Recomeço
by Cami Rocha
Summary: [HIATUS] Passado de Petúnia, Malfoy mais maléfico, quadribol, ataques... Brigas, confusões e intrigas. Rita Sketter, Lupin, Sirius, Rony, Hermione e um animago misterioso. E finalmente, Harry descobre o amor...
1. Recomeço

****

N/A: Há **anos** escrevo o Recomeço, faz tanto tempo que até perdi as contas. Resolvi escrever depois de ter lido **Novas Esperanças**, me entusiasmou muito. Esta _fic_ já passou por mais de oito betas (os corretores), até chamo de **A maldição do Recomeço**. Foram tantos mas tantos betas, que desisti. Então, depois do capítulo 22 a coisa começa a ficar feita. Poderá Ter milhares de erros, por mais que eu corrija sempre tem algo que escapa. O meu bom e velho Word, está começando a caducar... Ele deixou de gostar da **Recomeço** e passou a fazer uma revolução. Pequena mas significativa. Ele troca Merlin por Merlim, Parvati por Pavarti. Eu canso de arrumar, mas ele não se cansa se trocar. Por isso, **não reparem a bagunça.**

Tem muita coisa parecia nesta _fic_ com a **Ordem da Fênix**, mas é pura coincidência. Por escrevo a _fic_ desde o segundo colegial e _já terminei a escola_ (fazem uns dois anos). Então, de maneira alguma, me baseei em spoilers. Caso coloque alguma coisa da **Ordem da Fênix**, eu avisarei.

Obrigada ao pessoal da **Harryoteca **(de verdade VERDADEIRA!) e sejam bem vindos ao **Fanfiction.net **Aqui, vocês podem deixar comentários ou rewiews (como eles gostam de falar). Mas, continuem mandando e-mails! Ele mudou para: camilaweasleyhotmail.com ou camilaweasleyyahoo.com.br

Eu sempre uso os dois, então não haverá problema de seu e-mail não ser lido.

Boa leitura!

Capítulo I

Depois de toda aquela confusão que acontecera dias atrás, Harry estava muito confuso. Morte de Cedrico, Bartô Crouch morto por seu próprio filho em nome de Lord Voldemort, este que se reerguera quando ninguém mais esperava! E Cornélio Fudge, tirando seu corpo fora, não acreditava no surgimento de Voldemort. Até parecia que estava com receio de acreditar, parecia muito transtornado com aquela idéia. Snape e Sirius estavam juntos na mesma causa, apertaram as mãos, até parecia mentira!!!

Harry estava muito preocupado porque se passaram dias e nenhuma carta de Dumbledore, nenhuma notícia, nadinha. E isto o deixava ainda mais aflito. Harry havia recebido uma coruja de Rony dizendo que não havia nenhuma notícia e que, se soubesse de algo, mandaria notícias. Era angustiante aquele silêncio. Sem notícias, sem acontecimentos. Nada. O silêncio significava que algo estava sendo planejado.

Harry não conseguia ficar quieto, sem contar nada aos Dursley. Iria ser difícil, mas ele não podia ficar calado. Apesar dos mal tratos que vinha recebendo ao longo destes quatorze anos, vivia com eles, única família que tinha apesar de haver o Sirius ... Estava surpreso consigo mesmo por estar preocupado com eles. Voldemort estava querendo Harry morto e, talvez, os Dursley também. Decidiu falar com o Duda primeiro.

- Duda... preciso falar com você.

Desde o episódio dos caramelos, Duda não digeria nenhum tipo de doce e se recusava a comer. Estava magro, uns onze quilos eliminados, estava esbelto, parecia que sempre fora magro. O telefone não parava de tocar, Duda estava popular. E muito. Tio Válter se gabava disso a toda hora e qualquer coisa era uma oportunidade de jogar isso na cara de Harry. E ela se sentia muito mal. Além de ouvir Duda e seu tio, Harry sabia muito bem que nunca tinha tido uma namorada.

- Fala, o que quer agora?

- É um assunto sério, sobre Volde... - Harry nem conseguira terminar de falar.

- Não quero falar nada sobre magia negra. Nem sei porque estou perdendo tempo com você. Só de pensar que tenho um anormal vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que eu, me enjoa, fico irritado. Portanto, saia daqui!

- Mas é importante!!!

- Saia já do meu quarto, Harry! Estou pouco me importando com você! E quem disse que os assuntos que julga ser importante pode ser importante para mim? Sai já daqui!

- Não sei porque tento ajudar pessoas como você!

E saiu pisando duro e batendo a porta de seu quarto com toda a força. Por que valeria tanto sacrifico?? Para ser mais numa vez humilhado?

Ás 19hs, foi servido a janta. Decidiu que seria naquela hora, assim falava de uma só vez.

- Mãe, não quero comer. Estou sem apetite. - reclamou Duda.

- Filho, as garotas gostam de meninos fortes, musculosos. Não este projeto de alguma coisa que seu primo é! - agora apontava para Harry com um sorriso maléfico - Nem se dá o valor, seus cabelos vivem desarrumados. E é um magrelo, parece que engoliu uma gaiola, suas costelas ficam expostas. Harry é um osso ambulante usando óculos!!!!

Todos deram risada, gargalharam por vários minutos. Seu tio ficou vermelho como o de costume.

- Preciso falar com todos vocês - disse Harry.

Seu tio olhou para ele como se fosse comer seu fígado!!

- Que absurdo! VOCÊ quer falar CONOSCO?! - e soltou uma risada nervosa.

- É. Não existe nenhum problema, ou existe?

- Menino, olha como você fala com seu tio!! Tenha respeito! - exclamou Petúnia.

E você não sabe, mãe, ele veio com esta conversa para cima de mim hoje de tarde, até gritou comigo!! - disse Duda com satisfação.

- Lord Voldemort ele está de volta e...

- SERÁ QUE NÃO TENHO SOSSEGO NEM NA HORA DA JANTA!!!! MAS QUE BESTEIRA DE LORD! NÃO TENHO SOSSEGO NENHUM COM VOCÊ AQUIEM CASA! - gritou tio Válter.

- Ele é muito perigoso e...

Mais uma vez foi interrompido.

- Harry, cale-se agora! Suba para seu quarto! AGORA! - esganiçou Petúnia.

E começou uma grande confusão entre os Dursley. Harry só observava e, querendo dar um basta na discussão gritou:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO CORRENDO RISCO DE VIDA! SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDEM?! PODEMOS MORRER A QUALQUER INSTANTE!

Até que enfim conseguira dizer.

Um silêncio frustrante pairava. A expressão de tia Petúnia era espantosa. Seu tio nem estava mais vermelho, e sim púrpura!! E Duda nem piscava.

- Voldemort está a solta como um passarinho, surgiu das cinzas como uma fênix.

Ninguém falava nada. Harry estava ofegante.

- Me preocupo com vocês e tenho medo de que vocês morram sem saber ao menos porquê!

A casa ficou um silêncio. Só se ouvia o tic-tac do relógio da cozinha. De repente, um enorme estrondo!


	2. O que está acontecendo?

****

Capítulo Dois - "O Que Está Acontecendo?"

Tia Petúnia caiu da cadeira e parecia ter batido a cabeça no chão. Tio Válter gritava, e Duda mais ainda.

- Petúnia, Petúnia, acorda, acorda! - e dava leve batidinhas em seu rosto.__

- Mamãe, fala comigo, fala! É seu Dudinha, seu filho preferido!

Harry achou engraçado "seu filho preferido"!

- Olha o que você fez... seu... seu anormal! - disse seu tio.

- Matou minha mãe!! Matou ela! Só por que NÂO tem UMA não dá o direito de VOCÊ MATAR a MINHA!

- Não vou sair daqui até que eu termine, quer vocês queiram ou não!! Temos que tomar cuidado! Não quero que VOCÊS MORRAM! Apesar de tudo... vocês... vocês são a minha família!!

- Se não quer que sua tia morra do coração ou eu, suma! Desapareça da minha frente!

Enquanto isso, Duda tentava reanimar sua mãe, mas não obtinha nenhum sucesso.

- Harry, saia daqui! Não escutou meu pai?!! Minha mãe está morrendo por sua causa!

Harry se preocupou com Petúnia. Será que havia morrido mesmo?

- Ela só desmaiou!!! - disse Harry para acalmar a si e a eles também.

- SÓ DESMAIOU! - gritou seu tio.

De repente, sua tia se levanta, arruma seu vestido todo amarrotado, ajeita seu cabelo e diz com a maior naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- A sopa vai esfriar, meninos. Vou subir, estou com dor de cabeça. Não quero barulho e nem louça na pia! Harry lava, Duda seca e você - apontava o dedo para seu marido - guarde a louça e verifique... verifique se Harry e Duda usaram o fio dental.

O que era aquilo? Desde quando sua tia se preocupava com sua higiene bucal e com a divisão dos serviços? Desde que Harry se entendia por gente, era ele que fazia tudo sozinho! Esperaram que ela subisse as escadas e tio Válter fechou a porta da cozinha para que sua mulher não acordasse.

- O que você fez com minha mãe? - indagou Duda.

Harry não deu ouvidos ao seu primo e retomou o assunto.

- Escuta!! Voldemort está atrás de mim! Quer eliminar os Potter. Já matou meus pais e quer terminar o serviço, quer que eu morra. Acho que vocês precisam saber disso e, de uma certa forma, todos que tem uma certa ligação comigo podem morrer também!!

- Não quero saber desta conversa fiada! Olha o que você fez com Petúnia! - e saiu da cozinha batendo a porta violentamente. Parecia um tomate ambulante.

Harry olhou para Duda, que o encarava.

- Você se mete em confusões e nós temos que pagar o pato? Vou morrer por causa de você? HARRY, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Duda ficou igual ao pai, vermelho.

- Não fiz nada, não sei o que ele quer comigo. Voldemort é ruim. Maléfico, está reunindo seu exército, os Comensais da Morte. Eu vi! Ele recuperou seu corpo através de meu sangue, está mais forte, escapei por pouco, ele tem muitos aliados!!! Ele já reinou faz muito tempo, matava todos que não queriam ficar ao seu lado. Inclusive meus pais! Mas perdeu seus poderes quando eu ganhei está cicatriz.

Harry mostrava sua cicatriz a Duda, que estava muito assustado com o que ouvia.

- E você quer que eu faça o quê? Vá para sua escola estanha com um monte de gente esquisita? Que eu aprenda estas coisas inúteis que você aprende?!!!

- Só quero que observe as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor, se preserve. Qualquer coisa estranha, que quebre a rotina, como movimento estranho de corujas, gente vestida de forma diferente...

- Já escutei demais por hoje. - e saiu pisando duro.

Harry sentou na cadeira pensando que até que a conversa havia superado suas expectativas. E foi arrumar a cozinha, conforme sua tia havia pedido.

Terminado o serviço, já na sua cama, Harry não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupado com a pancada que sua tia havia levado. Se não tinha batido a cabeça, estava em estado de choque por que, como poderia explicar o que sua tia tinha falado àquela noite?

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um cheiro gostoso de café e bacon no ar. Ele estranhou, pois quem geralmente fazia isto era ele! Arrumou-se e desceu com medo do que iria encontrar. A mesa já estava posta, estava bonita. Percebeu que sua tia estava olhando para ele. Harry retribuiu o olhar e Petúnia sorria para ele.

- Bom dia, Harry! Senta. As panquecas já estão quase prontas.

Harry não ousou a falar nada e nem olhar para Duda e Válter, que já estavam sentados à mesa. Agora, Petúnia servia a todos em grandes quantidades, inclusive a Harry.

- Mamãe, você está bem? Ontem você... - Duda foi interrompido por sua mãe.

- Duda, meu filho, sua mãe está ótima! Só um pouco de dor de cabeça mais já tratei de tomar um remedinho. Já vai passar.

Duda, Válter e Harry se entreolharam. Era mais grave do que parecia.

- Como é? Vocês não vão comer? Anda, Válter! Se não comer logo, vai se atrasar. Não quero que meu marido chegue atrasado ao trabalho. Coma, Harry, você sempre comeu pouco, por isso que é magrinho deste jeito. Não quero sobrinho meu com anemia!!!

Harry sempre ficava com as sobras. Antes, quando gordo, Duda comia tudo o que via pela frente.

Depois do café, Harry se lembrou das lições. Tinha esquecido totalmente. Estava cansado de fazer os deveres no escuro. Aquela prática acabava com seu olhos e lhe dava uma dor de cabeça. Estava cansado de ter que esconder suas coisas debaixo do assoalho, queria tentar ser um menino normal! Resolveu fechar a porta de seu quarto para evitar chateações. Levantou-se e foi fechar a porta, quando viu sua tia Petúnia com um sorriso. Já Válter e Duda, com as caras amarradas.

- Estamos atrapalhando? - perguntou Petúnia.

- Não, não, pode entrar.

Harry se levantou. Estava um pouco assustado com aquilo tudo.

- Fiquei envergonhada de não ter te cumprimentado. Feliz aniversário, Harry! Não é todo dia que se faz quinze anos! Como o tempo passa rápido!

Harry sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Eles nunca tinham se importado com o seu aniversário. E ele mesmo tinha esquecido. Estava com outras preocupações em sua cabeça, seu aniversário era de menos. Completara quinze anos e não havia notado!

- Obrigado.

- Parece que foi ontem, quando Válter te encontrou na porta. Duda, dê para ele a carta.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. - disse Duda, oferecendo a carta a sue primo. Virou para sua mãe e se retirou do quarto.

Harry viu a carta toda amarelada. Alguém a escrevera há muito tempo.

- Obrigado.

Aquela situação era um tanto constrangedora. Ele estava super sem graça. Tia Petúnia dera um cutucão em seu marido, e este fez uma cara feia.

- Harry, feliz aniversário, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida.

Harry nem pode ouvir muito bem. Aquele "parabéns" foi quase impossível de se ouvir.

- Querido, quero falar com Harry agora, pode me dar licença?

Tio Válter olhou estranho para sua mulher e saiu do quarto. Sua tia fechou a porta e se sentou na cama. O que será que ela queria falar com ele e, ainda por cima, a sós?

- Harry, não precisa ter medo de mim. Temos uma longa conversa.


	3. O segredo de Tia Petúnia

****

Capítulo Três - " O Segredo De Tia Petúnia"

Sua tia Petúnia deu um grande suspiro, esperou Harry se acomodar e começou a falar.  
- Ah, Harry, como me envergonho de todos estes anos. De tudo que eu fiz! Eu sou uma vergonha, um fracasso.  
Harry não estava entendendo muito bem aquela conversa de sua tia. Estava surpreso.  
- Você me surpreendeu ontem. Dizendo que se preocupa conosco. Apesar destes quinze anos está vivendo, todas esta humilhações, você se importa com a gente. Isto mostra que você tem um grande coração. Poderia não ter contado nada para gente, mas contou. Me sinto orgulhosa e sua mãe também deve estar se sentindo. Tudo isso que pensava... Que sentia por você é por causa de sua mãe.  
- Minha mãe?  
- É, sua mãe, Lílian. Sempre tive muito ciúme de sua mãe! Sempre a mais bonita, educada, sempre se destacava em tudo. Aos dez anos, sua mãe podia tocar valsas inteiras no piano, eu nem o parabéns conseguia!  
Enquanto falava com Harry, Petúnia sorria e mostrava um olhar distante.  
- Sua mãe era a caçula, achava que meus pais a paparicavam mais, eu me roía por dentro. Suas festas de aniversário sempre eram as mais animadas, tinha uma porção de amigos na escola, sempre ganhava elogios de todos. Eu ficava triste, queria ser igual a Lílian, me esforçava na escola, procurava fazer o que ela fazia, mas...  
Os olhos de sua tia estavam marejados. Harry percebia que ela estava se esforçando para que as lágrimas não caíssem.  
- Na manhã em que completara onze anos, meu pai lhe falou que havia recebido uma carta. Eu nunca tinha recebido uma carta.  
- Era a carta de Hogwarts... – Harry falou  
- Era. Eu já tinha doze anos e não havia recebido, não era bruxa, estava desapontada. Eu havia puxado meus pais, realmente diferente da Lílian, depois daquela revelação estava explicado as coisas que aconteciam, coisas caindo, voando do nada. Meu pai disse para eu não ficar triste, me amava do mesmo jeito. Mas eu fiquei, fiquei muito. Me perguntava todos os dias por que Lílian era e eu não, lamentava minha sorte. Quando sua mãe voltou para o Natal nos contou sobre as coisas de Hogwarts, como eram as comidas, as pessoas, tudo. E me lamentava ainda mais, cada dia odiava mais os bruxos e minha irmã. Quando estava no terceiro ano, nos contou de Tiago. Falou que nunca tinha reparado muito bem nele até que deram uma trombada no corredor. Ele vinha correndo e não a viu, resultado: tomaram um banho de tinta. Ela brigou muito com Tiago porque, além de seu estado, suas anotações tinham ido para o espaço. Seu pai ficou detido, não podia _correr_ no corredor e ele estava _correndo_. Foi aí que tudo começou... Não veio para o Natal no quarto ano, acho que era para ficar com ele. Escreveu explicando que tinha muitas lições para fazer, não queria se atrasar, e decidiu ficar por lá. No término das aulas nos contou que estava namorando o Potter. Meus pais ficaram felizes, pra mim era indiferente, tanto faz como tanto fez. Daí no Natal, Tiago passou com a gente. Pediu sua mãe em casamento. Nossos pais deixaram, é claro, mesmo que não aceitassem o namoro não iria adiantar nada. Já estava tudo acertado, quando terminassem a escola poderiam se casar.  
  
Petúnia parou de falar. As lágrimas falavam por ela. Era estranho a ver chorar, ele sempre achou que sua tia não tinha sentimentos, mas notou que era humana. Que tinha sangue nas veias e deveria ser muito difícil para ela relembrar coisas passadas. A dor de Petúnia era visível e Harry não sabia o que fazer, o que deveria falar.  
- Tia, você não tem que me falar nada. Passado é passado... Não precisa mexer nesta ferida.  
- Harry, você nunca vai entender o que eu sinto agora. Sinto-me suja, por tudo que falei, das coisas que eu fiz. Veja só o que foi a minha vida. Foi um nada!  
Cada vez, escorriam mais lágrimas do rosto de Petúnia.  
- Estava tudo correndo muito bem, Lílian lá e eu aqui. Eu estava com 18 anos e meu pai ficou doente. Logo depois, minha mãe ficou também. Fiquei doidinha, contei para minha irmã o que estava acontecendo. Comecei a trabalhar em um supermercado. Foi aí que conheci Válter. Lílian me mandava dinheiro de bruxos, eu tinha que ir a um banco com criaturas estanhas, como eu odiava!  
- Você conheceu o Gringotes.  
- Nossa, eu realmente não gostava de ir lá. Aquelas criaturas, pareciam desconfiar de mim. Me perguntava onde Lílian conseguia aquele dinheiro. Nunca perguntei. Meu pai morreu. Brigamos feio. Feio mesmo. Eu dizia que ela só se importava com a vida dela, com seu noivo, que havia esquecido da gente. Disse que ela era uma bruxa de quinta categoria, não mandava mais corujas para os nossos pais. Lílian me falou que eu era uma invejosa. E, de fato, era a mais pura verdade. Falou que, só porque eu não era feliz, queria que aqueles que estivessem ao meu redor também fossem infelizes, disse que eu era infeliz. Me rogou centenas de pragas e eu também. Lílian disse que eu estava sendo injusta nas acusações, ela sofria muito também, disse que amava nossos pais, que se preocupava a todo instante, falou que estavam acontecendo uma série de coisas ao mesmo tempo tanto aqui como lá. Falou de Voldemort. Eu achei que era mentira. Ela se lamentava de não ter falado com papai.  
- E sua mãe?  
- Minha mãe era uma grande sensitiva, sabia tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor... Sabia que tínhamos brigado. Lílian iria ficar um tempo lá em casa. A saúde de sua avó piorava a cada dia. Era triste a ver ali, deitada. Minha mãe sempre aparentou ter menos idade do que já tinha. Envelheceu anos deitada. Os médicos disseram que a pneumonia estava muito forte, teria que ser internada. Ela não quis, falava que queria morrer em sua casa e não em um hospital. Com a saúde dela comprometida, Lílian ficou em casa mais do que tinha sido planejado. Minha mãe faleceu no Natal. Estava um dia bonito, tinha até um sol. Sol de inverno, mas tinha. Ela estava doente. No quarto dela tinha uma varanda. Na primavera, a varanda ficava mais bonita, porque nela havia diversos vasinhos com diferentes tipos de flores. Nossa como eu tenho saudades daquela varanda! Minha mãe queria sentar- se na varanda, eu e Lílian não queríamos deixar, por causa de seu estado debilitado. Acho que ela sabia que ia morrer. Sentou- se e ficou tomando aquele sol de inverno. Parecia estar feliz. Lílian começou a chorar, mamãe lhe uma bela bronca. Não havia necessidade de chorar, ela estava muito bem.  
Mesmo que Petúnia quisesse não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra. Chorava. Harry estava muito emocionado também. Petúnia respirou fundo e retornou a falar com uma certa dificuldade.  
- Ela nos desejou um feliz Natal. Ficamos conversando na varanda um bom tempo até mamãe dizer que estava com sono. Lílian me disse que iria fazer um chá pra gente e deixou o quarto. Aproveitando a situação mãe pediu para deixar os ressentimentos de lado, foi aí que ela me entregou esta carta que você está segurando agora. Disse que me amava do jeito que eu era. Eu falei que a amava também. Pediu que eu tomasse conta de Lílian porque eu era a irmã mais velha. Cobri-a. Lílian entrou no quarto e disse "Bons sonhos" para a nossa mãe, e eu dei um beijo na testa dela. E ela dormiu... E nunca mais acordou. Fiquei feliz por ela ter falecido dormindo, porque ela já estava sofrendo o bastante.  
Sua tia já não chorava mais, tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Era muito triste o que acabara de escutar.  
- Como você sabe que esta carta é para mim?  
- Minha mãe disse que era para entregar para quem eu achasse que deveria receber.  
Harry ficou surpreso.  
- Mas como ficou... Você e a minha mãe?  
- Sua mãe tentou falar comigo, me mandava corujas, telefonava, deixava recados na secretária eletrônica, mas eu nunca retornava as ligações. Não tinha interesse algum. Lílian me lembrava meus pais e eu queria esquece-los. Arrependo-me por não ter cuidado dela, me arrependo de ser tão orgulhosa e de tudo o que eu fiz durante estes anos da minha vida.  
Ouve uma longa pausa. Mas Petúnia retomou a conversa.  
- Não vai abrir seu presente?  
Harry percebeu que sua tia queria mudar de assunto. E ele já tinha até esquecido daquela caixinha que estava segurando. Decidido Harry abriu. Sorriu e olhou para sua tia.  
- Pertenceu ao seu avô. Não deixava que ninguém pegasse, parecia até que isto era gente. Seu avô ganhou isto do pai dele, vem passando de geração a geração. Achei que iria gostar.  
- É lindo!  
Harry olhava admirado com o presente que havia ganhado. Era um relógio de bolso. Uma relíquia, era de ouro, os números eram em algarismos romanos. Parecia ter saído da loja, estava reluzente, nem aparentava ter tantos anos assim.  
- Aposto se eu desse este relógio ao Duda, não faria nenhum sentido, não iria significar muito. Ele sempre teve tudo o que quis, todos os presentes, tudo! Bem, deixe-me cuidar dos meus afazeres. E você vá cuidar dos seus, viu?  
Petúnia sorriu para ele e se retirou do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta e ele ficou ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer.  
Tinha muitas informações em sua cabeça, pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Pensava em seus avós, sua mãe e em sua tia. Foi aí que Harry olhou para a carta que sua avó Catherine havia escrito tantos anos atrás.


	4. A carta

****

Capítulo quatro "A Carta"

Harry abriu a carta que estava amarelada com o tempo, a caligrafia de sua avó era bonita, toda desenhada. Começou a ler.

__

Querido,

Como vai você? Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Não se preocupe com nada que aconteceu ou irá acontecer. Existem coisas que nós podemos dar um jeito, contornar a situação, mas existem outras que são inevitáveis, nada acontece por acaso.

Sinto que algo está abalando você, uma morte. Não sei em que circunstâncias esta pessoa morreu, mas sei que você fez tudo o que pode.

Também sinto que uma sombra te persegue e que não desistira tão fácil e você precisa acreditar em si mesmo e ter muita fé. Tem amigos e eles estarão dispostos a te ajudar, basta erguer a mão.

Mesmo não tendo conhecido você (acho que meu fim está próximo) já sinto um orgulho de ter um neto como assim. Bondoso, disposto ajudar os amigos e ser leal a eles, ser corajoso e de ter um coração puro. Desejo que você seja muito FELIZ!!!

Feliz Aniversário!

SIGA SEMPRE A VOZ DO SEU CORAÇÃO!

Beijos, Catherine

Harry ficou encantado com as palavras de sua avó. Era incrível como ela sabia de seus sentimentos. Ele precisava ouvir isto de alguém, aquela carta fez muito bem. Mas também ficou preocupado com Voldemort. Ele é a sombra. Harry decidiu escrever a Rony e Mione relatando a conversa com sua tia.

Já era de noite Edwiges voltava carregando um pacote, mas não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada de mais quatro corujas. Eram seus presentes! Abriu o primeiro e reconheceu logo de cara por causa da caligrafia, era de Hagrid. __

Caro Harry

Como vai você?

Aqui em Hogwarts está tudo bem e eu estou bastante atarefado.

Espere que você goste do bolo, é uma nova receita. Foi feito com muito carinho e muitas cerejas!

E os trouxas, como é que estão te tratando?

Felicidades!

Carinhosamente, Hagrid.

Harry olhou para o bolo e achou que deveria estar apetitoso, mas como conhecia as especiarias de Hagrid achou melhor provar depois.

Harry pegou a segunda carta e abriu:

__

Ao Senhor Potter,

Informo através desta que o senhor poderá passar a última semana de férias na casa da família Weasley, em segurança.

Feliz aniversário, Harry!

Atenciosamente, Dumbledore

- Que bom! Mas ele não falou nada sobre Voldemort... - disse Harry consigo mesmo. Achou que Dumbledore iria falar alguma coisas sobre Voldemort, mas não disse nada, só o necessário. Continuou a ler as outras cartas.

__

Oi Harry!

Estou sem palavras, é muita informação de uma vez só! Você ficou sabendo de coisas que nem imaginava, tem que olhar agora pelo lado positivo. Você tem sua tia ao seu favor, é um a menos para pegar no seu pé! Quem sabe ela demonstre ser uma pessoa legal e que se importe com você. Nestas férias eu fiquei por aqui mesmo, não viajei. Mesmo que eu quisesse não ia dar devido a grande quantidade de lições. Estou atolada até o pescoço!

Recebi uma coruja do Rony agora mesmo, contando da carta de Dumbledore, você vai passar os últimos dias de férias lá? Eu espero que sim!

Espero que goste do presente!

Um beijo, Hermione

Hermione lhe mandara um beijo! Harry realmente ficou surpreso. Ganhara de Hermione duas fotos acompanhadas de dois porta retratos. Hermione tinha um bom gosto, apesar de ser um presente simples era bom ter a imagem dos seus amigos na casa dos Dursley... Harry adorou. A primeira foto era de Mione e Rony. Este dava um sorriso sem graça, estava corado e suas orelhas também. Harry reparou como o amigo havia crescido, estava grande, parecia ter engordado uns quilinhos. Não tinha aquela aparência de Harry que seu tio Válter gostava de acentuar _"Parece que engoliu uma gaiola!"_. Hermione também mudou muito, nem aparentava ser aquela menina que conheceu no expresso de Hogwarts, a procura de um sapo. Ela estava realmente linda, tinha formas de mulher, também devia ter crescido alguns centímetros, mas tinha o mesmo sorriso. Na outra foto era a família Weasley inteira, Harry imaginou quem deveria ter batido aquela foto fora a Mione. O único que parecia de não estar contente de estar aí era o Percy, parecia estar pensando "_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?!"_. O resto da família estava parecendo de gostar daquela história, todos estavam acenando freneticamente. Até que seus olhos pararam sobre a imagem de Gina. Harry olhou, olhou, olhou e pensou _"Nossa como ela mudou!". _Seus cabelos estavam maiores, tinha um sorriso tímido, estava com um vestido verde claro, os raios de sol batiam em seu cabelo deixando-os mais bonitos. Na verdade Harry nunca deu muita atenção para Gina. Ela era muito tímida e toda vez que chegava perto de Harry ficava muda e corada. Harry colocou as fotos em sua cabeceira e pegou o pergaminho que estava com Edwiges, com certeza era de Rony.

__

Caro Harry,

Quem bom que sua tia contou o que estava se passando com ela, pelo menos ela não vai mais brigar com você! Não vai ter que fazer mais a lição escondida e nem esconder as suas coisas!

Recebi a carta de Dumbledore e nem preciso te dizer que é bem vindo aqui em casa. A gente aproveita e compra o material escolar no Beco Diagonal.

Percy continua trabalhando no Ministério e Papai anda meio estranho ultimamente, já perguntei para ele o que estava acontecendo, todo mundo já perguntou. Todos aqui andam preocupados com ele, acho que deve ser algo sobre Você-Sabe-Quem que não pode dizer.

Segue um recorte do Profeta Diário e seu presente, espero que goste! Feliz aniversário, Harry!

Rony 

Com certeza o Sr. Weasley sabia de alguma coisa, a informação era confidencial ou não queria preocupar sua família.

Voltou sua atenção para o recorte do jornal que estava preso a um pacote. Começou a ler.

**__**

Ninguém Sabe, Ninguém Viu...

O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fugde diz que é impossível o ressurgimento de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mesmo com a morte de Cedrico Diggory no Torneio Tribruxo. Perguntei ao Ministro o que ele pretende fazer para proteger a comunidade bruxa inglesa e ele declarou "Não vou fazer absolutamente nada porque não há o que fazer! Peço a vocês que não entrem em pânico, está tudo sobre controle, sobre o meu controle. Ninguém viu Voldemort e quem diz que viu tem que apresentar provas, vestígios de que ele está realmente vivo! Isso é um grande boato para tirarem eu do Ministério, coisa que não conseguiram fazer!" Depois desta declaração, Cornélio não quis dizer mais nada.

Agora o que iremos fazer? Quem iremos acreditar?

****

Rita Skeeter

Harry logo pensou em Mione, Rita Skeeter voltara a escrever! Isto era um grande pesadelo. Era muito estranho Cornélio fugir deste jeito, negar coisas óbvias. _"Será que Cornélio Fudge é um Comensal da Morte?"_ - pensou Harry. Ele mirou a foto de Cornélio, parecia estar assustado com aquilo tudo e talvez com Rita Skeeter.

Pegou o pacote e abriu curioso. Era um livro com o nome _"Quase tudo o que você quer saber sobre tudo o que você não sabe"._ Harry deu risada com aquele título e pensou _"Só podia ser o Rony mesmo!"_ Deu uma folheada, achou que poderia ser interessante, o livro era organizado de forma estranha, as letras se mexiam e as palavras conversavam uma com as outras produzindo sons engraçados, resolveu fechar o livro," Alguém poderia acordar", pensou Harry, fechando o livro. O barulho era mínimo, mas...

Harry sentiu seus olhos pesarem, parecia que alguém estava puxando ele para cama. Levantou preguiçosamente colocou o livro que ganhara de Rony, na estante do seu quarto e se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito. Dormiu feito uma pedra.


	5. O telefonema

****

Capítulo cinco "O Telefonema "

Estava frio e todos estavam na sala. A lareira estava acessa. Harry estudava, estava lendo seu livro de feitiços do ano passado. Sua tia Petúnia fazia tricô, tio Válter lia um jornal, ele não tinha ido ao trabalho porque estava muito gripado e Duda estava na sala pedindo permissão a sua mãe para sair mas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Duda, fique aqui, não quero que você saia hoje. Agora você não para em casa, fique hoje aqui, seu pai está doente.

Petúnia nem olhava para o filho enquanto falava com ele, seu tricô estava muito mas interessante.

- Que besteira é esta, Petúnia. Deixe o menino ir, eu não estou doente, e além do mais Duda não é enfermeiro - olhava para Duda por cima do jornal - Você pode ir, contanto que não volte tarde - disse Válter advogando o filho.

Petúnia não aprovava nem um pouco, Duda estava ficando muito "rueiro".

- Nada disso, fique aí! Vá estudar... Faça igual a Harry.

Duda e Válter levantaram a sobrancelha simultaneamente e Harry ficou muito surpreso de ouvir seu nome no meio da conversa. Ninguém falava nada, estava um silêncio, Duda fazia cara de nojo por sua mãe pedir para que ele seguisse o exemplo de Harry.

O silêncio foi cortado bruscamente pelo toque do telefone. Tio Válter levantou-se rapidamente fazendo com que seu jornal voasse para todos os lados.

- Válter Dursley.

- ALÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!

Harry reconheceu aquela voz, era de Rony! Harry sentiu seu estômago gelar, da última vez que Rony ligara para Harry não tinha sido muito legal. Sentiu todos da sala olhando curiosamente para ele. Seu tio estava quase espumando, não falava nada, apenas a sua coloração vermelho berrante já assustava Harry e dizia claramente que seu tio não estava nem um pouco feliz com este "ALÔ" alto.

- ALÔÔÔÔ???? TEM ALGÉM AÍ???

- É CLARO QUE TEM!!! O QUE VOCÊ QUER? QUEM É VOCÊ?

- É RONALD WEASLEY, AMIGO DE HARRY! ELE ESTÁ

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATR...

Tio Válter não conseguiu terminar, sua mulher tinha tirado o telefone bruscamente de sua mão.

- Olha ele já vai, não precisa gritar.

- O.K.

Não adiantou muito Rony gritou do mesmo jeito. Harry se preocupava com a bronca que iria levar. Duda dava risadinhas abafadas, seu tio nem piscava e Petúnia estendia o telefone normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecido.

- Rony?

- OI, HARRY!

- Rony, não precisa gritar eu posso te ouvir, fala normal.

- Harry, você... pode...me...escutar??

Rony abaixara o tom de sua voz e Harry pode ouvir o alvoroço que estava fazendo a família Weasley.

- Posso.

- Então, achei...melhor...ligar...do...que...mandar...uma...coruja...é...mais...rápido

- Rony dá pra você falar normal, tá falando muito devagar!

Parecia que Rony tinha ficado surdo, não ouvia mais Harry.

- Vamo..s..te..pegar...as..três...da...tarde....nor...mal...mente...

- Rony?

- Não..vai..todo..mundo...não...e

Era impossível escutar a voz de Rony agora, ele falava devagar, baixinho e estava tento um alvoroço na casa de Rony, era um monte de vozes.

- RONY!!!!!!

Todos na sala olharam assustado para Harry, tio Válter voltou a ficar vermelho.

Rony ficou quieto e Harry ouviu a Sra. Weasley brigar com Fred para parar de importunar Percy, este por sua vez estava falando muito alto com Gina porque ela estava tampando sua visão de Rony falando ao telefone. Gina estava chamando a atenção de Jorge, porque este estava querendo falar com seu pai. Arthur estava falando ao ouvido de Rony o que ele deveria falar para Harry. E a voz de Rony que era bom, nada! Harry ouvia todos falando e até imaginava a situação.

- Rony escuta só, fala para o pessoal aí ficar mais quieto, porque eu estou ouvindo tudo menos você. Segundo fala normal você está falando muito devagar e baixinho. Rony?

Harry escutou o berro de Rony com a família.

- GENTE, GENTE, HARRY PODE _OUVIR VOCÊS_, FIQUEM QUIETOS! _ELE PODE OUVIR_!

Harry ouviu algo parecido como _"Nossa este tel lefone é mesmo potente"_ do Sr. Weasley. Todos ficaram quietos.

- Harry, pode me ouvir agora?

- Claro! Tudo bem por aí?

- Tudo, eu já estava cansado de falar devagar, meu pai falou que era pra falar assim. Nem ele e nem Percy foram trabalhar hoje, dia de folga, você acredita!

- Como assim? Folga?

- Pois é, ordens do Cornélio Fugde. Meu pai achou estranho mas...

- O que será que ele esta aprontando hein, Rony? Acho estranho esta história...

Harry ouvia vozes de novo, mas já não atrapalhavam mais.

- Meu pai sabe de alguma coisa, tenho certeza, mas ele não quer dizer.

- A gente tem muito o que investigar este ano...

- É, você gostou do livro que eu te dei?

Harry deu risada.

- Aonde você comprou aquele livro? É engraçado, as palavras falam uma com as outras.

- Meu pai foi no Gringotes e eu passei na Floreios e Borrões e comprei pra você.

- Já comprou suas coisas? Na carta você dizia que não.

- Não, só fui lá com meu pai. A gente te pega amanhã as três. Não se atrase!

Rony e Harry deram risadas, foi aí que reparou que seu tio lhe fazia cara feia, já era mesmo hora de desligar o telefone.

- Tá, amanhã a gente se fala. Tchau, Rony!

- Tchau Harry. Ah desculpa, seu tio...

- Deixa pra lá Rony!

- Tá, tchau.

Harry colocava o telefone no gancho, quando viu seu tio caminhando em sua direção. Ele estava totalmente vermelho. Até que Harry não levou a bronca que estava esperando. Sua tia lhe protegeu, não deixando que Válter pegasse no seu pé como o de costume.


	6. A visita

****

Capítulo Seis "A Visita"

No dia seguinte, Harry estava elétrico, até parecia que era a primeira vez que ia pr'A Toca. Estava ansioso, não via a hora de ver os amigos, a escola, o quadribol. Nossa, o quadribol... Como estava com saudades de montar em sua Firebolt e sentir o vento batendo no rosto, o pomo de ouro entre seus dedos. Ouvir o barulho na arquibancada e se sentir extremamente feliz, como já não se sentia há algum tempo.

Desde que a professora McGonagall tirara um papel do Cálice da Fogo com seu nome, Harry não teve mais sossego. Aconteceram tantas coisas ruins que nem era bom lembrar. Mas Harry estava preocupado naquele instante, olhando de sua janela, era com seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Ele não mandara nenhuma coruja, nenhuma notícia, nada. Estava sumido, assim como Voldemort, com certeza seu padrinho estava muito ocupado para não mandar uma coruja contando o que estava acontecendo. Será que estaria bem? O que será que estaria fazendo naquele momento? Harry olhava a janela com os pensamentos longe do mundo dos trouxas, mas, e Sirius, estaria correndo perigo?

Sentou em sua cama, estava totalmente ansioso, não via a hora da campainha tocar, andava de um lado para outro. Já tinha verificado cinco vezes sua mala, não queria esquecer nada.

Faltava cinco para as três e nada, nadinha, nem sinal da família Weasley. Cansado de ficar no seu quarto, Harry sentou na escada e ficou alí, sentado, esperando alguém tocar a campainha.

Quando finalmente tocou, Harry estava se levantando quando sua tia abriu a porta. Que decepção, não era Rony. Era um homem que veio instalar uma câmera, para filmar quem estivesse na porta e também veria se estava tudo "O.K." com os alarmes da casa.

Desde que Harry mencionara Voldemort para seu tio ele comprara um monte de alarmes. E, para o aborrecimento de todos, estes alarmes disparavam sempre, deixando a vizinhança irritada.

Aquela defesa de seu tio era engraçada, o máximo que aqueles alarmes fariam a Voldemort seria um susto, só isso. Nem ele sabia o que era capaz de matar Voldemort, ninguém sabia.

Harry estava olhando desapontado para a porta e verificou as horas no relógio que fora de seu avô, três e dez e nada de Rony aparecer. Petúnia percebeu que Harry estava ansioso e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, este que olhou para a tia com um sorriso chocho no rosto.

- Ih, eles devem estar a caminho, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei...

E tornou a ver o trabalho do eletricista, que agora estava acompanhado de mais dois homens. Petúnia insistiu na conversa.

- Eles devem realmente significar muito para você, Harry.

Harry procurava não olhar para a sua tia, ele não se sentia muito bem falando com ela. Sempre foi maltratado, ele ficava corado toda vez que ela dirigia a palavra. Ainda não aceitava muito bem a idéia de conversar com ela. Era estranho.

- Eles são adoráveis, não há como não gostar dos Weasley. Toda vez que eu vou para lá, me sinto bem, é como se fosse minha famí...

Harry parou subitamente e olhou para a cara de sua tia, ele não precisava ter fala do aquilo. Carinhosamente, passou a mão nos cabelos de Harry desalinhados e disse, com um sorriso.

- Querido, não precisa se envergonhar, nós nunca fomos uma família para você. Você está falando a mais pura verdade. Fico feliz por ser querido em outros lugares. Eles devem ser realmente legais, isso quer dizer que está em boas mãos.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem, como de costume. E sorriu para sua tia.

- A casa deles é uma confusão adorável. Tem um monte de gente, depois do Rony tem a Gina, e esta é a caçula. Os Weasley são em nove, comigo lá são dez pessoas, imagine a confusão!

Ambos deram risada.

- Rony tem quantas irmãs além de Gina?

- Só tem a Gina. O resto é tudo homem. Só a Gina e a Sra. Weasley de mulheres.

- Então é uma confusão tremenda, já imaginou tanto homem junto!

- É, de vez em quando a Hermione fica lá com a gente, daí são onze pessoas. Mas o Gui e o Carlinhos não ficam muito lá na Toca - neste momento Petúnia faz uma cara de espanto, "toca"? - eles trabalham em outros lugares. São os mais velhos...

- Quem é Hermione? Sua namorada?

Harry, que já estava mais descontraído com a conversa, tornara a ficar vermelho. Hermione sua namorada? Não, não.

- NÃO! Hermione não é minha namorada. Imagina.

Era visível que sua tia estava segurando o riso, Harry ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Hermione é só a minha amiga, nada a mais. Eu e ela... Não, não, não, somos apenas amigos.

- Tá bom, mas você não tem nenhuma namorada em Hogwarts?

- Não.

Naquele momento Harry pensou em Cho e instantaneamente pensou em Cedrico.

- Não tenho nenhuma namorada – confirmou Harry

- Logo, logo você arranja uma, Harry. Você é bonito.

Aquela conversa estava ficando constrangedora demais, Harry estava púrpura.

De repente viu quem estava caminhando em direção da porta. Eram o Sr., a Sra. Weasley e Rony. Deu um salto e Petúnia se levantou, arrumando o vestido. Dirigiu-se à porta dizendo aos eletricistas para retirarem suas ferramentas do chão. O Sr. Weasley parecia animado com aquela visita.

- Por favor entrem, entrem. Não reparem na bagunça, Válter insiste em colocar esta camêra na porta, modo de segurança.

O Sr. Weasley observava tudo com milhares de perguntas em sua cabeça.

- Não, não iremos nos demorar só viemos pegar o Harry - disse a senhora Weasley. Rony já tinha olhado para Harry dando um sorriso. Ele parecia estar maior do que na foto.

- Por favor, entrem, preparei um bolo de frutas, entrem, entrem.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se entreolharam e olharam para Rony, que já estava falando com Harry.

- Tá bom, não iremos nos demorar. Deixamos as crianças em casa, não podemos nos demorar - contou a Sra. Weasley, sorrindo alegremente para Petúnia.

Enquanto isso, o Sr. Weasley observava o trabalho dos eletricistas, parecia realmente interessado.

Surgiu na sala tio Válter, e se viu obrigado a cumprimentar os Weasley. Tia Petúnia chamou o Sr. Weasley para a sala, mas este preferiu olhar o trabalho dos eletricistas. Tio Válter pediu licença e saiu de casa apressadamente.

- Venha, Rony, vamos ao meu quarto.

- Tá.

Rony deu uma olhada no quarto de Harry, examinando tudo o que poderia ser examinado, olhando com curiosidade, Harry poderia imaginar quantas perguntas responderia. Rony olhou de volta ao amigo, sentou-se na cama e...

- Uauu, Harry! É assim que é um quarto de trouxa!

Harry sentou na cadeira velha onde pendurara um moletom mostarda, velhíssimo e disse, com sorriso nos lábios.

- É que você ainda não viu o do Duda...

- Achei que teria um monte de coisas tolas, geringonças... Mas não tem nada de especial, isso que é incrível!!

- Aí, Rony! Você tem cada idéia.

E Harry atirou seu moletom no rosto de Rony. E este não deixou barato, devolveu rapidamente o moletom mostarda.

Rony virou-se para Harry, este que percebeu que seu amigo ia falar besteira, como o de costume.

- 'Cê viu a Mione... A gente fica uns dias sem se ver e parece que foi um ano, ela tá mudada...

- Huuum! Você e a Mione... – insinuou Harry maliciosamente.

Rony fez cara feia.

- Harry, fica quieto, você sabe muito bem que somos só amigos!

- Vai ficar nervozinho? Rony, não adianta você esconder nada de mim, te conheço.

Rony abriu um sorriso, levantou-se e ficou examinado o ultrapassado computador que fora de Duda muitos anos atrás.

- Me conhece... O que esta coisa faz, hein?

Harry percebeu que Rony estava desconversando.

- Eu sabia, você tá gostando dela!

- Harry, acho que não foi só sua tia que bateu a cabeça... Não vai me dizer o que isso faz?

Harry foi até Rony e ligou o computador.

- Rony, Rony, Rony....

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Cala esta boquinha - disse Rony, sorrindo.

- Você...Hum... Sabe alguma coisa sobre o Voldemort...

- Harry! Você-Sabe-Quem!

Rony levantou as sobrancelhas de terror de ouvir aquele nome.

- Como eu poderia saber alguma coisa dele! Ninguém sabe!

- E é isso que me preocupa, como ele pode sumir desse jeito, Rony! Nem nos meus sonhos ele está mais, até me esqueci da dor que sinto na minha cicatriz. E o pior de tudo, eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim! Tem sido uma agonia constante para mim, você não faz idéia.

Harry foi até a cama e se esparramou, olhando o teto do seu quarto. Rony virou para seu amigo, a situação era preocupante mesmo.

- Harry... Ninguém sabe o que fazer, nem Cornélio Fugde.

- Como assim? Ele não está fazendo nada?!

Rony olhou para Harry com uma cara desanimada. Saiu da cadeira e sentou na ponta da cama.

- Ele está ignorando a existência de Voldemort! Tem muita gente que tá achando que é boato?

- Harry! Quantas vezes eu te falei! Você-Sabe-Quem!

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que seu amigo Rony estava falando, era inaceitável.

- Eu te mostrei o jornal, ele exige provas, esta levando a vida como não estivesse acontecendo nada. Eu acho que ele está com medo, Harry – continuou Rony.

- Mas é claro! Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa, deve ter algum envolvimento com Vol... - Rony olhou feio para o amigo. - Você-Sabe-Quem, não é possível!

- Parece que vão substituir Cornélio, ele anda estranho, perturbado. A Federação Internacional De Bruxos vai decidir quem vai ficar no lugar dele, meu pai deixou escapar isso outro dia.

- Federação Da Magia? Como assim? Federação, seja lá o que for! - perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Nossa, o que foi isso? - perguntou Rony ao ouvir uma porta batendo fortemente.

- Meu tio, mas não mude de assunto. Me conte.

Neste instante, tia Petúnia surgiu na porta do quarto de Harry, interrompendo a conversa. Ela anunciou com um sorriso nos lábios _"Hora do café, meninos!"_. Harry desligou o computador. Os dois a seguiram porta afora e Harry murmurou no pé do ouvido do amigo _"Depois a gente termina a nossa conversa"._

Harry sentiu o delicioso cheiro do bolo de frutas de sua tia. A mesa estava farta, parecia que os Dursley receberiam gente importante e não a família de Rony. Não uma família de bruxos.

O senhor Weasley olhava tudo atenciosamente, já Molly Weasley tinha uma conversa animada com Petúnia. Tio Válter tinha a cara amarrada e Duda não estava presente. Harry se sentiu estranhamente bem, olhou para seu amigo, Rony, e este lhe deu um sorriso nervoso. Harry indicou a cadeira para que Rony se sentasse.

- Por favor, sirvam-se! - falou Petúnia, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Rony se serviu de uma enorme fatia de bolo, cortada por Petúnia, todos estavam conversando normalmente, aquilo fez Harry se sentir bem, não tinha momentos de felicidade naquela casa, só lembranças ruins.

- Harry me falou sobre você, Rony, e muito bem, por sinal.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram extremamente vermelhas. Harry deu risada para o amigo.

- Harry também é um bom menino, sempre educado, todos gostam deles em casa - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Me ensinou várias coisas do mundo de vocês.

- Harry, definitivamente, é um bom garoto, tem um coração de ouro - acrescentou a Sra. Weasley e desta vez quem estava vermelho era Harry. Tio Válter parecia estar muito enjoado com toda aquela conversa.

- Então, Harry me contou sobre o Voldemort - todos ergueram a sobrancelhas e tio Válter parecia ter ouvido um palavrão, mas Petúnia tinha a sua expressão de que nada tinha acontecido. - O que vocês estão fazendo contra ele? Válter espalhou alarmes por toda a casa, falei que era inútil, mas ele é teimoso. Toda hora disparam, acordando a vizinhança inteira, o que é um verdadeiro incômodo para todos nós.

- Nós não falamos o nome dele Sra. Dursley, chamamos de "Você-Sabe-Quem" - contou Arthur Weasley calmamente. - Não o chamamos ele pelo nome. O Ministério da Magia está tomando providências, não se preocupe.

- Mas o que tem chamar ele pelo nome? Eu não entendo vocês e ainda por cima NÓS É QUE SOMOS TROUXAS! – gritou Válter rispidamente e se retirou na cozinha

- Vocês me desculpem, Válter é assim mesmo. Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Não se preocupe, nós entendemos. Além do mais já deu nossa hora, as crianças estão nos esperando - falou a Sra. Weasley.

- Obrigado por tudo, estava uma delícia. Vamos, meninos - acrescentou Sr. Weasley.

- Mas vocês nem terminaram o chá, fiquem...

- Não, a gente tem que ir mesmo, foi um prazer, Sra. Dursley – e Molly apertava e balançava a mão de Petúnia freneticamente com um sorriso nos lábios. - Cuidaremos do Harry muito bem!

Todos levantaram e se dirigiram para a porta de entrada. Harry apanhou seu malão, encostado na escada. Sua tia tinha uma certa tristeza no olhar, era a hora da despedida.

Os Weasley se retiraram em um piscar de olhos e Harry se viu sozinho, junto de sua tia. Aquilo era constrangedor para ele. Foi quando Petúnia interrompeu aquele silêncio e disse.

- Cuide-se e não se meta em encrenca. Mande corujas e me mantenha informada?

- Tá bom, eu mandarei corujas, tchau.

Sua tia foi até ele e lhe deu um abraço forte.

- Agora vá Harry, estão te esperando.

Harry olhou para trás e viu os Weasley acenando. Era hora de ir embora.


	7. Confederação Internacional de Bruxos

****

Capítulo Sete "Confederação Internacional de Bruxos"

A viagem de carro pr'A Toca foi tranqüila. Os três faziam comentários sobre a mudança de Petúnia, o mais falante era o Sr. Weasley. Todas as perguntas que Arthur Weasley teve que engolir e armazenar foram despejadas, de uma vez só, pra cima de Harry. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um alvoroço que o garoto gostava tanto.

Apesar da viagem correr tranqüila, Harry não via a hora de chegar n'A Toca e interrogar Rony sobre a tal Confederação.

Harry já tinha ouvido falar em algum lugar, mas foi bem vagamente, estava tão curioso tanto quanto o Sr. Weasley sobre a câmera que fazia a segurança da residência dos Dursley. " Esses trouxas sabem se virar muito bem sem a magia!"

Arthur fez o favor de pegar o malão de Harry e este carregava a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, fazia dois dias que sua companheira estava fora, Harry sentia falta de sua coruja.

- Nossa como vocês demoraram! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Era Gina, estava mais bonita do que na foto, tinha os cabelos soltos e estava muito sorridente.

- Não, aconteceu nada, Gina, ou melhor aconteceu. A tia de Harry nos recebeu muito bem, uma pessoa adorável! Que bom encontrar a casa em pé! – a Sra. Weasley parecia feliz ao falar isso à Gina.

- Mãe! Está cansada de saber que eu sou responsável, sempre vem com essa conversa e...

Gina viu Harry e este lhe deu um sorriso, a menina deveria ter corado, mas o lugar que se encontravam tinha pouca claridade.

A Sra. Weasley entrou resmungando alguma coisa.

- Oi - disse Harry.__

- Oi, você está enorme! O que os trouxas te deram pra comer? - falou Gina, sorrindo.

- Você também esta grande e com os cabelos soltos!

Desde que Harry conhecia Gina, a maioria das vezes a menina mantia os cabelos presos.

- Ih, Harry essa aí descobriu que tem cabelos. Vive jogando de um lado para outro. Ela vivia reclamando do cabelo e agora está de amores com ele – contou Rony.

Harry e Rony deram risada. Gina encarou o irmão com um sorriso nos lábios e deu um tapinha nas costas de Rony.

- Rony, você só fala besteira! Vamos entrar.

Harry entrou n'A Toca e se sentiu como estivesse em casa.

- Como vai, Harry! – disse alegremente Carlinhos.

- Tudo bem, e os dragões?

- Todos muito bem, olha o que um Olho-de-opala me fez – Carlinhos mostrou sua mais nova cicatriz em seu braço. – Ele estava muito agitado. Geralmente essa espécie é calma.

- Hum, deve ter ardido muito e eu não considero nenhuma espécie de dragões calma! Carlinhos abriu um largo sorriso.

Percy Weasley caminhou na direção de Harry, estendeu a mão, era extremamente formal.

- Seja bem-vindo, Harry.

Depois de ter cumprimentado todos, Harry se deixou esparramar no sofá, que era muito confortável. Gina se sentou na frente do garoto.

- Hey, Harry. O que você tem?

Gina realmente havia mudado, nunca passava pela sua cabeça a menina puxar conversa com ele.

- Hã? Está tudo bem comigo.

- Mas não parece...

- Eu estou feliz de estar aqui, a sua família me faz bem.

Gina corou levemente. Olhou para Harry e sorriu.

- Nós também gostamos te ter você aqui, quer você queira, quer não, já faz parte da família Weasley!

Ambos sorriram sem graça e Rony se juntou a eles.

- Do que estão falando? – disse Rony animado.

- De como Harry é bem-vindo em nossa família – falou Gina.

- Ele sabe que é! Meu pai aumentou o meu quarto, Harry, com o consentimento do Ministério, é claro.

- Quem ouve pensa que seu quarto virou uma sala, né, Rony! Só foram alguns centímetros e... - Rony interrompeu sua irmã.

- Gina, você diz isso porque não foi o seu quarto! Esses "centímetros" já fazem uma grande diferença!

- Vocês começaram de novo? Não agüento mais isso! O que você fez pra ela, Rony? - era Fred acompanhado de Jorge. Jorge sentou-se ao lado de Harry e reclamou.

- Esses dois vivem discutindo agora, por causa de besteirinhas.

- Besteirinha, Jorge! Ela estava falando do meu quarto pela quadragésima vez! Ela que fica me perturbando!

As orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas. Harry pôde concluir que os dois já tinham discutido esse assunto por várias vezes. Gina não parecia se importar mais com Rony, brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo sem ao menos ligar pra o que o irmão falava. Mas ele parecia querer discutir isso pela quadragésima primeira vez.

- Agora vai se fazer de boba? Fingir que está surda? Pra mim então está ótimo, não fale mais comigo, ouviu, Gina!

- Ih, chegou a hora de entramos em cena, Fred – falou Jorge, levantando-se.

Os dois se posicionaram de forma que os três vissem a encenação. Harry sentiu que ia se divertir com aquela situação.

Fred mexia em um cabelo imaginário, jogava a cabeça pra lá e pra cá. Imitava Gina. Já Jorge apertava as suas orelhas de modo que elas ficassem vermelhas iguais ficavam as de Rony quando nervoso. Feito isso, imitou, com perfeição, a expressão de Rony. Fred contou até três e...

- Rony você vive se gabando dos poucos centímetros a mais que o seu quarto tem – Fred agora enrolava nervosamente uma mecha de cabelo imaginário. – "Meu quarto isso, meu quarto aquilo".

- Gina, você fala isso porque queria que o seu fosse aumentado também! Meninas, sempre querendo mais espaço do que já tem!

- MENINA? Eu não sou MENINA!

Era incrível como Jorge e Fred imitavam com perfeição as caras e bocas de Gina e Rony. No começo do "teatrinho" era fácil perceber o tamanho do bico de Rony e a cara amarrada de Gina, mas logo aquelas feições se desmancharam em largos sorrisos, para a alegria de todos.

E ficaram por horas conversando sobre tudo que se poderia conversar.

- Nós temos que pensar no time da Grifinória, hein? – disse um Jorge pensativo.

- Nossa, eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Estamos sem um goleiro – falou Harry. – Imagine o ano que vem!

- Hey, Rony, você poderia ser o goleiro, não podia? – disse Gina muito animada. – Você joga bem no gol!

- Gina, você tem cada idéia, eu, no gol! Nem pensar! Não mesmo.

Rony parecia desanimado com a idéia.

- Por que não? Seria legal, e a Gina tem razão, as vezes que jogamos quadribol aqui na sua casa você pegava bem as goles. Já temos um novo goleiro e ele é meu irmão! – Fred abria um largo sorriso.

- Até parece, terão muitos candidatos à vaga de goleiro no time da Grifinória. E eu...

Rony foi interrompido por um Harry impaciente.

- Você se subestima demais, Rony, você pode ser o nosso futuro goleiro, um pouco de treinamento e estará pronto! Todo mundo ficaria orgulhoso de você.

- Já estou até vendo, "Ronald Weasley o goleiro invencível" ou até melhor, "Ronald Weasley a parede da Griforiana", você distribuindo autógrafos e tirando foto! – imaginou Jorge, alegremente.

- É, até que seria legal - concordou Rony, sorrindo e pensando melhor .

Aquela conversa tinha tomado um rumo engraçado e Harry se sentia bem de seu amigo se entusiasmar com a vaga de goleiro. Agora participavam também da conversa Gui e Carlinhos. Este contava suas partidas de quadribol quando era um apanhador.

- Vamos, pessoal, vamos subir. É hora de dormir. Todos, amanhã vocês conversam mais.

Molly queria ver todos na cama, inclusive Gui e Carlinhos.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara pra mim querido, todo mundo para a cama – Molly passou a mão nos cabelos compridos e vermelhos de Gui.

Harry não via a hora de dormir e acordar pra poder conversar sobre a Confederação.

Chegando ao quarto era visível a mudança. Antes, parecia que tudo era mais apertado, menor, sufocante. Não mais. A cor das paredes do quarto de Rony haviam mudado também. Uma vez laranja berrante agora era um verdinho claro misturado com uns tons de azul cobalto. Não havia mais nenhum pôster de Vitor Krum. O quarto já não era tão enfeitado. Rony havia crescido, amadurecido. Mas ainda tinha um pôster do Chuddley Cannos, time favorito de Rony, recebendo grande destaque.

- Rony, seu quarto está legal - disse Harry examinado uma das prateleiras com um monte de livros.

- Está mesmo, presente de aniversário adiantado! - exclamou Rony alegremente se atirando em sua cama. – Tem um beliche agora, especialmente pra você! Assim nem você e nem Carlinhos precisa dormir naquele colchonete.

- Azul é a minha cor preferida, melhor que vermelho – contou Harry.

Eles estavam sozinhos no quarto e Harry decidiu continuar a conversa interrompida por sua tia. Não conseguia, sua curiosidade era demais.

- Rony, hum... E como funciona a Confederação?

- Harry.

Rony havia fechado delicadamente a porta, aquilo era um assunto delicado, Harry pensou. Agora ele olhava para um amigo num olhar de censura.

- Sabe, é um pouco complicado falar sobre isso – ele olhou para porta fechada com medo de alguém ouvir a conversa, e continuou; – Ninguém poderia saber disso aqui em casa. É um assunto de respeito ao Ministério da Magia.

- Hum, é secreto então.

- Ultra secreto! Meu pai deixou escapar isso há alguns dias, nós nem falamos sobre isso.

- É tão grave assim essa Confe... – Harry se censurou. – Isso?

- É. Não a Confederação – Rony falava muito baixo –, mas do que ela se trata. É sobre Corné... – Carlinhos entrara no quarto todo esvoassante, interrompendo Rony. E Carlinhos percebeu que havia interrompido algo

- Hum, o que vocês dois estavam conversando para parar deste jeito? – perguntou Carlinhos, procurando alguma coisa no guarda roupa.

- Era sobre quadribol, sobre, hum... O dia que Harry, hum... Ganhou de... Da... A Firebolt! - definitivamente, Rony não sabia mentir.

- Sei, quadribol – disse Carlinhos, com um tom de voz malicioso. – Vocês precisam falar de outras coisas, como garotas, é melhor do que falar de quadribol! - Carlinhos fitava os dois. - Era disso que vocês falavam! Já não era sem tempo! – e abria um sorriso enorme, mostrando seus dentes branquinhos.

- Garotas, nunca sabem o que querem... Eu não sou capaz de entendê-las! Extremamente complicadas – Rony tirava seus sapatos e os jogou bem longe da capacidade do olfato humano.

- A gente nunca sabe o que elas estão pensando, mas elas sempre sabem o que nós estamos pensando – complementou Harry.

- A Mione é assim – falou um Rony sonhador –, nem dá para explicar.

- Huuuum – disseram em conjunto Carlinhos e Harry.

- Estava demorando pra falar de Hermione. Rony, eu acho que você está apaixonado – comentou o mais velho.

Carlinhos e Harry seguraram visivelmente a risada, Rony estava incrivelmente sem graça.

- Vocês dois podem dar as mãos e sair andando! Eu não tenho nada com a Hermione, nós somos amigos, só isso.

- Ih, Carlinhos é melhor a gente parar por aqui. Se não ele vai ficar nervoso!

Rony, ficou vermelho, Carlinhos e Harry exibiam um sorriso no rosto.

- Rony, você está na frente de seu irmão e de seu melhor amigo, não há por que você se envergonhar.

Caminhou até Rony, deixando um armário bagunçado para trás, forçou uma cara séria e sentou ao lado de seu irmão.

- Afinal, você gosta ou não dela?

- Já disse que não! Não, não, não e não! Hermione é só minha AMIGA!

- O.K, se você diz que não gosta mesmo dela, não posso fazer nada. Vamos dormir que nós ganhamos mais, não é mesmo, Harry?

- Oh, é claro.

Todos, dormiram. Harry dormiu um sono profundo, semelhante ao da noite de seu aniversário. No momento que pisara na casa dos Weasley parecia que as preocupações tinham abandonado a sua cabeça. Não demorou a dormir. Geralmente rolava e desenrolava, experimentava várias posições, ficava de cabeça para baixo em cima de sua cama. Esta ficava toda desarrumada, e o sono não vinha. Quando pegava no sono parecia que tinha dormido apenas duas horas.

Mas aquele dia foi diferente, quando sua pele entrou em contado com os lençóis cheirando flores do campo adormeceu rapidamente, só acordando na manhã seguinte, com o cheirinho de panquecas tomando conta do quarto, fazendo Harry ficar consciente novamente.

Harry desceu e notou que foi o último a despertar. Todos já estavam à mesa.

- Bom dia, querido, dormiu bem? – Molly parecia estar bastante alegre naquela manhã.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Que bom, você estava com cara de cansado ontem.

- Eu estava mesmo – disse, servindo-se de uma torrada.

- Mãe, quando é que nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Gina, muito animada.

- Gina, acho que não vai dar para todos irem no Beco – Arthur Weasley parou de examinar o jornal para olhar no rosto de sua filha. – Está perigoso demais.

- Não vai dar? – perguntaram num coro só Gina, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry.

- Não vai dar? Por quê? Imagina, Arthur! Não há perigo algum, você disse que a segurança havia uma grande segurança no Beco Diagonal, não disse?

Molly pareceu irritada com aquele assunto.

- Eu disse, mas, mesmo assim, é perigoso. Prefiro que você vá com Carlinhos e o Gui, antes de eles partirem. Não quero expor as crianças.

- Arthur Weasley! – e levantou da sua cadeira. - Está tudo sobre o controle, não está? Você me disse ontem que...

Sra. Weasley fora interrompida por um olhar de censura de seu marido e levou o dedo à boca fazendo sinal se silêncio. A Sra. Weasley percebeu que falara demais e sentou-se.

- Vocês acham que nós somos crianças? Ninguém aqui é bebê! Estou cansado desta história, segredinhos para lá e para cá! Tenho dezessete anos, não sou bobo. Sei o que está acontecendo. Todo mundo já percebeu! O que está acontecendo pai!

Fred se levantou, jogando com tudo seu guardanapo em cima das suas panquecas, estava vermelho.

- Fred, Fred, senta aí! Não tem nada de errado aqui, ouviu! Você não sabe de nada porque não existe nada para saber! Senta aí e tome o seu café!

Gui estava um pouco exaltado.

- Não existe nada para saber? Há, há, há! Grande piada, desde quando você tem senso de humor, Guilherme?!

- E desde quando você se tornou tão mal educado?

Ouve uma grande pausa. Jorge e Rony se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou com o Fred, o que acontece nesta casa? – Jorge falou tão sério, Harry nunca tinha visto Jorge daquele jeito.

- É, pai, o que está acontecendo? Mais tarde nós iremos ficar sabendo, não faz diferença! – indagou Rony.

Arthur não parecia estar gostando nada daquela história.

- Não há nada para saber. Percy, estamos atrasados.

Percy levantou e ambos desaparataram.

- É sempre assim, " Percy estamos atrasados". Mas que coisa!

Fred deixou a cozinha, Jorge, Gui e Rony foram atrás dele.

Molly passou a mão em seus cabelos, toda aquela alegria de minutos atrás sumiu, seu semblante era de tristeza.

- Olha, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é melhor não ficar assim – disse Harry, na esperança de reanimar Molly. – Se não dá para ir ao Beco, nós não iremos.

- Harry, meu pai é exagerado. Lá está totalmente seguro, não haverá nenhum ataque. Não sei o que o Ministério fez no Beco e em outras comunidades mágicas, mas está seguro. Vai mãe, vamos arrumar esta bagunça – falou Carlinhos, abrindo um sorriso.

Molly sorriu timidamente e se levantou.

- É vamos, arrumar esta bagunça. Harry e Gina se quiserem ir, eu e Carlinhos arrumamos tudo aqui.

Harry se retirou apanhando uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. Surpreendeu-se quando suas vestes foram puxadas por Gina. Ela chegou mais perto de Harry e cochichou "Vamos lá fora".

Fazia um dia bonito, os pássaros cantavam alegremente e fazia um solzinho acolhedor. Harry e Gina se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore um pouco distante d'A Toca.

- Não agüento mais esta história também. Meu pai está estranho, preocupado, nunca o vi assim antes.

- É, muita coisa lá no Ministério...

- Acho que ele vai enlouquecer, não fala quase nada, não conta piadas, não come, não dorme. A gente não sabe de nada. Ou melhor sabemos, meu pai deixou escapar algo sobre a Confederação...

- Rony também me disse dessa tal de Confederação...

Harry se sentia estúpido por não saber o que era a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, era importante, de fato, mas que poderes elas tinham sobre os bruxos? Harry decidiu que a partir daquela data procuraria se interessar nesses tipos de assuntos, saber um pouco mais do mundo da Magia.

- Pensei que Rony já tinha te falado, ontem... Na sua casa.

- Não, nós não conseguimos falar direito. Minha tia apareceu chamando para o café e ontem Carlinhos entrou no quarto, não deu pra falar nada.

- É, nós não deveríamos saber disso. Acho que – Gina olhou para os lados para verificar se alguém estava na escuta, não encontrando olhou nos olhos de Harry e prosseguiu – vão tirar Cornélio do cargo, é isso que Rony está achando...

- Cornélio está agindo de forma estranha sobre o Você-Sabe-Quem...

- A Confederação se trata de bruxos reunidos por motivos realmente fortes. Jorge nos disse que existem vezes que eles se reúnem sem ao menos a gente saber....

- E o que eles podem fazer com Fudge?

- Eu não sei explicar como funciona, são bruxos de todos os países, reunidos. Bruxos poderosos.

Gina olhou para o lado e viu um Harry pensativo.

- Olha lá o Rony, ele vai te explicar melhor agora...

Rony caminhava na direção de Harry, com as mãos no bolso, aparentemente calmo. Sentou na frente do amigo.

- Já sei do que vocês estão falando.

- Então, o que você acha que vai acontecer com o Fugde? – Harry disparou. – Me explica tudo!

- Eu, Fred e Jorge achamos que o Fugde vai ser "convidado" a se retirar do cargo. Está na cara que Você-Sabe-Quem está rondando por aí!

- Nós deduzimos que farão uma votação para o novo Ministro da Magia. Ninguém sabe de nada. Ninguém sabe da Confederação, ninguém. Achamos que o papai deve estar no meio – agora quem falava era Gina. Harry prestava atenção a cada palavra mencionada. – Por isso que ele deixou escapar.

- A Inglaterra é o centro de atenção da Magia. Não é qualquer um que vai ser Ministro. Deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa com o Cornélio para a Confederação interferir – completou Rony.

- A coisa é mais grave do que eu imaginava. Será que nós achamos alguma coisa sobre a Confederação em livros? Vocês acham?

- Não sei, Harry, esse tipo de coisa é ultra-secreto, não deve ter nada sobre a Federação em livros...

- Tem que ter algo, Rony! A Hermione deve saber de alguma coisa, alguém deve ter escrito algo sobre, como é que funciona.

Harry se levantou.

- Sabe o que eu acho – disse Gina, calmamente –, que não devemos nos preocupar. Só terão bons magos na Confederação e darão um jeito no Cornélio. E se alguém souber de alguma coisa e vai compartilhar com todos nós é a Rita Skeeter. Ela consegue saber de coisas que nem nós imaginamos.

- Não me fale naquela repórter, Gina. Ela me trouxe muita dor de cabeça.

- Harry, ela é que vai descobrir alguma coisa, tenho certeza.

- Não sei como a Mione a deixou escapar, onde ela estava com a cabeça!

Rony percebeu que falara besteira, Gina não sabia que Skeeter era um animago.

- Como assim Rony? Escapar? O que a Mione tem a ver com a Rita?

- Ano passado aquela Skeeter infernizou todo mundo, tá lembrada? – disse Harry pacientemente e Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Mione descobriu que Rita Skeeter é um animago, um besouro.

- Por isso que ela sabe das coisas, é um animago e ilegal. Mione a tinha capturado - completou Rony. Gina parecia estar maravilhada com aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Havia muitas coisas que ela não sabia.

- Então, ela vai descobrir mesmo, sendo um besouro... – Gina deu um sorriso e se levantou.

- É, mas você não pode contar isso pra ninguém, Gina – Rony se levantou se juntando aos dois.

- Por que não? – perguntou Gina ironicamente.

- Gina! Porque sim! Não era pra você ter ficado sabendo isso. Vamos entrar, mamãe nos disse que não quer a gente aqui fora.

- Eu sempre tenho que ser poupada das coisas, como eu fosse um bebê!

- Gina, não reclama – Rony deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça da menina.

E caminharam em direção à Toca.

- Não tem nada aqui... Agora é esperar... – disse Rony, jogando-se no sofá da sala.

Rony, Gina, Jorge, Fred e Harry procuraram em todos os livros existentes n'A Toca sobre a Confederação, mas não acharam absolutamente nada.

- Eu também acho, pra que ficar procurando... Rony tem razão, é só esperar. A gente já sabe demais – Gina estava desanimada com aquela história.

- Tinha que ter algo... Eu queria saber mais! Qualquer coisa, uma linha que seja...

- Harry, Harry, nós já sabemos o suficiente. Vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol! O que vocês acham? Vamos, Jorge? – Fred parecia animado com a idéia.

- Fred, esqueça. Já deve ser seis horas, mamãe não vai deixar a gente ficar lá fora, de noite com o Você-Sabe-Quem solto por aí.

- E outra, logo é hora da janta, não quero comer todo suado. Vou tomar um banho, passei muitas horas com a cara nos livros.

E Rony se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Eu também, estou cansado... Qualquer coisa, me chamem, ok?

- Pode deixar, Harry – e Gina abria um largo sorriso.

Harry pensava agora em Voldemort, por que aquele pensamento logo agora? Ele se encontrava todo largado no tapete macio do quarto de Rony, e pensava. Lembrou-se do livro que ganhara de Rony de aniversário, a possibilidade era mínima de achar algo sobre a Federação nele, mas não custava nada tentar. Foi até seu malão e apanhou o livro.

- Talvez eu ache alguma coisa aqui...

Doce ilusão. As letras não paravam de se mexer. Algumas formavam desenhos, deslizavam de um lado para o outro e todas produziam sons engraçados, era impossível ler algo naquele livro com as letras passeando de página em página e tagarelando, então fechou o livro.

- Posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo aqui sozinho?

Era Gina. Sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Nada, pra ser sincero...

- Observando a Lua?

Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina e sorriu.

- Também... Adoro cheiro de grama...

- Você vive perdido em seus pensamentos, sempre pensando em algo... Ou em alguém...

Harry sorriu novamente e olhou para a Lua.

- Alguém?

- Sim... Como, hum... Uma garota... Talvez...

- Gina, você tem cada uma, quem eu poderia estar pensando?

- Não sei, é você quem tem que me dizer.

- Eu gostaria que os meus problemas fossem uma garota, mas são bem mais que isso.

- Problemas, sempre nos acompanhando, eles não deixam. Maaaaaas, quando se tem problemas é só chamar os amigos, é pra isso que eles servem.

Harry ficou sem graça.

- Pode contar comigo, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar.

- Obrigado...

- Vem, vamos jantar, é perigoso ficar aqui fora de noite.

Gina deu um salto e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar. Harry pegou na mão de Gina. Como era macia. Quando já estavam em pé, ainda ficaram de mãos dadas por alguns segundos, era bom sentir a mão de Gina. Mas logo veio o constrangimento e se soltaram e caminharam em direção à Toca.

- Por Deus, Harry, avise quando for perto dos estábulos, não é bom ficar sumido assim!

Molly parecia estar aflita.

- Oh, me desculpa, pensei que não haveria problema eu ficar lá fora.

- Não precisa se desculpar, querido, só me avise, ok?

- Ok!

- Agora se sente e vamos comer, sim?

O cheiro estava delicioso e só então Harry percebeu o quanto estava faminto.

- Mãe, a Mione chega amanhã, recebi uma coruja agora avisando - disse Rony, pegando mais uma coxa de frango.

- Por falar em Hermione, estive pensando e todos vocês podem ir ao Beco, com todo o cuidado, é claro – contou Arthur.

Foi um alvoroço total. Arthur pareceu ficar feliz também.

- É só tomarem cuidado, está seguro lá, eu sei de todas as providências, não vai acontecer nada...

- Que bom que você sabe, lá está seguro, pai, não sei que tanta preocupação...

- Ê, Fred sempre retrucando!

- Ih, Gina, é só uma afirmação... - explicou-se Fred.

E o jantar seguiu normalmente, todos os Weasley reunidos e Harry fazendo parte da família. Depois do jantar, Gina, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge ainda ficaram conversando na sala, até que Molly apareceu na sala dizendo que era hora de dormir.

No dia seguinte, Harry, os gêmeos, Rony, Carlinhos e até mesmo Gina, estavam jogando quadribol. Harry ficou surpreso com as habilidades de Gina, ela era uma boa artilheira. Voava com facilidade e leveza. Tinha ótimos reflexos.

Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha de estar sendo observado. Olhou para os lados e viu todos jogando. Ele sentia. Alguém, em algum lugar o observava, mas quem? De repente, como um impulso, olhou para o chão e lá estava o seu observador... Ou melhor uma observadora. O vento batia em seus cabelos, longos, castanhos. Usava um vestido amarelo clarinho com finas alcinhas. Parecia estar sorrindo. Isso, ela sorria, e que sorriso. Quem era aquele sorridente raio de sol no gramado? Harry foi se aproximando do raio de sol e se deu conta de quem era... Era Hermione!


	8. Hermione

****

Capítulo oito "Hermione"

Harry não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Como Hermione estava linda. Percebeu que alguém estava ao seu lado, era Rony; com cara de bobo. Harry imaginou que segundos atrás também estava com esta expressão.

- Cada dia que passa Mione fica mais bonita... - disse Rony em um suspiro.

Gina parou ao lado dos meninos.

- Por que vocês estão parados aí?! Vamos lá, vai saber quanto tempo ela está vendo a gente jogar.

Mal sabia Gina por que estavam parados ali. Harry e Rony aterrizaram, e foram cumprimentar Hermione.

- Hey, Harry! Quanto tempo, né?

A garota parecia estar empolgada e deu um abraço no amigo.

- Oi, Mione - disse Harry, sem jeito.

- Oi Rony, oi Carlinhos, oi Fred e oi Jorge!

- Oi, Hermione - disseram num coro só.

- Faz tempo que você está vendo a gente? – perguntou Rony

- Não, Harry me percebeu rapidinho – disse em um sorriso. - Mas pelo pouco que vi, percebi que o senhor está jogando bem.

Rony ficou extremamente sem jeito.

- Nós já dissemos isso a ele e o Rony vai se candidatar à vaga de goleiro no time da Grifinória - falou Carlinhos, com um sorrisão no rosto.

- Sério? Que legal, Rony!

- Ai Carlinhos, não fala besteira, talvez eu pense na possibilidade...

- Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, a Sra. Weasley disse pra vocês irem para casa e tomar banho, vamos ao Beco ainda hoje...

Todos caminharam pr'A Toca. Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos, ou melhor, em Hermione. Sempre a enxergou como amiga e não como uma garota, uma mulher. O percurso todo ficou observando-a. Não abriu a boca para nada. Ela estava linda, radiante, contende de estar ali. Ele não entendia por que estava agindo daquela maneira, olhando Hermione daquele jeito. A garota sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado; brigando com ele e Rony para fazer os deveres, conversando, rindo. Ao seu lado. Não era a primeira vez que Hermione o pegava de surpresa, na noite do Baile de Inverno ela estava linda também. Simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela. Será que estava amando? Amando Hermione... Harry pensava " Não, eu não a amo. Não eu não a amo...", aquilo era como um contra-feitiço. Porque no momento estava enfeitiçado, pelo cheiro de seu cabelo, pela sua voz, pelo seu sorriso...

- Chegaram, finalmente! Todos para o banho, depois vamos tomar um lanche e ir logo para o Beco... Senão fica tarde e não quero adiar as comprar por mais um dia!

Era Molly, a cozinha estava cheirando bolo de laranja, isso abriu o apetite de Harry. De repente todos correram em diversas direções. Harry não entendeu nada.

- Ih, Harry eu acho que você vai ser o último a tomar banho - disse Molly em um sorriso - Você e...

Gina entra na cozinha resmungando.

- Mas que droga! - reclamou a garota.

- Você e Gina! - completou Molly. - Querida, não fica assim, logo, logo, alguém termina e você já entra.

- Mãe, você não entende. No MEU quarto tem um banheiro, por tanto sou eu que tenho que tomar banho lá, porque o banheiro está no MEU quarto!

- Gina, o Harry também não conseguiu tomar banho agora - contou Hermione.

- Hermione, não é você que tem seis irmãos! Ninguém aqui respeita aquele ditado "as damas primeiro", aqui em casa é "pernas, pra que te quero"!

- Eu não sabia que tinha tantos banheiros n'A Toca... – disse Harry.

- Eu acho é que deveria ter mais, Harry, quatro banheiros é muito pouco. Vamos lá pra sala, esse cheiro de bolo me deixa mais faminta do que eu já estou.

E foram para sala.

- Harry o que você tem? Você quase não falou nada - perguntou Hermione.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada... Você é que tem que contar as novidades!

- Ah, eu não tenho nada de novo pra contar. Não viajei, não fiz nada de interessante nestas férias. E a sua tia?

- Ela está bem, todo mundo lá está bem, na medida do possível. Não me acostumei com o fato de ela se preocupar comigo... É estranho.

- Eu sei, é como se Draco Malfoy ficasse bozinho - disse Hermione.

- Eu não imagino o Malfoy bom quanto mais bonzinho! – exclamou Gina. – Só de pensar em ver aquela cara azeda dele já me sinto angustiada.

Todos riram.

- Cara azeda foi ótimo Gina - disse Harry. - Eu nem sei onde eu coloquei a minha lista de livros...

- Ê Harry! Este ano nós teremos que estudar muito. Os NOM's estão aí!

- Nossa, eu tinha esquecido, tem mais esta esse ano.

- Eu, você e o Rony temos que estudar bastante - informou Hermione.

Gina sorria.

- Por que você está sorrindo deste jeito? O ano que vem você será a próxima! – brincou Harry.

- Harry você disse bem, o ano que vem! Não vou ficar me preocupando por antecipação - explicou a garota.

- Olha quem já saiu do banho! - exclamou Hermione.

Era Rony, com os cabelos ruivos molhados. Vestia um jeans bem surrado, uma camiseta vermelha e tênis.

Gina e Harry trocaram olhares.

- Gina, as damas primeiro - disse Harry, brincando.

- Não, Harry pode ir, eu quero colocar o meu papo em dia com a Mione... Pode ir.

- Nossa, o que deu em você, Gina? Deixando alguém entrar na sua frente na fila do banho? - Rony se aproximou deles e disse, sorrindo. - Eu não mereço isso!

- Rony! Larga a mão de ser bobo! Harry, não liga para o Rony, mais do que eu, você sabe que ele é um bobo alegre!

Hermione, Harry e Rony deram risada com o comentário de Gina.

- É eu sei... Você estava tomando banho onde, Rony? - perguntou Harry.

- No quarto da Gina.

Harry subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto da garota. Nunca tinha entrado lá. Abriu a porta. O quarto tinha um cheiro gostoso, parecia flores do campo. A cor da parede era num tom de amarelo claro. Gina tinha uma cama grande, parecia ser macia. A colcha da cama era branca, com uns desenhos pequenos de estrelas, algumas azuis, algumas rosas. Havia uma prateleira próxima à janela, cheia de livros. Aproximou e viu que Gina gostava bastante de quadribol, havia uma porção de livros sobre o esporte. Mas um ali chamou mais a atenção de Harry, tinha uma aparência velha, sua capa era vermelha e não tinha nenhum título. Harry abriu o livro no meio e viu uma caligrafia bonita. "O diário de Gina", ele pensou. Sentiu-se tentado a ler, uma página, uma parágrafo, uma linha, uma palavra.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso!

Colocou o livro no lugar, voltou a observar o quarto. Existia um armário patinado na cor bege, do outro lado mais livros. O malão de Hermione e uma penteadeira, patinada combinado com o armário. Havia uma porção de fivelas, lacinhos, tiaras, alguns perfumes, um porta-jóias e uma escova. Esta que chamou a atenção de Harry. Na escova tinha alguns cabelos vermelhos de Gina, os seus longos cabelos. Harry ficou observando a escova, como se fosse um tesouro.

- Estou ficando louco...

- Harry, você está falando sozinho?

Era Gina. No susto Harry deixou cair a escova não chão.

- Não! Eu só estava... Só estava...

- Pensando alto... E penteando o cabelo eu suponho - disse, sorrindo.

Harry estava totalmente sem graça. Gina se aproximou do garoto.

- A sua escova me chamou atenção e eu... Só estava vendo...

Harry se abaixou para apanhar a escova e Gina fez a mesma coisa. Eles se tocaram de novo, Harry segurava a mão de Gina. A menina olhou sem graça para Harry. Sentia a mão de Gina, que ficou gelada de repente. Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Harry interrompeu o contado visual e se levantou.

- Bem, ainda bem que você chegou, senão eu iria entrar no banho sem toalha e sem as roupas que eu vou vestir. Já estava esquecendo.

Gina parecia estar muito constrangida e concordou com a cabeça. Foi até a prateleira e apanhou o seu diário.

- Harry o chuveiro demora para esquentar e... Não esqueça de pegar as suas coisas.

Gina procurava não olhar para o rosto de Harry.

- Ok.

E saiu do quarto. Harry não entendeu nada. Uma hora era Hermione e outra hora era Gina que o deixava tonto. Foi até o quarto de Rony, apanhou as suas coisas e foi tomar o seu banho.

Todos tomaram café, o bolo de laranja estava muito bom. Foram até o Beco via Pó de Flu. Carlinhos e Gui preferiram ficar em casa. Geralmente, o Beco era cheio de gente, milhões de vozes, milhões de faces. Parecia que não era mais apertado, não tinha tantas pessoas, não estava tão tumultuado. As pessoas estavam com medo de Voldemort.

- Nossa, Rony. Parece que antes tinha mais pessoas por aqui.

- É, quando eu vim com o meu pai estava mais vazio ainda. Mas o Ministério já tomou umas providências, logo volta ao movimento normal.

- Eu tenho que ir ao Gringotes pegar um pouco de dinheiro, pra comprar as minhas coisas. Vamos lá falar com a sua mãe.

Combinaram com a Sra. Weasley de todos estarem em frente da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue às quatro e meia da tarde. Molly deu dinheiro para Rony comprar seus e os de Gina. E os quatro, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony, seguiram ao Gringotes. Não demoraram muito no banco, o atendimento, que já era rápido e agora com o Beco vazio, foi mais veloz ainda. Depois se dirigiram à Floreios e Borrões, que se encontrava com poucos clientes. As prateleiras chegavam até o teto. Quantos livros havia ali!

- Hogwarts? - perguntou o vendedor.

- Sim, Hogwarts - afirmou Hermione apresentando a lista de materiais.

- Queremos três exemplares de cada livro... - pediu Rony.

O vendedor fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu à procura dos livros.

Harry começou a circular pela livraria vazia e empoeirada. Perdido em seus pensamentos. Pensando em Hermione... Ele apenas andava por entre as prateleiras, sem rumo algum. Estava se sentindo um pouco vazio naquele instante.

- Harry?

Harry se virou e viu a dona de seus pensamentos.

- Estou achando você estranho, perdido.

- Não, eu estou ótimo.

Como mentia mal.

- Ótimo? Te conheço, você é quieto, mas agora parece que perdeu a vontade de falar de vez.

- Eu estou bem.

- Eu e Gina andamos conversando...

- Vocês estão mais unidas, deu para perceber – confirmou Harry.

- Andamos conversando sobre você.

Harry ficou surpreso.

- Sobre mim?!

- É sobre você. Temos duas hipóteses - Hermione sorria alegremente e o seu sorriso contagiou Harry, que agora sorria também. - E temos uma solução para uma delas.

- Vocês duas...

- A primeira, você estaria preocupado com o Você-Sabe-Quem... Todo mundo está e não precisa ficar assim, tão preocupado. É só você dividir isso com a gente - Hermione pegou neste momento firmemente a mão de Harry -, com os seus amigos. Não quero que te ver triste, ninguém quer... Então me prometa, se tem algo que está te deixando triste fale logo, é ruim ficar aguardando tantas preocupações. Os seus problemas são os meus também.

Harry se sentiu bem com aquelas palavras amigas de Hermione. Precisava ouvir algo do tipo e ficou feliz que tenha vindo de Hermione. Ela ainda segurava a sua mão.

- Obrigado...

- E a segunda, mas não menos importante...

- Ih, lá vem besteira - caçoou Harry.

Hermione soltou a mão de Harry carinhosamente e ele podia sentir o calor que a amiga lhe transmitira.

- Vai, você está me deixando curioso! - Harry ficou animado.

- Hum, que você estaria apaixonado – Hermione disse rapidamente.

- Eu estaria o quê?

- Apaixonado... Isso mesmo...

Harry sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Não, eu não estou apaixonado!

- Por que não?

- Ora, porque não!

- Garotos...

- Não, é sério, eu não estou - disse, sorrindo. - Mas como você e Gina chegaram à estas conclusões?

- Ih, somos garotas, percebemos quando isso acontece com alguém, principalmente se é com um dos nossos amigos! Vai, vamos se juntar aos outros.

Harry e Hermione saíram à procura de Gina e Rony. Na verdade, Harry não sabia ao certo o que era o amor. O que era aquela atração por Hermione. Não sabia se aquilo era amor ou se era o fato de a menina ter se tornado mulher em tão pouco tempo, o que estava chamando tanto a sua atenção. Gina também fazia parte de seus pensamentos. Mas com ela era diferente, estava conhecendo-a.

Era amigo de Rony, conhecia seus tiques e seus taques, sabia tudo sobre o amigo, o modo de pensar, como agia. Era estranho pensar que Rony era irmão de Gina e ele pouco sabia da menina. Gina era uma incógnita em sua vida.

- Por onde os dois andavam? Já trouxeram os nossos livros e os de Gina - interrogou Rony.

- Estávamos vendo os livros e conversando, não há o que se preocupar, Rony - falou Harry.

- Estive pensando, nós podemos ir à biblioteca e ver se tem algo, sobre.... Aquilo lá - Gina chegou mais perto de Hermione e Harry e disse num sussurro. – A Confederação...

- Bem pensado Gina, se nós formos lá rapidinho encontramos com a sua mãe e com os gêmeos há tempo! - exclamou Hermione com um brilho no olhar.

- Aqui tem uma biblioteca?

Harry se sentiu um completo idiota, não sabia de nada.

- Não há tempo para perguntas, Harry, vamos lá! No caminho eu te explico.

E Rony puxou o amigo pelas vestes.

Saíram às pressas da loja e se depararam com uma multidão do lado de fora. Como em um passe de mágica, o Beco estava cheio de gente novamente. Harry pensou "vai entender". Gina ia à frente, seguida por Hermione, Rony e Harry. Davam passos largos, estavam quase correndo, Harry só não entedia a pressa dos amigos.

- Vamos, Harry! Já estamos quase lá.

Harry nunca viu o amigo tão empolgado para ir à uma biblioteca. A idéia era boa, lá teria milhares de livros.

Andavam e andavam, Harry estava impaciente.

- Chegamos! - exclamou Gina alegremente.

Harry pôde perceber que o prédio era antigo, devido sua arquitetura. Tinha uma enorme escadaria. Miúdas flores de cor violeta enfeitavam-na. Faziam a guarda da biblioteca dois homens, enormes. Na frente da biblioteca havia uma pracinha, com um lindo chafariz e bancos brancos. Harry olhou para cima e leu _" Biblioteca Nacional da Grã-Bretanha"_.

- Vamos, Harry! - gritou Hermione da escada.

Harry subiu correndo até os amigos e, sem fôlego, perguntou:

- Hermione, você sabia da existência desta biblioteca?

- Não, mais fiquei entusiasmada com a idéia de virmos aqui. Isso é um verdadeiro paraíso! Nunca me passou pela cabeça de haver uma biblioteca aqui...

- A Biblioteca Nacional existe há vários séculos e eu achei - Gina tomou fôlego - que aqui poderia ter alguma coisa.

- Alguma coisa! Aqui deve ter milhares de coisas! - disse Hermione, entusiasmada.

- Acho melhor a gente não falar nada até chegar lá em cima.

Rony tinha razão, subir aquelas escadas e conversar ao mesmo tempo não estava dando muito certo. Por fim, chegaram à porta de entrada, cansados. Era uma porta enorme, de madeira, e, naturalmente, estava aberta. Ninguém falou nada, só observaram o saguão de entrada.

- Hey, crianças! Por favor!

Era uma mulher com a aparência jovem. Foram até a mulher, que estava atrás de um balcão.

- Vocês precisam deixar os seus pertenceis aqui - alertou a mulher -, antes de entrar.

Rony e Harry não carregavam nada, mas as meninas tiveram que deixar as suas bolsas no saguão. Antes, Gina retirou uma carteirinha, Harry supôs que com aquilo poderia retirar os livros. A mulher deu uma senha para as meninas e autorizou a entrada deles. No saguão havia algumas pessoas lendo, era todo iluminado por velas, havia tapetes no chão e um silêncio constante que foi interrompido quando Rony abriu outra porta, grande e pesada.

- Por Merlin! Olha o tamanho disto aqui - sussurrou Hermione.

Era realmente enorme, sua forma era circular. Enormes prateleiras de madeira escura, contendo livros com capas multicoloridas. No teto tinha desenhos de nuvens deixando o ambiente alegre. Assim como o saguão, também era iluminado por velas e pelas janelas. Havia uma porção de mesas para estudo, poltronas que pareciam ser confortáveis.

- Começamos por onde, Gina?

- Vamos falar com os mesários, Rony...

- Não, não. Vai dar muito na cara, _"Olá nos queremos livros que se tratam sobre a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos"_!

Harry sorriu e concordou com o amigo.

- Gina, não podemos chegar perguntando, temos que ser discretos. O que você acha Hermione? - perguntou Harry.

Hermione não estava ali. Rony a procurou com os olhos e não achou.

- Onde ela foi se meter! Como a gente vai achar ela aqui! - reclamou Rony.

Ele não gostou do fato de a menina desaparecer

- Hermione já é bem grandinha e ela sabe o que faz, Rony - falou a menina, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Gina está certa, mas quando ela ficou sabendo dos acontecimentos? - perguntou Harry.

- Enquanto você tomava banho ela ficou à par dos acontecimentos. Nós conversamos, colocamos o papo em dia - explicou Gina.

- Ou seja - continuou Rony -, fofocaram até não querer mais! Menina quando se junta, xiii, fofoca na certa! - caçoou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Rony! Você esta chamando a mim e Hermione de fofoqueiras? Eu não admito isso!

E começaram a discutir no meio da biblioteca. Harry pediu silêncio, mas eles não ouviram. Só estavam perdendo tempo e Harry decidiu falar com os mesários. Caminhou até um balcão. Havia uma senhora, aparentava ter setenta anos, o cabelo extremamente branco preso em um coque, o rosto cheio de rugas. Usava vestes pretas, tinha uma expressão amarga e fria. Harry se aproximou mais.

- Olá, você poderia me auxiliar em uma pesquisa?

A senhora examinou Harry minuciosamente, até que seus olhos se fixaram em sua cicatriz. Ele se sentiu extremamente desconfortável.

- Você pode me ajudar?

- É novo por aqui...

- Sim, é a primeira vez que venho aqui.

- Você procura o quê? - perguntou secamente.

- Hum... Sobre os Ministros da Magia... Da Inglaterra...

Ela olhou desconfiada para Harry. E ele percebeu que ela possuía um crachá escrito "Sra. Horgandes".

- Para quê? Pesquisa de escola não é!

- É sobre Estudo dos Trouxas! - falou Harry, num impulso e instantaneamente pensou "Esta não colou".

- Sei, Estudo dos Trouxas...

- É, para mostrar... Relatar como é a nossa organização é diferente da nossa, não, não! Como a nossa organização é diferente. Eles têm uma Rainha, presidente...

- Hum...

- Temos que fazer três rolos de pergaminhos! Mostrando quem foi Ministro e quem deixou de ser...

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Já conhecia aquele toque, era Gina. A menina parecia estar contente.

- Então Harry, já conseguiu? - Gina parecia estar calma para quem estava brigando com o irmão há poucos minutos.

- Gina! Como é que você está? Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo!

A Sra. Horgandes conhecia Gina. Sua expressão de frieza se desfez em segundos.

- É, meu pai não queria que eu ficasse andando por aí - Gina se virou para Harry. – Marília, este é meu amigo Harry. Ele e o meu irmão estão um pouco enrolados para fazer um trabalho de...

- Estudo dos Trouxas – acrescentou Marília.

- É, e os dois estão um pouco atrasados com os trabalhos de escola... Você sabe, meninos sempre são um pouco desleixados para isso...

- Hey! Eu não sou desleixado! - Harry havia terminado os seus deveres há algum tempo.

Gina olhou de um jeito para Harry e ele entendeu a mensagem. Marília deu um sorriso amarelo para Harry.

- Entendo. Gina, não se preocupe. E me diga sobre você, vai levar algum livro sobre quadribol? - perguntou num sorriso. - Creio que você já leu todos os que temos aqui!

Gina ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

- Não, eu só estou acompanhando eles...

- Vamos ao que interessa! Gina, vocês encontrarão livros sobre os Ministros na seção G-4 ouH-9. Como você conhece isso aqui tão bem quanto eu, não preciso os acompanhar. Tenho umas coisas para catalogar. Como estou só. Qualquer coisa me chame, sim?

- Ok! Muito obrigada! Vamos Harry? - perguntou Gina.

- Oh, sim... Vamos, obrigado - agradeceu Harry a Sra. Horgandes.

Distanciaram-se da Sra. Horgandes e Harry iniciou a conversa.

- Onde está Rony?

- Foi atrás da Hermione... Não se preocupe, a gente já os encontra.

- Eu já perdi as esperanças, isso aqui é enorme.

- Porque é a sua primeira vez aqui, depois de um certo tempo acostuma com o tamanho - contou Gina.

- E onde ficam estas seções?

- Bem, no segundo andar... Às vezes as prateleiras mudam de lugar, daí é um pouco difícil de achar.

- E você diz com toda está calma!

Dirigiram-se ao andar de cima. Gina andava rapidamente por entre as prateleiras e Harry tinha que dar passinhos nervosos para acompanhar a menina. Ela parecia saber onde estava indo, dava passos grandes e observava todas as prateleiras.

- Gina, vamos com calma - reclamou Harry.

A menina olhou para trás e parou para esperá-lo.

- Nós estamos indo com calma, só mais alguns corredores.

- O problema não é a distância, é você que anda rápido!

- É porque eu estou empolgada, e quando eu fico assim ando depressa sem perceber. Vamos!

Continuaram, com menos velocidade agora. Passaram por mais algumas estantes e finalmente Gina disse "Chegamos".

- Está é a nossa seção, Harry. G-4.

Harry olhou para o alto da estante não conseguindo chegar o final da mesma.

- Bastante coisa, não acha?

- Sim, mas não é só isso, está vendo aquilo ali? - e apontou para o fundo do corredor. - Acho que a G-4 termina lá, e tem a H-9 ainda...

Harry deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Eu não perguntei sobre o motivo real da pesquisa...

- Não? - a menina colocou a mão na cintura.

- Não, disse que queria saber sobre os Ministros da Magia que a Inglaterra teve...

- Ai...

- Mas eu acho que podemos encontrar algo sobre o que nós realmente queremos saber - Harry sentou-se no chão empoeirado da biblioteca. - se _ela _foi criada, foi um ministro que teve a idéia.

- Tem razão...

- Vamos começar a procurar, vai demorar um pouquinho, né?

Gina exibiu um largo sorriso. Apanhou a sua varinha, apontou para estante em sua frente e disse "_accio mapa_" e um enorme pergaminho caiu no chão.

- Aqui está no mapa da estante - disse, abrindo o pergaminho. - Estes são os livros que temos aqui. Os pontinhos verdes são os que estão emprestados, os que estão em laranja são os que firam tirados da prateleira. Legal, né? - disse a menina com entusiasmo. - Por aqui fica mais fácil saber que livros podemos pegar.

O mapa que Gina tinha em suas mãos era semelhante ao Mapa do Maroto. Talvez foi o mapa da biblioteca que dera inspiração ao Marotos para elaborar o mapa de Hogwarts.

- Assim, fica mais fácil - concordou Harry.

- Bem, este aqui parece ter algo **"Ministro: o que é isso?"** - disse Gina, apontando para o mapa.

- Não, não.

- E este aqui **"Magia da interligação de Ministro"**? - perguntou Gina, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, este aí parece legal! Como será a magia de interligação que os ministros tem de ter? - zombou Harry.

- Cada coisa que a gente encontra aqui, só rindo mesmo.

Harry ouviu passos e olhou para a esquerda, lá vinham Hermione e Rony.

- Pensei que nem tão cedo iria ver vocês de novo - falou Harry.

- Gente, gente! Isso aqui é ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Se eu soubesse desta biblioteca antes teria passado as minhas férias aqui! - contou Hermione bastante animada.

- Hermione, me poupe - disse Rony, revirando os olhos. - Você só pensa em livros e ler e ler e ler e ler!

- Pelo menos eu penso em alguma coisa! Você só fica aí parado, implicando comigo - revidou.

Harry, que conhecia as discussões de Hermione e Rony, interveio.

- Quer parar vocês dois! Sempre brigando, estou cansado. Achou alguma coisa, Hermione?

- Não, nem procurei. E vocês?

- Também não - disseram em um coro Gina e Harry.

Rony deslizou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Estamos perdidos - amargurou.

- Você e o seu pessimismo. Temos que achar algo... - Gina deu um grande suspiro. - Isso aqui é a _Biblioteca Nacional Da Grã-Bretanha_!

Harry olhou no mapa e um título lhe chamou a atenção "Feitos históricos". Cutucou Gina.

- Olha, esse aí parece ser bom.

- É, ele esta na - Gina procurava a localização do livro -, hum, nona prateleira, é o quarto livro contando da esquerda para direita, Harry.

Os quatros olharam para cima, a nona prateleira parecia ser a vigésima de tão alta que era.

- Como a gente chega lá? - perguntou Hermione.

Gina se levantou, apontou novamente para estante com a varinha na mão. Todos a observavam. E disse "_accio escada"_. Harry não tinha percebido, com a correria, que tinham escadas presas nas estantes. A escada veio com toda velocidade pelos trilhos e parou na frente de Gina.

- Eis a solução - reverenciou.

Todos bateram palmas.

- Quem é o voluntário? Eu não estou a fim de subir - perguntou Gina.

- Eu não posso, minhas vestes não são adequadas - sorriu Hermione.

Era elementar, Hermione não poderia subir porque usava um gracioso vestido amarelo claro.

- Eu subo! - Harry se levantou em um pulo.

Começou a subir, e subir.

- Realmente, estas estantes são altas - falou Harry consigo mesmo.

Olhou para baixo, viu seus amigos e começou a contar os livros até chegar em um exemplar com a capa roxa. O título do livro era escrito em dourado. Harry olhou novamente para baixo.

- Achei!

- Achou? Agora desça daí! - falou Hermione.

Harry desceu com o livro na mão.

- Pronto aqui está. Vamos lá, nas mesas - sugeriu Harry.

- Meu Deus, que horas são? Mamãe está nos esperando! - exclamou Gina. - Ela deve estar imaginando milhões de besteiras!

- Ai, não! Já são cinco e dez! - Rony também se apavorou. - Vamos lá!

E os quatros saíram correndo, fazendo muito barulho. Harry ouviu uma porção de "shhhh", mas aquela era uma situação que exigia barulho. Passaram por muitas estantes, parecia mais um labirinto. Desceram as escadas correndo, estavam fazendo muito barulho. Rony, que estava mais à frente, brecou de repente, fazendo com que os outros tropeçassem. Olhou expressivo e sussurrou algo como "Sra. Horgandes". Do que adiantava um sussurro depois de todo o barulho que fizeram. Todos seguiam Gina, que se dirigiu ao balcão onde Marília Horgandes estava.

- Vamos levar esse aqui - afirmou Gina.

- Hum, " Feitos históricos".

A Sra. Horgandes deu um toque no livro com a sua varinha e sussurrou algo, mas Harry não conseguiu ouvir. Gina estendeu sua carteirinha e a mulher deu outro toque com a sua varinha.

- Pronto, entregue depois de amanhã, ok?

- Ok, até mais.

- Até mais, e juízo!

Andaram depressa em direção à saída. Assim que Hermione fechou a porta e entraram no saguão, dispararam, ouviram mais alguns "shhhh" e um _"não pode correr aqui", _mas nem deram ouvidos. Começaram a descer as escadas quando lembraram que os pertences de Hermione e Gina haviam ficado no saguão de entrada. Por sorte, não tinham descido nem a metade das escadarias.

- Não sei pra que tantas escadas!- reclamou Rony.

Ouviram uma bronca da mulher que ficava no guarda volumes. Mas nem deram muita importância porque a bronca melhor estava por vir. As pernas de Harry já não agüentavam mais, estava cansado. Começaram a subir a rua, que agora estava vazia, isso facilitou, porque não precisavam desviar das pessoas.

- Ei, ei, ei! - gritou Harry. - Os livros, nós não pegamos eles na Floreios e Borrões!

Rony fingiu um desmaio.

- Estão tramando contra nós! Temos que acelerar mais do que já estamos acelerando!- agora era Gina que reclamava.

- Gina, Hermione - chamou Harry -, dêem as suas bolsas, eu levo pra vocês.

- Não, não é preciso - disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Você está me chamando de fraca? - caçoou Gina. - É uma grande gentileza, mas não precisa. Tá vendo, Rony, você tem que aprender muito com o Harry.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Harry, vamos na frente, assim a gente já vai pagando os livros - sugeriu Rony.

- Boa idéia, vamos lá - Harry se virou para as garotas. - Nos vemos lá em cima.

Nem Harry sabia de onde tiraram forças para correr mais do que já estavam. Em um certo momento, corria por correr. Já não tinha mais forças e sentia que Rony também estava muito cansado. Até que avistou a loja e sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade. Assim que entraram, o vendedor já veio na direção dos meninos.

- Esqueceram os livros!

- Nós percebemos - ofegou Harry.

Pagaram rapidamente e Harry lançou um feitiço para deixar os livros um pouco mais leves. E correram para a Florean Fortescue. Parecia que quanto mais pressa eles tinham mais longe ficava a sorveteria.

- E as meninas, Rony? - perguntou Harry.

- Ah, elas se arranjam. Temos que chegar antes delas por causa de minha mãe - disse Rony sem fôlego. - Olha lá, o Jorge!

Harry avistou Jorge e parecia que no meio de todo aquele cansaço e suor surgiu alívio. Jorge parecia estar preocupado, olhava no relógio e para a rua, até que avistou Rony e Harry. A expressão de seu rosto que estava tensa se contorceu mostrando um grande sorriso. Ele se virou e chamou os outros. Jorge caminhou ao encontro dos garotos.

- Onde vocês se meteram! Já são cinco e meia! Mamãe estava louca atrás de vocês, estava imaginando milhões de coisas e eu comecei a ficar preocupado - Jorge puxou Rony com tudo e deu um abraço. - Nunca mais faça isso, você está me ouvindo?

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E você também! - e agora dava um abraço em Harry. - Querem matar a gente de coração!

Molly veio correndo, com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. Ela estava um pouco vermelha e parecia ter chorado.

- Olá, mãe! Desculpe pelo atraso... - disse Rony olhando para o chão.

Mas naquele momento Molly não queria ouvir desculpas, agarrou Harry e Rony e deu um de seus abraços apertados. Harry se sentiu confortável naquele abraço apertado, depois Molly deu um beijo no alto da testa dos garotos.

- Por Deus, nunca mais façam isso comigo. Já rodei isso tudo atrás de vocês, pensei que tinham sido mortos e, e, e... - Molly respirou fundo e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. - Pensei em Você-Sabe-Quem....

- Mãe se acalme, eles estão bem - disse Fred, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. - Só estão um pouco fedidos, imundos e cansados. Cadê a Gina e a Hermione?

- Já estão vindo, eu e Rony viemos na frente porque esquecemos nossos livros na Floreios e Borrões - contou Harry. - Nós fomos na biblioteca, por isso perdemos a hora...

Agora quem se aproximava do grupo era Gui.

- Aí estão eles! Não disse mãe, estavam bem - Gui era o único que parecia estar calmo. - São garotos!

Harry imaginou que a Sra. Weasley estaria mesmo apavorada, por que Guilherme havia ficado n'A Toca.

- Vamos lá - falou Molly. apontando para a sorveteria que estava alguns metros de distância. - Esperar Mione e Gina e tomar alguma coisa.

E precisavam mesmo. Assim que se sentaram, Gina e Hermione entraram na sorveteria, uma mais cansada que a outra.

- Gina! Hermione, até que enfim - disse Molly em um gritinho desesperado.

- Mãe, estamos bem. Fomos até a biblioteca - falou Gina.

- É, desculpe, perdemos a noção do tempo lá dentro - acrescentou Hermione. - Estamos bem, só que atrasadas!

Depois de tomarem ar, água e uns sorvetes, todos voltaram para A Toca. Desta vez Gina foi a mais rápida de todos, a primeira a se banhar. Harry chegou e se largou na cama, exausto. Mas alguém bateu na porta e se sentiu cansado demais para pronunciar alguma palavra, não disse nada. Abriram a porta e Harry viu que era Hermione. Desta vez foi a menina que ficou sobrando.

- Vejo que você não foi rápido o suficiente pra fila do banho - disse a menina, sorrindo.

- Eu estou cansado demais pra ficar correndo...

- Todos nós estamos cansados.

- É... Com quem ficou o livro? - perguntou Harry.

- Está no quarto da Gina - Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Será que tem alguma coisa lá? Porque se não tiver essa correria toda foi à toa.

- Vou lá pegar!

Como um impulso, Harry segurou o braço de Hermione com firmeza e não deixou que ela se levantasse.

- Fica aqui... Comigo...

- Anh? - Hermione ficou vermelha.

- Quero dizer, vamos esperar. Acho melhor ver o livro todos juntos, você não acha? - consertou Harry.

- Tem razão. Você está tendo algum tipo de, hum... Pesadelos? - perguntou Hermione, sentando novamente.

- Não, parece que a ligação que eu tinha com Vol, quer dizer, com Você-Sabe-Quem, foi interrompida. Como se o canal que eu tinha com ele fosse bloqueado. Faz tempo que eu não sei o que é um pesadelo - Harry se sentou de forma que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Hermione.

- E a sua cicatriz? - Hermione se aproximou mais e tocou a cicatriz de Harry. Nunca tinha feito isso. - Não dói mais?

- Não, os pesadelos sumiram e a dor na cicatriz também.

A menina alisava a cicatriz e Harry colocou a sua mão na mão de Hermione. De repente a porta se abriu com um pouco de violência.

- Harry, você já pode tomar o seu banho.

Só depois que Rony se deu conta que Hermione estava ali. Ele que parecia estar feliz amarrou a cara em segundos. Harry estremeceu,_" Rony não é nada disso que você está imaginando", _pensou. Ele tirou sua mão rapidamente de cima da mão de Hermione.

- Oh, desculpe não sabia que estavam ocupados...

- Mas não estamos ocupados, apenas conversando - falou Hermione, com calma.

- Conversando?

- Sim, conversando. Por quê, tem algum problema?

Rony ia dizer algo mais Hermione não deixou.

- Não vejo problema algum em conversar com Harry. Estávamos falando sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e...

Desta vez foi Rony que não deixou Hermione falar.

- Você não precisa me dar satisfações. O que você tem que tratar com Harry ou não é assunto dele - disse jogando, a toalha molhada no chão. - Assunto ente vocês dois!

- Mas quem disse que eu estou te dando satisfações?

- Então por que você está tão preocupada em me dizer o que você estava fazendo no quarto com ele?

Hermione ficou vermelha. Vermelha de raiva.

- Quem ouve pensa que eu estava fazendo _algo _com ele!

- Já te disse, se você tem alguma coisa com o Harry é problema seu! Pra mim está tudo _ótimo!_

- Ok, está tudo _ÓTIMO, _então! - disse em um berro. - Você me da licença, Harry.

E saiu pisando duro. Rony lançou um olhar fulminante para o amigo. Harry se sentiu constrangido. Rony se atirou na cama.

- Rony?

- Harry, me poupe.

- Eu e Hermione só estávamos conversando.

- Será que você não ouviu o que eu disse a ela? O que vocês tem pra conversar com ela é problema seu...

- Eu não estou a fim de brigar com você.

- Então não brigue - disse Rony secamente.

- Eu não estou brigando - explicou Harry, saindo do quarto.

No dia seguinte, Rony estava com um humor insuportável, mal olhava no rosto de Harry e Hermione. Podia ver o ciúme trasbordando nos olhos castanhos do garoto. Harry tentou falar com o amigo inúmeras vezes, mas ele não queria papo.

Hermione. Este foi o motivo da briga e ela estava pouco se importando com a cara amarrada de Rony. Harry estava preocupado com aquela situação. _"E se eu gostar mesmo dela?"_, este pensamento lhe ocorreu várias vezes ao dia. Ele estava jogado no gramado d'A Toca, pensando no que houvera no quarto na última noite, quando Gina interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

- Hum, vamos ver se eu adivinho... Pensando em alguém? - perguntou, sorrindo.

Harry sentou e pôde ver como Gina estava bonita naquela tarde, usava um jeans e uma blusinha vermelha.

- Harry Potter e os seus pensamentos - disse ela sarcasticamente. - Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu ontem... Mione me contou.

Harry não sentia vontade de falar nada.

- Harry? Harry? Você está aí?

- Estou.

- Quer conversar?

- Não estou com vontade de falar hoje, Gina. Estou cansado.

- Ok, eu vou embora então.

- Não! - e encarou Gina. - Pode ficar aí... Eu só disse que não estava a fim de falar, mas isso não quer dizer que você precisa ir embora.

- E eu vou ficar fazendo o que aqui?

Ouve um silêncio e Harry continuou.

- Você faz companhia pra mim!

- Vou criar teia de aranha isso sim! Para o desespero de Rony!

Harry deu risada.

- Olha... Ele sorri!

- Só você mesmo para me fazer sorrir.

- Eu sou Gina Weasley, você se esqueceu? A garota que pode tudo! - ambos sorriram. – E que faz Harry Potter, o menino que dedica 99% do seu dia pensando em sei lá o quê, sorrir!

- Gina, não sabia que você era engraçada - falou Harry.

- É, existem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

Harry se surpreendeu com a resposta.

- E eu não sabia que você era tão tímido assim - continuou Gina.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Gina Weasley - contou ironicamente.

- Você é que pensa!

- Quer dizer que você anda me observando? O que você sabe sobre mim?

- Sei que você está apaixonado pela Hermione e ainda não descobriu.

Harry estremeceu e ficou vermelho.

- Se eu não sei o que sinto por ela como é que você vai saber?

- Quer dizer que você sente alguma coisa?

- Sinto, ela é minha amiga. Tá, eu sei que este papo de amizade é um pouco estranho, mas é a verdade. A Hermione mudou, está linda, mexeu um pouco comigo, mas não tem nada a ver... Pelo menos até agora. E tem o Rony também.

- O que tem o Rony?

- Nossa, você não é a "sabe tudo"? O Rony gosta da Hermione...

- Eu sei que ele gosta, mas se você descobrir que ama a Mione?

- Era isso que eu estava pensando quando você chegou.

- Hum, e chegou a que conclusão?

- Simplesmente não cheguei...

- É difícil mesmo... Faz o que você achar melhor.

- E se eu não achar a solução, Gina? Se eu _realmente_ gostar da Hermione vou ter que escolher entre ela e o Rony e isso não é uma decisão muito fácil - Harry sorriu. - Você me fez falar!

- Vou ser canonizada, Harry! Faço milagres! Vai, vamos lá para dentro porque estas formigas estão acabando comigo.

- Fazer o que lá dentro? Ver a cara amarrada do seu irmão? - e se levantou. - Você só vai virar santa quando desfazer o mau humor dele.

- Hum, quem sabe um dia - Gina se levantou, desta vez sem a ajuda de Harry. - Rony... Menino difícil.

Chegando n'A Toca, Harry e Gina encontram Rony e Hermione no escritório da casa. Sentados e se comportando como gente.

- Olá - disse Harry.

- Oi, que bom que vocês chegaram, assim poderemos ler o livro juntos - falou Hermione.

- O livro está no meu quarto, vou lá pegar. Assim a gente já desvenda este mistério! - exclamou Gina.

- Não, o livro já está aqui - Rony folheava o livro com capa roxo. - O problema é que isso aqui é grande demais...

Harry sentou-se do lado do amigo. Rony o encarou e continuou a folhear sem entusiasmo.

- Deixa eu ver o livro. Posso? - disse Harry, entendendo a mão.

Rony virou-se para o amigo e lhe deu o livro.

- Depois quero falar com você...

- Ok - respondeu Harry.

Harry abriu _"Feitos Históricos"_ e sentiu uma enorme vontade de espirar. O livro estava todo amarelado, velho. Virava as páginas com cuidado para que nenhuma saísse em sua mão.

- Por onde nós começamos? - perguntou Harry.

- É uma boa pergunta... - concordou Hermione. - Aliás, quando temos que devolver o livro?

- Amanhã! E depois, escola... - disse Gina, toda largada no tapete.

- Amanhã? Hahaha, piada né? Levaremos um século tentando achar alguma coisa nesta velharia! - exclamou Rony.

- Rony, amanhã eu peço para a mamãe me levar na biblioteca para renovar o prazo do livro... - contou Gina.

- Mas tem que ser um prazo longo, porque não vai dar para ler tudo isso... - disse Harry, desanimado.

- E tem que ver se nesta relíquia tem alguma coisa da Confederação - completou Rony.

- Vocês estão muito desanimados - disse Hermione em um pulo. - Temos que pensar positivo, Harry, me dê este livro, vamos começar pelo índice.

Hermione pegou o livro, parecia estar decidida a achar alguma coisa.

- A gente tem que ficar aqui o tempo todo? - perguntou Rony. - É chato ver alguém procurando uma coisa em um livro...

- Rony! É claro que sim! Vamos ficar aqui com Hermione - falou Gina, com um olhar bravo

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, observou Rony com atenção.

- Se vocês quiserem ir... Não há nenhum problema. Posso ficar sozinha... – falou.

- Mesmo? - insistiu Rony.

- Pode ir, eu fico bem sozinha, se achar algo eu falo.

- Ah, eu vou ficar aqui com Mione, não há nada pra fazer mesmo - disse Gina, ainda estirada no tapete.

Rony se levantou e olhou para Harry.

- Preciso falar com você, vamos - disse, puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Caminharam em direção ao quarto de Rony e lá se encontrava Molly, estava limpando o quarto. Apenas olhou para o filho, deu um sorriso, saiu e fechou a porta. Harry sentou em sua cama, não agüentava tanto suspense. Rony olhava Harry de modo estranho e isso o incomodava. Rony sentou em sua cama e encarou Harry.

- Rony, fala logo, este silêncio me deixa nervoso.

Rony sorriu.

- Eu estive falando... Pensando e queria me desculpar pelas coisas que eu andei fazendo... Hermione veio falar comigo, eu fui rude com você e com ela, por isso estou pedindo desculpas...

Harry não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Conhecia Rony e sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso e que só Hermione mesmo para fazer Rony se desculpar.

- Então, não vai dizer nada?

- Não tenho o que falar...

- Não me desculpa, então?

- Não é questão de te desculpar Rony, você tem que aprender a ouvir os outros, e não sair estourando por ai. Você sabe muito bem que eu e a Mione somos amigos.

- É, eu sei - concordou Rony.

- Não vou mentir, até porque somos amigos... Mas Hermione andou mexendo muito comigo estes dias...

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Hermione está linda, não vou negar - continuou Harry.

Rony franziu mais um pouco as suas sobrancelhas.

- Quando eu a vi, senti o meu coração na boca... Fiquei balançado, mas não sei se a amo... Você entende? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, eu entendo - compreendeu Rony.

- Eu sei que você gosta da Hermione... Mais do que eu, e não precisa se preocupar, ela gosta de você também.

Desta vez o amigo não se preocupou em negar nada, apenas olhou com cara de choro.

- Ela gosta de mim como amigo, não como, como... Como eu gosto dela - lamentou Rony.

- Você nunca vai saber se continuar parado, vai lá e conversa com ela!

- Eu já conversei... Ela veio falar comigo, disse odiava o meu ciúme - Harry sorriu. - Não é pra sorrir, é pra chorar, contou que nós somos... Deixou bem claro _"somos amigos"_.

Harry estava sem palavras. Não sabia o que falava para o amigo.

- A gente nunca sabe - falou, desanimado.

- Ela gosta de você, Harry - disse Rony, com tom de tristeza em sua voz.

- Não - disse Harry firmemente. - De mim? Não mesmo!

- Eu vejo ela te olhar, fica te observando o tempo todo. Você que é tapado e não percebe.

Rony se levantou e ficou olhando o quintal através da janela de seu quarto.

- Ela te ama... E se você a ama também, quero mais que sejam felizes - continuou.

- Rony, não fale besteiras!

Rony não olhava mais para Harry.

- Não seja estúpido! Se você gosta dela, siga em frente, não vou atrapalhar a sua vida Harry. Hermione está enterrada, não quero mais saber, ainda mais se você gosta dela.

- Hey, eu não gosto dela! - exclamou Harry.

Harry se levantou e puxou o braço de Rony, viu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não gosto dela, estou falando sério...

- Está parecendo eu, negando o que está escrito em sua testa - e virou o rosto para a janela. - Siga o seu caminho.

- Meu caminho não é Hermione... Eu disse que não sei sobre os meus sentimentos por ela, é diferente, não afirmei nada.

Rony não pronunciava nenhuma palavra, chorava silenciosamente.

- Rony, olha pra mim - pediu Harry.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinho e siga o seu caminho... Eu vou percorrer o meu sem Hermione.

- Rony, por favor...

Rony se virou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele encarou o amigo.

- Harry - apontou para a porta. - Por favor, vá agora...

E se virou. Harry estava caminhando em direção a porta e Rony falou _"Ela está enterrada..."_, olhou para trás e Rony ainda olhava para a janela, desolado, e foi embora.

Sua cabeça estava girando, aquela conversa com Rony foi dura. Uma confusão de sentimentos. Harry tinha a sensação que traíra o amigo, sentia-se culpado mesmo não tendo feito nada. Não sabia aonde ia, o que fazia, como ficaria a sua amizade com Rony. Ele foi para o escritório e encontrou Hermione. Sentiu um frio na barriga, voltou-se para a porta, na esperança de Hermione não o ter visto. Tarde demais.

- Harry, aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou ela, examinando o livro.

- Eu... Não sei!

- Conversou com Rony, cadê ele?

- Rony está no quarto - disse Harry, sentando-se bem longe de Hermione.

- Fazendo?

- Não sei...

- Não sabe - disse sorrindo. - Sinal que não está fazendo nada de importante.

Hermione fechou o livro e se sentou ao lado de Harry, ele estremeceu.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não, a gente só estava conversando.

- Que bom, não gosto que você brigue com ele - informou Hermione.

- Eu também não gosto de ficar bravo com ele... É meu amigo.

- É, eu sei, ele é meu amigo também. Tive uma conversa com ele, disse que ele tem que rever os conceitos dele - contou Hermione.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, conversamos como "gente grande".

- Bem, você achou alguma coisa neste livro? - desconversou, não queria ficar falando de Rony, estava chateado demais com aquela história.

- Não, ele é todo seu!

Ela se levantou, disse, sorrindo, "boa sorte" e se reitrou. E ele precisaria de sorte.

Quando abriu o livro, Molly entrou no escritório.

- Harry, não vai jantar?

- Jantar?

- É, jantar. Arthur e Percy já estão aí, não está com fome? - perguntou carinhosamente.

- O dia passou rápido - disse Harry, levantando-se.

- Bem, você ficou a manhã isolado e depois os três trancafiados aqui neste apertamento!

- É...

- Vai lavar as mãos que o jantar já está na mesa - falou Molly em um sorriso.

- Já estou indo.

Harry lavou as mãos e foi para a cozinha, notou que Rony não estava sentado à mesa.

- Onde está o Rony? - perguntou, sentando-se.

- Entrei no quarto e ele já estava deitado, perguntei se ele queria jantar e ele disse que não tinha fome - Molly olhou para Arthur com ar de preocupação. - Será que está tudo bem com ele, querido?

- Hum... - Arthur estava com a boca cheia, mastigou, mastigou e finalmente engoliu. - Está tudo bem com ele, só não quer comer.

Guilherme começou a dar risada

- O Rony? Sem fome? Tem algo de errado com ele, sinto em lhe dizer mãe, leve ele no médio ou algo parecido - caçoou.

- É, Rony sem fome... Mistérioooo - completou Fred.

- Sra. Weasley, Rony está bem - afirmou Hermione servindo-se de batatas.

Harry olhou para Hermione, pensando que ela não sabia de nada.

O jantar prosseguiu normalmente, a Sra. Weasley concordou em ir com Gina renovar o prazo do livro. Depois da janta, que por sinal estava saborosa, Harry tomou um banho. Chegando no quarto, Rony já estava dormindo e Harry decidiu fazer o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Rony parecia estar melhor, só um pouco calado pela manhã. Seu apetite voltara ao normal, comeu bastante, riu, jogou quadribol e Arthur Weasley, para surpresa de Harry, jogou junto com eles. Era um domingo ensolarado e Molly preparou um grande café da tarde, fizeram um pique–nique. Harry se deliciou com os muffins que Gina fez, como um dia ela mesma tinha dito "existem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim", e ele não sabia que ela cozinhava, e bem por sinal. Todos pareciam estar bem, mas Harry no fundo se sentia mal. Aquele sentimento de culpa ainda o transtornava. Rony parecia estar normal, mas sabia que o amigo estava sofrendo e muito. Chegou a noite e Harry estava no quarto, Rony fazia companhia, estava arrumando as coisas para Hogwarts. Rony sempre deixava as coisas para fazer na última hora.

Harry lia a história de um Ministro que ficou louco durante o mandato.

- Rony...

- Hum - disse Rony, jogando suas roupas de qualquer jeito em seu malão.

- Este livro não é tão chato assim.

- Tá brincando - falou Rony, sorrindo.

- O pior é que não! Parece que estou lendo contos, sabe?

- Contos, isso aí - disse, apontando para o livro. - Não tem cara de ser contos.

- Uma hora você vai ter que começar a ler - informou Harry.

- E eu não estou nem um pouco ansioso.

Rony estava fazendo uma tremenda bagunça no quarto, tinha peças e mais peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Harry, você viu a minha varinha?

- Você vem me perguntar da _sua_ varinha! - exclamou Harry.

Mione entrou no quarto toda alegre, segurando um pergaminho.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Estou lendo o livro, e está interessante. Sabia que a Inglaterra teve um Ministro louco? - perguntou Harry.

- Philipe Rosweel? - perguntou Hermione, incerta.

Harry olhou surpreso para a amiga.

- Sim, Philipe Rosweel.

- Harry, eu acho que foi Hermione que escreveu o livro - Harry e Rony deram risadas. - Acho melhor você falar se estamos procurando no livro certo, Hermione.

- Hahaha - falou Hermione sarcasticamente. - Muito engraçado de sua parte. Rony?

- Fala - disse Rony, jogando uma calça jeans no chão.

- O que você está procurando?

Harry deu risada.

- Um objeto pessoal.

- Seu ursinho de pelúcia?

Harry deu mais risada, Rony se virou para o amigo e atirou uma almofada, mas Harry não foi atingido porque se protegeu com o livro.

- Hein, o que você procura? - insistiu Hermione.

- Já disse, é uma coisa minha...

- Ok, tenho uma coisa pra falar.

- Boa ou ruim? - perguntou Harry.

- Prestem atenção! - exclamou Hermione.

A garota fez pose, Rony e Harry estavam observando quando ela começou a ler.

- "Senhorita Granger, tenho a honra de lhe informar que você foi escolhida para ser Monitora. Desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, você tem se destacado, bom comportamento e ótimo desempenho na escola. Gostaríamos muito que ajudasse Hogwarts, monitorando e auxiliando nossos alunos e os seus colegas. Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore." Não é um máximo! - exclamou alegremente.

- Eu estava estranhando você não ser chamada para ser monitora, Hermione - falou Rony. - Parabéns!

- Parabéns, Mione! - falou Harry com entusiasmo.

- É, agora você vai ter que ser excluída do grupo, nada de aventuras e andar pelo castelo na capa de Harry - falou Rony, com um sorriso.

- É, nós somos má influência - concordou Harry.

Hermione sorriu e se virou para Rony, ela parecia intrigada com o garoto.

- Rony! Você está me irritando e bagunçando o quarto todo. Tem mais roupa no chão do que em sua mala!

- Tá parecendo a minha mãe - resmungou Rony.

- Deixa a sua mãe ver esta bagunça toda - retrucou Hermione. - Eu posso te ajudar, não é, Harry?

- Harry está lendo os _"contos ministrais"_ que você escreveu - disse Rony.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, só estava escutando a conversa entre os dois.

- Nem Harry pode me ajudar - continuou Rony.

- Aposto que sei o que você tanto procura - disse Hermione, sorrindo.

- Sabe, você é a senhorita sabe tudo!

- E você é orgulhoso demais para assumir que é desorganizado e que está procurando a sua varinha.

Harry parou de ler o livro só para ver a cara de Rony. Rony olhou para Hermione e não fez cara de surpreso, apenas continuou a procurar, agora embaixo de sua cama.

- Vai, Rony, peça ajuda - brincou Hermione.

- Não procuro a minha varinha - mentiu.

- Então, eu não me chamo Hermione!

- Ok, você sabe onde ela está?

- Uh, ele precisa de ajuda - caçoou Hermione.

- Vai, onde é que você escondeu?

- Eu? O que eu iria ganhar escondendo a sua varinha? - perguntou Hermione, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- É o que eu gostaria de saber...

Rony se sentou, já estava sem paciência.

- Hoje, eu, sua mãe e Gina fomos no Beco bem cedo. Sua mãe levou a sua varinha na loja do senhor Olivaras...

- Pra quê?

- Pra dar uma revisada, ver se está tudo em ordem

- E está tudo em ordem com a minha varinha?

- Hum, ele disse que estava tudo bem, na medida do possível. Colocou uns posinhos nela e pronto.

- Ok, mas onde está ela?

- Você é desligado - Hermione sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Rony. - Serve esta?

A varinha estava em uma caixinha em cima da cama de Rony.

- Putz... - lamentou Rony. - Ela não estava aí!

- Estava - disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry, eu pensava que você fosse meu amigo!

Hermione e Harry sorriram.

No dia seguinte, estava uma correria n'A Toca, gente correndo pra lá, gritando de cá, os banheiros entupidos. Todos resolveram tomar banho ao mesmo tempo, formando uma confusão. Mas quem estava mesmo bastante perdida era Gina. Harry descia as escadas quando se deparou com a menina com olhar de aflição.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não, não esta - disse ela, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- O que foi?

- Harry! Você se lembra daquela vez que tomou banho no meu quarto?

- Sim, eu me lembro...

- Eu fui no meu quarto apanhar um livro grosso de capa vermelha, tá lembrado?

- Sim, estou.

- Então, por um acaso, você o viu?

- Não, eu não vi Gina...

- Isso aqui já está complicado e ainda as comadres decidem bater papo na escada – sorriu Jorge.

- Ok, desculpa - disse Harry, abrindo espaço para Jorge descer.

Harry tornou a subir as escadas atrás de Gina.

- Quer que eu te ajude a procurar? - ofereceu Harry.

- Isso deve ser brincadeira de alguém! Ele sempre fica na minha estante e agora ele some!

- Já perguntou para os seus irmãos?

- Já, e ninguém sabe onde ele foi parar! - exclamou Gina, aflita.

- Gina! Vá escovar estes cabelos! Querida - era Molly caminhando na direção dos dois com uma pilha de camisetas na mão –, eu vou achar o seu diário e quando eu...

- Mãe! - interrompeu Gina

- Eu vou achar e te mando, não se preocupe. Daqui de casa ele não saiu!

- Harry, obrigada... - disse Gina, ainda aflita, e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Harry, já arrumou as suas coisas? Tomou café? - perguntou Molly.

- Sim, o Sr. Weasley já levou o meu malão para o carro, e eu estou sem fome - explicou Harry.

- Sem fome! Não, vá comer uma fruta, uma salchicha, a viagem para Hogwarts é longa e você vai ficar com fome.

- Ok, eu vou comer - disse Harry.

- Dê isto aqui para o Rony - e lhe estendeu a muda de roupas. - Espero o senhor lá embaixo! - brincou Molly.

Harry foi para o quarto de Rony e ele estava amarrando o tênis.

- Rony, sua mãe mandou lhe entregar estas camisetas.

- Mais! Vou ter que abrir o meu malão de novo!

Harry se sentou, olhou para a janela desanimado.

- Estou preocupado...

- Preocupado com o quê? - perguntou Rony, abrindo o malão.

- Com Edwiges, está sumida há muito tempo.

- É mesmo, por onde ela deve estar voando? - perguntou Rony, sentando no seu malão para que ele fechasse.

- Eu não sei, tomara que ela volte logo. Vamos tomar café.

- Vamos! Estou com fome! - falou Rony animado.

- Você sempre está com fome, Rony - disse Harry, rindo.

Rony foi arrastando o malão o percurso todo, na hora de descer as escadas fez um barulho maior ainda, "tum, tum, tum, tum". Molly deu uma bronca em Rony e este deu a desculpa de estar arrastando o malão por estar pesado demais.

Não estavam todos à mesa. Apenas Harry, Rony, Jorge e Hermione estavam tomando café, os outros já tinham tomado. Harry comeu algumas torradas, sem muita animação, estava preocupado com Edwiges e com Sirius, que não dava notícias há tempos.

Estavam todos prontos, iriam num carro cedido pelo Ministério da Magia, que por sinal estava enfeitiçado, porque todos couberam no carro confortavelmente e os malões couberam perfeitamente no bagageiro. Quando parecia estar tudo pronto, Rony lembrou que não havia colocado o livro "Feitos Históricos" em seu malão. Harry foi recrutado a pegar o livro que tinha ficado em cima da cama de Rony. Chegando no quarto, pegou o livro e ouviu um "toc, toc" na janela, se virou e viu Edwiges. Ela estava estranha, estava sangrando!

- O que fizeram com você! - exclamou Harry, desesperado.

Harry abriu a janela e Edwiges estava vermelha, sua asa estava ferida, assim como a sua pata direita e a parte esquerda de sua cabeça. Ela trazia um pedaço de pergaminho em seu bico, mas aquilo não era importante, meteu- o no bolso de sua calça.

- Guilherme! - berrou Harry com a coruja quase morrendo em seus braços.

Carlinhos já tinha ido embora.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, ela estava morrendo, mas parecia estar feliz de ver o seu dono. Berrou mais uma vez. Harry saiu do quarto, não sabia onde suas pernas o estavam levanto. Desceu as escadas, viu Guilherme com cara de terror, todo molhado enrolado em uma toalha.

- Eu fui pegar o livro que Rony tinha esquecido e eu vi Edwiges do lado de fora, ela está morrendo!

- Rápido, me dê ela aqui, vá chamar a minha mãe - disse Gui aflito.

Harry foi até o carro e encontrou Molly no caminho.

- Harry, eu pensei ter ouvido gritos, e...

A expressão de Molly se contorceu na hora.

- Harry! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - perguntou Molly aflita olhando para as mãos e a camiseta de Harry toda suja de sangue.

- Sim, o problema não é comigo, é com Edwiges. Ela estava sumida e apareceu toda machucada!

- Por Merlin! Onde ela está? Cadê ela! - perguntou Molly, andando apressadamente para casa.

- Está com Gui, chamei por ele.

Harry entrou junto com Molly n'A Toca e viu Gui tentando cuidar de Edwiges.

A coruja mantinha os olhos fechados, e ainda estava sangrando. Harry sentia um aperto em seu peito, sua coruja estava morrendo e ele não podia fazer nada.

- Mãe, ela está quase morrendo. Eu estou sem a minha varinha, fique aqui que eu vou pegar, ela não vai resistir por muito tempo - disse Gui, aflito.

Molly, colocou Edwiges no colo de Harry. Apontou a varinha para a coruja e disse _"estacamien"_. Da varinha de Molly saíram faíscas laranjas, que atingiram Edwiges, estremeceu um pouco, a coruja estava pouco fria e começou a recuperar a temperatura. Gui chegou na sala, ainda enrolado na toalha, carregava uns potinhos, sua varinha e uma toalha.

- Não temos muito tempo, Guilherme. Harry, coloque Edwiges aqui - apontando para o sofá que já estava sujo do sangue da coruja.

Guilherme estendeu rapidamente a toalha branca e Harry colocou a sua coruja lá. Gui conjurou algodões e uma vasilha com água.

- Me dê, o sal de armônio - pediu Molly.

Gui estendeu um potinho que continha uma pasta rosa. Molly limpava o ferimento da cabeça de Edwiges com ele, já Gui limpava a pata. Ela não sangrava mais.

- Pó de arruda - pediu Molly.

- Aqui - disse Gui, estendendo um vidrinho pequeno contendo um pó verde. - Ela vai ficar bem, mãe?

- Sim, ela é forte, mas perdeu muito sangue. Talvez a levaremos para o Beco, ela quebrou a asa... Não tenho os ingredientes para o ferimento da asa - disse Molly calmamente.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? Molly! Eu disse para você apressar Harry e não ficar de papo com...

Arthur ficou paralisado quando viu Edwiges toda ferida e Harry sujo de sangue. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas o som das palavras não saiu.

- Arthur, leve as crianças para a King's Cross, terei que ficar cuidando de Edwiges. Assim que eu e Gui terminarmos os primeiros socorros, vamos ao Dr. Flingman.

- A asa está quebrada, pai - disse Guilherme. - E ela perdeu muito sangue...

- Sim, entendo. Conseguiu estacar o sangue, Molly? Ou ainda ela está perdendo?

- Não, já estaquei, mas ela perdeu bastante sangue. Já disse para Harry que ele tem uma coruja muito forte. Vá, Arthur. Se não vocês se atrasam - disse Molly, fazendo um curativo na pata da coruja

- Mas quem fez isso com ela? Que crueldade! - Arthur parecia estar nervoso.

- Harry, Edwiges ficará bem, sim? Agora vá, se não perderam o trem!

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Arthur colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Molly é uma ótima enfermeira, ela ficará bem - disse, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- É verdade, minha mãe é a melhor! - exclamou Guilherme.

- Ora! Vá querido, e não se preocupe - disse olhando para Harry. - Lave estas mãos, e hum - apontou para a camiseta de Harry com a sua varinha. - _"Limpidus"_

A camiseta de Harry estava limpa, não havia nenhum vestígio de sangue.

- Muito obrigado - agradeceu Harry.

Harry se lembrou do livro, subiu correndo as escadas, e o pegou.

- Bendito seja este livro! - falou ele consigo mesmo.

Quando desceu não havia sinal de Gui, Molly e Edwiges. Já tinham saído. Esperou Arthur fechar a porta e seguiram para o carro.

- Mas que demora! Harry, você foi fabricar outro livro? - falou Rony impaciente.

- Harry não tem culpa de nada, você deixa o quarto bagunçado. Aliás, você e Carlinhos, daí não se acha nada nele - defendeu Gina.

Gina e Rony iniciaram uma discussão, discutiam sobre o quarto de Rony, pela quadragésima segunda vez. Harry não estava escutando os amigos brigarem, ficou alheio, só pensava no que tinha acontecido com Edwiges. Como ela teria se machucado? Quem a machucou? Por que a machucaram? Por onde ela esteve?

Sentia a sua cabeça latejar, zumbir, estourar. Estava com raiva, ela não se machucou sozinha, alguém teria feito isso com ela, mas quem? "Voldemort", respondeu Harry mentalmente às suas próprias perguntas. Mas por que o bruxo não atacou de vez?

Harry olhou para Arthur e ele parecia estar transtornado, tanto quando Harry. Estava chocado.

- Pai! Estou falando com você! - gritou Fred. - Onde está a mamãe? Por que ela não voltou?

- Por que estamos indo sem ela? - continuou Gina.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - acrescentou Jorge.

- Por que vocês dois estão estranhos? - perguntou Rony.

Harry não sentia vontade de falar muito, menos Arthur Weasley. Ambos não responderam nada.

- Hein? Ficaram surdos? Cadê a mamãe?! - perguntou Rony, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

Todos ficaram quietos por alguns minutos.

- Eu fui no quarto do Rony apanhar o livro. Quando estava quase saindo, ouvi uma batida na janela, era Edwiges - contou Harry.

- Viu, ela estava bem! Mas isso não é motivo da mamãe ficar em casa... - falou Rony.

- Cadê a Edwiges, Harry? - perguntou Gina.

- Hey! Deixe Harry terminar de falar - exclamou Hermione.

- Como eu ia dizendo, era Edwiges, só que ela estava sangrando, e...

- Sangrando! - interromperam Rony e Gina.

- Sim, sangrando, e muito. Abri a janela e ela quase caiu no meu colo. Estava morrendo. Gritei pelo Gui, não sabia o que fazer. Desci as escadas ainda chamando por ele, foi quando Gui apareceu. Estava tomando banho. Ele viu Edwiges e pediu que eu chamasse a mãe dele. Quando eu estava saindo, encontrei ela no caminho, e se desesperou ao ver que estava todo sujo de sangue. Expliquei pra ela o que ouve e ela e Gui começaram a ajudar a minha coruja. A cabeça dela estava machucada, a pata, e ela estava com uma das asas quebradas... A Sra. Weasley disse que Edwiges é forte, fez os primeiros socorros, estacou o sangue com um feitiço e foram para o Beco, à procura de um médico...

Ninguém falou nada, estavam chocados e Harry preocupado. Permaneceram em silêncio por boa parte do percurso.

- Harry, ela ficará bem... - consolou Hermione, quebrando o silêncio.

- Mas quem fez isso com ela? Com uma coruja! Tem que ser muito baixo! - exclamou Gina,

- Isso é coisa de Você-Sabe-Quem... - opinou Fred.

- Eu não sei... - lamentou Harry.

- Se fizessem isso com Pichí eu iria esganar, triturar! - disse Rony.

- Rony, você ajuda muito falando isso, sabia? - advertiu Hermione.

Estavam quase chegando à estação quando o tempo repentinamente mudou. Fazia sol, parecia estar tudo calmo, mas o céu ficou escuro anunciando uma tempestade. Por fim, chegaram, tiraram os malões apressadamente, prevendo o temporal que cairia. Harry carregava com infelicidade a gaiola de Edwiges. Assim que entraram na estação King's Cross, começou a chover, trovejar. A chuva caía bruscamente.

- Vamos, vamos - apressou Arthur.

Harry reconheceu muitos alunos de Hogwarts. Quando chegaram entre as plataformas 10 e 9, poderia ouvir um burburinho. Havia muitos alunos de Hogwarts. Lino Jordan veio correndo na direção deles.

- Gente, a passagem está bloqueada! - exclamou o garoto.

- Como bloqueada? - perguntou Arthur.

- Não sei, ninguém consegue passar! - contou Lino.

De repente, as portas da estação se fecharam, uma a uma. O céu parecia desabar, eram raios e trovões. As janelas trepidavam, ouviu-se um grande baque e alguns vidros se quebraram. Harry sentiu Gina estremecer. Os trouxas corriam. Todas as saídas da estação estavam bloqueadas, não havia como sair e nem como entrar. Os portões se fecharam, um a um. A King's Cross estava escura, não havia mais iluminação. Harry ouvia berros, os trouxas e bruxos entraram em pane. A chuva parecia ter aumentado. Harry não enxergava nada, só via algo quando um relâmpago rasgava o céu. Gina segurou em sua mão.

Harry sentiu uma dor forte em sua cicatriz, como se fossem mil facas entrando em seu peito. A dor era muita e Harry caiu no chão.

- Harry! Harry! - gritou Gina.

Harry contorcia-se no chão, a dor estava insuportável. Tentou se levantar, não conseguiu. A dor se espalhava agora por todo o seu corpo. Houve um grande clarão e Arthur tentava erguer Harry. Ele escutava algo como "Vamos, levante-se Harry" e ouvia alguém chorar.

Harry se levantou sentindo mais dor, seus joelhos doíam. Tinha a sensação que sua cabeça iria explodir. Ele reuniu as forças que ainda lhe restavam e pronunciou com dificuldade:

- Voldemort...


	9. Ataque a King's Cross

****

Capítulo Nove "Ataque a King´s Cross"

Mais um relâmpago iluminou rapidamente a estação e ele pôde ver a cara de pavor de Arthur.

- Voldemort... Ele está aqui, posso senti-lo – informou Harry com dificuldade.

- Minha varinha, onde está a minha varinha! – desesperou-se Rony.

Ouviu-se uma grande gargalhada ecoar na estação. Todos se calaram, Harry podia sentir a respiração ofegante de Rony. Olhou para o lado, tentou enxergar algo, mas não conseguiu. Percebeu que Gina não estava mais ali. Seu coração acelerou.

Uma grande explosão de luz verde. A estação magicamente fica iluminada por velas.

Harry apertava a sua varinha com força, queria sentir ela em seus dedos. Ele tinha se acostumado com a dor de sua cicatriz.

Olhou em sua volta, só estavam ao seu lado Rony, Arthur, Fred e Jorge, todos com varinhas em punho. Hermione também tinha sumido.

Alguém caminhava em sua direção e Harry sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Harry, estou com você – disse Rony, olhando o amigo.

Finalmente viu algo, um vulto... Uma sombra, era Voldemort. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelo capuz de sua capa, Harry teve a sensação de ele estar sorrindo. Logo atrás estava Rabicho, o seu braço de ferro brilhava, e mais alguém, que Harry não conseguiu ver. Voldemort parou a alguns metros de distância.

- Ora, ora, ora. Veja, Rabicho. Harry Potter e seus amigos Weasley – disse Voldemort sarcasticamente. – Isso está sendo muito divertido pra mim Potter. Gritaria, correria, sinto cheiro de medo e isso me fascina.

- Vejo que você é um covarde. A minha briga é entre mim e você. Os trouxas e os outros bruxos não têm nada a ver com isso – falou Harry.

- Vai ser advogado quando crescer? – perguntou Voldemort. – Tolinho, ele, não Rabicho? – disse, virando-se para Rabicho, que fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Duvidaram de mim, do meu poder! Como ousam! – exclamou furiosamente Voldemort. – Cornélio quis provas, aqui estão elas! Centenas e centenas de bruxos e trouxas nojentos estão me vendo. Sofreram na pele por duvidarem do que eu fiz e do que eu posso fazer! Cornélio quis provas e aqui estão elas! Rabicho!

Rabicho estremeceu, seu rosto ficou branco.

- Traga a garota aqui! – ordenou Voldemort.

- Sim, meu Lord.

Rabicho arrastou a mesma pessoa que Harry não conseguiu ver da primeira vez. Estava amarrada, era Hermione. Ela estava estranhamente calma.

- Ora, seu verme! – gritou Rony.

- Deixe Hermione em paz! Covarde! – exclamou Harry, sentindo o ódio e o desespero correndo à solta em suas veias.

Voldemort gargalhou intensamente. Olhou Rony, apontou sua varinha, ele era rápido e disse _"Crucio". _Rony caiu no chão, Hermione gritou com pavor. Arthur correu até Voldemort, tinha a raiva estampada no rosto. Mas antes que Arthur pudesse golpeá-lo, Voldemort apenas estendeu a mão esquerda e murmurou algo. Arthur literalmente voou e caiu nos trilhos do trem. Fred e Jorge não sabiam quem deveria ser socorrido, o pai ou o irmão.

- Idiotas! – exclamou Voldemort. – Bando de bruxos sujos!

Harry ajudou Rony a se levantar.

- Todos vocês – a voz de Voldemort ecoou por toda King's Cross –, que duvidaram de mim, do meu poder. Cá estou eu, vivo, forte, poderoso! Se curvem!

Voldemort apontou a varinha para a multidão que havia atrás de Harry e sussurrou _"Imperio"_. Quase todos se curvaram, Jorge, Fred e Rony lutavam bravamente contra a maldição, mas ela não afetou Harry.

Voldemort não estava satisfeito, queria que todos se curvassem e mencionou só que agora um pouco mais alto "_Imperio_". Jorge estava quase se curvando Fred ainda resistira. Rony fazia força, estava vermelho.

- Curvem-se – disse Voldemort. – Impe...

Harry, que não sentia os efeitos da maldição, com a sua varinha em punho, apontou rapidamente para Voldemort

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou.

A varinha de Voldemort quase escapou pelos dedos. Ele olhou enfurecido para Harry, e o garoto pôde ver na escuridão do rosto de Voldemort, os olhos vermelhos faiscando de raiva.

- Ele quer brincar! – falou ironicamente. – Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, Potter! – exclamou em um rosnado.

Rabicho colocou Hermione na frente de seu Lord. A menina tinha lágrimas no rosto.

- Querem provas! Eis a minha prova! Vamos começar com um prato especial! Uma sangue ruim, hum, começamos bem – gabou-se Voldemort.

Quando Harry pensou em algo, Voldemort apontou a sua varinha para o chão e gritou _"bloqueio totallitus"_.

Harry pensou que o feitiço de Voldemort não tinha dado certo, aparentemente nada tinha acontecido.

- Não duelarei com você agora. Cresça. Por enquanto você e este bando de trouxas somente assistirão!

Voldemort olhou para Hermione e esta cuspiu em seu rosto.

- Além de suja é mal educada! Pois você vai pagar agora!

Apontou a sua varinha e falou calmamente _"Crucio"_. Hermione se contorceu. Harry foi ao encontro com a amiga, mas agora entendeu o feitiço de Voldemort. Ele tinha bloqueado a passagem, era como se fosse uma parede invisível. Deu socos, pontapés, Rony também estava ao seu lado, esmurrando bravamente a parede.

- Não adianta, Harry –desesperou-se Rony.

Harry olhou pra trás, a multidão parecia estar enfeitiçada. Os gêmeos resgatavam Arthur no meio dos trilhos. Voldemort percebeu a movimentação de Fred e Jorge, apenas levantou a sua mão esquerda e os gêmeos voaram longe, um em cada direção. Fred para os trilhos do outro lado da estação e Jorge voou violentamente para uma pilastra, batendo fortemente a cabeça, caiu no chão. Na pilastra havia sangue do rapaz.

Harry se enfureceu e ouviu alguém gritando na multidão. Olhou para Rony, nunca tinha visto o amigo com aquela expressão de ódio e horror no rosto.

- Parece que você vai ficar igual ao seu amigo, órfão! – disse para Rony. – E você, sem amiguinha sangue ruim! – falou para Harry.

Mas uma vez, Lord Voldemort não usou a varinha para fazer feitiços. Apontou sua mão para Hermione, que ainda se contorcia. Ela se deitou e levitou. Harry assistia tudo. Apontou a varinha para a parede invisível.

- Rony, rápido. Vamos acabar com este feitiço.

Rony olhou para o amigo e fez que sim.

"Crucio" sussurrou Voldemort e Hermione se contorcia no ar. Harry e Rony apontaram para a parede e disseram _"Finite Incantatem"_. Mas a parede ainda permanecia lá. Disseram mais uma vez e nada. Enquanto isso Voldemort torturava Hermione com a Maldição Cruciatus. Os gritos de Hermione ecoavam por toda a estação e cada vez Harry se desesperava ao ver a amiga morrendo e ele sem poder fazer nada.

- Bem, agora ela morre! – exclamou Voldemort com alegria.

Colocou seu dedo indicador, branco, sobre o coração de Hermione. _"Fio vita", _disse. Hermione urrou, um fiozinho cor de ouro saiu do peito dela. Voldemort conduzia o fio, magicamente grudado ao seu dedo. Hermione chorava silenciosamente, não tinha forças para gritar.

- Harry! Ele está tirando a vida de Hermione! – desesperou-se Rony.

Alguém corria em direção deles, era Angelina. A menina parecia ter feito força para chegar até eles. Harry estava passando mal de ver Hermione ali e a sua cicatriz queimava intensamente.

- Rápido, ela vai morrer – disse Angelina.

Os três apontaram para a parede e disseram _"Finite Incantatem"._ A parede ainda estava lá. O fio de vida de Hermione se tornava maior. Harry olhou para a multidão e via Lino Jordan, Neville, Colin, Cho e Alicia se arrastando na direção deles. Angelina ficou de joelhos, provavelmente estavam sobre o feitiço Imperius. Rony ajudou a garota se levantar. O fio se alongava. Harry contou até três com dificuldade e mais uma vez tentaram o feitiço. Passou a mão na parede invisível e sentiu um pequeno buraco.

- Veja, está se rompendo – informou Harry. – Temos que ter mais força!

Tentaram mais uma vez. Cho estava quase se juntando a eles.

Ouve um grande estrondo. Harry olhou com dificuldade para o alto.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Harry.

- Nossa salvação! – exclamou Rony.

Tinha um porte de leão, cor de leão, só não tinha a juba. Era bonito o animal, forte, enorme, com enormes asas brancas. Ele voou rasante e apanhou Arthur Weasley dos trilhos, com a boca. O animal tinha bastante força e o jogou do alto. Para surpresa de Harry, Arthur caiu feito uma folha de papel.

- Mas o que é isto!? – gritou Voldemort.

Rabicho se assustou com o grito se seu mestre.

O "leão" passou para o lado de Voldemort e o atacou.

- Olha, a parede não vai até o teto – disse Rony entusiasmado. Cho se juntou a eles.

- Estamos em quatro. Vamos acabar com isso! – disse Cho Chang.

- Cho, vamos levitar Harry até lá. E depois, Rony e eu. A parede só vai até ali – informou Angelina.

- Olhem! – gritou Rony apontando para Voldemort.

O suposto leão travava uma briga com Voldemort. Hermione estava caída no chão. Rabicho não sabia o que fazer, se ajudava o seu Lord, se detinha os garotos, se matava de vez Hermione.

- Vamos, está pronto Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Estou!

__

"Mobilicorpus" disseram em um uníssono. Harry saiu do chão e ia apalpando a parede, cada vez mais alto. Agora o leão havia sido jogado para longe, Voldemort estava sem o capuz e Harry viu os cabelos negros e longos do bruxo. Finalmente a parede havia acabado e Harry fez sinal para os amigos. Viu que estava muito alto. Estava descendo. Rabicho apontou o seu braço de metal para Harry. Mas seus amigos foram bem mais rápidos, cessaram o feitiço e Harry caiu rapidamente, fugindo do ataque de Rabicho. E voltou a descer calmamente. Harry apontou a sua varinha para Rabicho e disse _"Estupefaça"._ Rabicho voou longe. Harry olhou para o lado, Voldemort parecia estar cansado, ele sangrava. Finalmente chegou ao chão. Colocou a sua mão na testa de Hermione, a garota estava gelada. Tinha pouco tempo de vida.

- Harry...

- Não se esforce, Hermione. Vou dar um jeito, você não vai morrer...

- Eu já estou morrendo, cuide do Rony pra mim – pediu Mione.

- Shhh, só você consegue domar aquele teimoso. Não fale nada.

Harry olhou para o lado, estavam Cho, Angelina, Neville e Collin executando o "Mobilicorpus" em Rony. Olhou para o outro lado e viu Voldemort caminhando em direção a Harry.

- Meu feitiço não foi perfeito, o senhor quer morrer... Igual sua amiguinha suja.

- Mas suja que você não existe – disse Harry, levantando-se.

Harry pôde ver o rosto de Voldemort. Era esverdeado, seus olhos estranhamente vermelhos, pele enrugada, estava um pouco melhor da vez que o viu no Torneio Tribruxo. Como havia dito, tinha recuperado suas forças, ou parte delas.

- Está virando comida de leão, hein? Está morrendo!

- Cale-se! Me obedeça! Crucio! – gritou Voldemort.

Harry caiu de joelhos, já não bastava a dor intensa em sua cicatriz, sua cabeça latejando, joelhos rangendo, mal estar constante agora sentia fortes pontadas no fígado e em seu coração. Estava sufocando de dor. Torcia para que Voldemort não visse Rony atravessando a parede. Teria que prender a atenção de Voldemort até Rony estar seguro.

- É só isso que você pode fazer? – perguntou Harry sarcasticamente.

- Vai pagar pela sua ousadia! Crucio! – gritou Voldemort.

Harry em fim caiu, não sentia mais seus joelhos. Tentou se erguer, mas não conseguia. Harry levantou os olhos, o "leão" correu bravamente e cravou as unhas nas costas de Voldemort, que caiu, produzindo um enorme grito. Harry sentiu um certo alívio. A dor provocada pela maldição se dissipou. Harry foi puxado, era Rony. Como em sincronia, ambos apontaram a varinha para Voldemort, mas o bruxo foi mais rápido. Deu uma louca gargalhada e apontou o dedo para Harry.

- Eu voltarei e acabarei de vez com você!

E aparatou.

- Ele fugiu! Réptil covarde! – gritou Rony.

O "leão" olhou para os dois, havia uma pedra na cabeça do bicho, uma pedra vermelha. Tinha olhos azuis, estava todo machucado, sangrava e parecia ter uma das patas quebradas. Harry se aproximou do animal e este rugiu. Abriu as suas enormes asas e voou para fora da estação.

A chuva ainda caía forte, tinham que achar um meio de salvar Hermione. Rony pegou a garota nos braços, mas não havia para onde ir. Voltou a ficar tudo escuro, e Harry sussurrou _"Lumus"_ assim como tantos outros bruxos.

- Vamos até as portas. Hermione tem que ir para algum hospital! - disse Rony.

Correram até as portas, a gritaria voltou a tomar conta de King's Cross. Harry e Rony se aproximaram de uma das portas da estação. Alguém do lado de fora gritava algo como "afastem-se". Eles tomaram grande distância da porta. Harry olhou para trás e viu Arthur Weasley com a varinha em punho, parecia estar bem. Angelina, Cho e Neville traziam Fred que tinha sido jogado para longe. Alicia socorria Jorge.

- Seu pai parece estar bem, Rony.

- É, mas Hermione precisa de socorros... Está fria...

- Acho melhor nos afastarmos mais – aconselhou Harry.

Afastaram-se mais. A porta estourou violentamente. Uma enorme nuvem de poeira junto com ela um enorme clarão invadiu a King's Cross.

- Socorro! Precisamos de ajuda! – disse Rony em meio à poeira.

Das pessoas que entraram na estação, Harry pôde distinguir Cornélio Fugde, Percy Weasley, Moody e Lupin, o resto eram trouxas armados e bruxos com as varinhas em punho. Lupin, ao ver Harry, de um pulo, sorriu aliviado. Uma mulher acompanhava Lupin, caminhavam em direção a eles. A mulher tinha expressão de terror no rosto, era morena clara, tinha os cabelos castanhos claro, parecia muito aflita, mais que Lupin.

- Harry, Rony, estão bem? – perguntou Lupin muito aflito.

- Sim, o problema é Hermione – contou Harry.

- Voldemort usou um feitiço para matar Hermione, era como se fosse um fio, a vida dela era o fio! Ela está morrendo! – continuou Rony rapidamente. Esta foi a primeira vez que Rony não se referiu ao Voldemort como "Você-Sabe-Quem".

Lupin se virou para a mulher.

- Melane, você sabe o que fazer. Leve Hermione, foi aplicado o feitiço final, se não a socorrermos agora a chama dela se acabará pra sempre.

Harry não queria imaginar sua vida sem Hermione ao seu lado.

- E você – continuou Lupin, apontando para Rony –, vá com Melane, avisarei sua família que está a salvo.

Melane sorriu para Rony e tirou de seu bolso uma moeda, uma chave de portal, supôs Harry, e se foram, deixando cair a moeda no chão. Lupin apanhou a moeda e colocou no bolso.

- Harry, você não pode ficar aqui, não é seguro. Venha, tem gente te aguardado lá fora.

- Não, eu não vou. Voldemort já foi embora...

- E sua cicatriz? Sente alguma coisa?

- Não, não sinto mais dor – mentiu Harry, que ainda sentia algo, mas extremamente fraco. – Tem gente precisando de ajuda, não vou embora.

- LUPIN! O QUE ESTE MENINO AINDA FAZ AQUI? NÃO É SEGURO! – gritou Cornélio Fugde, andando apressadamente na direção deles.

Harry se corroeu por dentro, aquilo tudo tinha acontecido era por causa de Cornélio. Duvidando de coisas óbvias.

- Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. Voldemort já se foi, aparatou. Lupin, me dê licença, vou ver como anda os meus amigos – disse Harry secamente.

- Harry! Harry! – chamou Lupin e Harry se virou.

- Existe uma parede invisível naquela direção – apontou Harry. – Tirea de lá!

Estouraram outra porta da estação e Harry pôde chegar à outra extremidade. Seu objetivo era procurar Gina, que tinha sumido assim como Hermione no início do ataque. Procurava e não encontrava. Existiam milhares de bruxos do Ministério da Magia na estação.

Bruxos e trouxas choravam. Harry estranhou de não perceber nenhuma equipe jornalística dos trouxas. Os bruxos conjuravam macas, havia muitos em crise de medo, Jorge estava sendo socorrido e Alicia segurava a sua mão. Arthur Weasley estava cansado e mesmo assim ajudou a tirar a parede invisível junto com 28 bruxos. Só assim conseguiram desfazer a magia de Voldemort.

Por fim, no meio de toda aquela tristeza, pessoas chorando por todo lado, Harry sentiu um alívio ao ver Gina sendo atendida por um médico-bruxo. A menina se encontrava em uma maca, no fundo da estação. Harry correu até ela.

- Gina! Estava super preocupado com você.

Gina sorriu para Harry.

- O que aconteceu com você? – continuou Harry;

- Bem... Fui uma das pisoteadas. Na hora que Você-Sabe-Quem gargalhou eu fui levada por uma multidão, assim como outras pessoas – disse calmamente Gina.

- Ela não pode ficar falando, não! Tem que ser poupada! – disse o médico, olhando feio para Harry. – Ela quebrou o pé, tem hematomas pelo corpo. Foi pisoteada, assim como alguns trouxas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry.

Gina começou a chorar, Harry pegou em sua mão fortemente.

- Hey, está tudo bem agora. Estou com você e lamento por não ter segurado a sua mão um pouco mais forte...

- Harry, foi horrível assistir tudo aquilo sem poder fazer nada – disse, chorando. – Meu pé doía muito, não sentia a minha mão... E parecia que eu estava sendo enfeitiçada, não conseguia me mover, ninguém conseguia – cada vez ela chorava mais.

- Gina, tá tudo bem agora...

- E meu pai, eu pude ver... Jorge bateu a cabeça, Fred foi arremessado, Rony, o Rony sofreu a Maldição Cruciatus. Minha família sendo aniquilada na minha frente e eu sem conseguir me mover e com o meu pé doendo. Hermione morrendo... Harry eu estou com medo! - Gina apertou com força sua mãoHarry. - Onde está Rony? Cadê os outros?

- Todos estão sendo socorridos. Seu pai está bem, ajudando os outros.

- Harry, não minta pra mim!

- Ok, ok, chega de conversa. Minha paciente já se emocionou mais do que deveria. Vamos, vamos, dê adeus ao seu amigo, Gina – disse o médico.

- Harry... – murmurou Gina.

Apareceu uma médica.

- Está pronta? Seu pé, ainda dói? – perguntou a médica.

- Está tudo bem – disse Gina, ainda chorando muito.

- Então pára de chorar – disse a médica animada. – Vamos embora! Eduard, tem outros feridos, vou junto com ela, podem precisar da minha ajuda lá. E a sua amiga vai ficar bem, ela foi socorrida pelo Eduard – disse simpaticamente a médica, apontando para Eduard. – E ele é um bom enfermeiro! Então, avise a família dela.

- Tudo bem – falou Harry. – Te vejo mais tarde, Gina.

E se foram através de outro portal. Eduard apanhou a moeda do chão e colocou no bolso.

- Até mais, meu jovem! – despediu-se Eduard.

- Harry!

Aquela voz era familiar, o garoto olhou para trás, era sua tia Petúnia. Ela tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Não falou mais nada, agarrou o sobrinho e o abraçou. Ela segurava Harry com firmeza, não queria que ele escapasse. Harry também abraçou a tia. Abraçou de verdade.

- Achei que tinha morrido! Ainda bem que está vivo! – exclamou Petúnia, chorando. – Está tudo bem? Quebrou algum osso?

Mas Harry não teve tempo de responder. Petúnia, como toda mãe, começou a "fuçar" em Harry, verificando se tinha algum osso quebrado, verificou a temperatura colocando a mão na testa de Harry, alisou a sua cabeça a procura de algum ferimento, mas não achou nada.

- Eu estou bem, tia.

- Recebi uma coruja e vim direto pra cá. Eu estava sentido algo estranho, o tempo mudou de repente e eu só conseguia pensar em você.

- Tá tudo bem...

- Foi o... Aquele bruxo que provocou tudo isso?

- Sim, foi ele – afirmou Harry.

- Vem, vamos para casa.

- Não, Harry vai comigo, Petúnia – disse Lupin, que havia surgido do nada.

- Oh, o senhor. Não, ele vai pra casa, não quero que ele fique por aqui – falou Petúnia.

- Petúnia, se o Harry ficar com você é perigoso que possam atacar a sua casa. Vocês correrão perigo. Harry será levado ao um lugar seguro até a volta às aulas.

- Mas como eu vou saber se ele está bem?

- Manteremos contato. O Ministério da Magia precisarpa de você. Mandaremos corujas.

- Se é para o bem de Harry, ele irá com você.

Lupin sorriu e Petúnia se virou para Harry.

- Querido, se cuide. Me preocupo com você.... Mande corujas, telefone, qualquer coisa que me mantenha informada do seu estado de saúde e emocional...

Harry sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Chegaram mais dois bruxos, do Ministério.

- Por favor, acompanhe esta senhora até a casa dela – ordenou Lupin.

Petúnia deu um último abraço em Harry, beijou o sobrinho na bochecha e se retirou junto com os outros homens.

Harry olhou para Lupin e abaixou a cabeça, tinha sido mal educado com ele. A raiva era tanta que sentia naquela hora, por tudo que havia acontecido. que descontou em Lupin sem ele ter nada a ver com isso. Apenas o seguiu, deixando a turbulenta estação. Entrou no carro, não fez perguntas, não havia o que falar.

Londres estava fria e escura mais do que o costume, ainda garoava. Não havia ninguém nas ruas, e Harry reparou que parecia que a cidade tinha sido devastada por algum tornado. Tinha carros virados, muitas folhas no chão, sentiu um tremendo frio. Ele pôde perceber que o carro estava enfeitiçado, porque no caminho encontraram três árvores bloqueando a passagem e o carro passava sobre elas sem nenhuma dificuldade. Pararam em uma rua deserta e entraram em uma das casas que haviam por lá. A casa pintada de verde. Entraram, alguém fazia chá. A cicatriz de Harry parou de doer no instante que colocou os pés na casa. Estava cansado, preocupado com Hermione, estava intensamente triste.

- Está com fome? Venha vamos comer.

Dirigiram-se à cozinha, lá encontraram um elfo doméstico.

- Meu senhor! – exclamou o elfo.

- Está tudo bem comigo, Plácido. Ponha a mesa, eu e Harry estamos famintos.

Lupin indicou o banheiro e Harry foi lavar as mãos. Voltou para a cozinha e a mesa já estava posta. Havia biscoitos, pão, queijo, manteiga, bolo e chá. Harry comeu, estava tudo muito gostoso e Lupin parecia estar satisfeito também. Não trocaram uma palavra durante o chá e Harry não se sentia confortável.

- Lupin...

- Depois conversamos. Tome seu chá.

Harry engoliu seco, Lupin parecia estar bravo e com razão.

- Plácido, venha cá – chamou Lupin.

Harry pôde ouvir os passinhos de Plácido andando no corredor.

- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu o elfo.

- Plácido, por favor, arrume um cômodo para Harry e lhe prepare um banho.

- Sim, meu senhor. Plácido prepara um banho para o meu senhor? – perguntou o elfo

- Não, já estou de saída.

- Plácido já está indo, meu senhor.

- Espere! Melane, deu notícias?

- Não, meu senhor. Depois que minha senhora saiu não voltou mais, meu senhor.

- Muito obrigado, Plácido.

- Plácido está ao seu dispor, meu senhor – e saiu da cozinha apressadamente.

- Indo para onde? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry.

- Deixe as perguntas para mais tarde. E nem se atreva a sair daqui, está me ouvindo, Harry?

- Sim, estou.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, tenho que ir agora. O carro ainda me espera.

Lupin apanhou algumas bolachas, duas enormes fatias de bolo e saiu batendo a porta.

Harry terminou de tomar o seu chá e se levantou. Subiu a escada de madeira. Havia um longo corredor, escuro. Ele procurou pelo interruptor, mas não achou. Viu a criatura acenar.

- Aqui, meu jovem senhor – chamou Plácido.

Harry andou até o fim do corredor e abriu a porta. Era um quarto enorme, havia uma grande cama, uma poltrona, a janela estava fechada. Um grande espelho e no chão um tapete felpudo faziam a decoração do quarto. Perto do espelho estava um armário que parecia ser de mogno.

- Plácido, aqui não há luz? – perguntou Harry.

- Oh, desculpe meu jovem senhor.

Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a dar tapas fortes em seu próprio rosto. Harry, que já conhecia bem os elfos domésticos, não gostava de ficar vendo eles se auto-castigarem.

- Hey! Plácido, calma!

O elfo resmungava "Plácido é um elfo mau. Plácido é um elfo mau".

- Plácido! – continuou Harry.

- Plácido é mau, meu senhor jovem. Deixou a casa escura. A luz se acabou e Plácido elfo mau, não colocou as velas.

- Ah, acabou a luz?

- Sim, desculpe meu senhor jovem. Plácido é descuidado, Plácido é um elfo mau.

- Não precisa se bater, eu te entendo, você não é mau.

- O senhor jovem é de grande coração. Plácido sabe que é mau.

- Me chame de Harry – pediu o garoto.

- Tudo bem, meu senhor jovem Harry – concordou Plácido.

Harry sorriu.

- Me chame só de Harry, nada de "meu senhor jovem Harry".

- Plácido, burro. Plácido burro.

- Não, não! – desesperou-se Harry. – Você está terminantemente proibido de se castigar na minha presença e na presença dos demais da casa. É uma ordem.

- Plácido obedece, Harry. Plácido já arrumou o seu quarto e o seu banho, Harry.

- Eu sei, Plácido é um elfo bom – disse Harry sorrindo e o elfo sorriu também.

- Harry tome o seu banho, Plácido está ao seu dispor.

- Ok, obrigado – falou Harry.

Tomou um delicioso banho na grande banheira que havia em seu quarto provisório. A água estava morna, Harry se sentiu bem. Mas a preocupação com seus amigos não abandonava a sua cabeça. Pensava em Jorge, Gina e em Hermione. Os Granger haviam de estar preocupados. Assim que terminou o banho, encontrou um pijama azul sobre a sua cama e uma grande pantufa verde. O quarto agora ela iluminado por castiçais, já não chovia. Harry desceu as escadas correndo, teria que mandar uma coruja para os Granger. Provavelmente os pais de Hermione já saberiam da notícia, mas Harry não quis correr o risco. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, atrás do elfo.

- Plácido, onde posso encontrar uma coruja?

- Oh, Harry. As corujas que haviam aqui já foram despachadas pela senhora Melane, antes de sair de casa. Nenhuma voltou ainda...

Harry saiu desapontado da cozinha, aquela conversa de corujas o fez lembrar na sua. Realmente aquele não tinha sido um dia nada bom para ele. Foi até o seu quarto e sentou-se na poltrona que era extremamente confortável, decidiu ficar acordado até Lupin aparecer.

As horas se passavam e Harry estava demasiado cansado. Era cedo ainda, mas estava escuro lá fora, devido à tempestade e Harry adormeceu em meio às suas preocupações e cansaço.

****

N/A: Este é o meu capítulo preferido, até agora! =)


	10. O dia seguinte

****

Capítulo Dez "O Dia Seguinte"

Harry acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Plácido abria a janela alegremente, cantarolava uma canção, mas Harry não conseguiu identificar. Estava um pouco tonto, teve a sensação de ter dormido algumas horas. Procurou os óculos, estavam em cima de um criado mudo. Harry não lembrava de ter visto o móvel na noite anterior.

- Plácido, que horas são? – perguntou Harry, ainda com sono.

- Já é tarde Harry, são onze e meia da manhã – informou o elfo.

- Dormi bastante – disse Harry, espreguiçando-se.

- Ah, Harry dormiu bastante. Harry está dormindo há dias! – falou Plácido, sorrindo.

- Há dias?

- Sim, faz dois dias que Harry está dormindo.

Harry se levantou, estava um pouco desesperado.

- Mas por que vocês deixaram eu dormir tanto?

- Meu senhor disse que não era pra acordar Harry. Agora Harry deve se alimentar, Harry está fraco.

- Lupin está em casa?

- Meu senhor não voltou desde o dia que saiu. Plácido fala com meu senhor através da lareira.

Plácido começou a arrumar a cama de Harry, que estava parecendo um ninho, era um amontoado de cobertos e travesseiros.

- As roupas de Harry estão no armário – disse Plácido. – Tome o seu banho e desça para tomar café.

Lá estavam todas as coisas de Harry e os seus livros de Hogwarts. Tomou banho e se trocou. Estava com sono e ansioso por notícias. Queria falar com Lupin, queria saber por que tinha dormido tanto e mesmo assim estava com sono.

Saiu do quarto, o corredor era enfeitado por flores e quadros trouxas. Desceu as escadas, estava esfomeado. Entrou na cozinha e viu a morena de cabelos claros, suposta amiga de Lupin, Melane.

Ela olhou para Harry, pareceu estar satisfeita de vê-lo e sorriu.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia – murmurou Harry, sentando-se à mesa.

- Quando Lupin souber que você acordou vai querer me matar – contou Melane, servido-se de torradas. – Queria que acordasse por vontade própria. Creio que se fosse por sua vontade só acordaria daqui uma semana!

- Por quê?

- Ah, você deixou Plácido de cabelos em pé. Era para eu estar cuidando de outras pessoas e não de você...

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Eu vou te contar, mas antes tome o seu café. Assim conversamos com mais calma.

Harry não gostava quando alguém começava um assunto e parava bem no meio, na parte mais interessante. Isso o irritava. Comeu feito Rony. Tinha a sensação de não comer há anos, quanto mais pedaços de bolo ingeria com mais fome parecia ficar.

Comeu uma porção de frutas, mamão, maçã, fatias de abacaxi, tomou café com leite, pão e finalmente a sua fome tinha passado. Depois de ter devorado praticamente a mesa do café da manhã, ele se sentiu envergonhado.

- Oh, não precisa me olhar assim. Achei que você comeria mais! Vamos ao meu escritório.

__

"Aqui é a casa dela", pensou Harry.

Foram até a sala, era enorme. Estava iluminada pelo sol, havia mais flores enfeitando. Muitos quadros, que desta vez a pintura se mexia, livros e uma porção de coisas estranhas. Havia uma enorme lareira e de frente a ela uma mesa colocada por improviso, suspeitou Harry. _"Ali não é lugar de mesa"_. Em cima do móvel tinha uma porção de papéis, livros, algumas poções, objetos estranhos e um enorme chapéu preto.

Atravessaram a sala e entraram em um cômodo, trancado por chave. Era um escritório com duas estantes contendo mais livros. Havia uma lousa, uma escrivaninha, uns quadrinhos pequenos. No chão, um tapete persa, muito bonito por sinal. Existiam duas poltronas, parecidas com as do quarto de Harry, e mais uma porção de objetos estranhos, pareciam invenções. Em direção da janela havia uma espécie de luneta.

- Sente-se, Harry – pediu Melane.

Harry se sentou em uma das poltronas, Melane sentou-se de frente a ele. Tirou alguns papéis da escrivaninha, que estava muito bagunçada.

- Eu nem sei por onde começo! – exclamou Melane.

- Hermione, ela está bem? – disparou Harry, ele sabia muito bem por onde começar.

- Durante o seu sono, você gritou muito por ela.

- Gritei?

- Sim, você teve pesadelos horrendos, foi o que me pareceu. Como disse há pouco, eu não ficaria aqui com você, mas foi preciso. Eu apareci na lareira para dar algumas instruções a Plácido e o encontrei desesperado. Era impressionante, você gritava, chamava por Hermione quase o tempo todo!

- Mas ela está bem? – perguntou Harry novamente.

Melane não deu ouvidos.

- Você teve febre alta, ficou melhor ontem de tarde. Já não gritava mais por Hermione e nem por Gina. Achei que você iria morrer.

Harry se sentia horrível, passou mal durante dois dias e não se lembrava de nada.

- Hermione continua em coma, Harry.

- Em coma? – perguntou Harry, desacreditado.

- Você-Sabe-Quem lhe tirou grande parte de sua vida... Mais um pouco e morreria.

- Mas e os Granger? Eles sabem de Hermione? Sabem que ela está, em, em coma? – Harry estava desesperado.

- Eu não tenho informações da família dela, Harry.

- Como não tem? – perguntou revoltado.

- Eu apenas não tenho... Também não sei da família Weasley e nem dos Dursley.

Harry estremeceu, não podiam estar mortos. _"Não podiam!"_ Ele olhou para Melane e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Não estão mortos. Da última vez que vi Rony ele estava bem, preocupado com Hermione, com Gina e com você.

- Quando você o viu na última vez?

- No hospital Saint Hope, em Hogmeade. Depois de horas, eu tive que voltar. Hermione estava em boas mãos e eu vim cuidar de você.

- Também não tem notícias dos Dursley...

- Não. Não tenho.

- E Voldemort? Apareceu de novo?

- Não...

- Alguma notícia boa? – perguntou Harry, sem esperança.

- Achei que você não ia me perguntar! Arthur Weasley capturou Pedro Pettigrew!

Harry deu um sorriso, com Pedro preso Sirius estaria bem. Livre.

- É, ele estava caído no chão da estação quando Arthur o reconheceu.

- Eu e Rony, não me lembro direito... Havíamos estuporado aquele rato – disse Harry, um pouco feliz.

- É, Lupin disse que foi um grande duelo. Eu queria ter visto, duelos são emocionantes! Mas estava cuidando da saúde de Hermione. Ele está preso, mas não creio que seja em Azkaban.

- E Sirius? Foi localizado?

- Ninguém tem notícias de Sirius. Tudo que sei é que ele estava em uma missão no norte da África, escondido. Fazendo alianças, disfarçado. Foi o que Lupin soube por Dumbledore. Ninguém tem notícias dele, ou melhor, poucas pessoas sabem que Sirius está conosco. Está foragido há tempos. Agora é que não teremos notícias depois do que aconteceu em King's Cross.

- Gina, ela está bem?

- Sim, ela está. Quando estava vindo para casa, vi sendo atendida, mas foi breve. Pelo que percebi ela tinha quebrado um dos pés.

- Sim, foi isso – concordou Harry.

- Como eu disse, não tenho informações. Minha janela com o mundo é a lareira da sala, quando Lupin aparece por ela...

- Lupin... Deve estar bravo comigo – lamentou Harry.

- Bem, se ele está bravo eu não sei, mas preocupado com a sua saúde.

Melane se levantou e sorriu pra Harry.

- Suba, vá dormir, sei que deve estar cansado.

- Mas quero saber mais!

- Bem, escuta. Conversamos mais tarde, já estamos de saída.

- De saída? Vamos para onde?

- Eu não sei... Soa estranho, mas eu realmente não sei. Sigo ordens.

- Ordens – resmungou Harry.

- É, eu as odiava na sua idade. Sempre enchendo o saco, são chatas assim como as regras. Mas a questão aqui é a sua segurança.

Harry se levantou, sentia que cairia de tanto sono.

- Vamos, te acompanho até o seu quarto – disse Melane.

- Não é necessário...

- Ok, se caso acordar, estou aqui no escritório ou na sala.

Harry se retirou do escritório, extremamente mal, preocupado com os Weasley, com sua tia, com Sirius, com o estado de Hermione. Chegou ao seu quarto e olhou para a janela, a rua estava deserta. Sentia vontade uma imensa vontade de dormir, mas procurava resistir.

Lembrou-se do "Feitos históricos", resolve ler. Abriu o grande armário de mogno e o apanhou em meio a outros livros. Jogou os sapatos para longe, sentou-se na cama. Começou a ler, mas estava sendo impossível. Dentro de Harry existiam duas forças e elas estavam travando uma grande batalha. Uma parte sua queria dormir, seus olhos já não ficavam tão abertos, leu cerca de 20 vezes a frase _"Wigbon Waspen foi certamente um dos melhores Ministros que a Inglaterra teve. Dentre as suas criações a que mais se destacou foi..."_. E a outra, tentava manter Harry consciente, com os olhos abertos. Uma de suas estratégias era fazer vir à tona pensamentos de Hermione sendo morta, Voldemort matando os Weasley, Sirius morrendo em uma batalha na África ou algo do tipo. Depois de muita resistência, finalmente uma havia ganhado. O livro havia rolado pelo chão. Harry dormia.


	11. Isolados

****

Capítulo Onze "Isolados"

- Harry! Harry! Acorde, vamos!

Ele acordou, assustado, naturalmente. Melane o chamava.

- Harry, por favor acorde... Você tem que estar consciente... Plácido, será que ele vai acordar? A poção deve ter sido muito forte...

Harry abriu os olhos, Melane deu um breve sorriso.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, atordoado.

- Temos que partir. Não é seguro. Assim que chegarmos lá você pode dormir o quanto quiser...

- Nós vamos para onde?

- Eu não sei!

"Ótimo, ela não sabe de nada", pensou Harry. Ele se sentou na cama, estava com sono ainda.

- Você está bem? Sente dores?

- Não, está tudo bem... Cadê os meus óculos? – perguntou.

- Plácido! Os óculos!

O quarto estava escuro, Harry não entendia nada. O elfo trouxe o óculos e ele pôde perceber que Plácido os havia limpado.

- Obrigado, Plácido.

- Harry não precisa agradecer. Plácido está aqui para ajudar.

Melane saiu da cama e acendeu algumas velas. Parecia estar um pouco aflita.

- Harry, levante-se. Dentro de alguns minutos vamos deixar a casa. Não há tempo para nada. Plácido já se encarregou de arrumar as suas coisas. Eu realmente não sei para onde vamos e estou assustada assim como você – ela se virou para Harry. – Eu sei, você não gosta de mim.

Era verdade, Harry não tinha simpatizado muito com Melane.

- Você não é o único que não gosta muito de mim – continuou. - Acho que deve ser o meu gênio. Bem, se troque o mais rápido possível, Plácido deixou uma troca de roupa pra você. Te espero lá na sala – ela consultou o relógio –, daqui cinco minutos.

E saiu batendo a porta, fazendo Harry levar um pequeno susto. Deu um pulo da cama, praticamente arrancou a roupa do corpo e vestiu a outra de qualquer jeito. Deu uma última olhada no quarto, apanhou as roupas que vestia e colocou-as em um saquinho que estava por lá. Saiu do quarto com o tênis desamarrado e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Melane estava de frente pra lareira.

- Que bom que você já se trocou – disse Melane.

Harry se juntou a ela, identificou as suas coisas. Estavam de viagem, Melane tinha muita bagagem.

- Lupin, mas que coisa! Você está atrasado! – reclamou Melane.

Depois de alguns segundos Lupin apareceu na lareira. Ele tinha olheiras enormes, estava bastante pálido e com ar de cansaço.

- Oi, Melane!

- Lupin! Você está atrasado!

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de o meu relógio estar um minuto atrasado que o seu? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não importa, acerte o seu relógio!

- Harry! - exclamou Lupin com tom de felicidade. - Vejo que você que está um pouco melhor da última vez que te vi.

- Olá, eu queria falar com você.

- Lamento, mas não há tempo para isso! - Lupin virou seu rosto para Melane. – Temos pouco tempo. Melane te explicará com mais calma.

- Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou Melane.

- Eu não sei! Só uma pessoa sabe e eu também não sei quem é...

- Ok! – disse Melane.

- Bem, o portal é este – Lupin arremessou uma caixa de fósforo. – Está programado para abrir daqui... Três minutos.

- E como voltamos? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, através deste outro aqui – Lupin lançou uma meia branca com bolinhas vermelhas. – Mas eu não sei quando ele vai ser acionado, e acho que vocês serão avisados. Não há mais tempo, nem para mim e nem para vocês!

- Por favor, se cuide, Remo. Já estou morrendo de preocupação de pensar por onde você e aquele tonto do Black estão se metendo.

- Ele não deu notícias ainda, Lupin? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele sumiu... – falou Lupin, desanimado.

- Ok, já está quase na hora! – informou Melane.

- Melane! O que vocês está fazendo? Levando a sua casa junto? – perguntou Lupin, surpreso.

- São só algumas coisinhas... – explicou Melane, com um sorriso sem graça.

- Coisinhas? Eu disse o _necessário_!

- Larga de ser rabugento, Remo! – exclamou Melane, encabulada.

- Tenho que ir. Tchau Harry e cuida bem dele, viu – falou Lupin sorrindo para Melane.

- Pode deixar, seu tolo...

E sumiu junto às chamas vermelhas da lareira.

- Falta um minuto! Eu vou primeiro, apanhe as suas coisas, Harry – Melane parecia estar mais calma. – Plácido, não precisa ter medo.

Agora que Harry reparou, o elfo tremia as suas finas pernas e se agarrava com duas malas de Melane.

- Minha senhora, Plácido tem medo – gaguejou o elfo.

- Mas não precisa, eu te vejo daqui alguns segundos.

Melane segurou suas malas e desapareceu, deixando a caixinha de fósforo no chão.

- Plácido... Sua vez – disse Harry, desanimado.

- Não, Harry tem que ir primeiro. Plácido vai depois.

- Você sabe o que fazer, né?

- Plácido sabe. Plácido só tem medo...

Harry apanhou a caixinha de fósforo no chão, segurou seu malão e viajou através do portal. Foi o tempo de ele piscar que já se encontrava em outro lugar, escuro e quente.

- Plácido? Harry?

- Sou eu, ele já está vindo – informou Harry.

- Eu não enxergo nada! Lumus – e uma luz saiu da varinha de Melane. – Acho melhor você fazer o mesmo.

- Lumus! – exclamou Harry, a luz de sua varinha era mais intensa.

Um pequeno barulho indicou que Plácido tinha se juntado a eles. Ele resmungava algo, mas Harry não deu ouvidos.

Ele queria saber onde estava. Forçou a vista, e achou um castiçal e começou a acender as velas. Melane andava pelo lugar tropeçando a toda hora.

- Ai, cadê as velas deste lugar! – reclamou Melane tropeçando novamente.

Harry acendeu um castiçal que era composto por seis velas. Conseguiu enxergar melhor e avistou outro castiçal, pôs-se a acendê-lo. Plácido ainda resmungava alguma coisa.

O lugar se parecia demais com a cabana de Hagrid. Havia uma pequena lareira, algumas poltronas e uma escada na parte que Harry se encontrava. Deixou o castiçal em cima de uma mesinha, ou algo do tipo, e subiu as escadas com o auxílio de sua varinha.

No segundo andar, havia três camas de solteiro, um pequeno armário, na parede se encontrava pendurada uma espingarda. Existia uma janela iluminando o cômodo, estava fazendo uma noite bonita, uma porção de estrelas no céu. Harry se aproximou mais da janela, a cabana estava em volta de uma floresta, ou bosque. Ele só enxergou verde e nada mais. Não havia outra cabana e nenhum sinal humano. Estavam isolados de tudo e de todos.

- Harry? – era a voz de Melane.

- Estou aqui em cima – informou Harry.

- Eu sei, desça. Vem comer alguma coisa – gritou.

Harry desceu e o ambiente já estava todo iluminado por velas. Sala e cozinha eram um lugar só. Uma estante com alguns livros, uma mesa de madeira com um singelo vasinho com violetas, três poltronas e uma pequena lareira compunham o ambiente que poderia ser chamado de sala. Na outra extremidade havia um enorme fogão à lenha, uma mesa redonda com três cadeiras, um armário contendo panelas. Em cima da mesa havia uma enorme cesta com frutas multicoloridas e uma pia de pedra.

- Lá em cima, tem banheiro? – perguntou Melane.

- Não, tem três camas, uma enorme janela e uma espingarda...

- Ótimo! O banheiro deve ser lá fora, eu odeio quando isso acontece - Harry sorriu. - E você ri porque é homem! Ah, como eu queria ser homem as vezes. Está com fome?

- Um pouco. Este lugar parece com a cabana de Hagrid – contou Harry.

- Eu também pensei nisto, eu costumava ir à cabana de Hagrid – disse Melane abrindo os armários. – E ele sempre apresentava um daqueles "saborosíssimos" quitutes que costuma fazer.

- Hum, você foi uma das vítimas de Hagrid? – Harry se sentou à mesa da cozinha.

- É, ele sempre vinha com aqueles biscoitos dele e eu sempre comia. Mas o quanto Hagrid cozinha mal é o quanto ele é bom! – Melane estava fazendo algo parecido com um bolo com a sua varinha, em nenhum momento ela tocou nos ingredientes. – Hagrid tem um coração enorme.

- Eu sei, ele leciona em Hogwarts agora – contou Harry.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo, fui lá dar os comprimentos a ele. Ficou feliz de me ver, disse que eu cresci, estas coisas. Ele estava radiante!

- Ele adora animais, quanto mais monstruoso mais ele gosta! Quando eu voltar para escola vou perguntar sobre aquele animal que atacou o Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Animal? – perguntou Melane surpresa.

- É, parecia um leão só que sem juba, tinha asas enormes e...

- Uma pedra na cabeça? – completou Melane incerta.

- É, ela era vermelha.

- O Remo não me disse nada! Como ele não me fala disso! – ela jogou a massa em uma forma e colocou no forno que parecia estar bem quente.

- Como você sabe da pedra?

- Aquilo definitivamente era animago.

- Eu já suspeitava disso – falou Harry.

- É bruxo muito evoluído, para se transformar no Lions Alado. É um animal da mitologia grega, são raros os bruxos que se transformam no Lions. E é uma bruxa, porque se não tinha juba... O Lions alado é difícil de ser domando quando se é um animago.

- Anh?

- Bem – Melane se sentou –, o Lions age sem você querer algumas vezes. Ele faz parte da pessoa e esta bruxa deve viver em uma batalha interna.

- Então você acha que a bruxa naquela ocasião agiu por instinto e não porque ela queria salvar a Hermione?

- Não, ela agiu porque quis. A pedra estava vermelha, não estava?

- Estava – afirmou Harry.

- Ela estava com raiva, a pedra mostra o estado emocional que o Lions se encontra. Agiu por livre e espontânea vontade. Quando o Lions toma conta de pessoa sem ela querer a pedra fica na cor laranja.

- Eu fui me aproximar do leão e ela rugiu alto.

- Isso é normal, Harry, ainda mais por ela ser uma fêmea. Acontece a mesma coisa quando um homem se aproxima de um unicórnio, eles não gostam. Na verdade os Lions não são muito sociáveis. Não gostam de humanos, só se aproximam ou se deixam aproximar por quem tem confiança.

- Então a bruxa não deve ter confiança em mim.

- Exato, ela não deve simpatizar muito com você ou, caso ela te conheça, o instinto animal falou mais alto...

- Quem será o animago?

- O Ministério com certeza vai investigar. Um animago desta grandeza, ainda que sendo ilegal, eles acharão... Mas o Lions tinha uma espécie de tiara na cabeça?

- Não, não tinha. Só a pedra.

- Bem, então a bruxa não conseguiu chegar a perfeição. A pedra fica um pouco acima dos olhos, como se fosse um terceiro olho, não é?

- É – afirmou Harry.

- Então, a pedra é como se fosse o centro da tiara. Ela se formará quando a bruxa conseguir a transformação total. É perigoso ela se transformar sem estar perfeita. Pode ficar com forma de Lions para sempre.

- E esta tiara... Demora pra aparecer?

- Bem, no caso dela... Acho que falta pouco. Nossa, eu estou com uma fome! – exclamou Melane se levantando. – Eu vou lá fora... Ver o tal banheiro.

- Ok – respondeu Harry.

Harry ficou pensando sobre o Lions. Quem seria o animago? Também analisou Melane, não era tão chata como parecia. Uma mulher bonita, inteligente e que estava protegendo-o, deveria ser uma grande bruxa.

Ela chegou à cabana reclamando da localização do banheiro, bastante comunicativa e "cozinhava" bem, ou pelo menos o bolo estava saboroso.

Plácido parecia estar melhor, nunca passou pela cabeça de Harry que um elfo doméstico teria tanto medo de viajar através de um portal. Eles tomaram um café e foram se deitar quando o Sol estava quase nascendo. Harry ficou com certo receio de dormir, era horrível pensar que poderia acordar dali dois dias. Lembrou que tinha de ter perguntado da onde veio aquele sono e que poção Melane e Plácido falavam quando estava sendo acordado algumas horas antes. Mas já era tarde, Melane estava dormindo e Plácido roncava. Achou que deveria fazer o mesmo, haveria tempo pra conversar...

Harry acordou, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. _"Ótimo, devo ter dormido uns quinze dias",_ resmungou. Ele olhou para o céu e viu uma coruja... Parecia com a sua. Levantou-se, aproximou da janela e apertou os olhos. Era Edwiges! Sentiu uma imensa alegria, desceu correndo as escadas, fazendo um enorme barulho. Lá fora estavam Plácido e Melane, que parecia estar feliz.

- Olha quem veio te visitar! – exclamou Melane feliz.

Harry parecia não acreditar, ela voava, estava bem. Voou em sua direção e pousou em seu braço. Deu bicadinhas carinhosas no dedo de Harry, ela estava muito bem. Melane se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça de Edwiges.

- Ela trouxe alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Ela não, mas alguém veio aqui, enquanto nós dormíamos. Deixou uma carta, endereçado a você e levou o portal embora... Está me cima da mesa.

Ele lembrou, naquele momento, do pedaço de pergaminho que Edwiges trazia quando ele a viu toda machucada na Toca.

- Plácido! – chamou Harry.

O elfo veio correndo, parecia um pouco assustado. Olhou para Harry e abaixou a cabeça.

- Plácido, você lavou a roupa que eu estava usando no dia que cheguei na casa de Melane?

Melane e Plácido não entendiam nada.

- Não, Plácido não teve tempo. Por favor Harry, desculpa Plácido... Elfo mau.

O elfo ia começar a seção de torturas, mas lembrou de uma ordem que Harry havia lhe dado.

- Muito obrigado, onde é que elas estão? – perguntou Harry.

- Harry não vai castigar Plácido? Plácido se esqueceu das roupas de Harry, porque ajuda a minha senhora desde que Harry chegou em casa.

- Não, eu te agradeço. Mas onde está a minha calça? – perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Está perto do banheiro, Plácido ia começar a lavar.

Harry deixou Edwiges com Melane, que fazia uma ótima cara de interrogação. Foi até os fundos da cabana, achou um tanque enorme de pedra e um grande balde de madeira. Procurou e procurou, o balde parecia não ter fim, até que achou, e isso lhe causou um grande alivio. Colocou a mão no bolso e pegou pedaço de pergaminho, do jeito que havia deixado.

Abriu, estava muito ansioso, a letra era de Sirius e estava toda tremida. O bilhete dizia: **Harry não vá à estação... perigo de vida. Avise ao Arthur.**

Melane veio correndo e Edwiges pousou no ombro de Harry.

- O que aconteceu?

Harry estendeu o bilhete de Sirius, ela leu e se apavorou.

- Ele sabia, ele sabia! Deve estar aprisionado em algum lugar, correndo risco de vida, e... e... Harry? Você está bem?

Se ele tivesse olhado o bilhete na mesma hora que Edwiges chegou, ele poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo. Evitado o ataque a King's Cross, aquele tormento todo. Se aquilo tudo tinha acontecido era por culpa dele.

- Harry? Harry!

Ele olhou para Melane.

- Hey, você não precisa ficar assim. Sirius é forte, ele arrumou um meio de te escrever, ele vai sair de lá. Alguém vai entrar em contado conosco, daremos a notícia. Tudo vai ficar bem e tenho mais coisas pra te contar – ela se virou para Plácido. – Pegue a toalha de Harry e uma troca de roupa – o elfo correu em direção à entrada da cabana. – Vem, vamos tomar café. Você tem muito que saber.

Harry não quis tomar café, toda a fome que sentia foi tinha ido embora. Tomou o seu banho. Entrou na cabana e encontrou Melane sentada em frente à lareira.

- Sente-se – disse ela.

Harry sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Bem, hoje eu sei por onde eu começo! Como você já sabia você passou muito mal, tive que cuidar de você e esta coisa toda. Eu preparei uma poção muito forte, do sono, assim você dormiria sem ter pesadelos, foi o que eu fiz. Como é que você está se sentindo?

- Com um pouco de sono... – contou Harry.

- A sua percepção, reflexos e agilidade diminuíram. Não foi qualquer poção que você tomou, ela te deixou mais lento, assim você não se debatia tanto na cama.

- Anh?

- Você se esquivava toda vez que eu e Plácido nos aproximávamos, se debatia, não havia modo de chegar até você, por isso e com muito esforço fizemos você engolir a poção – explicou Melane.

- Mas os meus reflexos, eu preciso deles, esta poção me tirou tudo!

- Dentro de alguns dias, quando a poção não fizer mais efeito, voltará tudo ao normal. Sobre o ataque a King's Cross, o Ministério está tendo um grande trabalho...

- Imagino, Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem fez uma grande obra – falou Harry.

- É, muitos trouxas viram o ataque, o feitiço que foi aplicado em Hermione, o Lions que você me disse ontem. Mas a questão é que o Ministério quer o depoimento destas pessoas, é essencial. Por enquanto o ideal era recolher os depoimentos e nada de feitiço de memória. Mas Cornélio Fugde está sendo um grande burro, ele ordenou e alguns trouxas já não se lembram de mais nada - Harry escutava atentamente as palavras de Melane. - Eu não sei como deixam, um, um, um boboca como aquele, ser Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra! Francamente! – exclamou Melane raivosa.

- Ele tinha que ter pulso firme... Se ele acreditasse que Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse vivo nada disso teria acontecido.

- É lamentável... – concordou Melane. – Todas as pessoas que têm um vínculo com você estão sendo protegidas, Harry. Estamos aqui, no meio de uma mata, suportando este calor todo para que **_ele_** não te ache. Assim como os Dursley, Weasley, os pais de Hermione, estão espalhados por aí e seguros.

- Então eles estão bem, assim como nós, escondidos?

- Exatamente, não tenho notícias de Hermione e nem de Gina. Alguns bruxos do Ministério levaram a sua tia até em casa, chegando lá, havia dois Comensais da Morte. A sorte foi que o seu tio e seu primo foram atrás de Petúnia e nada aconteceu. Pelo que eu soube não conseguiram pegar os Comensais, mas todos estão bem e protegidos.

- Meu tio deve ter ficado maluco – supôs Harry.

- Acho que é só isso, não sei mais nada. Estamos isolados.

- Até quando ficaremos aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Quando as coisas lá fora estiverem seguras para você.

- Sabe como eu me sinto? – perguntou Harry. – Me sinto um idiota, **_ele_ **matando tudo e a todos e eu aqui, trancado, sendo preservado, não podendo fazer nada.

- Eu te entendo...

- Hermione está onde está por minha culpa. Eu queria que tudo acabasse logo e eu pudesse ser feliz... Tentar ser feliz de novo. Chega de pesadelos e feitiços e todos os meus amigos viverem escondidos! Sirius lá na África, sendo prisioneiro, tudo por causa de mim - desabafou.

- Harry não é bem assim.

- Me desculpe, Melane... Mas para mim é assim.

Harry se levantou, apanhou o bilhete que estava sem cima da mesa e foi para fora da cabana. Sentou-se na grama, e leu.

__

Querido Harry,

Estou aflita por não saber quando você lerá isto. Estamos bem, todos.

Edwiges é uma boa coruja, forte. Gostaria de escrever mais coisas, só que não é possível, questões de segurança.

Todos nós esperamos revê-lo em breve. Cuide-se.

Beijos, Molly

"Que bom", pensou Harry. Ele leu, leu e releu o bilhete. Todos estavam bem, Gina estava bem. Não via a hora de sair daquela cabana. Sentado na grama, entediado, angustiado, sem nada pra fazer. Apenas ficar ali, enclausurado, esperando e esperando.

Melane surgiu e sentou-se de frente para Harry.

- Olá - disse Melane –, tem boas notícias?

- Os Weasley estão bem, todos eles...

- Quem escreveu o bilhete? – perguntou Melane.

- Molly – ele estendeu o bilhete a ela.

- Harry, ela escreveu pra você, não para mim.

Aquilo realmente o surpreendeu.

- Bem, se você pensa que vai ficar o dia todo sentado na grama. Olhando para estas árvores, está enganado.

- Estou? – perguntou Harry

- Sim, eu vou te ajudar. Por que você acha que trouxe um monte de malas?

- Porque você é mulher – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- É, também. Mas eu vou te dar algumas aulinhas – informou Melane.

- Aulinhas?

- Diríamos que, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Feitiços... Coisas que você deve saber - Harry vibrou por dentro. - Já que **_ele_** está solto por aí, não custa nada você se defender.

- Não custa nada mesmo – concordou, feliz.

- Começamos amanhã. Agora já é tarde...

- Tarde? Deve ser umas onze horas no máximo.

- Eu sei – contou Melane.

- Você é professora? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Não.

- Médica? – perguntou de novo

- Não, sou uma Auror. Mas fiz alguns cursos de medicina mágica.

Então, era isso. Melane era uma Auror.

- Por isso que você está cuidando de mim, me levou até a sua casa.

- Eu fui a "escolhida" para cuidar de você. Sou sua sombra agora.

- Ótimo – disse Harry desanimado. – Vai me acompanhar até Hogwarts?

- Nossa, não sabia que fazia tanta questão da minha presença – debochou, sorrindo. – Creio que não será preciso. Hogwarts é segura.

- Você é convencida – disse Harry.

- Eu sei – concordou Melane, ainda sorrindo.

- Ou melhor, você é muuuuito convencida! – corrigiu Harry, sorrindo.

- Já que você está dizendo, eu não vou contrariar – disse ela, levantando-se. – Qualquer coisa estou na cabana. Você deveria dormir, amanhã será um dia cansativo.

- São onze da manhã, não estou com tanto sono assim...

- Hum, a poção não foi tão forte o quanto eu pensei. Se precisar, me chame, ok? – perguntou Melane.

- Pode deixar – respondeu Harry.

Melane entrou. Harry percebeu que ela não era tão chata e metida quando a viu da primeira vez. Realmente, muito bonita e uma Auror. Estava em boa companhia.

O dia se arrastou. Harry teve a sensação de estar naquela cabana há duas semanas, mas nem fazia um dia que ele havia chegado. Ele olhava no relógio de seu avô de minuto em minuto, de segundo em segundo. O tempo parou e ele não tinha nada para fazer. Resolveu dormir às seis horas da tarde.

Acordou com a luz do Sol batendo em seu rosto. Levantou bastante animado. Apanhou seus óculos e um robe e dirigiu-se à cozinha da cabana.

Melane já estava tomando café, parecia perdida em seus pensamentos assim como Harry costumava ficar. Ele se sentou e ela demorou a notar sua presença. Olhou-o, parecia estar preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry, servindo-se.

- Hum, não aconteceu nada... Por quê?

- Você está com uma cara. Melane, por favor, tenho quinze anos, não ser poupado de notícias ruins.

- Não aconteceu, nada – disse ela, sorrindo. – Está pronto para a sua aula?

- Sim, estou preparado – respondeu Harry.

- Que bom. Tome o seu café, um banho e me encontre lá fora.

E assim Harry o fez.

Ele a encontrou com um sorriso estampado no rosto, contagiado, Harry também sorriu.

- Vamos começar pelo básico, Harry – contou Melane.

- O.k.!

- Creio que você já deve ter aprendido... Se você já aprendeu, vamos aperfeiçoar.

- Se trata de quê?

- Eu vou te mostrar.

Melane se afastou, girou a sua varinha e disse _"protetium"_. Harry observou, ele reparou uma bolha lilás bem claro se formar em volta de Melane.

- Harry, jogue algum feitiço em mim – pediu Melane.

Ele apontou a sua varinha para Melane.

- Qualquer um? – perguntou um pouco inseguro.

Parecia que tinha esquecido todos os feitiços que aprendera ao longo dos anos.

- Sim, qualquer um – confirmou.

- _Tarantallegra_! – exclamou Harry.

O feitiço bateu na bolha lilás de Melane e voltou contra Harry, sua sorte é que teve tempo de desviar. Harry percebeu que Melane ria dentro da bolha.

- Tarantallegra? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Você disse qualquer um – respondeu Harry, envergonhado.

- Faz anos que eu não uso este feitiço, me deu até saudade – contou Melane.

- Você costumava lançar isso nas pessoas, fazendo-as andarem sem parar?

- Às vezes... Bem, agora você já sabe pra que serve o _"protetium"_. Já usou alguma vez?

- Não.

- Bom – Melane de desfez da bolha. – Esta proteção é bem simples. Bem simples mesmo, não bloqueia todos os feitiços. E por ser tão rudimentar, pode ser vista e isso é de certa forma bom para o inimigo, ele sabe que você está protegido.

- O escudo não bloqueia quais feitiços?

- Os mais complexos. Mesmo sendo simples é útil por isso que você vai aprender.

- Melane, Você-Sabe-Quem, usou algo parecido.

- É, usou o _"bloqueio totallitus"_. Requer muita magia para executá-lo.

- Mas eu acho que não deu certo... A parede não chegou até o teto da estação.

__

- Ele não deve ter se concentrado direito – explicou Melane. – Concentração é essencial para escudos, se não houver, pode haver falhas então ele deixa de ser um escudo, e sim uma ameaça. Vamos lá.

- Ok – confirmou Harry.

- Você tem que se concentrar, bastante. Concentre-se nas palavras. Apesar do escudo ser um pouco fraco, requer concentração.

- _Protetium!_ – exclamou Harry com força.

Melane se aproximou e Harry notou que nada aconteceu.

- Continue – incentivou Melane. – Pense no escudo te envolvendo.

Harry se concentrou nas palavras, estava um pouco nervoso.

- _Protetium!_ – exclamou Harry novamente.

Seu feitiço falhou novamente. Ele olhou para Melane desapontado.

- Já está desistindo? Levou tempos para eu conjurar o meu escudo.

E ele continuou, uma porção de vezes, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Está cansado? Se estiver, não vai adiantar nada – perguntou Melane depois de algum tempo.

- Não estou cansado – contou Harry.

- Ok, vou deixar você sozinho, acho que estou lhe causando uma certa tensão – e se retirou sem esperar resposta alguma de Harry.

Agora ele estava sozinho, sem ninguém o observando.

- Pense no escudo te envolvendo – falou Harry repetindo as palavras de Melane. – _Protetium!_

Não acontecia nada.

- _Protetium! Protetium! Protetium!_ – exclamou Harry nervoso.

Aquela situação já o estava deixando cansado e frustado. Melane o fez parecendo tão fácil e ele não conseguira nada durante todo aquele tempo.

Passou horas e horas mencionando o feitiço sem nada acontecer. Melane o chamou para o almoço, para o café da tarde, mas parecia que toda a fome que Harry sentia tinha ido embora._ "Vamos, Harry. Vamos", _falava consigo mesmo.

Já estava escuro e a lua brilhava no céu e Harry ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, mencionando as mesmas palavras. Estava cansado, desapontado consigo mesmo. O feitiço era uma aprovação, de que ele tinha sangue bruxo em suas veias e ele teria que executá-lo. Teria de ter um sinal, alguma coisa, mas nada acontecia e isso o deixava desapontado.

Melane agora caminhava na direção dele, mas Harry não havia notado de tão absorto em sua tarefa.

- _Protetium!_ – gritou Harry.

- Você não acha que já chega por hoje? – perguntou Melane.

- Você está aí há quanto tempo? – retrucou Harry um pouco assustado.

- O suficiente para perceber que você tem que descansar.

- Eu quero ter resultados – disse Harry.

- Mas você já teve resultados – respondeu Melane.

- Do que você está falando?

- O fato de você não ter desistido até agora já é uma grande coisa, Harry. Vamos dormir, amanhã é outro dia e você terá tempo de sobra.

Harry se manteve firme.

- Harry, já está tarde. Você precisa descansar. Está exausto demais para executar alguma coisa. Vamos – e ela caminhou para a cabana.

Meio que contrariado, Harry foi se deitar e não demorou muito para dormir. Foi duro admitir, mas ele estava com bastante sono.

- Você tem que querer Harry. Concentração – explicou Melane.

- Mas eu quero!

- Então você tem que querer mais. Se você consegue conjurar um patrono você consegue conjurar o seu escudo.

Estavam ali já fazia um bom tempo. Harry finalmente tinha conseguido um pequeno progresso. Quando lançava o feitiço ele era envolvido por uma fina camada roxa, bem fraca e frágil.

- _Protetium_ – disse Harry pela centésima vez.

- Me dê a sua varinha! – sem esperar resposta Melane arrancou a varinha das mãos de Harry.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou indignado.

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo ou o que _VOCÊ _está fazendo? – rebateu irritada. – Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que você não pode estar cansado, ou se estiver exausto, tem que querer. Vá descansar, ler alguma coisa, se alimentar, tomar um banho, depois continuamos isto.

- Melane, eu quero fazer isso agora – informou Harry, bravo.

- Do que adianta fazer isso agora se está fazendo com má vontade.

- Não estou fazendo com má vontade!

- Se não está fazendo com má vontade, deve estar cansado. Depois continuamos.

Melane saiu deixando para trás Harry frustado. A verdade era que Harry estava um pouco cheio e Melane conseguiu piorar o seu humor com aquele gênio.

Estava fazendo um tremendo calor e Harry foi para o quarto. Se ficasse mais um pouco naquele Sol escaldante iria derreter.

Esparramou-se na cama, verificou o seu relógio, marcava três horas da tarde. Ele tinha se levantado ás sete e meia. O quarto estava quente, mesmo com a janela aberta._ "Onde será que eu estou?"_, perguntou para ele mesmo. Não havia nada para fazer, queria conversar com seus amigos, ouvir as besteiras de Rony, as broncas de Hermione, o sorriso de Gina. Aquele isolamento estava deixando ansioso e frustado. Foi neste instante que lembrou que tinha algo a fazer. Ler os _"contos ministrais" _segundo Rony. Foi até o seu malão, o livro estava bem no fundo do malão. Harry fez uma "pequena" bagunça ao retirar o livro.

Demorou algum tempo para achar onde havia parado. Pôs-se a ler.

Para seu espanto, finalmente achou o que procurava. Ficou bastante feliz, ficaria mais ainda se pudesse compartilhar com os seus amigos. Um trecho do livro dizia:

__

"Wigbon Waspen foi certamente um dos melhores Ministros que a Inglaterra teve. Dentre as suas criações a que mais se destacou foi a criação da Federação Internacional de Bruxos. Formada por todos os Ministros da Magia ao redor do mundo. Ela se reunia para solucionar problemas que interferem na harmonia do mundo mágico. (...) Tem o poder de nomear e despedir Ministros, aprovar leis e projetos que ajudem na total harmonia de bruxos/trouxas.

Nunca se sabe quando a Federação se reúne e quais são os outros bruxos (exceto os Ministros) que a compõe. Muitas vezes ela se reúne e soluciona os problemas sem o conhecimento da população mágica."

Harry apanhou um pergaminho, uma pena e copiou o trecho do livro. Já que este estava encantado, assim como os de Hogwarts. Depois de ter copiado tudo, sentou-se em sua cama e ficou olhando as árvores na floresta. Imaginava se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, o que ele estaria fazendo em Hogwarts. Imaginava o que Rony estava fazendo agora, se estava morrendo de tédio igual a ele, o que Hermione estava sentindo, como estariam os seus tios, se Gina estaria enrolando nervosamente um cacho de seu cabelo de fogo... Ele não sabia de nada, assim como eles não sabiam como Harry estava se sentindo.

Dois dias se passaram e ele não fazia nada, ou melhor, não havia nada o que fazer. Melane colocou sua varinha na estante_, "Ela vai ficar ali até você sentir vontade de pegá-la de volta". _Harry achou que ela estaria desapontada com ele. Simplesmente não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Era incrível porque Melane não parava um minuto, lia livros, fazia experimentos na cozinha.

Harry ficava no quarto e ouvia pequenas explosões vindas da cozinha, Plácido também não parava um minuto, sempre a ajudando. Harry perguntou para Melane das aulas e ela respondeu friamente _"Harry, você não conseguiu terminar um feitiço, pra que começar outro?"_.

Harry estava largado na cama, no mundo da lua, quando ouviu os passos de Melane subindo as escadas.

- Por Merlin! Você tem quinze anos e não noventa e cinco! Veja, faz sol e você fica entocado neste quarto, deitado o dia todo, pensando na morte da bezerra! Se um dia eu ficar igual a você... Me mate, por favor – falou Melane, procurando algo em seu malão.

Melane tinha razão, não adiantava ficar no quarto o dia todo. Ele tinha perdido as esperanças, estava desolado. Pulou da cama e desceu as escadas correndo. Se queria ter resultados não conseguira nada ficando parado o dia todo. Apanhou a sua varinha. Abriu a porta, realmente estava fazendo um dia bonito.

Reuniu toda sua revolta contra Voldemort, sua fúria, seu ódio. Segurava a sua varinha firmemente estava decidido a realizar o feitiço. Fechou os seus olhos.

- _Protetium!_ – exclamou Harry com vontade e força.

Sentiu sendo envolvido por alguma coisa, abriu os seus olhos e percebeu que finalmente o escudo estava ali. Melane dada pulinhos de alegria e Plácido parecia estar contente também. Harry estava muito satisfeito.

- Até que enfim, Harry! – falou Melane. – Agora vamos ver se ele funciona! - "Ai, não!" pensou ele. - _Tarantallegra!_

Harry pôde ver o jato vermelho pálido vindo em sua direção, ele bateu em seu escudo e voltou em direção da Melane, ela desviou, naturalmente.

- É, senhor, Potter. Está funcionando – confirmou.

- Tarantallegra? – perguntou, satisfeito.

- Fiquei com saudades deste feitiço – explicou Melane. – Saia daí.

- Como?

- _"Finitte protetium"_ – disse Melane. – Depois eu quero que você faça de novo.

- O.K.

Ele conjurou o escudo três vezes e todas as tentativas deram certo. Melane parecia estar mais satisfeita que Harry.

O sol estava se pondo e Harry encontrou Melane estirada na grama. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ficaremos aqui? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Talvez um mês, uma semana ou só mais um dia...

- Você e Lupin são amigos há quanto tempo?

- Nossa, ha anos sou amiga de Lupin. Anos que eu conheço aquele doido varrido – contou Melane, sentando-se. – Faz muito tempo.

- Conheço Lupin há três anos, ele foi professor em Hogwarts.

- Caxias do jeito que ele é. Você gostou das aulas dele?

- Mas é claro! Todo mundo gostava, até o pessoal da Sonserina gostava... Só que não davam o braço a torcer.

Melane estava estranha. Quieta demais. Tinha os pensamentos distantes dali.

- Estou um pouco aflita, Harry... Você vai ter que me contar tudo sobre o ataque, detalhes. Lupin me contou o que ficou sabendo, ele não estava lá, assim como eu. Mas você estava...

- Não tem nada para contar...

- Não tem _nada_ para contar? – perguntou, indignada.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Bem, ele executou alguns feitiços sem usar a varinha...

- Por Merlin... Cada dia que passa _ele_ fica mais forte.

- Foi o que ele disse, mas eu me preocupo agora é com Hermione. Alguém já sobreviveu ao feitiço?

- Geralmente todos morrem, mas _ele_ não terminou o que estava fazendo. As possibilidades são mínimas, Harry.

- Mas não tem nenhuma magia, feitiço, poção para ela sair do coma?

__

- Fio vita é um feitiço muito poderoso e complexo, não são todos os bruxos que podem lançá-lo. Eu não poderia fazê-lo.

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desta magia.

- Faz anos, séculos, que não se tem notícia de algum bruxo que tenha feito – contou.

- Será que ela ainda está em coma, se ela fica por muito tempo... É adeus.

- É isso o que eu temo. Se ela ficar anos e depois acordar, o celebro dela não será mais o mesmo. Mas não temos que ficar pensando no pior – disse ela, otimista. – Você tem que treinar, Harry, nunca se sabe o que nos espera lá fora.

- Acho isso errado da parte do Ministério! Do que adianta ficar aqui enclausurado, não entendo. Quando sair daqui, Voldemort estará solto como está agora, e como esteve todo este tempo. Uma hora eu terei que sair daqui!

- Harry, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Acontece que você sabe, muito mais do que eu, que isso é ridículo!

- Harry, quantas vezes você vai querer discutir sobre isso! Nós estamos aqui e ponto final! Não adianta você esbravejar, gritar e ficar nervoso à toa. A decisão já foi tomada, não posso fazer nada. Você acha que eu gosto de ficar aqui? Você acha que eu não gostaria de estar exercendo o meu trabalho lá fora, procurando e dando fim naqueles Comensais idiotas? Você acha que Plácido gosta de ficar aqui? NÃO! – explodiu Melane. – Então se conforme, isso aqui é para o seu bem. Então chega de discussão. Não agüento mais! Parece um velho ranzinza, reclamando que os filhos não estão lhe dando a devida atenção!

- Eu? Um velho?

- Sim, um velho, de 200 anos, que fica reclamando da vida!

- Não estou reclamando da vida...

- Você está fazendo o quê, meu vovô? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Pare de me chamar de velho.

- Humf! Eu vou jantar, espero que você faça o mesmo – disse, levantando-se.

- Já estou indo – informou Harry, mal humorado.

No dia seguinte, Melane o ensinou outro tipo de escuto. Este era azul bem clarinho e mais forte. Harry conseguiu realizar o feitiço na terceira tentativa.

- Está com força de vontade – comentou Melane.

- Também... Pelo menos isso.

- Nós vamos duelar agora.

- Duelar?

- É, Harry, nunca ouviu falar em duelos? – caçoou Melane.

- Como? – ele percebeu que sua pergunta tinha sido mais estúpida do que a outra. – Digo...

- O efeito da poção acabou há muito tempo.

- Não é isso.

- É o quê, então? Harry, não sair ser um _duelo_. Você só vai aprender a se defender. E vai usar isto.

Melane conjurou uma venda.

- Uma venda... – falou, imaginando o que estava por vir.

- Ponha ela – ela estendeu a venda a Harry. – Você vai ter que perceber. Percepção em um bruxo é uma coisa muito boa.

- Perceber de onde vem o feitiço.

- É! No começo é um pouco difícil, mas isso ajuda.

- E que feitiço você vai usar em mim?

- Ah, isso é segredinho – respondeu maliciosa.

- Hey, eu tenho que saber o que você vai usar em mim – protestou o garoto.

- Harry, por um acaso você sabe o que o inimigo vai usar contra você? Não – respondeu ela mesmo. - Então pronto. Você vai ter que perceber, usar os seus reflexos, agilidade e _tentar_ escapar do que está por vir.

- Ótimo! – resmungou Harry, colocando a venda.

Ambos tomaram distância.

- Está pronto? – perguntou Melane.

- Sim!

Harry segurou a sua varinha bem forte e tentou ouvir Melane. Não demorou muito tempo ela lançou um feitiço nele, que o acertou em cheio. Resultado, ele caiu feito uma jaca com as pernas duras feito pedra.

- Melane... Isso não vai dar muito certo.

- Você tem que ter confiança.

Harry foi atingido centenas de vezes e ele estava até gostando daquela agitação. Melane o "lembrou" que poderia lançar feitiços também e não ficar correndo pelos lados. Assim Harry o fez e de certa forma se saiu bem, pois seus olhos estavam vendados. Lançava o feitiço às cegas, por muitas vezes seus ouvidos o enganaram e Melane teria escapado, mas ele conseguiu acertar algumas vezes.

Cada dia que passava Harry conseguia, de certa forma, entender por que estava ali. Queria ficar forte, para conseguir derrotar Voldemort ou ao menos tentar.

Apesar das piadinhas, Harry gostava de Melane e, algumas vezes chegava a admirá-la. Ficar na cabana já não era tão ruim, ele estava aprendendo coisas, divertindo-se, "duelando" com Melane. Estava ficando muito bom naquela "brincadeira", confiava em seus ouvidos, reflexos e conseguia acertar Melane e desviar os feitiços que ela lançava.

- Minha senhora, minha senhora! – exclamou Plácido.

- O que foi?

Era um dia extremamente quente, Harry e Melane treinavam quando foram interrompidos.

- Veja! Plácido estava varrendo a casa quando viu este envelope atravessando a lareira – o elfo estendeu um envelope.

- Harry – gritou Melane. – Venha, cá! Notícias!

Harry arrancou sua venda e correu, extremamente ansioso. Melane abriu o envelope que continha alguns recortes de jornais.

- Carta pra você – disse ela, estendendo um papel.

Ele apanhou o papel e reconheceu a caligrafia de longe, era bilhete de Rony.

__

"Harry, por favor, não sei onde você está, mas dê um jeito de dar notícias. Um bruxo gordo apareceu por aqui dizendo que mamãe poderia escrever a você. Todo dia eu me pego olhando no céu, à procura de Edwiges. A Gina cansa de dizer (e ela está certa) que se você desse alguma notícia ela viria pela lareira, como as outras. Eu sei que não está morto, deve estar escondido em algum lugar do mundo, assim como nós. O bruxo gordo (Fred o apelidou de 'Barba' porque ele tem uma enorme), disse que logo iremos para casa. Eu não agüento mais isso aqui. Não sei onde está, mas aqui é extremamente frio e não podemos fazer nada de bom. Espero notícias suas. Nem que você tenha que estrangular o pessoal que cuida de você. Te vejo em breve.

Ron"

- E aí? Boas notícias? – perguntou Melane.

- Sim, bilhete de Rony. Ele disse que em breve ele vai embora da onde está, isto significa que logo sairemos daqui!

- Que bom – disse desanimada.

- Você não tem boas notícias?

- Olhe – disse ela estendendo o envelope. – Quando eu voltar terei muito que fazer, vamos para dentro, aqui está quente demais.

Harry apanhou o envelope e entrou na cabana. Com calma, sentou-se e examinou os recortes de jornais.

****

Pânico

Quem presenciou o ataque à estação King's Cross sabe mais do que nunca o que significa a palavra "pânico".

Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não poupou esforços, mostrou o seu poder para centenas de bruxos e trouxas que se encontravam na estação. A aluna da "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts", Hermione Granger, foi quase morta diante de todos os presentes. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado aplicou o lendário "fio vita" na garota, que agora corre risco de vida.

Cornélio Fugde, o então Ministro da Magia, não está tomando providências e o pânico está se alastrando por toda Inglaterra, seja na comunidade bruxa e trouxa.

Existem muitas coisas a serem desvendadas, uma delas o Lions que salvou a todos nós, os depoimentos dos trouxas que são extremamente necessários, e como o Ministério "abafará" o ataque.

O que resta para nós, bruxos, é aguardar para que sejam tomadas devidas providências.

Rita Skeeter

Havia mais recortes, todos eles escrito por Skeeter. O assunto principal de um dos recortes era o paradeiro de Harry.

- Está um verdadeiro caos lá fora – disse Melane. – Lupin me mandou um bilhete, disse que você poderá escrever para quem quiser, e que em breve sairemos daqui.

- Que bom.

- Eu pensei que você estouraria fogos, Harry. Vivia reclamando pelos cantos.

- É, eu sei. Vai ser estranho voltar, agora que me acostumei com a idéia de ficar aqui.

- Vai ser estranho mesmo, mas tem um lado bom. Verá seus amigos e familiares de novo.

- Quando vamos embora? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não sei, ele não contou a data, acho que nem ele sabe. Harry...

Harry olhou para Melane, que estava em pé coçando a cabeça.

- Eu vou dar uma voltinha, lá na floresta, você se incomoda de ficar sozinho? Não vai aparecer... Não tem perigo, você ficar algumas horas sozinho... A não ser que você queria vir comigo, você quer?

- Pode ir, Melane. Fico bem sozinho.

- Ok! Faça a sua carta, bilhete... Eu já volto.

Anoiteceu e Melane não chegou, Harry começou a se preocupar. Ele já estava com sono, Plácido já estava dormindo há tempos. Olhou em seu relógio e marcava 22:15. Cansado de esperar, foi se deitar.

- Harry, Harry, acorde! Vamos lá! – chamou Melane.

- Anh? Que... – disse Harry de olhos fechados.

- Vamos, levante-se! – ordenou Melane.

- Ah... Já estou acordando. Você some e agora... – respondeu Harry espreguiçando-se.

Melane já não se encontrava no quarto. Levantou-se, apanhou seus óculos. Olhou para janela, estava escuro ainda, se trocou e desceu ao encontro de Melane.

- Olá, Harry! – saudou Plácido.

- Bom dia – respondeu Harry.

- Harry tem que comer – disse Plácido trazendo uma pilha de panquecas. – Sente-se Harry.

Ele se sentou, olhou para Plácido e ele parecia estar feliz. Começou a comer as panquecas.

- Hum, Plácido. Onde está Melane? Faz tempo que ela chegou? Ela já tomou café? – perguntou Harry

- Sim, minha senhora já tomou café. Está lá fora – informou o elfo.

- Oh, sim. E você, já tomou café?

- Plácido ainda não comeu – contou encabulado.

- Não quer se sentar?

- Oh, é muita honra. Mas Plácido está atarefado.

- Não vai comer? Plácido, sente-se. Melane não vai ralhar com você – falou Harry

Plácido ficou algum tempo parado, olhando para Harry, olhando para fora. Finalmente sentou-se.

Harry reparou que seu apetite estava fora do normal. Ele estava cheio de fome e comia mais do que o normal.

Depois de algum tempo, retirou-se da mesa. Plácido havia acabado fazia tempo. Apanhou suas roupas e foi tomar o seu banho, ainda estava escuro lá fora e ele não fazia idéia do que Melane estava programando.

Tomou banho ansioso. Encontrou Melane no quintal, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, Harry! – disse ela com animação.

- Olá – respondeu Harry.

- Hoje não teremos uma aula...

- Melane, por que você me acordou tão cedo? Que horas são?

- Eu quero te mostrar um animal, eu descobri ontem de madrugada.

- Ah – acalmou-se Harry.

- Está na floresta, é um animal. Vamos! – chamou Melane.

- Um animal, de que tipo? – perguntou Harry.

- Você verá...

Entraram na floresta e Harry sentiu um arrepio. A mata era fechada, estava escuro e o caminho era iluminado apenas pelas varinhas de Harry e Melane. Eles já estavam andando fazia cerca de 25 minutos. Até que Melane quebrou o silêncio.

- Com este animal por aqui nós podemos saber a nossa localização – informou Melane.

- Como? Agora que nós vamos embora... Eu acho que estamos andando em círculos.

- Eu não consigo achar...

- Achar o quê? – perguntou Harry ofegante, Melane estava andando muito rápido.

- Harry, fique junto comigo. Preste atenção.

- Atenção em quê? Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Fiquei quieto, não faça barulho – ordenou Melane.

Ela parou de andar. Olhava na mata, com os olhos cerrado, à procura de algo.

- Você está vendo algo? – perguntou Harry em um sussurro.

- Harry – disse Melane entre os dentes –, estamos... Sendo... Caçados...

O estômago de Harry gelou. Demorou algum tempo para processar a informação. Virou sua cabeça, vagarosamente. Melane tinha sua varinha em punho e os olhos fixos na mata.

- Harry, você sabe o caminho para a cabana. Siga em linha reta – sussurrou Melane.

- Não vou deixar você aqui – respondeu Harry.

- Não é hora de mostrar braveza, vá para casa, é perigoso.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Harry. – Quem é que está nos caçando?

- Não se mova... – disse Melane, e apontou discretamente para o céu.

Era noite de lua cheia. "Um lobisomem", pensou Harry. Olhou para Melane, apavorado e viu que ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos sair daqui – sugeriu Harry.

- Harry, você está me atrasando. Eu tenho que te proteger, esta é a minha função. Melane Walker não brinca no serviço! – gritou Melane, nervosa.

Ouviram um grande uivo e Harry percebeu uma movimentação na direção que Melane apontava a sua varinha.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha – falou Harry.

- Se você demorar mais um pouco vai virar comida de lobo!

- Não quero que você morra e se caso eu morrer estarei lutando e não escondido em uma cabana!

- Quem é que disse que eu vou morrer? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – Corra! – gritou.

Ela correu para a esquerda, sem pensar Harry correu também, atrás de Melane.

- HARRY! – gritou ela. – QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Olhou pra atrás e o lobo não estava atrás dele.

- CADÊ ELE? – perguntou Harry ainda correndo.

Melane parou de correr e a viu lançando um feitiço. Finalmente ele a alcançou.

- Melane, vamos embora – falou Harry, bastante ofegante.

- Correr não foi a mais bela solução, ele está se divertindo. Você é bom em feitiços convocatórios?

- Acho que sim – falou, incerto.

- Você é bom de mira?

- Eu não sei – respondeu rapidamente.

- Harry, o que eu te disse sobre observar os ambientes?

- Tem um lobisomem naquela direção, achando isso muito engraçado, e você quer que eu lembre das suas aulas e sobre feitiços convocatórios?!

- Se abaixe! – gritou Melane.

Se Harry fosse mais devagar provavelmente teria sido ferido. O lobo uivou novamente. Melane convocou a velha espingarda que ficava no andar superior da cabana.

- Harry, atira, ele está vindo – disse Melane, estendendo-lhe a espingarda.

Finalmente, Harry pôde ver o lobo, estava em posição de ataque. Era grande, seu pelo era marrom e parecia estar bem sujo, ele tinha o olhar fixo em Melane.

- Harry, atira! – disse ela, saindo em disparada e o lobo, logo em seguida.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, na hora lembrou-se de Lupin. O homem que estava ali, sofria o mesmo que Lupin. Atirar era a mesma coisa que atirar em Lupin.

Mas vida de Melane estava em suas mãos, teria que salvá-la. Já bastava Hermione em estado grave, pelo menos ele podia salvar Melane.

Olhou na direção que o lobo correu, tinha perdido-o de vista. Correu atrás do suposto lobisomem, desesperado, segurava a espingarda com força na mão direita. Ele apenas corria, até que ouviu um grito, acelerou, e avistou o lobo. Sem pensar, Harry atirou de qualquer jeito, sem fazer mira, foi por impulso. Mas o lobo ainda estava ali, e ele pôde perceber que Melane tinha sangue no rosto. Ela apanhou a sua varinha, e lançou algo no animal, Harry se aproximou mais, pegou a espingarda, o animal estava parado. Ele tremia, e atirou de novo e percebeu que realmente não era bom de mira.

- HARRY! – gritou a mulher.

Tentou segurar a espingarda com mais força, pendeu a respiração e atirou.

- HARRY! NÃO ATIRE!

O lobo caiu, tarde demais.

Ele foi até Melane, ela estava bastante suada, com o cabelo grudado no rosto sujo de sangue. Sua calça estava rasgada no joelho.

- Harry, eu disse para não atirar! – disse, aflita.

- Mas eu...

- Mas nada, me ajude aqui – pediu, abaixando-se.

- Ele é um lobisomem? É lua cheia e eu...

- Harry, não fale besteiras – respondeu nervosa. – Se fosse um lobisomem ele tinha voltado a sua forma quando recebeu o tiro.

- Então é um lobo – respondeu.

- Você tem imaginação fértil, temos que salvá-lo.

__

- Salvar?

- Não tenho culpa se eu e você fomos ignorantes demais. Eu deveria tê-lo imobilizado em vez de sair correndo e convocar uma espingarda.

Harry tremia, não estava tão calmo como Melane parecia estar. Ela lançou algum feitiço no animal, Harry ainda estava nervoso para prestar atenção.

- Como sou estúpida, agimos como trouxas! Correndo, fugindo! Ainda bem que você é péssimo em mirar algo – disse ela no caminho para a cabana.

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro, ele estava irritado com Melane.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? – perguntou irritado.

- Eu disse para não atirar!

- Não – corrigiu Harry –, você disse que era para eu atirar, foi o que eu fiz.

- Harry, não estou te culpando! E se você continuar com este passinho de princesa chegaremos mês que vem na cabana. Eu vou na frente.

Harry não respondeu nada, estava nervoso e se sentindo culpado ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava querendo ajudar, mas só consegui piorar as coisas.

Melane se distanciou bastante, mas ele não estava muito preocupado com isso. Por fim, chegou até a clareira que se encontrava a cabana, já estava amanhecendo, decidiu tomar um banho e se deitar. Preferiu não saber o estado de saúde do animal, porque, na certa, ficaria escutando Melane nervosa, realmente não queria ouvir aquela conversa, e se sentir pior do que já estava.

Acordou, notou que Plácido e Melane não estavam em suas camas. Trocou-se e ouviu uma voz de homem na lareira, desceu as escadas correndo, por pouco não tropeçou quando chegou no último degrau. Melane estava ajoelhada em frente da lareira, conversava com Lupin. Harry ficou feliz de revê-lo. Mas os dois não tinham notado a presença de Harry.

- Melane, você ficou maluca! Levar o menino para o meio do mato! Você está aqui para cuidar dele e não ensiná-lo a atirar em animais silvestres!

- Remo, não seja idiota. Não aconteceu nada de mais.

- Se eu estou sendo idiota você foi imatura de ter feito o que fez! – Lupin estava bravo.

- Você não entende! Nós estamos vivos, e estamos bem, não vai mais acontecer isso. Só queria mostrar a ele, uma...

- Mostrar o quê, Melane?

- Estamos na América, e queria contar isso a ele, e você não precisa agir...

- Não preciso agir deste jeito? Faça me o favor!

- Eu não posso contar nada pra você mesmo. Não é meu pai para ficar brigando comigo, vai me colocar de castigo? Não vai deixar eu usar a minha vassoura? Vai tomar a minha varinha? Anda,_ papai_, me diga logo meu castigo. – falou sarcasticamente.

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que você não cresceu, que continua a mesma Melane nos tempos de escola, fazendo tudo errado, agindo como uma criança –finalmente Lupin o notou. - Boa tarde, Harry.

- Boa tarde - respondeu.

Harry teve a leve impressão que Melane estava constrangida. Lupin estava lhe dando uma bela de uma bronca.

- Harry, que bom que você acordou. Melane não encontrou o bilhete que você deveria ter escrito. Não posso ficar muito tempo aqui.

- Bilhete? Que bilhete? Não escrevi nenhum bilhete, não deu tempo... Quer dizer, eu estava esperando Melane chegar e acabei esquecendo.

- Você não escreveu _nada,_ mesmo? – perguntou Melane.

- Não – respondeu chateado. – Lupin, você está aqui só para isso?

- Sim, se você escrever alguma coisa rapidinho eu posso esperar.

Plácido, ouvindo a conversa, mais do que depressa, arranjou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma caneta. Harry se pôs a escrever.

- Quando é que vamos embora? – perguntou Melane, ainda ajoelhada.

- Não sei, mas eu acho que dentro de uma semana vocês estão saem daí. Já ia me esquecendo, uma carta de Dumbledore para você – Lupin estendeu um pergaminho para Melane.

- Terminei – disse Harry, indo em direção a Lupin.

- Bem, estou indo, já fiquei e conversei demais. E você, Melane, juízo.

- Dumbledore quer que eu lecione em Hogwarts – disse Melane, ignorando o pedido de Lupin.

- Anh? Você vai aceitar? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

Lupin abriu um grande sorriso.

- Melane Walker, quem diria, professora de Hogwarts – caçoou Lupin.

- Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas... Ele disse que é para não me precipitar na minha decisão – contou Melane.

- Você vai aceitar? – perguntou Harry novamente.

- É uma bela oferta, tenho que ir. Até breve!

E Lupin sumiu no meio das chamas. Harry não podia acreditar, teria que agüentar Melane no pé dele o ano todo. Ela se levantou, parecia estar satisfeita. Saiu da cabana sem responder, Harry foi atrás.

- Melane – chamou Harry.

Ela se virou, parecia estar muito feliz.

- Fala, o que você quer?

Harry se odiou tanto de ter corrido atrás dela.

- Onde está o lobo?

- Ele está bem, o tiro pegou de raspão.

Melane o levou para a parte de trás da cabana. O lobo se encontrava deitado, em um colchão, solto. Havia um curativo na parte traseira, tinha um olhar morteiro. Ao perceber a presença de Harry, tentou se levantar, mas não consegui, rosnou bem alto.

- Acho que ele não gosta de você – contou Melane. – Ele se lembra de você, do tiro.

Sem responder nada, retirou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Deitou, ele procurava não pensar em Melane, mas era inevitável. "Estava tudo muito bom", pensou Harry. Tentou se ocupar, pensando quando Rony receberia o seu bilhete, quando sairia dali, em seus tios, em Hogwarts. Este último pensamento, lembrou-lhe Melane. Ela teria que conviver com ela mais do que havia imaginado. Ela se mostrou uma boa professora, persistente, prestativa. Mas naquele momento Harry só conseguia pensar nos defeitos e de como seria duro ter uma professora-auror durante um bom tempo. Como ele rejeitava aquela situação de estar sendo protegido o tempo todo. Com certeza, ela aceitaria a proposta de Dumbledore.

Harry pôde perceber que Melane não foi um bom exemplo, pelo o comentário debochado de Lupin. "Melane Walker, quem diria, professora de Hogwarts", lembrou. Ela era diferente dos outros, tinha um toque sarcasmo misturado com um pouco de irresponsabilidade, era isso que diferia Melane dos outros bruxos adultos que Harry conhecia.

O dia se passou rapidamente, para a surpresa de Harry. Geralmente, quando não fazia nada, os ponteiros do relógio demoravam a trabalhar e ele sentia que havia parado no tempo. Durante todo o dia, Melane e Plácido cuidaram do lobo ferido, com isso, não teve aula.

Assim como o dia, a noite passou rapidamente, e Harry foi acordado novamente por Melane, desta vez um pouco mais delicada. Até que enfim o dia que ele havia ansiado tanto chegara. Levantou-se rapidamente, apanhou sua roupa, e foi tomar um banho. Seu último banho naquele lugar, naquele lugar de clima estupidamente quente. Era estranho admitir, mas enquanto Harry arrumava as suas coisas sentiu que, algum dia, sentiria saudades daquilo tudo, mas não agora, não naquele instante. Melane parecia um tanto melancólica, deixar o lobo para trás. Ele parecia gostar dela, e já estava bem melhor, resultado dos feitiços e poções. Levou seu malão para baixo e saiu para chamar Edwiges. Ela costumava ficar, em um ipê roxo. Voltou para a cabana com Edwiges piando em seu ombro, um pouco mal humorada, era dia e, naturalmente, estava com sono.

- Ai, eles estão atrasados! – reclamou Melane quando Harry sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Que horas eles iriam nos buscar?

- 13:30! – respondeu um pouco aflita.

- E que horas são?

- 13:40! Dez minutos de atraso!

Neste instante apareceu um homem negro, de rosto robusto, usava um óculos grosseiro e dava a impressão de ser extremamente calmo.

- Saudações! – exclamou ele.

- Olá – respondeu Harry.

- Oi, eu achei que vocês tinham esquecido de nós! – reclamou Melane, em pé.

O homem sorriu.

- Seria impossível. Bem, aqui está o portal – ele arremessou uma meia furada da cor verde. – Será aberto exatamente daqui 10 minutos. Estão com tudo pronto?

- Sim, está tudo pronto! – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Onde está o Lupin, achei que seria ele...

- Lupin está em uma missão no momento – interrompeu o homem. – Acho que é só isso, nós se falamos mais tarde.

E sua face desapareceu da lareira.

- Bom, agora é só esperar – disse Melane, um pouco mais calma. – Já são, 13:46.

"Esperar foi o que eu mais fiz nestes últimos dias", pensou Harry.

Melane estava muito impaciente, andava de um lado para outro, os quatros minutos estavam demorando a passar. Plácido estava aflito também. Harry tentou ficar calmo, mas era inevitável, queria rever seus amigos de novo.

- 13:50! Está tudo mais do que pronto. Vai você primeiro – disse Melane.

- Não, quero ser o último – respondeu Harry.

- Já que você faz tanta questão. Plácido, vai ficar tudo bem.

Apanhou a suas coisas e sumiu, Plácido foi o próximo. Harry não entendia o medo do elfo. Estava só na cabana, apanhou suas coisas, a gaiola de sua coruja, Edwiges estava permanecia acordada. Deu uma última olhada em tudo, nunca mais estaria ali de volta. Apanhou a meia, caída no chão e partiu em rumo ao desconhecido.


	12. De volta ao mundo real

****

Capítulo Doze "De volta ao mundo real"

Harry abriu os olhos, meio desajeitado, e se encontrou em um escritório. Não conhecia a mulher loira, de vestido cor de rosa, que estava presente na sala, reparou que Melane tinha uma expressão estranha, Plácido parecia um pouco assustado. O homem negro, que há alguns minutos havia aparecido na lareira da cabana, estava sentado em uma grande cadeira, com uma expressão calma. Era ruim, para Harry, a sensação de estar em um lugar estranho.

- Por favor, sentem-se, Fátima – falou, olhando para a loira. – Leve o elfo para outro lugar, para a enfermaria.

Ele esperou a loira e Plácido se retirarem. Harry olhou para Melane, ela sorriu meio encabulada.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim – responderam.

- A questão é a seguinte – disse sem rodeios –, vocês ficaram todo este tempo isolados por questões de segurança. Decidimos que já era hora do fim do confinamento. O Ministério teve um grade trabalho, para esconder o ataque dos trouxas. E foi decidido, depois de muita discussão, que seriam descartados os depoimentos dos trouxas. Já que muitos deles sofreram o feitiço da memória. Foi um grande trabalho, mas já está tudo resolvido.

- Como vocês fizeram isso? Eram muitos trouxas, até aplicar o feitiço...

- Senhorita Melane – interrompeu –, deixe as perguntas para mais tarde, sim?

Pelo que Harry conhecia Melane, ela não gostou nada da resposta que ele deu. Ela cruzou os braços e ficou com uma expressão de mau humor.

- Continuando, o problema é que os trouxas têm meios de comunicações muito rápidos, a notícia vazou para todo o mundo. Eles não sabiam quem havia feito isso, mas tinham certeza que era grave. Estou contando isso só para vocês terem a dimensão do ataque porque já está tudo resolvido. Sua família – disse olhando para Harry - e seus amigos já voltaram de onde estavam, estão todos muito bem. Hermione Granger não está mais em estado de coma há algum tempo, está se recuperando aos poucos, foi um verdadeiro milagre ela voltar à vida. Todas as pessoas que sofreram o feitiço morreram, aquelas que sofreram parte, como ela, não agüentaram por muito tempo.

Aquela notícia foi um verdadeiro alívio para Harry.

- Pedro Pettigreiw fugiu e no instante ninguém sabe como. Foi um verdadeiro descuido porque ele é aliado de Voldemort. Ficou em instalações desapropriadas por algumas horas em uma penitenciária trouxa e fugiu. Havia aurores por toda a parte, quando foi capturado não trazia nenhuma varinha consigo. Mas só depois da fuga ficamos sabendo de uma informação essencial, Pedro era um animago ilegal, um rato, e não encontrou obstáculos para a fuga. Não se tem notícia dele, mas através de uma foto, que foi tirada no dia do ataque, todos sabem como é o rosto dele, inclusive os trouxas. Não temos notícia de Voldemort, mas a segurança no mundo mágico e, principalmente, no mundo trouxa foi reforçada. Estão todos, na medida do possível, bem. Aurores de todo mundo estão sendo chamados para a segurança de todos e para a captura dos Comensais de Morte.

- Americanos? – perguntou Melane. – Eu odeio americanos!

O homem riu.

- Você se refere a que tipo de americanos? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Você conhece algum que seja normal? Todos que conheço são uns chatos... Sei que não posso culpar a maioria, mas eles não vão muito com a minha cara.

- Existe uma certa rivalidade entre bruxos britânicos e bruxos americanos. Bem, nós precisávamos de reforços e alguns contrataram o Ministério de livre e espontânea vontade. São africanos, egípcios, japoneses, de várias nacionalidades e com o mesmo objetivo. Perguntas?

- Bem – disparou Melane –, como vocês fizeram com os trouxas?

- Pensando no primeiro momento a solução parece ser difícil, porque os trouxas tinham o conhecimento parcial do que tinha acontecido. Meu filho ajudou na solução.

- Seu filho? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim - confirmou orgulhoso. – Ele teve a idéia de colocarmos poção do esquecimento nos reservatórios de água do país. Os trouxas beberam a água e esqueceram do que houve nos últimos dias. Bem mais rápido e eficaz que feitiços. Isso foi feito em todos os países.

- Genial... – concordou Melane.

- Mas... E o Cornélio Fugde? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Está tudo bem com Cornélio – respondeu, restrito.

- Ele ainda é Ministro? – perguntou Melane, um pouco ansiosa.

- Sim, ele ainda é Ministro.

Ele se levantou e saiu do aposento.

- Americanos... – resmungou Melane. – Eles me odeiam, agora terei que trabalhar, falar, e ouvir aquele sotaque.

- Você não gosta dos norte-americanos, então... – esclareceu Harry.

Neste instante um homem entrou no gabinete, acompanhado por Fátima. Harry reparou que era alto e tinha uma barriga enorme.

- Harry – disse ele, aproximando-se –, acompanhe Fátima, sim?

Harry levantou-se.

- Okay – respondeu.

- Foi um prazer – disse a Harry, estendendo a mão.

Harry e o homem apertaram firmemente as mãos, o menino sentiu seus dedos serem esmagados, tamanha força. Melane se levantou para se despedir também.

- Por favor, sente–se, Melane. Tenho que tomar um pouquinho mais do seu tempo.

Ela foi até Harry e se despediu, dando-lhe um grande abraço.

- Até logo – disse ela, sorrindo.

Harry pegou suas coisas, Edwiges estava bastante inquieta, seguiu a mulher de rosa. Do lado de fora havia muitas pessoas circulando por todos os lados. Se deu por conta, que estava em um prédio. Um monte de bruxos andava de um lado para o outro, alguns estranhando a presença de Harry. Por incrível que pareça, ele desceu de elevador até o térreo. Imaginou o porquê de um elevador, um aparelho trouxissímo, em um prédio de bruxos. Saiu, por fim, do prédio e reconheceu onde estava, no centro de Londres. A mulher parou em frente de um carro branco. Perto do carro estava um homem baixinho, careca, com uma longa barba e moreno.

- Bem, eu fico por aqui. Você entra no carro, que vai te levar na casa dos seus tios. Até mais – disse ela, com um sorriso.

- Até – respondeu Harry.

O careca colocou as coisas de Harry rapidamente no carro. Ele entrou, um pouco ansioso. As ruas estavam normais, como se nada tivesse acontecido, pessoas caminhando normalmente, sem o conhecimento que estavam em perigo de vida, que havia um assassino à solta, querendo a morte de todos.

- Então, quem diria que eu veria Harry Potter de perto – contou o careca.

Harry não respondeu nada.

- Meu nome é Skiper – apresentou-se.

- Olá, Skiper – cumprimentou Harry.

- Eu não sou da Inglaterra, nasci nos Estados Unidos.

- Hum... – disse, sem entusiasmo.

- Sou um Auror, fui convocado para a segurança de vocês.

- E você está gostando da Inglaterra?

- Sim, já estive aqui outras vezes. Só não gosto muito do frio, pra quem vive na Flórida isso aqui é um pesadelo.

Depois desta breve apresentação, Skiper não abriu a boca para nada. Harry achou bom, não estava muito a fim de conversar. Finalmente, depois de um bom tempo, reconheceu a rua dos Alfeneiros, tão familiar. Saltou do carro, fitou a casa de número quatro, parecia estar deserta, até que Petúnia aparece na porta.

- Harry! – ela exclamou alegremente, correndo em direção ao sobrinho.

Sua tia chegou até ele, bastante feliz, e lhe deu um abraço.

- Aqui estão as suas coisas, tchau - despediu-se Skiper.

- Muito obrigada, meu senhor – agradeceu Petúnia.

- Por nada – respondeu entrando do carro.

- Venha, Harry, vamos entrando, deve estar faminto.

Válter se encontrava na sala, tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ele o cumprimentou bem formalmente. Sua tia o arrastou para a cozinha e fez Harry comer uma porção de coisas. E contou que haviam ficado junto com os Granger todo aquele tempo. Disse que o lugar onde haviam ficado até o dia anterior era uma casa de dois andares. No primeiro andar ficaram os Granger, no segundo os Dursley. Também contou do Auror que ficou cuidando das famílias, caso houvesse algum perigo. Disse que ele explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo, sobre os Comensais de Morte, Voldemort, como eles poderiam se proteger, quando saíssem do isolamento.

- Válter está assimilando melhor a idéia, mas Duda... Tivemos problemas com ele e isso é culpa minha. Por todos esses anos, movida a um ciúme doentio, que contagiou a todos aqui em casa.

- Hum... – respondeu Harry com a boca cheia de leite.

- A Sra. Granger chorava muito por causa da filha. Só Deus sabe o quanto rezamos por Hermione. Eu sabia que você estava seguro, mas mesmo assim não deixei de me preocupar, Válter também, por incrível que pareça. Agora nossa casa está enfeitiçada, estamos bem, mas sendo vigiados.

- Vigiados?

- É, eu não sei quem, mas estamos. Não contaram para nós, modo de segurança. Harry...

Ele olhou para a tia.

- Você precisa fazer esta barba – contou Petúnia.

Por um minuto se perguntou "Barba, eu não tenho barba!", mas passou a mão no rosto e a sentiu alguma coisa, que sua tia chamou de barba.

- Você não é mais um garoto, Harry – disse ela sorrindo. – Onde você ficou? Seu rosto está um pouco queimado, seus braços principalmente.

- Fiquei este tempo todo em uma cabana no meio do mato. Em um lugar, extremamente quente, era insuportável!

- Cada um ficou em um canto. É uma pena, mas amanhã você vai para Hogwarts, amanhã ou depois, o Ministério ficou de mandar uma coruja.

- Amanhã? Mesmo? – perguntou, com entusiasmo.

- Amanhã, ou depois... – confirmou a tia tristemente. – Bem, acho melhor você tomar um banho, se deitar um pouco.

- Não estou cansado – disse Harry apanhando mais um pãozinho. – Estou com fome.

- Ah, isso eu já pude perceber. Você andou engordando uns quilinhos este tempo que esteve fora. Quando terminar de comer vista o seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Nunca vi você de uniforme, mas creio que não cabe mais no seu.

Harry nunca havia pensado naquilo.

- Você 'tá enorme, se quer saber. Uns dias sem se ver e você engorda, cresce mais do que já havia crescido.

Harry sorriu.

- Acho que me lembro de como vai ao Beco... Válter pode nos levar de carro. – disse Petúnia.

- Tudo bem, vou me vestir – disse, levantando-se.

Subiu ao seu quarto arrastando o seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges. O quarto estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. Vestiu-se e, realmente, as vestes estavam bem curtas. "Puxa", disse Harry. Abriu a porta de seu armário e se encarou no espelho. Suas bochechas estavam bastante queimadas, o cabelo desalinhado, os olhos verdes, a cicatriz fina em sua testa. Seu rosto havia mudado, ele mesmo pôde perceber. Sua tia tinha razão, ele estava com uma pelugem no rosto. Alisou-o e deu um sorriso maroto pra si mesmo, estava contente com aquele início de barba, não se sentia mais o menino magricela de 11 anos. Vendo a sua imagem no espelho, envelhecida cinco anos, sentia-se melhor, uma certa felicidade. Era um momento estranho para se sentir daquele jeito, mas não podia conter. De certa forma, estava tudo bem agora.

Hermione estava melhor, estava em casa, e logo iria para Hogwarts. Sentiu um pouco de paz, sentou-se na cama e ouviu sua calça se rasgar, mas ele nem se importou muito. Passou sua mão mais uma vez no rosto. Se trocou e avisou a tia que teria que comprar roupas novas. E assim o fizeram, em todo o percurso, um carro os seguiu, faziam a sua segurança. Válter permaneceu no carro o tempo todo. Não demoraram muito, Madame Malkin ficou feliz ao revê-lo. Disse que muitos alunos de Hogwarts passaram por lá naquele dia.

Estava tudo bem na relação "Válter e Harry". Mas Válter mostrava um discreto mal humor, embora não tenha ralhado com Harry em nenhum momento.

Chegando em casa, Harry recebeu uma coruja, segunda-feira começariam as aulas e domingo poderia visitar Hermione.

- Rony! - exclamou Harry ao ver o amigo sentado em uma cadeira na sala de espera do hospital.

- Harry – disse Rony. – Nossa, como é bom te ver de novo!

Deram um abraço, típico de homem, sem se encostar muito.

- Onde você estava? 'Tá todo queimado! – falou Rony.

- Eu fiquei no meio do mato...

- HARRY! – era Molly correndo em sua direção.

- Mãe, estamos em um _hospital!_ – ralhou Rony.

- Harry, Harry, querido, como você está? Tudo bem? Por Merlin, você está queimado! – exclamou Molly, contente.

- Oi, está tudo bem comigo. Melane suspeitava que nós estávamos na América – contou Harry.

- América? – perguntaram Molly e Rony.

- Melane? – perguntou uma quarta voz, era Gina. – Melane... Quem é Melane?

- Oi, Gina – cumprimentou Harry.

- Olá, Harry – respondeu a garota.

- Quem é Melane? – perguntou Rony.

- É uma longa história. Vocês já viram a Hermione?

- Não, ainda não deu o horário de visita... – contou Gina.

- Eu estou nas cadeiras, por favor, não saiam daqui – disse Molly se retirando.

- Onde estão os gêmeos? – perguntou Harry.

- Por aí, pregando peça nos trouxas. Eles nunca mudam. Esta história deles ficarem separados só os uniu mais ainda – contou Gina.

- Separados?

- É, nos separaram. Este tempo ficamos separados. Eu, Rony, mamãe, Fred em um lugar. Meu pai ficou trabalhando no Ministério este tempo todo. Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui ficaram em outro lugar – acrescentou a garota.

- Mas está tudo bem agora. Pelo menos é o que parece... Veja – apontou Rony –, Mamãe esta acenando, acho que está na hora.

Aproximaram-se de Molly, que estava nervosa com os gêmeos, que haviam desaparecidos, decidiu procurar pelos filhos. Uma enfermeira guiou o trio até o andar e quatro que Hermione estava.

- Estou tão nervosa, será que ela esta bem _mesmo_? – preocupou-se Gina.

A enfermeira abriu a porta do quatro e lá estava Hermione. Sentada em uma poltrona, um pouco pálida, cabelos presos, semblante calmo, vestia um robbe rosa clarinho. Assim que viu os amigos entrando no quatro abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Que saudade! – exclamou Hermione, levantando-se.

Gina correu até Hermione, que a abraçou.

- Olá, garotos – cumprimentou a Sra. Granger.

Era uma mulher bem branca, tinha os cabelos presos em forma de coque, o sorriso de Hermione.

- Oi – disseram Rony e Harry.

- Oi, meninos. Está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Hermione.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione – disse Harry, abraçando a amiga.

- Vocês não sabem como é revê-los. Estava angustiada de não ter notícias de vocês, dos meus pais...

Hermione parecia um pouco frágil.

- Nós também, Mione. Quando é que você vai receber alta? – perguntou Gina.

- Talvez, hoje, né, mãe? Eu estou bem melhor, e tem a escola...

- Você continua a mesma – falou Harry.

- Mas é verdade, veja quanto tempo que ficamos sem aulas. Elas começam amanhã e eu me sinto perfeitamente bem. Estou mesmo! - contou alegre.

- Por favor, sentem–se – convidou a Sra. Granger.

Eles se sentaram em um sofazinho verde claro que havia no quarto. Rony só abrira a boca para resmungar um "oi".

- Filha, eu vou dar um telefonema ao seu pai e conversar com o Dr. Paker, volto em um instante – informou Sra. Granger, deixando o aposento. Hermione respondeu com um sorriso.

- O que vocês me contam de novo? – perguntou Hermione, entusiasmada.

- Mione, eu estava tão preocupada. Eu, Rony, mamãe e Fred, ficamos em um lugar no meio do nada, nevava o tempo todo! Foi horrível. Mas sempre tinha um senhor do Ministério que aparecia na lareira, dando notícias do que estava acontecendo aqui fora – contou Gina. – Um Auror ficou conosco, Michel, para a nossa proteção, mas eu acho impossível alguém achar a gente naquela nevasca.

- Eu acordei um pouco assustada do coma, pensei que estava no colo do Rony, ainda... Foi estranho assimilar tudo o que aconteceu aquele dia, foi horrível. E você, Harry? Por onde esteve, seu rosto está queimado... – comentou Hermione.

Harry contou, resumidamente, o que aconteceu naqueles longos doze dias.

- Mas está Melane, ela é realmente _boa_? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada. – Porque, o que ela fez, foi imaturo! Imagina, um lobo!

- Antes eu não gostava muito dela, mas acabei acostumando, ela é assim mesmo. Quando me despedi dela fique um pouco triste. Ela é uma boa professora, você vai gostar ela.

- Ah, se ela é uma boa professora, por mim... – disse Gina.

- Rony, o que você tem? Não abriu a boca, pra nada? – perguntou Hermione.

- Anh?

**__**

- Anh! Rony, o que há com você?

- Nada, por quê?

- Você não abriu a boca para nada, o que você tem?

- Não tenho nada, Hermione. Estou muito bem... – confirmou o ruivo.

- Hermione, sabe o que eu queria saber de você? Os meninos me contaram sobre a Skeeter, porque você a soltou?

- É – disse, sorrindo. - Assim que cheguei em casa, tirei ela do vidro e fizemos um acordo. Se tornasse a escrever aquelas matérias ridículas, fofoqueiras, inúteis, eu contaria para o Ministério que ela é um animago ilegal – contou com um olhar de triunfo.

- Bem pensado – disse Gina.

- Vejam, só – falou levantando-se. – Meus pais me trouxeram todos estas cartas, estavam na minha casa.

Hermione mostrava uma caixa com vários pergaminhos.

- Você também é querida pelos outros, Hermione – falou Gina feliz.

- O estranho seria se você não recebesse nada – contou Harry.

- É... – concordou Rony.

A porta se abriu bruscamente, eram Molly e os gêmeos. Estes últimos chegaram fazendo uma algazarra, animando Hermione, mais do que já estava. Depois de alguns minutos, a mesma enfermeira que guiado os garotos até o quarto de Hermione, chegou anunciando que a hora de visita tinha acabado.

- Harry, espero lá fora... Tchau, Hermione – despediu-se Rony.

Harry se viu sozinho no quarto com a amiga.

- Bem... Te vejo mais tarde – falou Harry.

- Tá tudo bem mesmo? Com você? – perguntou a garota, com ar de preocupada.

- Mione... – murmurou.

Ele passou a mão no rosto de Hermione. Como era bom estar com ela de novo, tocar a sua pele, olhar em seus olhos. Hermione chegou mais perto de Harry e devagar, colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Harry, ele estremeceu. Mione lhe abraçou com toda força, como se fosse o último minuto de sua vida. Ele a abraçou também, e sentiu o doce perfume de seus cabelos.

- Harry, eu estou com medo... – disse ela.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos de Hermione.

- Está tudo bem agora – respondeu em um sussurro.

Ela se soltou, tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- O que tem o Rony? Ele está estranho...

- Eu não sei o que ele tem. Eles estão me esperando, espero te ver amanhã. Logo sua mãe chega, não tem por que ficar com medo. Acho melhor você se deitar.

A garota deitou. Harry a cobriu, deu um beijo no alto de sua testa e se retirou do quarto.

Lá fora se encontrava Sra. Granger e Molly, os gêmeos conversavam com Gina, Rony estava isolado em um canto. Harry se despediu da Sra. Granger e foi até o amigo.

- Rony, por que está aqui sozinho?

- Eu não gosto de hospitais, sempre que venho em um, fico assim.

- Ah... Você está com uma cara de enterro.

- Cara de quê? Vai, vamos lá, senão minha mãe vai pensar que fomos raptados por comensais da morte!

- Será que Hermione vai estar conosco amanhã? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que sim, ela me pareceu estar muito bem. Harry, eu já ia esquecendo de te contar...

- Meninos, por que estão tão dispersos? – perguntou Molly. – De qualquer modo, vamos embora. Harry, você veio com quem?

- Meu tio me trouxe de carro, ele está esperando lá no estacionamento. Vocês querem uma carona?

- Muito obrigada, mas nós vamos andando.

- _Andando?_ Eu vou chegar n'A Toca sem os meus pés! – reclamou Rony.

- Rony! Mesmo assim muito obrigada, Harry. Eu vou indo na frente, mas eu quero ver vocês dois no meu campo de visão!

- Está bem, mãe – disse Rony.

Molly se afastou um pouco e Rony continuou.

- Ontem eu ouvi uma conversa de meus pais. Meu pai tava dizendo que apenas vinte e sete sonserinos foram vistos na estação no dia do ataque – informou Rony.

- Não me lembro de ter visto o Malfoy – lembrou-se Harry.

- Nem eu, aposto que ele não estava lá. Os sonserinos sabiam do ataque! Os pais deles, todos, têm parte com o Você-Sabe-Quem. Aposto que o aguado do Malfoy ajudou naquela confusão toda...

- Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Oras, pensou que fosse quem?

- Rony, no dia do ataque, você disse o nome dele - contou sorrindo.

- Eu _disse_ o nome dele? – perguntou, assustado.

- Disse com todas as letras!

- Eu estava nervoso aquele dia, acho que foi isso...

- Olha lá o elevador, vamos, se não vamos ter que ficar aqui esperando outro.

Eles deram uma breve corridinha. Estavam todos no elevador.

- Eu odeio elevadores – disse Rony.

- Como você pode odiar uma coisa sendo que é a primeira vez que você anda em um? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah – disse a ascensorista –, são do interior?

- Sim, nós somos – respondeu Molly, rapidamente.

- O que estão achando de Londres? – perguntou, entusiasmada.

Fred e Jorge não paravam de dar risadinhas.

- Estamos adorando Londres! – contou Gina. - Cidade grande, não é mesmo?

- Sim! – confirmou a ascensorista. – Bem, aqui é o térreo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram rapidamente, para não ter que ouvir mais perguntas.

Todos estavam do lado de fora do hospital, os Weasley iriam a pé até o Beco Diagonal e, de lá, seguiram para a Toca.

- Nossa, olha a cara do seu tio, Harry – comentou Fred.

- Mal humorado como sempre – respondeu o garoto.

Válter estava com uma cara péssima, entediado por estar no carro o tempo todo.

- Por que a sua tia não veio? – perguntou Molly

- Meu primo Duda tem dado trabalho mais do que o normal – contou Harry.

- Bem, 'tá na hora de ir embora. Até amanhã – despediu-se Molly.

Harry se despediu de todos e atravessou a rua, para encontrar seu tio mal humorado dentro do carro.

Válter praguejou alto a demora do sobrinho e seguiu para a rua do Alfeneiros. O carro do Ministério sempre atrás, fazendo a vigilância.

Chegando em casa, Harry dirigiu-se ao seu pequeno quarto. Colocou de volta algumas roupas em seu malão, seu novo uniforme. Estava ansioso com a volta às aulas, voltar a King's Cross. Teve um pouco de receio, mas estava confiante. Voldemort não era burro para repetir a mesma tática. Nem era tão tarde, mas Harry estava com sono. Sua tia lhe chamou para a janta, mas ele não estava com muita fome. Resolveu se deitar, porque amanhã seria um longo dia.


	13. Enfim em Hogwarts

****

Capítulo treze "Enfim em Hogwarts"

Petúnia recomendou, por todo o percurso da rua Alfeneiros até King's Cross, para Harry se cuidar, ficar o tempo todo em Hogwarts, mandar notícias. Milhares de recomendações e muitas delas ele não se preocupou em ouvir. Dois carros o seguiram por todo o percurso, Harry não gostava de estar sendo seguido o tempo todo. Chegando à estação, Petúnia e Válter estavam bem atentos e Harry tinha a constante sensação de estar sendo observado.

Havia muitos alunos de Hogwarts, reconheceu facilmente. Também, se percebia muitos policiais trouxas, a estação estava diferente. Não sabia como, mas estava talvez um pouco sombria. Afinal, King's Cross tinha sido palco de um ataque memorável.

- Harry!

Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz. Virou-se e encontrou Gina sorridente, acompanhada de seus familiares. Olhou seus tios, Petúnia examinava Gina com curiosidade, já Válter com repugnância.

- Oi, Gina - cumprimentou Harry alegremente.

A garota respondeu com um belo sorriso. Todos pareciam estar animados, exceto Rony, que tinha um olhar melancólico e perdido.

- Harry, não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? - perguntou Petúnia sorridente.

- Petúnia, eu te espero no carro - falou Válter com descaso.

- Bem, está é a Gina. Jorge e Fred - apresentou Harry.

Depois de ficarem alguns minutos conversando os garotos se dirigiram à plataforma, deixando Petúnia e Molly conversando com bastante animação.

Atravessaram a pilastra e encontraram o Expresso de Hogwarts reluzente como de costume. Entrando no Expresso foram chamados pela senhora que costumava vender doces, ela os levou até uma cabine e recomendou que ficassem ali.

- Será que Hermione está aqui? - perguntou Gina, acomodada no banco.

Ninguém respondeu, era incerta a presença de Hermione.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui, isolado. Vamos, Fred, procurar os outros - disse Jorge animado.

- É, vamos - concordou o gêmeo.

- Hey! Ela disse pra ficarmos aqui! - exclamou a ruiva.

Jorge e Fred sorriram maliciosamente e deixaram a cabine.

- Ai, estes meninos! - disse Gina em vão.

- Até parece que eles ficariam aqui - falou Rony.

Enfim, o Expresso começou a se locomover e Harry sentiu um friozinho na barriga.

- Se estamos aqui é porque tem algum motivo, Rony - opinou Gina, reiniciando a conversa.

- Gina, você está parecendo a Hermione... - retrucou o irmão.

- Eu ouvi o meu nome?

- Hermione! - exclamaram os três.

- Olá - disse extremamente sorridente. - Estavam falando de mim, né?

- Então é por isso que estamos aqui! - disse Gina.

- Pois é, tive que chegar um pouco mais cedo, aliás, todos os monitores. Uma reunião e as novas regras, programação de Hogwarts...

- Mais regras? - perguntou Rony.

- Era só o que faltava mesmo - acrescentou Harry.

- Não posso adiantar nada, Dumbledore conversará com todos os alunos de uma vez só. E tenho uma péssima novidade... - contou Hermione, sentando-se.

- Conta, logo! - pediu Gina, bastante entusiasmada.

- Malfoy...

- O que tem o azedo? - interrompeu Rony.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Malfoy é monitor - contou sem animação.

- Ahn? - Harry deixou escapar.

- O QUÊ? MALFOY? MONITOR?! - esbravejou Rony, as orelhas vermelhas.

- Isso não é possível! - falou Harry indignado.

- Sim, é possível. Malfoy tem ótimas notas e todas estas coisas - contou Hermione.

- Aposto que Snape tem a ver com isso, ele deve ter influenciado a candidatura de Malfoy - suspeitou o ruivo.

- Rony, isso não tem nada a ver - discordou Harry.

- Também acho - concordou Gina rapidamente - Snape deve ter falado bem de Malfoy e isso pode ter acontecido com Hermione também.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando, Gina? - perguntou Rony, com cara de interrogação.

- Suponhamos que Snape falou bem de Malfoy, o mesmo pode ter acontecido com Hermione. McGonagall pode ter elogiado Hermione - explicou.

- 'Pera aí... Você está defendendo o azedinho? - perguntou Rony furioso.

- Rony, será que você não entende nada mesmo? Gina está certa, se ele é um bom aluno, que seja monitor - concordou Hermione.

Rony bufou, cruzou os braços e amarrou a cara. Fazia tempo que Harry não via o amigo bufando daquele jeito.

- Então, Hermione... Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou Harry mudando de assunto.

- Sim, eu estou novinha em folha. Tive alta naquele mesmo dia que vocês me visitaram. Nem consegui dormir, 'tô ansiosa com a monitoria e tudo mais.

- Sabe o que estava pensando... No quadribol - contou, Gina.

- Por quê? - perguntou Harry interessado.

- Estou pensando em disputar a vaga de goleiro - falou a ruiva olhando firmemente nos olhos de Harry.

- Goleira? Mas e o Rony? - questionou Mione. - Não era ele...

- Ah, vai existir uma grande probabilidade de ter um Weasley no time - disse sorridente.

- Goleira, mas você não é artilheira. Gina, o gol... É coisa para garotos - opinou Harry.

Harry teve a sensação de ter xingado Gina e Hermione, porque ambas o olharam de modo estranho. Rony desfez o bico e começou a rir.

- Por que você está rindo? - perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você, Harry - falou Gina.

- O que tem uma mulher ser goleira? - perguntou Hermione. - Hein?

- Aprenda uma coisa. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, em toda sua existência, nunca, nunca, fale uma coisas dessas. Você terá que agüentar as conseqüências por toda a sua vida! - disse Rony com dificuldade para interromper suas risadas.

Naquele momento se iniciou uma conversa que só acabou quando foram se trocar, porque a viagem já estava acabando.

Devidamente uniformizado, Harry desceu do Expresso acompanhado de Rony. Depararam-se com Hagrid chamando os alunos do primeiro ano. Conversaram pouco no caminho, era estranho ver Rony quieto daquele jeito, ao contrário das garotas da Corvinal, que estavam com eles na carruagem, não paravam de falar um minuto. Entupindo Harry e Rony (que se limitava nas respostas) de perguntas.

Foram se aproximando do familiar portão de ferro forjado, as mesmas colunas de pedra com javalis alados. O balançar da carruagem deixava Harry um pouco enjoado e ficou satisfeito quando desembarcou.

Subindo as escadas, ao lado de um Rony irritantemente quieto, Harry ouviu uma voz que não lhe era muito familiar. Olhou por cima do ombro. Por um instante não conheceu o rapaz alto e loiro que lhe chamara. Draco Malfoy. Olhou o amigo, ao seu lado, tinha uma expressão de raiva estampada na face. Por um momento Harry pensou que Malfoy estaria o mesmo. Mas assim como ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina, Malfoy também havia mudado, e bastante. Estava um pouco mais alto que Harry, forte, os ombros largos. Mas a expressão era a mesma, olhos claros e maliciosos, nariz empinado, pose de rei e o distintivo de monitor brilhando em seu peito.

- Olhem só, o barbudo Harry Potter e seu fiel paupérrimo escudeiro, Weasley - caçoou.

Sua voz já não era mais arrastada, estava mais grossa, embora com o mesmo desdém.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - perguntou Harry irritado.

- Será que nas suas férias forçadas não havia nenhuma poção anti-barba? Potter, você me deprime... - caçoou novamente com um falso tom de tristeza em sua voz e um intenso brilho no olhar.

Atrás estavam Crabbe e Goyle. Mais fortes e mais altos. Eles gargalhavam e isso deixou Harry mais irritado do que já estava.

- Lembre-se que você é um monitor, eu e Harry estaremos de olho em você, Malfoy - disse Rony com os maxilares cerrados.

- Lembre-se que sou monitor e quem vai estar de olho sou eu. Você e o Cicatriz estarão sobre a minha vigília, portanto não ouse me ameaçar - ameaçou Draco, calmamente.

- Olho por olho, dente por dente - disse Harry.

Malfoy o encarou sem entender nada, o mesmo aconteceu com os seus "capangas". Harry puxou Rony, porque seu amigo soltava faíscas.

Depois de subir as escadas, o corredor estava entupido pelos alunos, constante movimento e agitação. Passaram pelas imensas portas de carvalho. Cruzaram o saguão iluminado e entraram no Salão Principal, os alunos não paravam de falar, parecia que só Harry e Rony se mantinham calados.

- Harry... Como assim... "Olho por olho, dente por dente"? - perguntou Rony confuso.

Harry deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Ditado popular trouxa - explicou sorrindo. - Como se fosse, "estarei de olho em você assim como você está de olho em mim".

- Ahhh! Entendo, não sei falar "trouxês" - caçoou Rony, sorrindo. - Olhe, vamos nos sentar ali, perto de Fred e Jorge.

Acomodaram-se, o teto encantado estava azul com milhares de estrelas. Logo em seguida chegaram Hermione e Gina, vasculhando a mesa grifinória, a procura dos rapazes. Rony deu um breve aceno e os localizaram. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e Gina ao lado desta. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore parecia não ter dormido muito bem, conversava com McGonagall. Hagrid, Sprout, Sibila, Flitwick, Melane... "Melane?", perguntou Harry para si mesmo.

- Hein, Harry? - perguntou Gina.

- O quê? - respondeu, saindo de uma espécie de transe.

- Hein, Harry, aquela mulher ali, é a tal de Melane? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, sim, ela mesma - confirmou.

- Merlin... Ela é linda! - disse Fred olhando a professora.

Conversava animadamente com Hagrid, gesticulando bastante, ambos sorriam enquanto conversavam. Ela estava bonita mesmo e parecia estar feliz.

- Garotos... - bufou, Hermione.

- Harry, você está lembrando de um tal de... Como é o nome é mesmo o nome? - perguntou Rony, com um sorriso de triunfo.

- Bem lembrado, Rony! Como é mesmo... Não consigo me lembrar do nome. Você lembra, Fred? - perguntou Jorge, maliciosamente.

- Gilderoy Lockhart - responderam Fred e Harry.

Hermione corou furiosamente e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Começaram a conversar, até que Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram.

- Sejam bem vindos todos! Vamos começar a Cerimônia de Seleção.

Lá estava Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transformações, com a lista e o Chapéu Seletor na mão. Colocou-o no banquinho e, como tradição, cantou uma canção. Harry não prestou a mínima atenção, estava reparando em outra coisa. Uma garota, mais alta que Hermione, na fila para ser selecionada. Tinha uma expressão de tédio mortal e insatisfação. Cutucou Rony.

- Estou vendo - respondeu ele em um sussurro.

- Quem será? - perguntou, Harry.

- Acho que aluna de outro lugar, transferida - suspeitou Fred.

- Para o primeiro ano ela é muito grande - acrescentou Jorge.

Ficaram olhando a garota por uns instantes até que ela percebeu os olhares indiscretos e olhou com rancor para eles. Fixou o olhar em Harry, ele se sentiu extremamente desconfortável e desviou o olhar.

- Sonserina - disse Lino Jordan, do nada.

- Também acho - concordou Fred.

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Harry.

- Aposto quinze bombas de bosta que ela irá para Sonserina! - disse Lino, com bastante entusiasmo.

- Eu acho que é Corvinal... - discordou Jorge.

- Eles sempre apostam, Harry - explicou Rony.

- Quem costuma ganhar?

- Bem... Fred costuma acertar mais vezes...

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Hermione.

- Nada demais - retrucou Rony.

- Do que estão falando? - ignorou Hermione a resposta do amigo.

- Olha lá, você fica falando e agora eu perdi...

- Shhh - cesurou, Gina.

A garota estava sentada com mau humor no banquinho. Colocou o Chapéu de qualquer jeito e revirou os olhos.

- Sonserina... - sussurrou Lino.

- ... Ora, ora, força de vontade, persistência... - falou o Chapéu Seletor.

- Que foi? - perguntou Hermione, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

- ... Ganância, sede de poder...

- Sonserina! - sussurrou novamente, Jordan.

- SHHHH! - censurou Gina novamente.

- ... Sonserina... - a garota abriu um grande sorriso com as palavras do Chapéu Seletor.

- Ganhei! - comemorou Lino, não ligando para Gina.

- Lino, fique quieto - repreendeu Hermione.

- Não acredito, Lino! Ganhou de novo! - falou Fred um pouco mais alto.

- ... Coração sonserino e alma grifinória. Fidelidade e companheirismo. Quinto ano letivo. GRIFINÓRIA! - exclamou o Chapéu.

A mesa da Grifinória veio abaixo. Todos comemoravam, exceto Lino e a garota. Olhou com desprezo para a mesa de sua casa mas nem todos repararam. Rosto fechado, marchou em direção a mesa, que estava em alvoroço, e sentou-se de frente para Gina.

Ela não olhou ninguém, não agradeceu a recepção e nem o "seja bem-vinda" de Gina. Apenas colocou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Todos estranharam os modos da garota. O Chapéu continuava a selecionar, a maioria dos alunos foi para Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Terminada a Seleção, todos começaram a conversar em tom normal, já não era mais em sussurro e a novata continuava na mesma posição. Sem trocar uma palavra ou olhar.

Dumbledore se levantou e mais uma vez, o Salão tornou a ficar silencioso.

- Bem, todos vocês têm consciência do que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás. O ataque surpresa e inesperado de Voldemort - Rony engoliu seco. - Muitos de vocês foram prejudicados, feridos. Como por exemplo, Hermione Granger, quintanista, sofreu um feitiço muito poderoso e quase a perdemos. Fico feliz - disse o diretor olhando para Hermione - que você esteja conosco mais um ano. É uma pena que a maioria da comunidade mágica tenha tomado a consciência sobre o ressurgimento do bruxo desta forma bruta e dolorosa. Aprendam uma coisa, nunca subestime o seu inimigo. E mesmo que ele não seja visível não duvide de sua presença e poder. Como nos outros anos, agora, mais do que nunca, a Floresta Proibida está TERMINANTEMENTE PROIBIDA! Se algum aluno for pego na Floresta não teremos piedade. Expulsão. É para o bem de todos. A Floresta contém muitos animais selvagens, das trevas. Quero deixar bem claro, esta é a primeira e última vez que falo nisto.

Alvo Dumbledore encheu os seus pulmões de ar e retomou a falar.

- Quero lhes apresenta a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Melane Walker.

Melane ficou muito vermelha e foi ovacionada por todos, até mesmo pela mesa da Sonserina, só que com menos entusiasmo. Ela sorriu e se sentou novamente.

- Também quero apresentar o novo inspetor de Hogwarts.

Veio caminhando por trás da mesa dos professores um enorme cão preto. Sirius Black. Harry ficou imensamente feliz ao ver o padrinho, estava bem, estava em Hogwarts.

- O nome dele é Snuffles, dócil e não fará mal a nenhum aluno. Rondará pelo castelo e ficará algumas vezes em sala de aula. Snuffles é inteligente, vigilância constante – disse sorrindo. - Os passeios ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade serão temporariamente suspensos devido à grande exposição.

O Salão ficou barulhento. E finalmente a novata levantou o rosto para saber o que estava acontecendo. Encarou Harry novamente.

- É um absurdo, não podermos ir a Hogsmeade! - disse Fred muito irritado.

- Por favor, silêncio - pediu o diretor. - Por enquanto vamos deixar as coisas se resolverem, as normas de segurança e terei que pedir aos seus pais outro formulário. A vigilância no castelo está serrada, aqui está seguro, mas lá fora não. Assim que o Ministério da Magia informar à diretoria as normas de segurança, as providências, será liberada a visita a Hogsmeade. Última coisa, o professor Severo Snape ficará ausente algum tempo.

Harry vasculhou a mesa e não o encontrou.

-... as aulas de Poções serão suspensas nesta primeira semana de aula.

Harry perdeu as contas das vezes que olhou para a mesa e não o viu. Sua cadeira estava vaga.

-... tudo tem o seu tempo...

"Será que Snape está em alguma missão?", pensou Harry.

-... nenhum aluno será prejudicado e as aulas serão repostas nos finais de semana.

O Salão voltou a ficar barulhento.

- Finais de semana! Eu não posso acreditar! - reclamou Rony.

A garota à frente de Gina parecia estar achando tudo muito engraçado, porque ria discretamente.

- Você sabia disso, Hermione? - perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Mas é claro, este foi um dos assuntos que discutimos - contou.

- Já vi que este ano vai ser mais longo do que eu esperava - falou Gina bastante desanimada.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito! Ninguém vai ter descanso! - reclamou Rony novamente.

A garota continuava rindo e Gina pareceu irritada.

- Afinal, do que você está rindo? - perguntou indignada.

Ela desfez o sorriso rapidamente.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou com frieza.

- Perguntei primeiro - respondeu Gina.

- Qual é o seu nome? - insistiu.

Gina olhou os amigos com uma certa insegurança no olhar. A novata encarava a ruiva com um olhar estranho.

- Gina...- respondeu sem graça.

- O quê?

- Gina!

- Gina? Gina não é nome! - retrucou com maldade.

- Mas é claro que é um nome! - defendeu Harry.

Ela virou o rosto e olhou profundamente para o garoto.

- Não seja estúpido. Gina não é um nome, é um apelido.

Harry não gostou do jeito da grifinória. Ela tinha razão mas não precisava falar daquele modo tão rude.

- Meu nome é Virgínia. Satisfeita?

Ela não respondeu.

- E você? - perguntou Rony entrando da conversa.

- Persephone - respondeu rispidamente.

Hermione deixou escapar um gritinho de pavor.

- Bem, eu sou Ronald Weasley. Este é Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lino Jordan, Frederico, Jorge e Virgínia Weasley - apresentou.

- Persephone de quê? - perguntou Lino.

- Somente Persephone.

- Por favor, silêncio - pediu o diretor.

Desta vez o Salão demorou um pouco para ficar em silêncio.

- Continuando, as aulas de Poções serão repostas nos finais de semana. Bem, espero que tenhamos um ótimo ano letivo e que vença a melhor casa. Que seja servido o banquete!

Magicamente apareceram as saborosas comidas de Hogwarts que Harry tanto gostava. Estava faminto e a aparência dos quitutes estava muito boa. Todos começaram a se servir, exceto Persephone, que tinha os braços cruzados.

- Então, Persephone - disse Gina, frisando o nome da garota -, de onde você veio?

Assim como Harry, todos ficaram esperando a resposta da garota, em vão. Ela simplesmente se levantou e foi embora.

- O que tem ela? - perguntou Fred.

- Não gostei dela, mal educada - contou Gina, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Ela não pode andar pelos corredores, nem sabe onde é o salão comunal da Grifinória! Eu vou lá atrás dela - comunicou Hermione, levantando-se.

- Hermione, se ela não sabe o problema é dela - disse Rony.

- Tem o Filch, ela pode pedir ajuda a ele... Ou voltar para cá - falou Harry.

O jantar seguiu normalmente, Hermione, com ajuda do outro monitor, guiou os novos alunos para a torre da Grifinória.

Por todo o percurso Harry conversou com Gina, Rony se mantinha calado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Mas naquele momento, não se preocupou com a tristeza de seu amigo e sim nas palavras de Gina. No sorriso tímido, como ela o olhava e pronunciava docemente as palavras.

O salão comunal estava aconchegante como sempre. Harry estava muito elétrico, sem um pingo de sono, sentou-se em uma das poltronas e começou a observar um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam maravilhados com tudo e com todos, lembrou-se com saudade dos seus onze anos. Gina se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção inteiramente para ela.

- Não vai dormir? - perguntou, olhando o mesmo grupo de alunos que Harry observava há poucos segundos.

- Vou, mas estou sem sono... Onde está o Rony?

- Não sei, por quê?

- Ele anda um pouco estranho, quieto demais...

- Pra mim ele continua o mesmo reclamão de sempre! - falou com um sorriso tímido.

- E você, não vai dormir?

- Vou... É que estou com preguiça de subir as escadas, parece que estão há duzentos quilômetros de distância - contou olhando rapidamente nos olhos de Harry.

- Hey, vocês não podem ficar aqui - avisou Hermione, caminhando em direção a eles.

- Só estamos sentados - explicou Gina.

- É que... Ordens, só posso subir se todos estiverem nos seus respectivos dormitórios - contou a monitora agora próxima.

Harry se levantou.

- Ouço e obedeço, monitora Hermione - brincou o garoto.

Ela sorriu brevemente, parecendo um pouco encabulada. Gina se levantou, lentamente.

- Bem, até amanhã - despediu-se Harry.

- Até - responderam as garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Subiu a escada em caracol sem pressa alguma. Entrou no dormitório e notou a cortina fechada da cama de Rony. Também percebeu a cama vazia de Neville. Harry demorou a dormir, estava sem sono algum. Odiava ficar se revirando na cama, esperando o sono chegar. "Amanhã, falarei com o Sirius", pensou, encarando o teto.

- Qual é a primeira aula de hoje? - perguntou Harry a Hermione.

Harry se sentia como um zumbi, com sono. Parecia ter dormido apenas duas horas.

- Herbologia... - respondeu a garota passando manteiga em seu pão.

- Aquelas estufas frias, poderia ser de tarde esta aula - disse Rony, mexendo sem animação os ovos com bacon em seu prato.

- Alguém sabe onde está o Neville? - perguntou Harry apanhando uma maçã vermelhinha.

- É mesmo, eu não lembro de ter visto ele ontem - acrescentou Gina.

- Neville chega hoje, daqui algumas horas. Esteve viajando com a sua avó - contou Mione.

- Como é que você sabe disto? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ser monitora tem as suas vantagens - respondeu sorrindo.

- E suas desvantagens - completou Persephone, que se sentava à mesa.

- Por que seus pais lhe deram este nome? - perguntou a monitora indignada.

- Por que você se incomoda tanto com o meu nome? - rebateu mal humorada. - O nome é meu, não seu.

- Você poderia ser mais educada - pediu Harry.

- E você menos intrometido.

- Não queria ser indiscreta... - continuou Hermione, parecendo bastante encabulada, mas Persephone não a deixou terminar.

- Mas foi - respondeu, com agressão.

- Será que você não é capaz de perdoar alguém? - disse Gina com irritação visível.

- Não - respondeu encarando a menina, cruzando os braços. - Por que eu deveria?

- Ai, quer parar de brigar, por favor? Mas que coisa irritante, será que eu não posso mais tomar o meu café em paz!? - brigou, Rony.

Todos o encararam.

- Obrigado - agradeceu, mexendo em seu prato.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry avistou um garoto andando desajeitadamente a caminho da mesa grifinória. Ele, percebendo o olhar de Harry, acenou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Gina, aquele é Neville? - apontou Harry discretamente.

A garota olhou na direção em que havia apontado. Ela sorriu e olhou para Harry. Levantou-se bastante animada, todos perceberam a agitação dela. Neville, começou andar depressa, um pouco desastrado, segurando os seus livros desajeitadamente e a mochila só no ombro esquerdo.

- Oi! - exclamou sorrindo bastante.

Seu rosto já não era tão redondo, cabelo um pouco comprido. Alto e magro.

- Olá - responderam, com exceção à mal humorada Persephone.

- Neville, prolongou as suas férias, espertinho - brincou Rony.

- Viajei com a minha avó e cheguei mais tarde - explicou, sentando-se ao lado da novata. Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- Acho que você vai ter que comer rapidinho, Neville, logo começarão as aulas - falou Gina estendendo uma cesta com pães.

- Oh, muito obrigado. Eu comi em casa - agradeceu.

- Mesmo assim, acho melhor você comer alguma coisa - insistiu.

Neville, olhou a cesta que Gina estendia, apanhou o pão menor. "Por que se preocupa tanto com ele?", perguntou Harry, tomando o último gole do saboroso suco de abóbora.

- O que é este suco? - perguntou a mal humorada com uma cara enrugada.

- Abóbora, uma delícia, não? - respondeu Neville alegre.

- Delícia? É absolutamente, horrível! Nunca ouviram falar em laranja?

Todos a olharam com reprovação. Harry sempre gostou do suco.

- Uma fruta redonda, varia de verde, laranja e amarelo, é doce...

- Nós sabemos o que é laranja - interrompeu Harry.

Ela o olhou e Harry se sentiu desconfortável. Sacou a sua varinha e lançou um feitiço no copo. Harry a observava bastante atento. Tomou o suco e lhe pareceu agradável.

- E as novidades? - perguntou Neville.

- Hermione é monitora! - disparou, Gina. - Malfoy também é...

- Ah, não. Ele vai descontar pontos da Grifinória á toa! - reclamou Neville.

- Também acho. É um verdadeiro pesadelo ele na monitoria, vamos ver... Se eu o pegar fazendo algo de errado, roubando para a Sonserina, delato ele na hora. Malfoy não me escapa este ano, não mesmo! - acrescentou Rony limpando a boca.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos, não quero chegar atrasada na primeira aula do ano - disse Gina, levantando-se. - Vejo vocês na hora do almoço.

- Boa aula, Gina - desejou Neville.

- Vamos - disse Rony apanhando uma maçã.

- Rony, você só come, já percebeu? - falou Hermione.

- Você vem reparando muito em mim, hein?

As bochechas de Hermione ficaram tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo de Rony. O amigo abriu um sorriso maroto para Harry, ria por dentro.

Já haviam acabado todas as aulas do dia, Harry andava apressadamente por entre os corredores frios de Hogwarts. Queria falar com Sirius, Melane. Só quinta feira teria aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Em nenhum momento havia topado com o padrinho em forma de cachorro nos corredores da escola.

Dirigia-se à sala de McGonagall, talvez ela soubesse do padrinho ou de Melane, quando ouviu alguém o chamar.

- Harry, espere - chamou Rony.

Ele o alcançou, um pouco ofegante.

- Onde você está indo? Saiu sem dizer nada...

- Quero ver Snuffles ou Melane, saber como as coisas andam - explicou.

- Ah... Snuffles.

- Rony - disse Harry subindo os degraus da escada de pedra -, o que há com você?

- Ih, lá vem você com estas histórias... Você, Gina, Hermione.

- Hermione?

- Hermione, a monitora da Grifinória. Que agora vai ter que andar, conversar com Malfoy para cima e para baixo.

- Está com ciúmes - disse sorrindo.

- Malfoy é meu inimigo número um, não quero que ela fique conversando com ele.

- Está com ciúmes - repetiu Harry zombeteiro.

- Depois sou eu que não entendo as coisas, não quero que ela fale com ele. Assim como não quero que Gina fale com ele.

- Sei...

- Harry, dá pra parar de desconfiar! Lembra... Malfoy insultou Hermione. Imagine agora, tendo que se encontrar com ele nas reuniões de monitores. E se ele xinga ela? Ninguém vai estar por perto. Eu não vou estar por perto!

- Eu acho que ele não é idiota o suficiente para falar alguma coisa que ofenda Hermione na frente de todos. E ela sabe se defender sozinha.

- Se um dia me falarem que Malfoy vendeu a mãe vou acreditar, sem brincadeira. É capaz de tudo para ter o que quer.

Encontravam-se em frente à sala de Transformações. Harry bateu na porta e entraram.

McGonagall se encontrava absorta lendo um livro, tanto é que não percebeu os garotos em sua sala.

- Hum-hum - pigarreou Rony.

A professora os olhou por cima dos óculos. Aproximaram-se até a mesa, onde se encontrava.

- Weasley, Potter, o que fazem fora do salão da Grifinória? - perguntou ainda olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Bem, queria ver como anda Snuffles... - explicou Harry.

- Entendo, mas esta visita tem que ser adiada.

- Por quê? - perguntaram os dois simultaneamente.

- Por favor, sem perguntas. Você vai visitá-lo, mas não agora.

- Quando?

- Não sei, você pode ter reparado, não o viu rondando por aí. Tivemos alguns problemas com pais de alunos e o professor de Estudo dos Trouxas... Já que está aqui, gostaria de lhe falar sobre o time de quadribol. Estamos sem um goleiro, não é mesmo? - perguntou parecendo animada. - Vocês do time terão que escolher outro goleiro e o capitão, já que Olívio nos deixou.

- Já temos dois candidatos - contou Harry com animação.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Eles arrastaram duas cadeiras, que estavam mais próximas.

- Quem são os candidatos? - perguntou com brilho no olhar.

- Rony e Gina.

- É mesmo? Está animado com a vaga? - disse olhando Rony.

- É, de certa forma...

Ela estampou um grande sorriso.

- É mas mesmo assim, temos que abrir inscrições para as vagas. Não é justo que a vaga seja disputada só entre os dois.

- Eu sei, professora - disse Rony um pouco encabulado.

- Já papeamos demais. Voltem para o salão comunal. Sem se desviar do caminho!

- Tudo bem, até amanhã professora - despediu-se Harry. Rony acenou.

Assim que saíram da sala de McGonagall, Rony começou a falar.

- Harry, precisava falar sobre a vaga de goleiro!

- Larga de ser bobo, ela ficou feliz...

- E eu um tomate ambulante - completou. - Você já pensou na possibilidade de ser o capitão do time?

- Não...

- Porque você sabe, todo aquele mito que te envolve sobre suas partidas, Você-Sabe-Quem... Capitão, apanhador, herói, ê vidão, Harry! - falou sorrindo, bagunçando o cabelo do moreno.

- Eu não quero ser capitão.

- Por quê? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Porque se algo acontecer com o time de bom ou de ruim todos vão colocar a culpa em mim. Se perdemos a taça vai ser por minha culpa, se ganharmos vai ser somente pelos meus méritos. Toda Hogwarts vai ficar falando...

- Hum... Quem liga pra eles?

- Eu ligo pra eles...

- Você é idiota, não conta!

Ambos sorriram, andando descontraídos para o salão comunal.

- O que será que aconteceu com o tal professor de Estudo dos Trouxas? - perguntou Rony, levantando levemente a sobrancelha esquerda, como o de costume.

- Não sei... Se fosse algo de grave Dumbledore já teria nos comunicado no jantar. Nem me lembro como é este professor...

- Também não...

- Está ouvindo? - interrompeu Harry.

- Ahn? Harry, cada dia...

Neste instante Harry puxou Rony para trás de uma pilastra.

- Que diabos está fazendo?- perguntou em um sussurro.

- Não está ouvindo passos?

- E daí? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

- Melhor não correr o risco...

Os passos apressados ficavam mais altos e Harry verificou seu relógio de bolso. Eram exatamente nove e meia da noite.

- Deve ser algum professor - sugeriu Rony. - Ainda acho estúpido ficarmos aqui.

Os dois viram uma silhueta feminina se aproximando. Hermione.

Rony deu um tapinha na testa de Harry e saiu de trás da pilastra.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Se escondendo de um bicho papão! Harry cismou que era algum ser perigoso que estava vindo.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou agora no plural. - Deixa pra lá, eu e Filipe estávamos procurando vocês.

- Filipe, quem é? - perguntaram.

- Patriani. Filipe Patriani, o monitor. Vamos, temos que chegar em menos de quinze minutos.

- Humf... Filipe - resmungou Rony, baixinho.

- Professora, por que a senhora não fala sobre o Lions? - perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

Assistiam à aula de Transformações, McGonagall desviou um pouco sobre o assunto principal de sua aula. Todos estavam no jardim de Hogwarts, aprendiam transfigurar ratos em cavalos. Persephone se revelou uma péssima aluna em transformações e Hermione parecia um pouco satisfeita.

- É, professora, todo mundo quer saber sobre este animago - continuou Neville.

Minerva McGonagall levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco receosa. Harry sabia sobre o Lions, ou pelo menos alguma coisa, Melane havia contado quando estavam isolados.

- Aproximem-se - pediu McGonagall.

Os alunos, antes espalhados no jardim, agora formavam um semicírculo em volta da professora.

- Eu não tenho muito que falar sobre o animago. No caso seria uma bruxa, porque não tinha juba. Esta bruxa é muito boa em transfiguração. Porque se transformar em um animago desta grandeza é muito raro, tanto que fazem séculos que não se sabe de algum bruxo que se transforme no Lions Alado.

- Se o ministério descobrir quem é a tal da bruxa o que vai acontecer com ela? - perguntou Pavarti.

- Ela vai pra Azkaban? - completou Lilá Brown.

- Eu realmente não sei... Ela é ilegal, provavelmente será julgada. Salvou a vida de Hermione Granger então isso mostra que não está usando a sua forma animaga para o mal ou algo do tipo. O Ministério não está muito preocupado com isso, tem outras prioridades. Caso não aconteça nada com ela talvez o Ministério a encaminhe para ter um acompanhamento, porque ela não chegou na forma completa.

- Como não chegou? - perguntou Pavarti de novo.

- Vocês perceberam que havia uma pedra na cabeça do animal, como se fosse um terceiro olho. Aquela pedra é o centro de uma tiara. É perigoso ela ficar se transformando toda hora, sem acompanhamento, porque em uma das transformações ela pode ficar na forma de Lions para sempre - contou McGonagall.

- Eu duvido que o Ministério descubra quem é - disse Simas.

- É bastante complicado, porque havia centenas de bruxas na estação. Provavelmente uma bruxa que estava levando os filhos ou passando por lá, nenhum dos alunos de Hogwarts tem tamanho poder para se transformar em um animago grandioso da mitologia grega.

- Nenhum? - perguntou Hermione, franzindo a testa.

- Nenhum, eu mesma não poderia. Eu posso estar equivocada mas conheço as minhas alunas e nenhuma apresenta os pré-requisitos para ser o Lions.

- Pré-requisitos? - repetiu Rony.

- É, quando você se transforma um animago ele vem da sua personalidade. Tudo influência, nenhuma aluna tem uma personalidade tão explosiva, confusa. Todos os bruxos que se transformam nele são solitários, do elemento fogo e signo do elemento ar. Fogo e ar, combustão. Alguns casos água, mas já é outra raça do Lions, não é alado, para ter asas precisa do elemento ar no signo. O Lions normal não tem os mesmos poderes que o Alado. Este tipo de animago, ambas raças, morre mais cedo porque suga muita energia, geralmente morrem aos cinqüenta anos de idade. Existe um caso que o bruxo morreu aos vinte e sete anos, muito novo.

Todos começaram a falar, comentando o fato da vida curta.

- Essa foi boa, a pessoa se transforma e depois morre - caçoou Rony.

- Rony, isso não é hora de brincar - disse Hermione.

- Mas é verdade, morre. Bate as botas! - falou o ruivo sorrindo.

- Eu não acredito que nenhuma aluna de Hogwarts não pode se transformar - falou Pavarti, mostrando grande desapontamento.

- Pavarti, você se preocupa à toa - disse Harry, encarando a garota.

- Todo mundo sabe que você e Hermione são as melhores alunas em Transformações, você não precisa se ofender só porque não consegue se transformar em um animago cheio de lendas e frescurinhas - consolou Lilá.

- É, cada um é cada um - completou Rony.

- Se fosse um animago queria ser um falcão, ficar voando - contou Simas, sonhador. - E você, Neville?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... - respondeu um pouco confuso.

- E você, Harry? - perguntou Simas. Aquela conversa tinha animado o garoto.

- Algum animal que tivesse asas - contou.

Assim como Neville, também não tinha a mínima idéia do que queria se transformar.

- Harry, você não pode se transformar em qualquer que tenha asas. Já pensou, você poderia ser um zangão, mosquito, insetos nojentos - disse Rony sorrindo. - Harry Potter: o Homem Barata!

- Rony, você consegue ser nojento - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, talvez seja um macaco, espertinha que só ela - brincou, ignorando a garota.

Hermione fechou a cara e saiu pisando duro.

- Por que ela sempre tem que ser assim? - perguntou Pavarti a Rony.

- Eu não estou nem aí para Hermione, não vou ficar brigando com ela - respondeu.

- E você, Rony, o que queria ser? - perguntou Harry, mudando um pouco de assunto.

- Um lobo - respondeu com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Lobo? - perguntaram todos.

- Um lobo! Imagine que legal ser um lobo, um máximo.

- Okay, okay, chega de conversa por hoje. Vamos retornar aos ratos, muitos de vocês ainda não conseguiram - disse McGonagall, chamando atenção dos alunos.

Até que Harry estava se saindo bem. O rato tinha corpo de cavalo, cabeça e rabo de rato. Rony também se saía muito bem, estava quase chegando à perfeição. Hermione estava bem longe dos dois, alisava o seu cavalo branco, perfeito.

- Do que adianta transfigurar um rato em cavalo se eu não sei montar! - resmungou Rony, um pouco nervoso, porque seu "quase-cavalo" tinha orelhas e focinho de rato.

- Está aí um bom motivo pra você aprender, Rony Lobo - respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

A aula prosseguiu normalmente, muitos ainda comentavam sobre o Lions Alado. Harry demorou um pouco para conseguir transformar o seu rato em cavalo e Rony estava quase quebrando a sua varinha quando as orelhas e focinho ficaram perfeitos.

Os três tempos de Transformações haviam acabado e prosseguiam para o Salão Principal, para almoçar.

Era quinta feira, Harry estava feliz, finalmente teria aula de D.C.A.T, finalmente poderia ver Melane e, com um pouco de sorte, Sirius.

Desciam para o café da manhã, Rony não parava de falar um segundo, tinha voltado ao seu estado normal. Em compensação Gina estava quieta. Depois que Harry havia contado sobre a aula de Transformações tinha ficado estranhamente quieta.

Ele se sentou ao lado da garota. Desta vez puxou assunto, sem nenhum sucesso.

Dumbledore se encontrava em pé, aguardando que todos os alunos se acomodassem.

- Bom dia, alunos! - saudou o diretor com um sorriso amarelo. - Quero comunicar que a partir de hoje as aulas de Poções com o professor Severo Snape serão retomadas. Portanto, sigam normalmente os horários e as aulas serão repostas. Os monitores entregarão o horário. Boa aula a todos! - informou.

- De volta às aulas de Poções... Que legal - satirizou Harry, mexendo seu suco de abóbora.

- É um máximo! - completou Rony, bastante desanimado.

- É, ele voltou... Mas cadê? Na mesa ele não está, senão todos teriam reparado - falou Harry.

- Deve estar penteando aquele cabelo seboso que ele tem. Eu não senti falta dele e, por mim, poderiam arranjar outro professor - contou Rony, mastigando alguma coisa.

- Rony, não é só você que não gosta dele. Apenas os sonserinos, e eu acho que alguns deles nem gostam do Snape, tudo fachada - falou Gina com uma voz esquisita.

- Se ele ficasse mais um tempo fora imagine quantas aulas teríamos que repor? Ainda bem que ele já voltou... Pensei que ia demorar mais um pouco - disse Hermione, parecendo um pouco feliz.

- Não que eu sinta falta dela... Mas onde está aquela aluna estranha? - perguntou Pavarti, passando geléia de damasco em uma enorme torrada.

- Eu nunca vi uma garota tão estranha, ela é a última a dormir e primeira a acordar. Nunca a vejo pela manhã, e olhe que eu tenho que acordar cedo pra ver se está tudo em ordem - contou Hermione. - Alguém tem que avisar que o Snape chegou.

- Eu não faço a mínima questão, se alguém for falar alguma coisa a ela é capaz que atire uma pedra no meio da nossa testa! - brincou Rony, apanhando mais um pãozinho.

- Ela tinha que estar aqui... - falou Harry. - Hoje temos Poções?

- Sim, segunda aula - informou Lilá desanimada.

- Então, eu já vou indo - disse Gina, levantando-se.

- Vai pra onde? - perguntou Harry.

- Pra aula.

- Já? Você nem comeu direito!

- Desde quando você repara nas coisas que a Gina come? - perguntou Rony.

Gina de um sorrisinho.

- Muito obrigada pela preocupação, Harry. Mas eu tenho que apanhar o meu livro de Poções e pegar umas coisinhas que fiz o favor de esquecer no quarto. Até!

- Gina, espere aí - chamou Colin, que engoliu rapidamente seu leite. - Vou com você!

Colin, que estava um pouquinho mais alto e com os cabelos levemente compridos, levantou e despediu dos colegas. Gina deu um aceno e seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória. Harry ficou olhando até perder de vista os cabelos compridos e vermelhos de Gina.

- Harry, nós precisamos começar a buscar o novo goleiro da Grifinória, se ficar muito em cima não vai dar muito certo - disse Angelina.

- É, nos já conversamos com o resto do time. Acho que depois das aulas de hoje combinamos direito e resolvemos isso no sábado - contou Jorge.

- Sábado deve ter aula do Snape - falou Harry.

- Depois da aula, ou alguma coisa assim. O que não podemos é ficar parados, esperando que um bom goleiro caia do céu - continuou Jorge.

- Tudo bem, McGonagall já tinha me falado sobre isso. Quanto antes melhor, porque senão já viu... - concordou Harry, limpando sua boca educadamente.

- Vai, vamos! Temos que chegar nas estufas logo - apressou Hermione.

- Eu adoro Herbologia! - exclamou Neville, satisfeito.

Eles se levantaram, assim como muitos alunos, e se dirigiram às estufas. No caminho encontraram Persephone, que lançou um olhar ameaçador para Hermione.

Finalmente conheceram a estufa quatro, que continha plantas mais interessantes, para o delírio de Neville e alívio de Rony, que não suportava Herbologia.

Estranhamente, Pavarti tinha se aproximado mais do trio. Hermione parecia gostar da presença da garota, afinal durante quatro anos só tinha a companhia de dois garotos. Eram seus amigos, mas eram garotos.

Harry, assim como Rony, desceram desanimadamente para as masmorras. Tinha esquecido de como era gélido aquele lugar. Gélido e impessoal.

Entraram e se acomodaram no fundo da classe, longe dos olhares irritantes de Snape. Após alguns minutos de aula a porta de abriu em um baque. Era Persephone, ligeiramente ofegante.

- Me desculpe, eu - começou a novata.

- Me desculpe? - perguntou o mestre, raivoso.

- Estas escadas de Hogwarts se mexem a todo instante. Nunca vi uma coisa desta, uma verdadeira inutilidade - prosseguiu, sem dar atenção a Snape.

- Cale-se, aqui quem fala sou eu. Não você.

Persephone bufou alto e cruzou os braços.

- Então é você a aluna nova. Filha de Antony Gramond e Deméter Lennon.

- Não me compare a eles - disse grosseiramente.

- Hogwarts não é como você pensa e nunca vai ser. Eu exijo respeito. A Grifinória será prejudicada.

- Não me importo.

- Vejo que seu pai não educou você muito bem. Quinze pontos a menos para Grifinória.

- _Não me importo._

Harry olhou feio para Persephone, assim como todos os grifinórios.

- Não irei tolerar a sua audácia aqui, Gramond - disse Snape olhando firmemente para ela. - Mais quinze pontos a menos para Grifinória! - vociferou.

- Não tenho culpa se as escadas... - tentou falar de novo mas Snape a interrompeu.

- Aqui quem fala SOU EU - vociferou novamente. - Você é uma novata, tem que seguir as regras, e não me importarei de lhe mostrar. Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória! Agora saia. Malfoy, leve-a para sala da monitoria e chame McGonagall, vamos ver o quão longe Gramond vai.

Malfoy se levantou e sorriu triunfante para Harry. Olhou de forma estranha para Persephone Gramond, que saiu antes do monitor sonserino.

Malfoy fechou a porta silenciosamente.

- Isso serve para os atrevidos, que serão punidos severamente - disse Snape com pompa.

Ele retornou à aula, triunfante. Afinal, na primeira semana de aula Grifinória já havia perdido 40 pontos.

- Garota petulante - cochichou Harry.

- Expulsão na certa, mal chegou já vai embora - respondeu Rony com uma cara estranha. - Ela é simplesmente, louca!

Hermione se virou rapidamente.

- Vocês dois, querem parar? - bronqueou em um sussurro.

Harry não teve problemas com a poção corrosiva que estava aprendendo, estranhou um pouco sua habilidade e ficou satisfeito. O distraído Neville, deixou cair uma gota na carteira de madeira. Os olhos de Snape faiscaram mas Rony resolveu em segundos o problema com um feitiço reparador.

Todos os grifinórios estavam bastante ansiosos, Hermione principalmente. A sala de Melane não era igual a de McGonagall, séria, nem como a sala de Sibila Trelawney, quente, com aroma de perfume doce e enjoativo. Era a cara de Melane, um pouco bagunçada, algumas flores coloridas enfeitando o ambiente. Em sua mesa, papéis esparramados, livros abertos, geringonças pequeninas, uma enorme caneca, entre outras coisas que Harry não conseguiu analisar muito bem.

- Eu acho que alguém não dormiu muito bem esta noite - disse Rony indicando Hermione ao seu lado.

A menina tinha olheiras e com ar de cansaço.

- Ser monitora é mais difícil que pensava - contou desanimada.

- Nem tudo na vida são flores, Hermione - falou Persephone, que estava sentada atrás dela.

Rony olhou para Harry e revirou os olhos.

- Tem gente que não se enxerga mesmo - disse bem alto.

- Como eu ia dizendo, garotos, eu e Patriani, estamos tendo um belo trabalho. Parece que Hogwarts só tem alunos da Grifinória - contou Hermione. - Mas eu gosto, é questão de se acostumar...

- E o Malfoy?

- Não sei, Harry... Só falei com ele uma vez e acho que foi o suficiente. Os monitores sonserinos, como disse a Cho, "não gostam de se misturar".

- Você fala com a Cho? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Ih, Harry. Você está atrasado mesmo - caçoou o ruivo.

- Cho Chang é monitora também... Aliás, uma ótima pessoa - contou Hermione sorrindo.

Por fim, Melane entrou na sala, acompanhada por Snuffles. Harry pôde reparar que o cão estava muito magro. Assim que a professora chegou à porta, ele se deitou ao lado da mesa de Melane.

Ela olhou todos e exibiu um sorriso.

- Bem, meu nome é Melane Walker e neste ano vou ser a professora de D.C.A.T. Não sou de ficar falando muito e também não gosto de ficar enchendo o saco dos alunos com bronca. Mas quando eu estiver falando peço que fiquem em silêncio. Só aplicarei uma prova escrita. Todos os dias vocês serão avaliados. Por isso prestem atenção no que eu falo. Ah, fiquei sabendo que houve um problema com uma aluna desta classe, eu espero que isso não se repita. É muito chato isso, vocês não acham?

- Sim - responderam os alunos em um coro só.

- Não quero criar problemas para ninguém, então não criem problemas para mim e nem para a casa de vocês. Quem quiser perguntar alguma coisa não se acanhe. Alguns alunos acham que ficar perguntando atrapalha a aula, ou aquela velha coisa, quem pergunta é que não está entendendo. Isso é um absurdo, porque se você está perguntando está entendendo, esclarecendo as suas dúvidas. E caso você não saiba alguma coisa, isso aqui é uma escola, um aprende com os outros. Ninguém nasceu sabendo, não é verdade?

Ela caminhou até Snuffles.

- Alvo Dumbledore já disse sobre o Snuffles. Alguns pais reclamaram mas Snuffles não faz mal a ninguém. Fique em pé - disse ela ao enorme cachorro preto, que obedeceu. - Vai ficar aqui comigo, nas minhas aulas, por enquanto. Pode até servir de cobaia - Snuffles olhou Melane. - Alguma dúvida?

A classe ficou em silêncio, parecia que todos estavam com medo de falar alguma coisas. Até que Simas, que estava à frente de Harry, levantou a mão.

- É... O que vamos aprender este ano?

- Ah, inúmeras coisas. Vocês estão um pouco atrasados na minha matéria, por causa do segundo ano, aquele professor que não fez muita coisa. Neste trimestre, animais das trevas e como se defender deles. Por isso, aguardem os livros do quinto ano, e se puderem tragam o livro do segundo ano, vocês deixaram de aprender. Ninguém joga livro fora... Caso vocês tenham perdido há livros disponíveis na biblioteca. Vamos sair daqui e ir lá pra fora. Vamos, vamos! Peguem as suas varinhas.

Ela se virou para sua mesa e ficou procurando alguma coisa. Os alunos, rapidamente pegaram suas varinhas e saltaram de suas cadeiras.

- Quem são os monitores da Grifinória, mesmo? - perguntou Melane, colocando uma coleira em Snuffles.

Hermione rapidamente levantou a mão, Patriani também, só que timidamente. Ele tinha um rosto sereno e um sorriso tímido. Harry nunca conversara com ele, conhecia apenas de vista. Um pouco mais baixo que Harry, cabelos curtinhos, parecia ser um cara legal.

- Então aquele é que o tal Filipe - comentou Harry, olhando discretamente para o monitor.

- É o que parece... Versão feminina da Hermione, deve ser certinho e tirar notas altas, todos os monitores são assim - respondeu Rony evitando olhar Patriani, que agora exibia um sorriso, mostrando seu dentes extremamente brancos.

- Malfoy não é assim. O que o ciúme não faz, hein? - brincou Harry.

- Já conversei sobre esse assunto - respondeu um pouco bravo.

- Por favor, monitores, levem os alunos para o lago - pediu ela. - Potter, você fica!

Todos os grifinórios olharam Harry, olhares curiosos. Rony colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e seguiu junto com Pavarti. Em instantes a classe se esvaziou e Melane fechou e trancou a porta. Snuffles tomou a forma de Sirius. Extremamente magro, olheiras enormes, resultados de noites mal dormidas. Se não fosse pela roupa e cabelos limpos Harry poderia concluir que Sirius estivera passando uns tempos em Azkaban.

- Sirius - falou olhando o padrinho.

- Eu estou bem, Harry! Só esta coleira que me incomoda - contou bastante alegre.

Ele parecia mais um fantasma, aparência bastante mórbida. Pálido e magro, mesmo assim, mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. O padrinho se aproximou e Harry recebeu um abraço caloroso.

- Como você está? – perguntou alto.

- Estou bem, como você está? Aquele bilhete... Você parece um fantasma!

- Mais tarde conversamos, só queria ver você com meus próprios olhos.

- Este cabeça oca se recusa a tomar as poções de Snape - contou Melane, aproximando-se.

- Não quero ficar devendo favores a Snape, já convivi com ele o suficiente. Vou me recuperar sozinho, não estou morrendo e nem vou morrer por causa de uma poçãozinha de Snape - falou Sirius. - Nem estou tão ruim assim...

- Sirius, se não te conhecesse acharia que era mais um fantasma de Hogwarts - contou a professora.

- Parece alguém que conheço, um certo Remo Lupin - caçoou Sirius.

- Harry vai ficar pensando besteira!

- Ele é um garoto e vocês já tiverem a idade de Harry...

- Cale a boca, Sirius! - gritou Melane. - Vamos, isso era só um abraço, os outros estão esperando.

Sirius tomou a forma de cachorro, Melane apanhou algo que lembrava um aquário em cima de sua mesa. Sirius tinha que usar coleira a pedido de muitos pais.

Chegaram rapidamente ao lago, onde estavam os outros alunos, Hagrid também estava presente. Melane entrou na água sem tirar os sapatos ou aplicar um feitiço secante em si mesmo, só parou de caminhar quando a água estava em seus joelhos.

- Cheguem mais perto, por favor. Água não machuca... - pediu a professora. - Bem, o que tenho no aquário é um animalzinho infeliz. Sua aparência não tem nada a ver com sua personalidade. Bonitinho, fofinho, engraçadinho, todas estas qualidades que terminam com "inho" e disso daqui. As aparências enganam, lembrem-se disso. Sobrevive bem em terra mas adquire sua forma somente na água, mas isso não significa se vocês estiverem em água estarão sãos e salvos. Observem...

Ela tirou o animal da caixa, era azul e parecia ser simpático. Melane conjurou enormes grades em volta do animal. Pequeno, com uma espécie de cones em suas costas, eram três ao todo. Tinha quatro patas bastante pequenas, cauda parecia de sereianos. Olhos fundos, parecia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Isto é um Demônio da Água. Ainda é um filhote, por isso não oferece tantos perigos assim. Atinge facilmente seis metros, pode te esmagar em um piscar de olhos - falou a professora bastante animada. - Observem, logo ele tomará a sua forma.

Segundos depois a bolinha "indefesa" tomou forma, Harry recuou assim como os outros. Calculou rapidamente que o demônio deveria ter quatro metros. Harry imaginou como aquilo era possível, os pequenos cones que havia em suas costas eram enormes espinhos da cor roxa, a cauda também era enorme, boca com dentes incontáveis, estava sentado como se fosse um cachorro. Harry entendeu o porquê de Hagrid estar presente, talvez Melane deveria ter comentado sobre o Demônio. Snuffles latia para Melane, incansavelmente. Rony estava ao seu lado, olhava boquiaberto o bicho.

- Apresento-lhes Charles, o Demônio da Água! Estes espinhos - disse apontando a sua varinha - são extremamente perigosos, como se fossem vulcões, deles saem substâncias um pouco perigosas. Primeiro um líquido que causa a cegueira, um sonífero. Ele também expele um pó, quando você inala não acontece nada mas depois de alguns minutos você pode morrer... Seus brônquios se fecham e você morre com falta de ar. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu li um pouco sobre este animal. Existem alguns que expelem água ou algo parecido? - perguntou Hermione, um pouco incerta.

- Sim, é um problema de genética. Os animais não têm noção de mãe, pai, irmão, acontecem cruzamentos entre a família, parentes, é uma bagunça. Daí o demônio pode expelir água em vez das outras substâncias. Todos os animais têm algum ponto fraco, você, Hermione? - a garota fez que sim com a cabeça. - Hum, alguém tem alguma idéia de qual seja o ponto fraco?

Os alunos conversavam entre si e Melane saiu da água.

- O que me dizem? - perguntou a professora.

- Os olhos - sugeriu Harry.

- As patas - falou Filipe Patriani.

- Sim, está certo. São as patas! - confirmou animada.

- Eu atacaria os olhos, depois pensaria nas patas - falou Rony baixinho.

- Um animal deste tamanho com patas tão pequenas. Um simples feitiço põe o animal no chão, dando um tempo para a fuga.

Charles parecia se irritar dentro das grades, batendo a sua calda e espirrando água para todos os lados. Snuffles, que havia dado trégua, voltou a latir. Melane, "sem querer" pisou na pata do cachorro.

- Vamos, quem quer encarar o bicho? - perguntou Melane ainda do lado de Snuffles.

Neville levantou a mão, causando um certo espanto na classe. Harry e Rony levantaram as mãos, o ruivo um pouco contrariado.

- Alguma garota? - perguntou olhando para a classe. - Hein? Não se fazem mais garotas como antigamente.

Hermione, raivosa com o comentário, levantou sua mão, Pavarti fez o mesmo.

- Entrar no lago é um bom começo - sugeriu a mestra, sarcasticamente. Pediu que os outros alunos se reunissem e aplicou um feitiço. "Algum tipo de escudo...", pensou Harry.

A água estava fria e Harry sentiu um friozinho em seu estômago. Conhecia Melane e sabia que aquilo poderia não acabar tão bem. De onde estava, Melane desfez as grades que prendiam o bicho e gritou algo como "vamos lá".

- E agora, o que fazemos? - perguntou Rony coçando a nuca.

- Ora, só atacar os pés... Quem vai primeiro?

- Humpf! Como se fosse a mesma coisa que comer um pedaço de pão - brincou Rony. Começaram a conversar calmamente sobre o feitiço que usariam.

- Hey... Ele está mergulhando - observou Neville.

- Ah, estamos no raso e... - falou Rony.

- VAAAAAMOS LOGO! ANDEM! - gritou Melane com um olhar pavoroso da margem.

Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo depois que o bicho deitava sobre a água.

- Temos que lançar o feitiço ao mesmo tempo - falou Hermione.

- Como? As patas dele estão submersas - lembrou Pavarti.

O bicho batia a calda na água, os óculos de Harry se molharam, assim como ele. De repente Neville lançou alguma coisa no olho do Demônio. Ele grunhiu alto e expeliu um jato de suas costas. Harry correu em qualquer direção, cada um estava em um canto. Hermione estava ao seu lado, Pavarti e Rony estavam do outro lado, mais ao fundo do lago, e Neville estava em frente ao bicho.

- Pense Harry, pense - murmurou pra si. Lembrou-se do escudo que Melane havia ensinado. - Chegue mais perto Hermione. Protetiulum!

Um escudo azul claro envolveu os dois, Melane entrava na água bastante nervosa. Do outro lado da margem Pavarti segurava fortemente o braço de Rony, que olhava Neville, paralisado. Charles batia a cauda na água, fazia barulhos e jatos saíam de suas costas.

- Quando ele levantar a pata nós atacamos! - falou Hermione.

- Que feitiço?

- Prende perna - informou olhando para o bicho.

Assim que levantou uma de duas pequenas patas, Harry e Hermione lançaram o feitiço assim como Rony do outro lado da margem. O Demônio caiu, fazendo um grande barulho e produzindo uma enorme onde de água, Neville, aproveitando a situação, lançou algo no olho do bicho. Hermione conjurou cordas que prenderam as patas. Rony correu em direção a enorme cauda, que se balançava lentamente no ar e gritou.

- Harry, petrifica! No três!

- Petrificus totalus - gritaram Hermione, Harry e Rony.

A enorme e pesada cauda de Charles, caiu como um baque na água, fazendo Harry se molhar mais. Rapidamente Melane conjurou as grades. Rony ficou parado, processando tudo o que tinha acontecido. Pavarti dava pulinhos na outra margem, Neville recuava de costas. Os alunos aplaudiam o feito dos cinco. Harry desfez o escudo.

- Vocês só funcionam à base do perigo? - perguntou Melane bastante alterada. - Mais um pouco e vocês viram comida de Demônio!

- Estas grades são seguras? - perguntou Hermione um pouco preocupada.

- Se não fosse não as teria conjurado. São especiais, logo ele volta em sua outra forma.

Saíram da água, Rony ainda se encontrava um pouco aéreo.

- Pavarti, ao invés de fazer alguma coisa, ficou se agarrando com Rony! - comentou Hermione enquanto caminhavam.

- Ai, Hermione... Se agarrando?! - contrariou sorrindo.

- Harry, gostei de seu escudo, parece que aprendeu alguma coisa - elogiou Melane.

- É mesmo, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Hermione, encarando Harry.

- Depois eu te conto.

Melane explicou mais coisas sobre o Demônio, embutindo uma bronca nos cinco. Realmente tinha sido emocionante, todo aquele perigo e angústia, depois a fabulosa bronca da professora, como se tivessem culpa do medo que sentiram. As aulas de Melane Walker prometiam, e muito.

****

N/A: AEE! Até que enfim o Harry chega em Hogwarts. :-) Parece brincadeira, só no décimo terceiro capítulo, ele volta pra escola... afinal, foram muito os contratempos.

Bem, a Persephone não tem discrição PROPOSITALMENTE. Continuo dizendo: não se precipite sobre os shippers. Não... DEFINITIVAMENTE Persephone, não fica com o Potter.

Já fazem idéia de quem seja o animago? Gostaram da aula de Melane? E o novo cargo de Draco Malfoy? Hehehe, eu amei.

Próximo capítulo teremos alguma coisa de quadribol e uma tremenda encrenca, aliás, uma tremenda briga. Especialmente dedicado aos fãs de Draco e Rony.

Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que escrevem e-mails, muito obrigada. Continue escrevendo e se você não escreveu, faça-o logo!

Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta! O que seria de mim sem ela? Meus migos Filipe e Nanda! Obrigada por não me deixarem desistir!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	14. Detenção

****

Capítulo quatorze – Detenção!

- Então, como vamos fazer? Comunicar os outros alunos sobre a vaga de goleiro? – perguntou Harry.

Conversavam há alguns minutos em um canto reservado da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Só falar com os monitores, tem o quadro de avisos, também – respondeu Angelina.

- Agora que já sabemos o horário das aulas do Snape fica mais fácil. Que horas vamos fazer a seleção? – perguntou Katie, prendendo o cabelo.

- Nossa aula acaba dez horas... – comunicou Fred.

- A minha acaba oito – contou Harry. – Vamos dar um tempo para o almoço.

- É, umas duas e meia da tarde, e nem está fazendo tanto sol assim. Acho que este horário é perfeito – falou Alícia.

Todos concordaram.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa... Quem vai ser o capitão do time? – perguntou Harry, temendo a resposta.

- Eu acho que deveria ser a Alícia... – opinou Jorge Weasley, que até então não tinha falado muita coisa.

- Também acho – concordou Angelina, com um grande sorriso.

- Mas é uma grande responsabilidade, talvez o Harry – disse Alícia, bastante acanhada.

- Apesar de Harry ser um grande apanhador, acho que você tem mais espírito de liderança, Li – apoiou Katie.

- É, é, tem toda razão, vai ser a Alícia – concordou Harry rapidamente.

- Alguém se opõe? – perguntou Fred.

- Não – responderam.

- E você, Alícia, quer ser ou não? – perguntou Angelina.

- Por mim tudo bem! – disse Alícia muito feliz. – Este é o nosso último ano, temos que dar o máximo de nós!

- EEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritou Jorge. – Temos uma mulher no comando. Não que eu goste de receber ordens de uma mulher...

- Vai, Jorge, fica quieto! – interrompeu Fred, brincando com a cara do irmão.

- É Jorge, agora a patroa está no comando, é melhor obedecer direitinho – brincou Katie.

Jorge e Alícia ficaram intensamente vermelhos.

- 'Pera aí, deixa eu ver se entendi... – falou Harry. - Ahhhhhhhh! – exclamou longamente. – Er... Acho melhor agente ir andando, o casalzinho tem muito que comemorar – brincou.

- Olha o Harry está aprendendo, hein? Comigo, é claro. Vamos, vamos – disse Fred, levantando. Caminharam para longe, deixando Jorge e Alícia bastante encabulados.

Harry viu Gina, sentada em uma poltrona, próxima à lareira.

- Gina? – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela o olhou e deu um sorrisinho.

- Oi...

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, ele não sabia o que dizer. i_"Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?"/i_, perguntou a si.

- Eu não sei onde está o Rony – disse ela, do nada.

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- É que a maioria das vezes você sempre me pergunta do Rony, ou algo assim.

- Da onde você tirou isso?

- Ué... Sei lá, Harry. É verdade...

- Eu fiquei chateado agora. E as vezes que conversamos n'A Toca?

- Três em um milhão de vezes... Não precisa fazer esta cara, você e meu irmão são amigos. É natural que você me procure para perguntar dele.

- Mas eu não me sentei aqui para perguntar dele – defendeu-se.

- Ah é? Desta vez você sabe onde ele está? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Deve estar com Hermione, ou no dormitório. Eu vim aqui porque queria ficar aqui, oras – explicou-se. – E eu não sou o culpado da nossa falta de comunicação.

- Ah não? – perguntou, com certa indignação no rosto.

- Sempre que eu estava por perto você ficava vermelha. Como eu posso chegar pra conversar com você, Gina, se a todo momento que te olhava você ficava vermelha? Se era tão desconcertante assim, falar com você era melhor não dizer nada.

Harry estava falando a mais pura verdade. Antigamente Gina era muito tímida, ainda era, só que não como antes. Ele a olhou, estava um pouco vermelha. Ele levantou, tinha ficado muito incomodado.

- Até logo – despediu-se.

hr

O sol estava calmo, enfeitava o céu, junto com as nuvens de variadas formas. Acordar cedo no sábado não era tão ruim, o que não era muito bom era assistir duas aulas de Snape. A masmorra continuava gelada, mesmo com o sol iluminando mais um dia. O humor de Snape um pouco pior do que de costume. O episódio com Persephone o tinha deixado visivelmente irritado. Ela não estava na aula. Hermione, que era monitora, contou que tinha sido suspensa por quatro aulas de Poções, sem direito a reposições. Também teria que cumprir dois fins de semana de detenção.

Rony e Harry caminhavam para o campo de quadribol, aconteceria naquele dia a primeira bateria de testes para goleiro da Grifinória. Rony estava visivelmente nervoso, Harry procurava acalmá-lo mas estava sendo difícil.

Havia bastantes alunos se candidatando à vaga de goleiro. Avistou Gina, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela percebeu sua presença mas fingiu que não viu. Talvez fosse a conversa que tiveram. Harry falara a verdade, ela sempre ficava vermelha quando se aproximava.

- Eu estou nervoso – falou Rony, coçando a nuca.

- Então pare de ficar nervoso – sugeriu Harry, com um início de sorriso.

- O que a Gina tem? Olha a cara amarrada dela.

- Eu não sei Rony, coisas de meninas...

- Olha só, i_Neville/i_ está aqui!

- Ele deve ter vindo para assistir o teste.

- Por que você acha isso? Se ele fosse assistir estaria nas arquibancadas... – sugeriu Rony, ficando cada vez mais tenso.

A idéia de Neville ser goleiro era extremamente engraçada. Alícia também estava nervosa, ia de um lado para outro com Katie atrás. Os batedores pareciam não estar se preocupando com o teste. Ele se aproximou de Angelina, que conversava com os candidatos.

- Harry, acho que podemos começar. Enviamos uma coruja para Olívio e ele listou algumas coisas que um goleiro precisa ter, assim fica mais fácil para todos nós – contou Angelina, com vários pergaminhos nas mãos. – Vamos, Rony vai pra fila.

Alícia chamou os gêmeos, que estavam dispersos pelo campo.

- É o seguinte, todos já sabem da coruja que mandei ao Olívio? – começou Alícia.

- Pula pra parte interessante – interrompeu Jorge.

- Como estava dizendo, cada um vai avaliar os candidatos. Leveza, concentração, as coisas que Olívio listou. Depois vamos ver quem se saiu melhor e fazemos uma eliminatória. Entendido?

- Sabe que eu acho... Que todos devem usar a mesma vassoura, estas de Hogwarts. Todo mundo sabe que a vassoura faz uma bela diferença, daí alguns podem ser beneficiados – sugeriu Harry.

- Também acho, depois dos testes eles podem usar a vassoura pessoal – concordou Katie.

- Então está decidido. Aqui está a lista, tem a parte de observações. Vai pelo critério de vocês – disse Alícia, distribuindo os pergaminhos.

Jorge chamou os candidatos, que não eram poucos, e explicou sobre as vassouras. Fred vinha trazendo as vassouras da escola e os candidatos as montaram sem qualquer manifestação de discórdia.

No pergaminho tinha bastantes coisas escritas, anotações de Wood e Alícia. Rony estava se saindo bem no teste, embora nervosismo. Basicamente analisavam os reflexos, agilidade, com exercícios divertidos. Observavam os candidatos do alto, a uma certa distância, todos dispersos pelo campo, e Alícia comandando a avaliação. Fred que estava ao lado de Harry, não parava de falar um minuto se quer.

- Rony não serve para ser goleiro, agora que percebi – analisou Fred, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Por que não?

- Assim como o apanhador, o goleiro tem que ter uma certa leveza... Rony não tem nada disso. Dino Thomas e Neville são os melhores dali.

- Rony é muito forte – observou Harry.

- Ele é forte, se agarrar a goles com muita força ela escapa das mãos, ou seja, o artilheiro já apanha e faz um gol fácil, fácil. Rony tem braços fortes e mãos grandes, um perfeito batedor. Olhe para as minhas mãos.

Fred mostrou as suas mãos, grandes e um pouco calejadas. Harry já tinha reparado nas mãos de Rony, eram extremamente parecidas com as do irmão.

- Entende o que eu digo? - perguntou Fred, anotando algo no pergaminho.

- Eu nunca tinha percebido isso, Fred... E a Gina, o que você acha?

- Estão falando de quê? – falou Jorge, aparecendo de repente.

- Do nosso irmão, você não acha que ele seria um belo de um batedor? – contou Fred.

- Eu estava reparando nisso, ele tem muita força naqueles braços – comentou Jorge, que apontava para Rony, que tinha derrubado a goles.

- Quem vocês acham que ganha? – perguntou Harry para os gêmeos.

- Dino Thomas ou aquele menino estranho do sexto ano – respondeu Jorge, olhando os candidatos.

- Aposto em Neville – contou Fred. – Ele é bom.

- E a Gina? - perguntou Harry novamente.

- A Gina está aqui porque não tem o que fazer. Não tem nada há ver ela ser goleira, não combina, ela é muito pequena – falou Jorge.

- E frágil – completou Fred

– Teimosa, está aqui só para aporrinhar – falou Jorge sorrindo. – Deve ter brigado com o Rony pra estar aqui.

- Aqueles dois não conseguem ficar brigados... – contou Fred.

- É... Também conheço certas pessoas que não conseguem ficar brigadas – falou Harry rindo.

A seleção já estava acabando, bastantes candidatos tinham sido eliminado mas Rony continuava entre eles. Harry aproveitou que Gina deixava o campo e voou em sua direção.

- Gina! – gritou, avançando para perto da garota.

Ela se virou e encarou o garoto que voava em sua direção. Ele pousou e desmontou da Firebolt.

- Você não deveria estar lá em cima? – perguntou Gina.

- Ficou braba?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou um pouco constrangida.

- Você sabe do que estou falando...

- Não fiquei braba, só estava pensando naquilo que conversamos. Eu queria pedir desculpas, fui grossa com você. Harry... Aquela não era a minha intenção e...

- Não! Não tem que pedir desculpas. Eu te chateei, dei uma de Rony, falei sem pensar – interrompeu Harry.

- Então está tudo bem? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Está tudo bem, Gina. Depois a gente conversa direito, tenho que voltar lá pra cima.

- Okay, nos vemos mais tarde – despediu-se Gina, arrumando o cabelo.

Harry montou em sua vassoura e voou em direção ao grupo, que parecia estar em uma conversa calorosa.

- Por que eu não posso mais continuar? – perguntou Rony, bastante nervoso, para Fred.

- Depois Fred, você tá atrapalhando! – brigou Angelina. – Homens! Sempre complicando as coisas.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Harry a Neville.

- Fred está dizendo que Rony não pode mais continuar, porque ele não serve para ser goleiro...

Demorou alguns minutos para Alícia tentar colocar ordem na casa. Ficou decidido que domingo seria a grande "final" e segunda-feira a divulgação do nome do novo goleiro. Harry e os gêmeos explicaram o porquê daquela confusão toda, mesmo assim Rony não pareceu gostar muito.

O domingo passou rápido, Harry ficou metade do dia no campo de quadribol e a outra parte fazendo lições. Hermione praticamente obrigou os dois amigos a fazerem os deveres antecipadamente e estudar para os N.O.M's. Filipe Patriani estudou junto com eles, era um cara legal mas Rony não pareceu muito feliz com a idéia.

Havia poucas pessoas no salão comunal da Grifinória, Hermione tinha escalado Rony para ajudá-la em algumas anotações e Harry arrumava seus livros, toda aquela lição tinha o deixado um pouco zonzo. Até que notou Gina, conversando com Patriani. Apressou a arrumação e dirigiu-se até os dois.

- Olá – saudou Harry. Os dois responderam em um sorriso.

- Bem, eu tenho que arrumar uns papéis, já estou de saída – informou o monitor, retirando-se.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Harry. – Chateada com o teste?

- Um pouco... Bem que você disse no trem, sobre a minha candidatura.

- Mas você ainda pode ser artilheira o ano que vem – lembrou o garoto.

- É, artilheira... As meninas vão fazer falta, hein?

- É mesmo, estamos desfalcados. Sem os seus irmãos, sem as garotas...

- Quase desfalcados, ainda temos um belo de um apanhador! – exclamou feliz.

- Quer dar uma volta? – convidou o garoto, sem perceber muito bem no que acabara de falar.

- i_Volta?_ /i– perguntou incrédula. Harry ficou super vermelho, sentiu o coração palpitar rapidamente. - E o Rony?

- O que tem ele? Você e esta mania de ficar falando sobre o Rony...

- É que eu achei engraçado, vai... Vamos. – aceitou Gina, sorrindo um pouco.

Harry colocou sua mochila em um canto e saíram pelo buraco da parede. Agora ele podia entender o que Rony falava sobre a sua irmã. Realmente não a conhecia. Gina falava um bocado de coisas diversas, tinha um sorriso bonito. Assim como Rony costumava a levantar a sobrancelha e coçar a nuca quando desconfiado, Gina também tinha alguns tiques. Ela enrolava uma mexa de cabelo sem parar, inconscientemente. Harry imaginou qual seria o tique nervoso dele.

- Olhem só, Potter e a Weasley i_Fêmea/i_ passeando pelos corredores de Hogwarts – falou uma voz atrás dos dois.

Harry sentiu o sangue na cabeça, Malfoy tinha o poder de irritá-lo, virou-se e Gina fez o mesmo.

- Então Potter, anda saindo com a Weasley Fêmea? – perguntou com um irritante sorriso nos lábios.

- Olha como você fala, Malfoy. Respeito é bom e gosto muito – avisou Harry, entre os dentes.

Draco Malfoy sempre se encontrava impecável, parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho, desta vez não estava acompanhado.

- Ui! Potter, você conseguiu me deixar com medo – caçoou, fingindo tremer as mãos. – E você, Weasley Fêmea, que fiasco... Nem i_goleira_/i consegue ser... Até Longbottom passou te passou a perna. Aliás, o time da Grifinória está uma i_maravilha!_ /i Longbottom e Weasley Escudeiro disputando a vaga de goleiro! Será que o São Potter vai fazer algum milagre?

- Vamos Harry, vamos embora – disse Gina, puxando o braço do garoto.

- Eu não falo nada, eu i_faço!_ /i Diferente de você, né? Teve que recorrer ao papai para podem entrar no que vocês chamam de time na Sonserina – falou Harry com os punhos fechados.

- Como você mesmo disse, eu tenho um pai... Coisa que você nem se dá conta do que seja, não é mesmo? Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! Vocês sabem muito bem que não se pode circular pelos corredores a esta hora da noite. Dez pontos de cada... – disse devagarinho. - Vocês me dão i_licença_. /i Tenho coisas para tratar, com o _meu pai!_ - e virou, saindo com toda a sua elegância.

Harry se sentiu mal. Malfoy tocou em sua ferida aberta, em seus pais. No momento ficou tão raivoso que não conseguiu pronunciar uma só palavra. Como queria ter pulado em cima do garoto e lhe acertar um soco no meio do rosto. Havia mexido com seus pais e era inadmissível.

- Harry? Harry? – chamou Virgínia assustada.

- Eu vou atrás dele – informou Harry, andando na direção que Draco havia ido.

- Não vai, não! – disse ela, agarrando com força o braço de Harry. – Malfoy não presta, você sabe disso. Ele joga baixo, sempre procurando deixar a gente pra baixo. Sei como é isso... Você ir lá só vai arranjar confusão.

- Há quanto tempo ele te chama assim?

- Nossa, faz tempo... Tem uma hora que acostuma e nem ligo mais.

- Rony sabe disso?

- Não vai ser louco de contar? Rony tem o sangue quente, é capaz... Nem tenho idéia. Por favor, não conte nada ao meu irmão, aliás, para ninguém.

- Eu não vou contar mas você não pode viver assim, Gina.

- Vivo assim já faz quatro anos. Se posso evitar brigas, evito. Você me entende?

- Mais ou menos... É melhor a gente ir pra sala comunal – sugeriu bastante abalado.

Harry não conseguiu dormir muito bem naquela noite, odiava o efeito que Draco Malfoy lhe produzia. Cada discussão, insulto, deixavam-no péssimo. Na manhã seguinte ainda se encontrava tenso e Rony percebeu isso.

- O que há com você, Harry? – perguntou Rony encarando-o.

- Pensando um pouco...

- Você vai passar a vida pensando o tempo todo? – falou sorrindo. – Mudando de assunto, você está sabendo dos boatos?

- Que boatos? – perguntou Simas, do outro lado da mesa.

- É, Rony quais são as novas? – intrometeu-se Fred.

O ruivo fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que os sonserinos estão promovendo umas coisas nas masmorras e Snape parece estar ajudando – contou Rony, com uma voz misteriosa.

- i_Umas coisas?_ /i – perguntou Harry.

- Torneiros, um clube de duelos ou coisa parecida – contou com ar de mistério.

- Como ficou sabendo disso? – interrogou Jorge.

- Hermione me contou ontem... É o que os monitores das outras casas estão comentando – falou baixinho.

- E sobre Snape? – perguntou Simas.

- Bem... Isso é uma opinião minha, Snape deve estar organizando ou abafando a situação – continuou.

- É mesmo, os sonserinos estão muito estranhos, sobretudo Malfoy e a companhia dele - observou Neville. – Até agora não encheu o saco...

Eles se endireitaram nas cadeiras, terminando a "reunião" secreta. Era dia de correio e Harry se surpreendeu com uma carta de sua tia Petúnia, também notou que Persephone havia recebido bastantes pergaminhos e um que lhe chamou mais sua atenção, um berrador. Sabia muito bem o que era um berrador, lembrava perfeitamente quando a Sra. Weasley enviara um a Rony, em seu segundo ano de Hogwarts.

Persephone encarou o berrador estranhamente e sem rodeiros o abriu, instintivamente Harry e os outros tamparam seus ouvidos.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ ! QUEM DIRIA QUE PERSEPHONE GRAMOND SE BANDEARIA PARA A INGLATERRA POR PROTEÇÃO! LOGO VOCÊ, QUE ODEIA OS INGLESES E SUAS NORMAS. SEMPRE CRITICANDO E ESTÁ AÍ, COM MEDINHO DO QUE OS OUTROS PODEM FAZER, INDO PRA INGLATERRA ONDE ESTÃOS TODOS OS BRUXOS QUE SE DIZEM PODEROSOS. _FUGIU!_ DEIXANDO TODOS NA MÃO, INCLUSIVE O NOSSO TIME! QUE FIQUE POR AÍ, i _MEDROSA! CEGA_! /i – gritou uma voz feminina e extremamente fina.

Ainda ecoava a última palavra gritada pelo Salão Principal. Todos olhavam para Persephone, que tinha uma expressão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Afinal, ela não era inglesa e não parecia gostar muito no país que estudava. O berrador queimava sobre a mesa e o Salão ainda estava silencioso.

- Será que sou tão bonita assim? Achei que poderiam ser menos indiscretos e voltarem a comer do jeito barulhento que costumam a mastigar este cereal! – falou a garota, bem alto. Harry notou que Draco se aproximava.

- Lá vem o Malfoy – disse Rony baixinho. – O que quiseram dizer sobre o "cega"?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... Cega, time... Ela fugiu?

- Que coisa complicada Harry – disse Rony, baixinho.

Os outros retomaram as suas atividades mas ela ainda recebia olhares de todos da mesa da Grifinória.

- Quer dizer que não é inglesa? – perguntou Gina.

- As coisas podem ter dupla interpretação, Virgínia. Pode achar o que quiser.

- Então de onde veio? – continuou a ruiva.

- Por que insiste em falar comigo, garota? – falou com os olhos faiscantes.

- Gramond, que pela recepção! – falou Draco, pondo a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

- O que faz por aqui, Draco? Visitando os vassalos...

- Mas que cena comovente, você e os felizes e amorosos grifinórios desfrutando dos quitutes de Hogwarts! – falou sarcasticamente.

- Fale logo o que quer Draco, você é a penúltima pessoa que eu desejo falar – contou Persephone. – Tenho que matar alguém hoje e você ocupa o meu tempo.

- i_Vassala_/i, só quero te dar as i_boas vindas_/i, em nome da Sonserina.

- Oh, muito obrigada – disse rindo falsamente.

Ela levantou e apanhou suas coisas, todos a observavam. Ele fez menção para que ela seguisse à frente.

- Granger, cuide bem de seus coleguinhas pra que não fiquem rondando a escola de noite. Ficar cuidando do _seu_ povo é demais, isso será pauta para a próxima reunião. Esteja certa disso. Você e o Garoto Sorriso, tentem ficar espertos – contou Malfoy, com o costumeiro sorriso malicioso, e saiu, atrás de Persephone.

- Quem é o Garoto Sorriso? – perguntou Harry.

- É o Patriani! Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu Rony, rindo um pouco.

- O que ele quis dizer com "cuidando do seu povo"? – perguntou Dino Thomas, tomando suco de abóbora.

- Ontem eu estava andando pelo castelo e ele me viu – contou Harry, temendo a represália.

- Que horas eram? – continuou Dino.

- Umas oito horas...

- Então ele está errado, o toque de recolher é as oito e meia! – informou Patriani.

- Eu também estava com o Harry... Agora tudo que os grifinórios fizerem vai ser motivo pra Malfoy tirar pontos da nossa casa – disse Gina.

Rony levantou a sua sobrancelha esquerda, isso significava que não tinha gostado muito da parte que Harry e Gina estavam andando pelos corredores do castelo. Encarou o amigo de uma forma estranha e voltou a comer as panquecas.

Levantaram-se e seguiram para aula de Herbologia, sem muita animação. Harry ainda se sentia mal com o fato de Malfoy ter mencionado a ausência de seu pai. Aquilo só aumentava a ira que tinha contra o Lord das Trevas.

O dia passou lentamente, talvez pela espera do nome do novo goleiro do time de quadribol. Rony não estava muito animado, tinha certeza que não seria o escolhido. Entraram na sala comunal, que estava um burburinho só. Alícia estava em cima da mesa, agitando um pedacinho de pergaminho. Em volta dela estavam os alunos e os candidatos para a vaga. Dino Thomas estava muito agitado e assim que Alícia avistou o trio acenou.

- Gente, vamos ficar quietos. Rony acabou de chegar! – pediu a capitã.

- E aí, Rony? Animado? - disse Pavarti em um sorriso.

- Mais um pouco eu solto fogos – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Você não tem que ficar triste, se você conseguir, conseguiu! – animou Hermione.

- Os gêmeos disseram, Rony é um perfeito batedor e não goleiro – lembrou Harry.

- Se eu fosse você, Ronald, ficaria feliz. Batedor é a melhor posição de um time de quadribol – intrometeu-se Persephone.

- E o que você entende de quadribol? – alfinetou Hermione.

- Mais que você, eu garanto. Goleiro... Humf! Fica parado esperando uma goles atingir o rosto. Se alguém faz gol é culpa do goleiro. Apanhador é a mesma coisa, se o time perde foi a incompetência do apanhador...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry, não gostando do fato da incompetência.

- Potter, eu estava i_falando!_/i Apanhador só tem um momento de ação, quando ele acha o pomo. Batedor não. Nós somos os anjos da guarda de todo o time. Não dá pra ficar parado, os balaços vem e nós estamos lá, rebatendo todos. Não precisa ficar com esta cara de enterro, Ronald. Você se safou de uma roubada – contou Persephone, parecendo um pouco animada.

Rony sorriu amarelo, Hermione virou os olhos e puxou o ruivo para longe. Pavarti foi atrás dos dois e Harry se viu "sozinho" com a insuportável Persephone Gramond.

- Você é batedora?

- Meu nome é Bond, James Bond – disse a garota, do nada. – Já ouviu falar em James Bond?

- Ahn? – resmungou Harry, sem entender nada.

- Meu nome é Potter, James Potter. O vigário, o apanhador, o menino que sobreviveu! – caçoou, rindo bastante. – Potter James! Eu não sou batedora, eu i_serei_/i batedora. Vou sair do seu lado, este seu cheiro me dá alergia – informou, retirando-se.

- GENTE! FIQUEM QUIETOS! – berrou Alícia, ainda em cima da mesa. Finalmente todos silenciaram. – Bem, vamos ao resultado! Os três finalistas foram bons... Aliás, eu não vou ficar com esta conversinha mole, porque já passei por um nervoso desse – os alunos começaram a gritar. – É com extremo orgulho que Neville Longbottom se junta a nós! Parabéns!

Todos ficaram extremamente quietos. Longbottom... Goleiro? Harry notou que Neville estava ao seu lado, com a boca aberta, assim como muitas pessoas.

- AEEEEEEEEE! NEVILLE SE JUNTOU A NÓS! – gritou Fred, quebrando bruscamente o silêncio.

Só assim os outros alunos começaram a comemorar. Menos Neville, que ainda se encontrava em estado de choque, totalmente paralisado. Harry deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Lino Jordan com ajuda de Jorge Weasley, levantaram Neville no alto, jogando-o para cima. Colocaram o goleiro em cima da mesa, junto com Alícia.

- Discurso! Discurso! Discurso! Discurso! – gritou a massa de alunos em volta da mesa.

- Vai Neville, você é do time agora! – falou Alícia, entusiasmada. - Gente, vamos ficar quietos para que ele possa falar.

Instantaneamente todos se calaram.

- É... Eu... – gaguejou Neville. – Eu não esperava, achei que seria o Dino ou o Rony. Mas... Estou feliz!

- Neville! Neville! Neville! Neville! – gritavam todos.

McGonagall, que estava presente, exibia um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios finos. Realmente, ninguém esperava que Neville ganhasse e Harry ficou feliz com isso. Geralmente quando se falava no garoto Longbottom havia um certo preconceito, pois sempre foi muito desastrado e um pouco desligado.

- Harry? – ele olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e avistou Gina. – Harry?

- Oi...

- Hum, pensando? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Um pouco, gostou do novo goleiro?

- Ótimo! Sinceramente, estava torcendo por ele. Todos acham que Neville é um perdedor, coisa que ele não é.

- Eu também fico feliz por ele...

- Esta festa vai acabar tarde, só quero ver amanhã. Primeira aula de Poções, naquelas masmorras geladas.

- Ainda com os seus irmãos organizando tudo, aqueles dois – falou Harry, sorrindo um pouco.

Jorge e Fred arrastavam Neville, fazendo com que todos o cumprimentassem.

- Eu vou me deitar Harry, nos falamos amanhã – despediu-se a ruiva.

- Até.

hr

A verdade é que os dias estavam se passando rápido, assim como as semanas. Era uma terça-feira, último dia do mês de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Harry não estava nem um pouco animado como costumava ficar nos anos anteriores.

Estava tudo monótono, rotineiro, nada de novo e isso lhe preocupava. Voldemort estava aprontado mais alguma coisa e Harry se angustiava por não sonhar com mais nada. Lupin ainda não havia chegado de sua missão e Melane parecia saber de alguma coisa, assim como Sirius. Mas, como sempre, lhe privavam das informações. Não conseguia arrancar nada dos dois. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Sirius em sua missão à África, ou quais eram os planos para combater o Lord das Trevas. Não tinha informação e ninguém lhe dizia o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry, você não vai para a festa? – perguntou Rony, amarrando o tênis.

- Estou sem vontade...

- Você anda muito estranho, triste... Preocupado com Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Um pouco. Lembra quando ele ficou quieto deste jeito? Atacou a King's Cross, deve estar tramando algo. Sirius e Melane também não me contam nada!

- E você i_realmente_/i espera que eles de contem alguma coisa? Se quisermos saber de alguma coisa temos que sondar...

Harry, que estava deitado na cama, levantou-se e sorriu.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou entusiasmado.

- Ué? O que deu i_em você?_ /i Sempre procuramos as coisas, andando por aí...

Rony tinha um olhar cintilante. Harry sabia o que o amigo queria dizer.

- Então, é só procurar! – continuou Rony. – Agora, onde? É outra coisa...

- É vamos pra festa, esta conversa me deu fome!

Seguiram para o Salão Principal, animados. Até que enfim um pouco de ação, ou um bom começo. Sentaram-se e estranhamente Persephone estava na mesa, junto aos grifinórios. Depois das "boas vindas" de Malfoy, Persephone andava com o grupo dos sonserinos. Todos acharam estranho, mas era Draco que decidia com quem andava ou não. Gramond, aos olhos dos grifinórios, era uma perfeita sonserina e não fazia falta nas horas das refeições nem nas conversas em volta da lareira das sala comunal da Grifinória.

A garota carrancuda estava com o braço quebrado e um curativo no nariz, parecia que não dormia pelo menos, uns dois dias.

- O que está olhando, Potter James? – disse, encarando-o.

- Caiu da cama?

- Não lhe devo satisfações, James Bond dos bruxos.

- Você e muitos sonserinos andam se machucando, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione, receosa.

- Gramond, deveria procurar a Madame Pomfrey... Um feitiço ou uma poção resolve estes machucados rapidamente – informou Gina.

- Sabe qual o problema de vocês? Vivem se intrometendo na vida alheia. Se estou com as bandagens é porque tenho motivos próprios e não coletivos – respondeu com o conhecido mal humor.

- Só queremos ajudar – continuou Gina.

- Dispenso caridade. Não estou morrendo e mesmo que estivesse seria um problema inteiramente meu.

- Não sei por que vocês perdem tempo discutindo com a Gramond. A ignorância chegou e parou nela – falou Lilá bastante irritada. – Por que você não volta de onde veio? Ninguém te quer aqui.

- Lilá! – bronqueou Harry.

- Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com vocês – anunciou a mal humorada.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Gina, rapidamente.

- Atenção, atenção! – disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que todos se calassem. – Devo informar a todos que no próximo fim de semana os alunos do quarto ano em diante poderão visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade! O Ministério da Magia informou que o povoado está devidamente seguro. Os interessados deveram adquirir novos formulários, ou seja, uma nova autorização, que deverá ser assinada pelos pais ou responsável.

Os alunos fizeram uma gritaria que ecoou por todo Salão. Alguns protestavam, os alunos do terceiro ano.

- Vocês poderão retirar os formulários com os monitores de suas casas e entregar preenchidos para os mesmos – mais manifestações de todos os alunos. - Ainda não terminei, os alunos precisarão do novo formulário e de notas boas. Só poderão ir ao povoado os que tiverem boas notas. i_Muito boas_./i Espero que todos se divirtam agora, com este delicioso banquete e estas guloseimas fabulosas! – anunciou Dumbledore, estalou os dedos e, como costume, apareceram a fabulosas especiarias nas mesas, dando um colorido ao Salão.

As abóboras flutuantes, a decoração roxa e laranja, será que tudo estava voltando ao "normal"? Harry não sabia, mas deixou escapar um sorriso bobo, estava contente.

- Isso realmente... Horrível! O que eles querem dizer com _notas boas_? - perguntou Rony, enfezado.

- Eu sabia, estava bom demais para o meu gosto – contou Jorge. – Eu sabia...

– Eu não vou a Hogsmeade, não mesmo! – disse Alícia.

- Como não vai? Está com medo? Ai, Alícia! Você tem ótimas notas – reclamou Jorge.

- Nós vamos, né? Você vai Rony? – perguntou Pavarti. Hermione fez uma cara de espanto, assim como Rony.

- Ahn? Sim eu vou... Apesar de a minha mãe e das minhas notas não serem fabulosas – falou Rony incerto.

- Eu acho perigoso – manifestou-se Hermione. - Rony e Harry, acho que vocês não deveriam ir para o povoado. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não é mesmo? Eu vou pedir autorização para a minha mãe, até porque eu sou monitora, mas acho que todos nós devemos ficar aqui, por medida de segurança, ainda tem os N.O.M's! – falou bastante séria.

- Hermione, falta muito para os N.O.M's – lembrou Harry. – E se houvesse algum perigo Dumbledore não daria a autorização, certo?

- Mas este negócio de notas? A maioria vai ficar aqui, isso é uma estratégia – suspeitou Rony.

A garota se curvou, com um ar pensativo, para o seu prato. Persephone levantou e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina.

- O que os sonserinos estão aprontando? - perguntou Gina. – Olha, estão mais agitados que o costume... E alguns deles machucados.

- Coisa boa não deve ser, não mesmo – falou Patriani.

- Eu também, estão quietos demais. E hoje agitados demais para o Dia das Bruxas – completou Harry.

- Vai ver estão felizes com a festa! – brincou Rony, e recebeu olhares censurando-o. – Todos vocês levam as coisas sério demais...

- Você que gosta de bancar o palhacinho, Rony... E sempre nas horas erradas – bronqueou Hermione.

- Eu gosto das piadas do Rony – disse Pavarti, fazendo com que o ruivo sorrisse triunfal.

Conforme o tempo passou, aos poucos, todos foram se retirando. Harry e Rony se prolongaram um pouco mais, conversando um assunto qualquer. Agora, estavam seguindo para a sala comunal da Grifinória, quando a escada se movimentou e se viram totalmente opostos ao caminho da Torre da Grifinória. Harry odiava quando isso acontecia, era por causa das escadas que sempre saía mais cedo para as aulas.

- Você ouviu? - perguntou Harry, baixinho.

- Ih, já li esta história. Da última vez era Hermione, deve ser o Patriani ou algum monitor metido a besta. Vai se esconder? Eu não..http:www.inutilidadesuperuteis.weblogger.com.br/ - i

.

- Rony, fiquei quieto!

- Blá, blá, blá!

Os passos se aproximavam, Harry puxou Rony pelo colarinho.

- Você está com mania de perseguição, Harry! – reclamou o ruivo.

Estranhamente, as tochas que iluminavam o corredor, diminuíram a intensidade de suas chamas. Os passos se tornavam mais apressados, percebeu que era mais que uma pessoa. As tochas finalmente se apagaram.

Harry se afastou mais, quando viu mais de vinte alunos caminhando apressadamente, todos encapusados. Ele engoliu seco, sua boca abriu grosseiramente. Piscou rapidamente, não acreditava no que estava vendo. O corredor estava bastante escuro, a única iluminação do local era a fina luz verde que saía das varinhas dos encapusados.

Assistindo os apressados, Harry sentiu o braço de Rony o empurrando para junto da parede, encostou na parede de pedra e gelada do castelo. "Pra onde iriam todos aqueles alunos?", perguntou Harry para si mesmo. Por último vinha uma pessoa que pela altura pareceu ser um adulto. Assim que todos dobraram o corredor, as luzes voltaram ao normal aos poucos, como soubessem o que tinha acontecido ali. Ficaram alguns instantes sem dizer nada, olhando para o vazio, processando o acontecimento.

- Rony?

- Desta vez você estava certo... Não gosto quando você olha deste jeito – respondeu levemente assustado.

- Não sei, talvez devêssemos ir atrás – disse se desencostando da parede.

- Você é louco? Ir atrás, agora? Nem em sonho!

- Está com medo?

- Não seu bobo, estamos desprotegidos! E se algum deles nos vê? Talvez outro dia...

- Talvez amanhã! – sugeriu Harry animado.

- Depois decidimos, vamos ir embora daqui! Podemos falar com Hermione...

- Não! – exclamou Harry. – Ela não pode ficar sabendo nada sobre isso, entendeu?

- Às vezes eu me esqueço que ela é monitora – falou em um muxoxo. – Se contarmos Hermione vai querer participar.

- É, se alguém nos pega por aí, junto com ela. Adeus monitoria.

- Pra mim aquilo eram i_mini_/i Comensais da Morte, Harry.

- Não fale besteiras! – disse sorrindo. – i_Mini Comensais da Morte_?/i

- E o maior de todos era Snape – continuou, ignorando Harry.

- Snape está do nosso lado.

- Humf! Não confio em Snape, nem você...

- Mas Dumbledore confia – lembrou.

Começaram a caminhar, depois de alguns passos Harry parou de andar. Avistou algo prateado no chão, apanhou e analisou. Era uma correntinha, que parecia ser de prata, seu feixe estava quebrado. Na corrente delicada estava pendurado um medalhão, também parecendo ser de prata. Havia uma cobra em alto relevo, os olhos verdes, talvez fossem pequenas esmeraldas, no verso do medalhão havia várias coisas escritas, mas Harry não pôde ler, estavam em outra língua.

- O que você tem aí? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Alguém deles perdeu esta corrente... – disse, estendendo a jóia para Rony. Ele a analisou minuciosamente, como Harry havia feito há alguns segundos atrás.

- Isso aqui é coisa de gente rica e sonserina! Estou dizendo, estes sonserinos estão servindo a Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Que tipo de pessoa usaria isso?

- Isso parece ser de prata...

- Talvez uma garota, Rony. Que horas são?

- Dez e vinte – informou o ruivo.

- Ótimo, amanhã estaremos aqui! Antes das dez, temos que estar aqui, escondidos por aí.

- Credo Harry... Para com esta animação! – caçoou Rony. – Um bando de gente usando roupa preta...

- Mini Comensais, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry, rindo bastante.

Rony devolveu a jóia para Harry, que guardou em seu bolso e retomaram a caminhada para o dormitório.

Ficou decidido, entre os dois, assim que a sala comunal esvaziasse os dois iriam ao quinto andar do castelo, na Ala Oeste. No café da manhã, assim que Hermione sentou à mesa, mostrou a correntinha. Persephone, que tinha uma calorosa "conversa" com Virgínia, parou de falar ao ver a jóia nas mãos de Hermione.

- O que está fazendo com isso? – perguntou, tomando violentamente a corrente das mãos de Hermione. – Hein?

- Que falta de respeito a sua! Isso é seu? – perguntou a monitora, nervosa.

- Onde achou isso? – disse muito irritada.

- Eu achei isso no corredor, Gramond – contou Harry.

- Tinha que ser o i_Potter James_/i – falou rispidamente. – Em que circunstâncias você achou o medalhão?

- Em que circunstâncias _você_ perdeu o medalhão? – rebateu Rony.

- Ronald, ainda não estou falando com você! Hein, Potter James?

- Um "obrigada" cairia muito bem. Achei isso na Ala Sul – mentiu Harry.

- Impossível!

- Por quê?

- Quem faz as perguntas sou eu, não você!

- E eu as respondo se eu quiser! – exclamou Harry, suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

Persephone Gramond chegou ao ápice de sua irritação. Bufou alto e andou rumo à mesa da Sonserina.

- Persephone estava junto com eles – cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry. – Ela deve ter uma ligação muito forte com os sonserinos, porque vive com eles... E usa aquele troço, com uma cobra. Por que raios ela foi selecionada para ficar na Grifinória?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Ela deve ter alguma coisa que se pareça comigo porque por pouco não ficou na Sonserina... Agora, de onde ela conhece o Malfoy? Por que ela é aceita no grupo?

- Quer dizer que vocês são i_parecidos?_/i – perguntou Rony em um sorriso, em tom de malícia.

- Em alguma coisa... Se ao menos ela não fosse tão amarga, poderíamos conversar com ela – disse, observando a mesa da Sonserina.

- Impossível!

- Gramond é muito... Ela se parece demais com Malfoy.

- Correção, ela é o Malfoy em sua versão feminina e com um pouco mais de sangue nas veias.

- É, Draco imponente demais para ficar nervoso na nossa frente – concordou Harry, mastigando um pedaço de salchicha.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham? – perguntou Gina, que estava sentada a frente de Harry.

- Coisas de homens – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

Harry e Rony foram os últimos a subirem para o dormitório, queriam certificar que todos já estavam deitados. Sem o mapa do maroto era mais difícil sair por Hogwarts sem saber o que encontrará atrás de uma porta. Rony estava um pouco tenso, talvez ansioso. Harry contava os segundos, nove horas os monitores faziam a contagem dos alunos, para certificar que todos estavam na cama. Depois que Patriani checou o quarto, Rony e Harry tiveram que esperar mais um pouco. Quinze minutos depois, encontravam-se debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Rony estava um pouco curvado, por causa de sua altura. Andavam devagar, temendo encontrar alguém no caminho. Finalmente chegaram ao quinto andar, "esconderam-se" atrás de uma pilastra. Não havia porque ficar ali, mas Rony preferiu assim, como de costume. Harry verificou em seu relógio de bolso, eram nove e quarenta, agora era ele quem estava ansioso, com um frio constante no estômago.

- Onde estão aqueles azedos? – perguntou Rony, saindo da capa. – Será que tem um dia certo? Ontem foi dia das bruxas... Poderia ser um ritual ou algo parecido.

- Não sei... Temos que ficar esperando, logo eles aparecem.

- Acho que não foi desta vez que pegamos aqueles amantes de Você-Sabe-Quem! – desacreditou Rony, falando mais alto do que devia.

- Rony, quer falar baixo?!

- Que horas são?

Harry verificou pela milésima vez o relógio.

- Nove e cinqüenta...

A claridade foi diminuindo e estranhamente Harry sentiu um calor estranho. Rony voltou para de baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou baixinho para Harry.

- Assim que o último passar, vamos atrás...

O número de alunos era bem menor ao da noite anterior. As pontas das varinhas estavam verdes, o corredor escuro. Desta vez o que parecia ser um adulto não estava presente. Esperaram o grupo se distanciar.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry. – Acha que todos já passaram?

- Não sei, ontem havia mais alunos...

- Ontem era Dia das Bruxas, Rony. Se não formos agora perderemos o grupo de vista...

Ele olhou para o corredor, o último estava virando para esquerda. Olhou para o outro lado, não havia ninguém. Começaram a caminhar um pouco rápido. Alcançaram o último e respeitaram uma certa distância. Ao passo que andavam, as tochas acendiam-se. Harry ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, mas não houve tempo para desviar. Mais um encapuzado, veio correndo na direção onde estavam e bateu em cheio, caindo no chão. Isso chamou atenção do último bruxo, que estavam um pouco distantes dos dois, mas percebeu o movimento. O capuz caiu e revelou o rosto de Persephone, bastante assustada. Olhando na direção de Harry e Rony e subentendendo o que estava acontecendo. Ela voltou a colocar o capuz e os garotos saíram da direção dela, encostando na parede. Harry ofegava bastante assustado, estavam perdidos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou uma voz grossa para Persephone.

- Eu escorreguei – respondeu a garota.

Harry e Rony andavam de lado, junto à parede, se distanciando em direção a escada. Mais uma pessoa de aproximou. Persephone se levantou, olhando para trás. O que havia chegado ficou junto com a garota e o outro retomou o caminho.

- Não fale nada, tem alguém aqui... Em uma capa ou usando poção de invisibilidade – contou a garota para o outro encapuzado.

Harry olhou para o amigo, Rony parecia estar mais assustado. Persephone vasculhava o corredor minuciosamente, querendo enxergar quem estava lá. Ela andava e Harry torcia para que não fossem descobertos. Persephone estava perto demais. Finalmente o encapuzado que havia permanecido falou.

- Tem certeza?

- O que você acha? – retrucou a garota.

- Você sabe o que vai te acontecer, não é mesmo? – perguntou em tom de malícia. Tinha voz de homem.

- Fique quieto!

Rony e Harry aproveitaram, chegaram na escada e saíram do campo de vista de Persephone e o homem que a acompanhava. Assim que o fizeram, Harry tirou a capa e a colocou no bolso.

- O que está fazendo? – cochichou Rony, apático.

- Vejam só, é o Weasley e Potter! Não sabia que teriam capacidade mental para fazer uma poção de invisibilidade – caçoou o garoto.

Harry se aproximou cuidadosamente e puxou o capuz do outro, era Draco Malfoy.

- Potter! – exclamou raivoso.

- Uuuuuuh, você já sabe o que vai acontecer com você, né? – caçoou Persephone.

- E então, o que fazem por aqui? – perguntou Harry, subindo ao mesmo patamar de Draco.

- O mesmo que você, Potter James. Aliás, como vocês são burros! – disse a garota.

- Como se você não fosse – revidou Harry rapidamente.

- O que fazemos com eles, Draco? Hum, arrancar os olhos talvez... – falou a garota, sorrindo.

Rony se juntou a Harry, instantaneamente Draco e Persephone se desfizeram da capa preta, magicamente, e empunharam as suas varinhas.

- Está com medo, Potter? Você e seu escudeiro se meteram em uma grande encrenca – disse Malfoy, com prazer.

- Onde já se viu?! Nos seguindo! Onde queriam chegar com isso? – completou Persephone.

Rony e Harry empunharam suas varinhas. Seria um belo duelo, pensou Harry.

- Cadê a sangue ruim que anda com vocês? Estão deixando ela pra trás? Isso não é coisa que se faça! – caçoou Draco.

Sem pensar, Rony pulou no pescoço de Draco, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. Rony estava por cima de Malfoy e batia a cabeça do loiro no chão com bastante força. Draco relutava, até que conseguiu empurrar Rony para longe, fazendo com que também batesse a cabeça no chão. Ele ficou parado, olhando Rony, que levantou rapidamente. Harry tentou segurar o amigo pelo braço, mas Rony o empurrou e novamente avançou em direção a Draco. Persephone parecia estar assustada mais não disse e nem fez nada.

- Isso é para você aprender a respeitar Hermione! Nunca mais ouse falar isso novamente, está me entendendo? – gritou Rony, socando o estômago de Malfoy.

Os dois se atracavam violentamente, socos e ponta pés. Não havia como saber quem estava batendo ou apanhando mais. Era estranho, mas Draco era bastante forte. O cabelo loiro platinado estava sujo de sangue. A sobrancelha de Rony estava sangrando. Novamente, o ruivo conseguiu derrubar Malfoy no chão. Rony, que estava por cima, socava o rosto angelical de Draco.

- Ronald, chega! Você vai matá-lo! Você vai matá-lo! – gritou Persephone.

Harry correu novamente e segurou Rony por trás. Draco estava desacordado no chão, com sangue na nuca. Harry encostou Rony na parede, estava bastante sujo de sangue. O suor escorria pelo rosto do amigo, estava bastante pálido agora.

- Você está ficando louco, Rony? Nunca te vi este jeito!

- Alguém tinha que dar uma lição nele! – disse com raiva.

- Você vai ser expulso, você pode tê-lo matado!

- Não me importo. Malfoy vem importunando todos há séculos! Você, Gina, Hermione.

- Potter, sai daqui com Ronald! AGORA! – gritou Persephone desesperada. Ela estava sentada, com a cabeça de Draco em seu colo.

Rony, que estava encostado na parede, lançou um olhar estranho para Harry e deslizou, sentando-se no chão, as enormes mãos na nuca.

- Deixa de ser mole! Seja útil pelo menos uma vez na vida, saia daqui! Leve Ronald, ande! – berrou Persephone, com as mãos suja do sangue de Draco.

- Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Harry sentiu suas pernas tremerem, olhou e viu Alvo Dumbledore, com uma cara extremamente estranha.

- Detenção! – exclamou imponentemente.


	15. Estudo dos Trouxas

****

Capítulo Quinze – Estudo dos Trouxas

A palavra "detenção" ecoou mais uma vez na mente de Harry. Olhou novamente, mais cabisbaixo desta vez, para o diretor e percebeu uma McGonagall bastante pálida. A professora tinha as mãos nas bochechas magras, os olhos arregalados por detrás dos óculos. Olhava Malfoy, bastante assustada, depois observou Rony, que no momento estava meio acordado meio desmaiado. Correu em direção ao loiro e conjurou uma maca.

- Vamos! Gramond, Potter! Me acompanhem – disse Dumbledore, bastante severo. – Minerva, leve Weasley e Malfoy para enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

Persephone levantou, um tanto desajeitada, parecendo bastante confusa. Harry olhou mais uma vez Rony, que certamente havia desmaiado.

Dumbledore começou a descer as escadas, Harry e Persephone o acompanhavam. Enquanto seguia o diretor, o garoto pensava no que havia acontecido. Detenção seria um castigo muito bom, estivera certo que seria expulso. Não podia correr e nem fazer qualquer tipo de magia nos corredores, imagine uma briga! Seu estômago gelou novamente, estava perdido e bastante envergonhado. Chegaram rapidamente na gárgula que levava à sala de Dumbledore. "Pipoca doce" era a senha, que o diretor disse rispidamente. Tantas vezes estivera lá... "Está senha é a pior de todas", concluiu mentalmente.

Alvo Dumbledore sentou e fez um gesto com a mão esquerda para que sentassem também. Harry agarrou firmemente o braço da cadeira, com suas mãos bastante suadas.

- Expliquem-se – ordenou com o rosto bastante amargo.

- Você quer a verdade ou a mentira? – começou Persephone, parecendo bem certa do que dizia. Ela contaria tudo? O professor suspirou e se inclinou para frente, encarando a garota severamente. Harry nunca havia visto Dumbledore daquela forma.

- Quero a versão exata dos acontecimentos, sem mais e nem menos.

- Todo mundo sabe que Potter James e Draco não se gostam, não é mesmo? – Dumbledore assentiu. – Marcamos um duelo mas Draco, insultou a Granger e Ronald começou a briga...

Harry arregalou as sobrancelhas, não acreditava no que ouvia.

- O senhor sabe professor – continuou, sendo extremamente realista -, Draco não gosta da Granger e pelo que me parece... – fez uma pausa e olhou Harry. - Ronald gosta i_bastante/i _dela.

- Harry, você confirma isso? – perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo um pouco mais calmo. – Confirma?

- Sim professor – disse rapidamente.

- Foi sua a idéia do duelo?

- Sim – confirmou, fracamente. – Foi minha.

- Por que isso agora, Harry? Estamos no meio de uma batalha, você sabe disso mais do que eu. Duelar com Draco não é a solução dos seus problemas, isso só faz com que eles aumentem.

- Professor, eu sei que estou errado... Malfoy não é um anjo, insulta meus amigos, a memória de meus pais. Como todo garoto... Ainda corre sangue em minhas veias! – desabafou.

- A diretoria já estava querendo organizar novamente um Grupo de Duelos, creio que os senhores se precipitaram um pouco – contou Dumbledore, olhando Harry, cuja mãos ainda suavam. Estava mentindo, muito bem, por sinal. - Sabem quantas regras vocês quebraram hoje? Quantos pontos perdidos? – continuou Dumbledore, agora olhando Persephone. – A senhorita vem causando muitos problemas, sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu sei. Não gosto de estar aqui e tudo que faço conto para minha avó. Não escondo nada de ninguém porque não tenho nada a temer! – respondeu apressadamente.

- Sua avó não vale – falou em um início de sorriso. – Sei muito bem que não gosta de estudar em Hogwarts e lamento muito. Mas você não precisa fazer o que anda fazendo.

- Eu não tenho feito nada! – exaltou-se. – Apenas cheguei atrasada na aula de Poções, foi isso. Não tenho culpa que estas malditas escadas se movam à torto e à direito.

- Sabia que era brava mas mal educada? Bem... Isso não vem ao caso. Causaram bastantes transtornos esta noite. Acredito que Lúcio Malfoy não vai gostar de saber o que houve com seu filho... Arthur Weasley também. Conversaremos mais tarde, podem ir.

Gramond se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu à gárgula. Harry colocava sua cadeira no lugar quando percebeu que o diretor o observava.

- Estão dizendo a verdade, não é mesmo? – perguntou.

- Sim... – Harry mentiu, tristemente.

Alcançou Persephone, que estava extremamente calma. Fazia alguns minutos que caminhavam e estranhamente a garota cantarolava uma música trouxa.

- Como você pode cantar... Depois de tudo? – indignou-se.

- Forever, forever you'll stay in my heart, lalalaaaa – cantarolou.

- Hein?

- I say a little prayer for you...

- Você realmente é incomunicável – estressou Harry.

- Potter James – disse zombeteira. – Quer que eu chore? Estamos fritos mas vou fazer o quê? – questionou, olhando fixamente os olhos dele.

- Você acabou de inventar uma enorme mentira! E depois fica cantando... Cantando Diana Ross ou seja lá o que for!

- Primeiro – anunciou, parando de andar. – EU não contei uma mentira! NÓS contamos uma MENTIRA! Não faça esta cara de santo, Potter. Segundo, você não tem nada a ver com que eu canto ou deixo de cantar, fique sabendo disso. Terceiro, estamos nesta juntos, se eu me afogar arrasto você comigo! – esbravejou.

Ele suspirou alto, contou até três e ouviu passos no corredor. Seria Dumbledore? Olhou para sua esquerda, era de lá que ouvia o barulho. Avistou uma garota um tanto alta aproximando-se dos dois. Uma sensação de alívio percorreu por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que suspirasse aliviado.

A garota pareceu aliviada ao vê-los, cabelos cor de carvão e repicados, bastante branca. Sobrancelhas finas, olhos castanhos perturbados, nariz um tanto peculiar, boca levemente rosada com lábios finos. Usava uniforme da Sonserina.

- Gramond! – disse um tanto aliviada.

- De' Windson, agora não – respondeu a garota, indicando Harry com o queixo. A sonserina olhou o menino como avistasse um monte de estrume fedorento, com moscas varejeiras o sobrevoando.

- Ahn? O que anda fazendo com _ele?_ – perguntou rapidamente.

Harry se abaixou e fingiu amarrar o cadarço de seu sapato. Durante segundos que ficou agachado ouviu coisas como "Potter não sabe", "E dou o recado", "Vermes!". Levantou-se rapidamente e encarou a sonserina.

- Vá, depois nos falamos direito – disse para De' Windson, que se retirou rapidamente. – Sem perguntas, Potter James.

hr

Harry ansiava sentando na enorme cadeira, bastante dura, de madeira. Ao seu lado estava Persephone, irritantemente tranqüila, as pernas cruzadas. Estavam em uma sala, aguardando todos os professores de Hogwarts para saber qual seria a punição do grupo. Faltavam apenas três professores – sendo um deles Melane. Também aguardavam Rony e Draco. Suas cadeiras estavam localizadas em um pequeno palanque, de frente a uma enorme mesa, onde os professores conversavam. Os quadros cochichavam entre si e aquele "zum zum zum" deixava Harry mais nervoso do que já estava.

Aliás, aquele não era um dos seus melhores dias. Não conseguira dormir direito, cochilava e depois acordava. Seguia bastante sonolento para aula de Adivinhação quando foi bruscamente barrado na porta. Estava proibido de assistir aulas até segunda ordem, isso lhe causou bastante constrangimento. Na hora do almoço a escola toda comentava sua ausência, da insuportável Persephone Gramond e o suposto desaparecimento de Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley. Quando eram seis horas estava arrumando o seu malão (estava certo de que não passaria muito tempo na escola) quando Neville lhe deu o recado que McGonagall o esperava no salão comunal.

A porta da sala se abriu, fazendo um enorme barulho. Lá estavam Melane, Snape e um loiro um tanto barrigudo. Possuía olhos fundos, sobrancelhas absurdamente grossas, lábios engraçados e um nariz bastante arrebitado. Era calvo e tinha as orelhas pequeninas, seu andar era imponente. Vestia uma calça social azul escuro, camisa preta e capa de bruxo três números mais larga. Conversava com Melane animadamente.

Severo Snape o olhou com bastante satisfação, um olhar com pitada de felicidade. Os mestres se sentaram e assim que o fizeram a porta se abriu mais uma vez. Lá estavam Rony, com um olho roxo, pálido e com o olhar perdido, usava uma muleta. Ao seu lado vinha Draco Malfoy. O braço direito enfaixado, assim como a cabeça. Os lábios inchados, mancava um pouco mas não precisava de muletas. Sua mão esquerda estava sobre o estômago.

Na noite anterior, Rony acertara várias vezes o estômago do loiro. Draco faiscava de raiva. Madame Promfrey estava bastante ansiosa, não estava gostando que seus pacientes se esforçassem daquela maneira. Rony se sentou ao lado do amigo e Draco ao de Persephone.

- Bem, podemos começar – anunciou Dumbledore, levantando-se. – Snape...

O professor de Poções levantou elegantemente e se postou a falar.

- Acho que todos os professores já estão sabendo do acontecimento da noite passada. Gostaria que se explicassem, com detalhes... Ronald Weasley, o que o senhor tem a me dizer?

"Rony não sabe de nada!", pensou Harry em pânico.

- Acho melhor eu contar, professor Snape – disse Harry rapidamente.

- Potter? – exclamou Snape. – Eu disse Weasley!

Rony olhou o amigo como quisesse dizer "Deixa comigo".

- Malfoy perturba todos os grifinórios – disse Rony pausadamente. – Marcamos um duelo. Mas não deu muito certo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Melane.

- Oh... Ele insultou Hermione, então, decidi duelar igual aos trouxas – respondeu Rony, querendo sorrir.

- Você confirma isso Malfoy? – continuou Melane.

- Não insultei Granger, disse apenas a verdade – disse rispidamente.

Os professores começaram um burburinho. Rony se virou para Malfoy com os maxilares serrados.

- Weasley, Weasley... A verdade dói, não é mesmo? – perguntou em tom de sarcasmo.

- Okay, chega de conversas paralelas! – disse McGonagall ao quarteto. – Gostaria de saber, Malfoy, porque Gramond estava com o senhor?

- Ela foi porque quis.

- Então você não a queria por perto?

- Não, ela me acompanhou de teimosa. Me garanto muito bem sozinho.

- A senhorita Gramond sabe muito bem que não pode ficar se metendo em encrencas, não é mesmo? – continuou McGonagall. – Havia algum motivo especial para acompanhar o senhor Malfoy?

- A senhora quer insinuar o que com isso? Eu fui porque queria ver o duelo, não havia nenhum motivo i_especial/i_ – respondeu Persephone, um pouco irritada.

- E você, Potter, por que deixou que Weasley o acompanhasse?

- Rony foi porque é meu _amigo_ – disse Harry, frisando bem a última palavra e olhando Malfoy.

- É, professora, fui com Harry porque somos amigos e se ele precisasse de mim estaria lá – confirmou Rony.

- Muito bem – disse a professora, dando-se por satisfeita.

Os professores voltaram a conversar, desta vez mais baixo.

- Rony... Como você sabia do duelo? – sussurrou Harry.

- Oh, depois eu te conto – disse, apontando com o queixo Madame Pomfrey, que se aproximava.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Como se sente Rony? – perguntou Pomfrey, verificando com as mãos a temperatura do ruivo. – Como está o estômago?

- Não está doendo mais, só estou com sono – resmungou.

- E você, menino Malfoy? Sua cabeça continua doendo?

- Já disse, estou perfeitamente bem.

- Não está, não! Assim não podemos trabalhar, posso ver que sua cabeça está latejando de dor!

- Se sabe por que pergunta? – respondeu bastante mal educado.

- Logo a poção fará efeito e você poderá dormir o quanto quiser – falou a enfermeira, ignorando a resposta de Draco. – Por Merlin, quando isso tudo vai acabar? – resmungou, andando de volta para a mesa. Dumbledore estava de pé, parecendo um tanto feliz para a ocasião.

- Todos vocês infringiram centenas de regras da escola. Mas resolvemos que se os punimos severamente servirá de exemplo para todos os demais alunos. Mostrando que nem os monitores serão poupados se quebrarem as regras de Hogwarts. Como punição, de amanhã em diante passarão a estudar "Estudos dos Trouxas". Todos vocês, sem exceção. Madame Prince providenciará os livros que precisam, retirem com ela – anunciou o diretor.

- Estudo dos Trouxas! – exclamaram Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, fabuloso, não? Temos muito que aprender com os trouxas, será interessantíssimo. Quero apresentar Trend Twain, nosso novo professor de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Então o loiro de nariz arrebitado levantou e acenou brevemente para o quarteto. Harry olhou Malfoy, que estalava os dedos, bastante nervoso. Era bastante cômica a situação: Draco Malfoy estudando os trouxas. Estava ali por ter insultado Hermione, ironia do destino.

- Estão dispensados – disse Dumbledore.

Rony e Draco só voltaram as atividades normais na sexta-feira. Hermione ainda não sabia o motivo real da briga entre Draco e Rony, o último havia pedido para o amigo não contar nada. Os gêmeos fizeram uma grande folia pela volta do irmão mais novo. "Isso mesmo, este é um verdadeiro Weasley! Pondo os Malfoy no verdadeiro lugar", gabou-se Fred. Jorge também não deixou por menos: "Da próxima vez soque o rosto dele com mais força!". Harry estava gostando de sua detenção, Estudo dos Trouxas não era tão ruim assim. Segundo Pavarti, o outro professor era bem mais tedioso. Trend Twain tinha um bom humor. Por anos, lecionou para trouxas, de certo modo havia abandonado a magia. Na sua aula não era necessário o uso da varinha e até então Harry não havia usado livros. A classe estava aprendendo a cozinhar. No dia que havia começado suas aulas, quarta-feira, aprendiam a fritar ovos. "Sobrevivência sem varinha, ovos é um bom começo", dizia Twain.

A sala de aula era na verdade uma enorme cozinha. Harry fritou os ovos de olhos fechados, sabia se virar muito bem na cozinha. Os alunos estavam protegidos por feitiços anti-queimaduras, se não fosse por isso Neville estaria com graves queimaduras, assim como Daniella Barsos, uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa um tanto desajeitada e extremamente engraçada, que fazia dupla com Harry.

Como havia poucos alunos que se interessassem pela matéria, tinha alunos de todas as casas de Hogwarts, apenas Draco Malfoy representava a Sonserina.


	16. O jogo

****

Capítulo dezesseis – O jogo

Era sábado, Jorge havia entrado no dormitório do quinto ano fazendo uma verdadeira algazarra.

- Vamos, seus vagais! Hoje tem treino! – disse, abrindo as janelas.

- Jorge! – berrou Dino – Eu não estou no time de quadribol!

- Okay... Neville, Harry, Dino, Rony! Acordem! – chamou, ignorando Dino Thomas.

- Já estou de pé... – disse Harry molemente enquanto saía das cobertas quentinhas de sua cama.

- Rony? Eu não estou no time... Vai Harry, dê o fora daqui, quero dormir – reclamou Rony, com a voz abafada pelas cobertas que tampavam a sua cabeça.

- Você não está no time oficial mas está na listagem dos reservas. Vamoooooooos! – gritou Jorge, desviando de um travesseiro arremessado por Neville.

- Sério? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Sério, acha que brinco em serviço? Eu e Fred cuidamos disso enquanto você apodrecia na ala hospitalar. Daqui cinco minutos, todos vocês, no Salão Principal. DINO! BOM DIA!

- Rony... Me lembre de bater no Fred, okay? – Simas disse, abrindo as cortinas de sua cama.

- É isso mesmo – concordou Dino.

- Aquele não era Fred, era o Jorge – explicou Rony, espreguiçando-se.

- Tudo bem... Fred, Jorge, tudo igual. São pentelhos do mesmo jeito – explicou Simas, fazendo com que os outros rissem.

Neville, Harry, Dino, Rony (extremamente feliz) se trocaram rapidamente. Encontraram o time todo da Grifinória e mais alguns alunos, dentre eles Gina e Pavarti. Seguiram para o campo de quadribol. Fazia um frio enorme mas a animação era grande.

- Muito bem – começou Alicia pomposamente -, ano que vem só ficarão no time Neville e Harry, ou seja, a Grifinória ficaria desfalcada. Eu e as meninas estávamos pensando em treinar de forma diferente, com outro time. Então selecionamos alguns alunos... Desta vez escolhemos a dedo e unimos o útil ao agradável.

- Montamos um time reserva e treinaremos, assim, reserva contra titulares – explicou Angelina.

- Virgínia Weasley, Verona e Richard Frent, como artilheiros. Dino Thomas o goleiro, Wendy McFerson como apanhadora, Ronald Weasley e Persephone Gramond batedores – contou Alícia. – Onde está a Gramond?

- Ela virá, tenho certeza – disse Fred. – Ficou me alugando e ao Jorge também, para entrar no time.

- Bem... Enquanto isso, aos novatos, vamos ao vestiário pegar as roupas de reservas – falou Alícia.

- Por favor, Jorge, Gramond no time? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Fred – corrigiu – Ela rebate bem e até que é suportável.

- Pelo bem do time, da Grifinória – acrescentou o verdadeiro Jorge, juntando-se a eles.

- Suportável? Acho que você está exagerando... – continuou o moreno. – Potter James, blá blá blá – imitou.

- Olhem só... – indicou Fred. Ela vinha correndo, um tanto desajeitada. – HEY! VÁ PARA O VESTIÁRIO! – berrou para a garota.

- Hey... Quer me deixar surda? – disse Angelina, com as mãos nas orelhas.

Após quinze minutos o time reserva estava devidamente uniformizado. As vestes normais eram dourado e vermelho mas as reservas, ao invés do dourado, era bege, o vermelho permanecia o mesmo. Rony estava bastante feliz. O treino prosseguiu normalmente. Wendy McFerson, era do quarto ano , tinha pele morena e cabelos ondulados na altura dos ombros. Possuía unhas enormes e um sorriso sem graça. Harry trocou poucas palavras com Wendy, ela não era de falar. McFerson tinha bons reflexos e voava bem, aliás, muito bem.

Harry não deixou de reparar em Rony. Por vezes os gêmeos lhe chamaram atenção, porque Rony era muito forte e rebatia os balaços com mais força que precisava. Ah, e é claro... Gina. Voava com extrema elegância, armava as jogadas seus olhares se cruzaram uma porção de vezes, fazendo com que Harry, sentisse uma felicidade estranha.

Depois de algumas horas havia acabado o treino, todos seguiram para o vestiário, suados como nunca. Harry se prolongou um pouco mais, estava um pouco sem ânimo e com uma enorme preguiça. Quando saiu do vestiário, supreendemente, alguém cutucou o seu ombro.

- Gina! – exclamou ele surpreso.

- Nossa, pensei que só as mulheres demoravam no banho.

- Bem, todos já subiram, eu que estava enrolando um pouco... Vamos subir?

- Oh, claro – ela concordou rapidamente. – Então... Não está mais bravo comigo?

- Anh?

- Você estava brabo comigo, se lembra?

- Não, eu nunca estive brabo com você, Gina – ela fez um "ah" silencioso e sorriu.

- Que bom... É que... Aquela vez, você disse umas coisas que... Me fizeram pensar. Você tem razão, eu sempre fui uma jeca, bicho do mato, que não consegue falar com as pessoas e lamento muito por isso. Não tem idéia de como eu me lamento ser assim – desabafou, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Gina, você não precisa ficar se lamentando e...

- Não! – interrompeu. – Eu não gosto de ser assim, Harry. Ser meio travada, sabe? Até a Hermione, que é a _Hermione_, fala com todo mundo... Me sinto como se fosse de outro mundo, como se não pertencesse a este lugar, não conhecesse essas pessoas, sabe?

- Mas é isso que te diferencia das outras garotas. Você... Você... É especial – disse, ficando um tanto vermelho. Gina sorriu, bastante tímida, e deixou que os cabelos caíssem sobre a face.

- Especial... – repetiu ela.

- Existem garotas e garotas, Gina. Aquelas que são todas... Hum, atiradas, metidinhas, nossa, uma porção. E existem garotas especiais, e você é uma delas – contou, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

- E o que me faz ser uma... Garota especial? – perguntou, pausadamente. O garoto se aproximou e afastou os cabelos que cobriam a face rubra da garota. "Como ela é bonita...", pensou. Ela se aproximou mais e deixou que a mão de Harry alisasse seu rosto. Ele se inclinou levemente, ela fechou os olhos. Estavam bastante próximos e ele sentiu o cheiro de cerejinhas doces.

- AHHHHHHH! AÍ ESTÃO VOCÊS!- exclamou uma voz um tanto familiar. Harry saiu do transe e Gina tremeu levemente. Era Rony, acompanhado de Pavarti. - Por onde estavam? – perguntou, bastante agitado.

- Bem... – começou Harry.

- Vai, chega, chega. Não estão com fome? Eu estou e faz décadas que estou mofando lá embaixo, esperando os dois para comer – contou Rony.

- Larga de ser mentiroso, Rony. Você estava esperando o Harry e não eu – desmentiu Gina.

- Ai, ciúminho agora, Gina? – zombou. – Vamos, você sabe que é a minha irmãzinha do coração, venha – e puxou o braço de Gina.

- Rony... Gina é a sua única irmã – lembrou Harry.

- Por isso mesmo! Duas Ginas na minha vida seria humanamente impossível – brincou.

A primeira partida de quadribol já estava marcada, Corvinal _versus_ Grifinória. Treinavam bastante, assim como Harry estudava. Hermione fazia questão de dizer todos os dias "Vocês sabem, este ano tem os N.O.M's". Também fizeram alguns testes, para que os professores fizessem o levantamento de notas e agendassem a primeira visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Algumas coisas despertavam a atenção de Harry, uma delas era a ausência de seu amigo, Rony.

O professor de Estudo dos Trouxas, Trend Twain, havia passado um seminário para a classe. Harry estava fazendo dupla com a sorridente Daniella Barsos. A garota, se interessava muito por animais, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia eram seu forte. Foi decidido que apresentariam algo sobre os animais de estimação trouxas. Rony estava no grupo de Persephone, junto com Lilá e Neville. Os quatro mantinham segredo absoluto sobre o tal projeto. Harry não sabia de nada e não estava querendo discutir com o amigo sobre o assunto. Aliás, Rony andava para cima e para baixo com Pavarti Patil, para o desespero de Hermione. Às vezes Harry lembrava da triste conversa que tivera com o amigo, realmente, ele havia enterrado Hermione e ela parecia perceber muito bem isso e se afastou de Harry, afogando-se mais nos estudos e se unindo mais a Filipe Patriani.

Harry se sentia um pouco largado, Hermione frustada com a falta de atenção de Rony, que mantinha segredinhos com Persephone. Com isso, passou a conversar mais com Gina, que conhecia cada vez mais, desde o dia do "quase beijo".

Também percebeu a agitação dos gêmeos Weasley com o passeio de Hogsmeade se aproximando. Pelo que observava, estavam estudando mais do que o normal. Os gêmeos não precisavam estudar muito, aliás, só havia visto os dois pegarem pra valer nos estudos em seu terceiro ano. Realmente, Fred e Jorge Weasley estavam interessados demais na ida ao povoado bruxo e ele se divertia, pensando no que estariam aprontado.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, olhando Rony revirar o dormitório todo. Estava fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça, para o seu desespero e de Dino Thomas, que odiavam ver o aposento bagunçado.

- 'Tá procurando a sua varinha de novo? – zombou Harry, preguiçoso, esticando-se como uma preguiça em um galho.

- Não enche – respondeu Rony, jogando o travesseiro de Neville na direção do amigo.

- Rony, eu posso saber o que você tanto faz com Gramond pra lá e pra cá?

- Anh? – resmungou o ruivo, virando-se para o amigo.

- É, você e ela...

- Harry, é o nosso projeto para Estudo dos Trouxas, lembra? E não é só eu, têm o Neville, a Lilá...

- E no que vocês tanto trabalham? – perguntou, levantando-se da cama.

- Ué, nada de mais.

- E o que seria este seu "nada demais"?

- Putz, está parecendo a Hermione. "Rony Weasley, por onde você esteve? Rony, o que anda fazendo com a Patil?" – reclamou, imitando a voz de Hermione.

- Você fica me escondendo as coisas...

- Não estou escondendo nada. Persephone é que fica enchendo pra não contar a ninguém.

- Persephone? Agora você a chama assim?

- Vai criar caso com isso também? A convivência com Hermione está te fazendo mal – caçoou, tentando organizar a bagunça que fizera.

- E Hermione?

- O que tem? – rebateu o ruivo.

- Rony, quando você vai largar esta tua mania de ficar respondendo com outras perguntas! – exclamou Harry, irritado.

- Mas o que tem Hermione, algum problema com ela? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Você sabe muito bem o que estou falando.

- Ahhhh! – exclamou longamente – _Aquilo_! Já falamos sobre _aquilo lá_, Harry.

- Mas eu quero conversar de novo.

- Já disse, Hermione é sua e sempre será – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

- Você fala como ela fosse um prêmio, um troféu... Eu não quero este troféu!

- Cala a boca, seu boboca – disse sorrindo. – Sei lá, Harry, eu não ligo mais pra isso. Pode ir em frente – e bateu a mão no ombro do amigo. – Você gosta dela, não é mesmo?

- Não, eu...

- Vá, deixe de cerimônias – interrompeu o ruivo. "Eu não gosto da Hermione", pensou Harry.

Rony apanhou algo que parecia ser uma moeda - só que de plástico - e Neville abriu a porta estrondosamente.

- Ê, Rony! Parece uma moça, por que demora tanto? Vamos, as garotas estão dando cria lá embaixo!

- Vá em frente Harry – repetiu Rony, com um olhar vago.

Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, algumas pessoas passavam pelo corredor e uma delas lhe chamou a atenção, Gina, com seus cabelos de fogo soltos.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou a garota.

- Pode! Não repare a bagunça, o furacão Ronald Weasley acabou de passar por aqui – explicou-se Harry, levantando e tirando umas roupas do caminho.

- Sabe, eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

- Peça – respondeu sorrindo.

- Lembra aquele livro que pegamos na biblioteca?

- Sei... "Feitos históricos", se não me engano.

- Sim este mesmo!

- Nossa, eu descobri uma coisinha sobre a Confederação – sussurrou Harry. – Havia me esquecido.

- É, eu também, com toda aquela confusão de Você-Sabe-Quem na estação, depois fomos levados para o fim do mundo. Mas... Eu 'tô querendo o livro de volta. A bibliotecária está louca atrás de mim por causa do livro – contou, bastante acanhada.

- Por que você não me contou antes? – perguntou, andando até a estante do dormitório.

- Bem... Nem eu sei, Harry – disse baixinho.

- Pronto, aqui está – disse, estendendo o livro – Vamos ao corujal, Edwiges pode levar o livro pra lá...

- Ah, obrigada – agradeceu, sorrindo.

Caminharam até o corujal da escola, Edwiges piou bastante quando viu Harry se aproximar. Ele fez o pacote e despachou a coruja.

- Então, o que você descobriu com o livro? – perguntou Gina, caminhando para fora do corujal.

- Nada de extraordinário – respondeu, acompanhando-a. – Estava escrito quem havia criado, mas não como funciona, membros e estas coisas...

- Mas você leu o livro todo?

- Não... Eu tive tempo mas acabei esquecendo dele... E também esta história toda já esfriou.

- Ah é? Pensei que vocês três estavam trabalhando nisso.

- Rony anda pra cima e para baixo com a Gramond, Hermione com Filipe... Acho que eles esqueceram também.

- Ih, senti uma pontinha de tristeza nisso.

Gina começou a tagarelar, como costumava a fazer quando se sentia à vontade. Harry apenas concordava com a cabeça, contemplando a garota. Aos poucos ele conhecia a verdadeira Virgínia Weasley. Sempre que Harry se aproximava para conversar ela permanecia um pouco acanhada mas depois não parava de falar. De certa forma, a distância dos amigos aproximava Gina de seu cotidiano. Era uma garota muito esperta, engraçada e bastante feminista.

Aos poucos, Harry se pegava pensando nela, perdidamente... Gina lhe proporcionava um calor estranho, borboletas no estômago e uma felicidade engraçada. Ela sempre esteve ali e de fato, ele nunca tinha olhado com outros olhos. Antes era apenas a irmã de Rony, a mais nova dos Weasley. Agora era a garota que desejava ter sempre por perto. Ouvir o ruído do seu sorriso, vê-la enrolar um cacho de cabelo, contar coisas da sua família, tagarelar, reclamar dos direito das mulheres. Apenas sentir a sua presença e o seu cheirinho de cereja.

- Harry, está me ouvindo?

- Oi...

- Nossa, eu odeio quando você faz isso – reclamou irritada.

- Fazer o quê?

- Eu começo a falar e você não escuta nada do que eu digo! – disse ela, parando de andar. Harry percebeu que estavam próximos da Torre da Grifinória.

- Oh, me desculpe – disse encabulado. Ela suspirou alto e começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo. Ele segurou a mão de Gina, que estremeceu. - Eu tenho tantas coisas para lhe dizer, Gina... – ela ficou imensamente vermelha, fazendo com que ele risse. Harry puxou Gina pela cintura e pensou "Meu Deus, o que estou fazendo...?". A respiração de Gina estava bastante ofegante, mas ela não se afastou, pelo contrário, colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Harry. Ele se inclinou e levemente seus lábios encontraram os de Gina. Seu coração acelerou fortemente, pulsando e pulsando. Apenas a beijava, sentido seus lábios pequenos, seu cheiro de cereja, o calor que ela lhe proporcionava

As mãos de Gina deslizavam sobre as costas de Harry, que tinha as mãos na cintura fina da garota, como era bom beijá-la. Foi quando ele sentiu os lábios dela se distanciarem dos seus e abriu os olhos.

- Sabe... Isso... – começou Gina, que colocou a mão sobre seus lábios, que estavam um pouco vermelhos.

- Acho que gosto mais de você do que eu pensava – disse, com um sorriso nervoso. Ela arregalou os olhos e pegou na mão do garoto.

- Eu... E agora? – perguntou, tentando desviar os olhos de Harry.

- E agora eu te beijo de novo – disse, beijando-a novamente.

Harry não conseguiu dormir muito bem durante a noite. Estava feliz como há tempos não se sentia. Sabia que aquele beijo não era qualquer coisa, como um abraço ou um aperto de mão. Gina havia entrado em sua vida, vagarosamente, pela porta dos fundos, e agora ocupava todo seu coração e mente.

Sábado haveria a visita para Hogsmeade, Harry tinha certeza que poderia ir ao povoado e Gina também. Mas existia um pequeno contratempo, domingo seria a partida contra a Corvinal e, provavelmente, Harry teria que treinar. Por isso, quando acordou na sexta-feira procurou Alícia e conversaram sobre os horários dos treinos. A sexta-feira foi um pouco corrida, Harry conseguiu "seqüestrar" Rony e Hermione e visitaram Hagrid, há tempos deviam uma visita decente ao enorme amigo. Depois de algumas horas seguiram para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá, todos estavam bastante animados, falavam ao mesmo tempo, produzindo o familiar "zum-zum-zum".

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione, sentando-se.

- Eu não sei... Parece que todo mundo está falando na visita para Hogsmeade. Uns reclamando, outros esperando – contou Gina.

- Esperando? – perguntou Harry.

- Parece que Dumbledore vai falar algumas coisinhas – respondeu, sorrido levemente. Rony percebeu a troca de olhares entre seu amigo e sua irmã e encarou Harry.

- Harry? O que está acontecendo? – falou, com a sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada.

- Ahn? – disfarçou Harry. Rony olhou novamente para Gina, que colocava mais suco de abóbora em seu copo e tornou a olhá-lo, desta vez, com um sorrisinho.

- Boa noite a todos! – saudou o diretor. – Vamos se acalmando, por favor... Amanhã será um domingo um tanto agitado. Temos quadribol pela manhã e alguns visitarão o povoado de Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos do terceiro ano não gostaram das novas regras, que os impedem de visitar o povoado. Isso é um pedido do Ministério da Magia, portanto temos que obedecê-los. Para ninguém ficar de cara feia, organizamos uma gincana para os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano e, é claro, quem ganhar, pontos para a casa vencedora – disse com o costumeiro sorriso bondoso. A animação tomou conta do Salão Principal inteiro, provocando risadinhas e cochichos. - Continuando, depois do jantar, vocês terão mais informações com os monitores e de como ela funcionará. Os alunos do quarto ano adiante encontrarão no salão comunal de suas respectivas casas a lista de quem poderá visitar Hogsmeade. Última coisa, desejo aos times da Grifinória e Corvinal boa sorte na partida de amanhã. E que vença o melhor!

- Ou seja, a Grifinória! – exclamou Lino Jordan.

- Nós vamos vencer, nós _temos_ que vencer – acrescentou Fred. – Não é mesmo, Neville? É a sua primeira partida amanhã!

- É... – concordou o goleiro, sem animação.

- Acho que vocês não podem pensar assim. Corvinal joga muito bem. Tem ótimos artilheiros, batedores e tem a Cho Chang – lembrou Alícia, apanhando uma porção de batatas.

Harry, ao ouvir "Cho Chang", deslizou na cadeira. Lembrou do início de "paixonite aguda" que sentiu pela oriental. Procurou Cho com os olhos, lá estava ela. Conversando animadamente com o seu grupo de amigas, seu cabelo liso balançava um pouquinho enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Parecia contente, rindo. Até que percebeu que Harry a observava. Chang levantou levemente a mão e acenou para Harry, que retribuiu com um sorriso. Lembrou-se de Cedrico, conseqüentemente Voldemort e suspirou. Olhou desanimadamente para os lados e encontrou Gina lhe observando com uma expressão tristonha. "Droga...", lamentou Harry, "Ela deve achar que eu...".

- Gina, eu... – disse Harry, baixinho.

- Boa sorte no jogo amanhã, _Harry_ – desejou a ruiva, que se levantou e deixou o salão barulhento.

* * *

Fazia frio mas Neville não parecia se importar. "Ninguém se importa", pensou Harry, que caminhava para o campo de quadribol. Era novembro e já estavam no inverno. Ainda não havia nevado mas como se isso significasse alguma coisa. Estava bastante frio, não sentia direito as pontas dos dedos. Olhou para sua mão esquerda, seus dedos longos brancos e suas unhas roídas. Algum dia ele havia se perguntado qual era seu tique nervoso. Gina enrolava o cabelo, Hermione mordia levemente os lábios, Rony coçava a nunca e ele roía as unhas. Fora perceber quando a voz de Gina ecoava, teimosamente, em sua cabeça "Boa sorte amanhã...", e viu-se com um dedo na boca, roendo a unha.

Todos estavam bastante ansiosos, mesmo com aquela manhã nebulosa, com o vento cortante. Assim como os jogadores, ambas torcida estava bastante animadas. Na torcida da Grifinória havia um enorme faixa vermelha "_VAI NEVILLE!"_ em letras pretas. Depois de alguns instantes aparecia em enormes letras douradas "_ESTAMOS COM VOCÊ"_"" junto com o emblema da Grifinória.

- Nossa, Neville! Olha a _sua torcida_! – gritou Jorge, apontando para a enorme faixa. O homenageado apenas concordou com a cabeça, visivelmente emocionado.

- Nem o Harry recebeu uma faixa assim – exaltou Fred, muito animado.

- Não, não, não – corrigiu Jorge. – Nem EU, batedor máximo, profissional, premiado pela Liga de Internacional de Quadribol, tive uma homenagem em Hogwarts assim!

Todos deram risadas. O chão vibrava, as arquibancadas tremiam e Harry voava, estava mais frio no alto mas decidiu não se preocupar com aquilo. Suas preocupações eram o pomo de ouro e Cho Chang. Sobrevoou a arquibancada vermelha e dourada da Grifinória e localizou Rony conversando animadamente com Parvati, Hermione ajudando alguns grifinórios a encontrarem acentos, Gina e Persephone discutindo alguma coisa. Persephone estava um tanto gorda por causa dos agasalhos, usava no mínimo dois cachecóis.

Olhou a arquibancada da Corvinal, agitavam uma enorme bandeira com o brasão da casa. Batendo palmas, cantarolando alguma coisa.

- Prestigiando a minha torcida? – perguntou Chang, que aparecera do nada ao seu lado.

- Estão bastante animados – disse. evitando o olhar da garota.

- Boa sorte, Harry! – despediu-se, deixando seu rastro de perfume para trás.

Harry olhou seu time e Alícia vinha em sua direção.

- Vamos Potter! Acabou o reconhecimento de campo.

- Estão todos aí? – perguntou Alícia, pela centésima vez.

- Siiiiiiiiiim – responderam longamente.

- Jordan está anunciando a Corvinal – observou Neville, que agora estava um pouco tenso, e saíram do vestiário, sendo bastante ovacionados.

- Spinnet, Bell, Jonhson, Weasley, Weasley, Potter e Looooooooongbottom. Estes são nos Leões da Grifinória! – anunciou Lino Jordan, ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Neville a torcida se agitou mais ainda nas arquibancadas.

Os jogadores ficaram frente a frente, atrás dos capitães.

- Vamos ficar um minuto em silêncio, em memória à Cedrico Diggory, ex- apanhador da Lufa-Lufa - pediu Jordan, fazendo com que o estádio ficasse magicamente silencioso. Harry olhou Cho, que tinha as feições tristes. "Ela realmente gostava dele...", pensou.

- Okay, okay. Quero um jogo justo e limpo, estão me ouvindo? – disse Madame Hooch, firmemente. – Apertem as mãos, Spinnet e Davies! – e assim o fizeram.

O apito soou alto e Harry deu um enorme impulso com sua vassoura, voava como um louco. Não importava o frio, seus dedos quase congelados e suas unhas roídas. Voava, Grifinória tinha que ganhar e aquela era a sua parte, a captura do pomo.

Estava a cinqüenta metros do chão, lá estava Katie Bell voando com a goles na mão.

- E a partida começa bastante animada por sinal! Katie Bell tem a posse da goles na mão. Cuidado Bell, aí vem um balaço! Jorge Weasley o rebate para longe... Bell, Jonhson, Spinnet, Bell mas Davies rouba a goles. Davies se dirige para as balizas da Grifinória, em uma jogada individual. Longbottom parece estar um tanto aflito. Davies arremessa e.... SIM, SIM!!! Longbottom DÁ UMA VASSOURADA NA BOLA! Bela defesa.

Harry sorriu, Neville era um bom goleiro. Voou em direção às balizas da Corvinal e avistou algo dourado. Era o pomo, mas percebera tarde demais, Cho, que estava mais perto, voava velozmente atrás da pequena bolinha dourada. Harry se inclinou em sua vassoura, querendo que voasse mais rápido.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – berrou para si mesmo. De repente, Chang pára de voar, havia perdido o pomo de vista, assim como ele. Apertou mais uma vez os olhos, nem sinal do pomo. Grifinória estava na frente, sessenta a dez.

- Quase, hein? – berrou Cho, aproximando-se de Harry.

- Quase? – perguntou, contornando as balizas da Corvinal. Era o pomo novamente, próximo à arquibancada da Grifinória, batendo as suas asinhas. Harry desviou de um balaço que vinha em sua direção, por pouco esbarram em Wilton, o batedor da Corvinal.

- Mais uma vez os apanhadores percebem o pomo, primeiramente Cho Chang e agora Harry Potter. E lá vem ele, montado em sua Firebolt e Chang em sua cola, montada em uma Nimbus 2002.

Lá estava o pomo, voava calmamente próximo a arquibancada. Harry inclinou a sua vassoura para cima e Cho, fez o mesmo, estava bastante determinada assim como ele.

- Por Merlin! A Nimbus de Cho está ganhando a corrida, ela está quase ULTRAPASSADO Harry Potter – disse Lino Jordan com uma voz assustada. Harry olhou para trás, vinha em uma velocidade alta. Tornou a olhar para frente, faltava pouco e esticou a mão. Cho estava praticamente ao seu lado. - Vejam senhoras e senhores, ela realmente vai ultrapassar Potter. Olha o que ela está fazendo! Olha o que ela está fazendo! Estão lado a lado, com as mãos entendidas! Meu Deus, quem apanhará o pomo?

Foi quando, Cho berrou alto, um agudo "AHHHHHHHHH!".

- Ela está gritando?! Olhem o que esta garota está fazendo! Está uma cabeça à frente de Potter, isso está melhor do que esperava!

O grito agudo de Cho assustou Harry, fazendo com que diminuísse a velocidade. Ele viu, perfeitamente. A mão delicada de Cho apanhar o pomo e segurá-lo firmemente, à sua frente.


	17. A derrota

****

Capítulo dezessete – A derrota

"POR MERLIM! CHO CHANG CAPTUROU O POMO! CORVINAL VENCE!"

Cho Chang ergueu orgulhosamente a bolinha de ouro em sua mão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por Cedrico! – gritava em meio às lágrimas. Em segundos todo o time da Corvinal a circulava e a torcida invadia o campo.

Harry ficou imóvel. Havia perdido o pomo. Por sua culpa. Olhou para os lados, ninguém parecia acreditar na derrota, inclusive os alunos da Corvinal. A torcida da Grifinória permanecia calada, imóvel. Era amargo o gosto da derrota, foi então que sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro, virou-se e, inesperadamente, encontrou Rony.

- Vamos, Harry! Só tem você do nosso time aqui em cima. Vamos, deixe os corvinais comemorarem. – falou Rony, puxando o amigo pelo braço. Ele não teve forças para dizer nada, apenas seguiu Rony e aterrizou. Desta vez não havia um tumulto em sua volta, para parabenizá-lo, não houve gritaria, vivas, nada. Rony devolveu a vassoura para Katie, que olhou tristemente para Harry.

"O que aconteceu com ele? Ficou parado, olhando a Chang apanhar o pomo!", ouviu Harry, quando Fred reclamava para Alícia.

Olhou novamente para as arquibancadas, que estavam vazias. Parte das pessoas estavam no campo, e os grifinórios se retiravam silenciosamente. Hermione e Gina apareceram, mas não disseram nada, não havia o que dizer.

- Vai, Harry, empacou aí? Se mexe, vá tomar um banho... 'Cê tá fedendo. – reclamou Rony.

- RONY! Quer ficar quieto?! – brandou Hermione.

- Deixe ele, Mione. – resmungou Harry, procurando não olhar para os amigos, principalmente para Gina.

- Potter James! Que coisa, hein? – disse Persephone, atrás de si. Ele olhou para trás, lá estava Persephone extremamente agasalhada, acompanhada de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Como ele fez mesmo? – perguntou Draco, que esticou o braço, abriu a boca e fez cara de mongo. – Dããã! – caçoou.

- Você gosta mesmo daquela chinezinha nanica, hein? Deixou ela apanhar o pomo e fez cara de menino apaixonado. – falou Persephone.

- Aliás, temos que parabenizar Potter, ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. As damas primeiro! – continuou Draco, fazendo com que Crabbe, Goyle e Persephone rissem alto. – Vamos lá, Cho, pode ir na frente, eu deixo! – zombou Draco, imitando a voz de Harry.

- Cai fora, Malfoy, ou quer que eu te arrebente de novo? – perguntou Rony, arregaçando as mangas.

- Weasley, você só sabe resolver as coisas desta forma. Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco.– respondeu Draco, cruzando os braços. – Vamos, deixem o "perfeito cavalheiro" amargar a sua derrota patética. – e saiu junto com os outros. Mas Persephone não pôde deixar de dizer a sua enjoativa frase "Nem tudo na vida são flores, Potter James".

Mais tarde, de banho tomado e devidamente agasalhado, Harry encontrava-se no tumultuado Salão Comunal, sentando em uma poltrona discreta sem que ninguém o perturbasse. Ainda não acreditava que havia perdido, não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar.

- Aí está você. – disse Rony. aproximando-se, acompanhado de Hermione. – Não vai para Hogsmeade? – Harry apenas olhou para o amigo como resposta.

- Harry... Poxa, vamos lá. Nós três estudamos tanto por causa deste passeio. O que adianta você ficar aqui, sozinho.– consolou Hermione, passando a mão na cabeça de Harry.

- Não estou com vontade de ir, Mione. Não nestas condições.– respondeu Harry cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem, se você mudar de idéia... Estaremos no Três Vassouras, junto com o pessoal. – disse Rony. Harry concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram embora. O salão esvaziou-se rapidamente. Os alunos que não poderiam visitar Hogsmeade assistiriam ou participariam da Gincana. Estava totalmente sozinho, dirigia-se ao dormitório quando alguém entrou no salão, era Melane acompanhada de Snuffles.

- Aí está o nosso Harry – disse a morena, aproximando-se – Quer saber a minha opinião sobre isso tudo?

- Não mesmo. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Ah, quem liga pra você? – falou sorrindo – Gostei da Cho ter ganhado, isso mostra que nós mulheres temos poder para tudo.

- Eu poderia ter passado o dia sem ter ouvido isso, Melane.

- Vai, Harry. Você reclama demais. Uma hora você teria que perder... E coitado do pessoal da Corvinal! Pelo que fiquei sabendo, a Sonserina estava ganhando desde que o tal do Carlinhos deixou a escola, e faz muito tempo. Depois, você chegou e a Grifinória vem ganhando desde então a Taça. 'Tá reclamando de quê? Deixa os azuizinhos comemorarem.

- Melane!

- Não estou mentindo, estou? Larga a mão de ser carrancudo. Perdeu, perdeu. Vai chorar? Não, né? – respondeu ela mesma, e Snuffles latiu. – Ah... Tem alguém aqui?

- Não. Pode se transformar, Sirius – falou Harry, e assim Sirius fez.

- Melane, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ouvir a sua voz. – reclamou Sirius, e Harry o entendeu perfeitamente.

- Vai, vai, Sirius. Não me enche. Até você vai me dar lição de moral?

- Até hoje, não sei como a Lílian te agüentava!

- EU que não SEI como Remo e Tiago te agüentavam! Vai, some da minha frente, seu sarnento. Tchau, estão me esperando lá embaixo.

- Meu Deus, quando ela quer falar, ela não pára! - disse Sirius, tornando-se para Harry. – E de repente, tudo fica quieto... Impressionante como Melane "preenche" um ambiente.

- Está falando demais em Melane – brincou Harry.

- Não, não. Aprenda uma coisa, Lupin fala mais de Melane do que eu – disse Sirius, subindo a escada de caracol.

- Tem notícias dele?

- Logo ele aparece, Harry. Não se preocupe – contou o padrinho. – Onde é o seu quarto?

- Quinta porta – apontou Harry.

Já dentro do dormitório, Sirius sentou na cama bagunçada de Neville.

- Harry, não fica com esta cara de lesma morta.

- Quer que eu fique com que cara? – respondeu, mal humorado.

- Tiago também perdeu, se isso serve como um consolo.

- Ah é? – perguntou o garoto, puxando uma poltrona para perto da cama de Neville.

- É, perdeu. E ele ficava com esta sua cara. Mas depois, ele voltava ao normal. Fazendo coisas erradas... Não, não, eu não quis dizer isso. Seu pai era o máximo, – disse risonho - mas nem tanto assim. Perder é uma conseqüência. Até concordo com a matraca da Melane, um dia você seria derrotado, e este dia chegou.

- Meu pai, meu pai! – resmungou irritado – Ele não está aqui agora, está? - O sorriso maroto de Sirius transformou-se em uma expressão bastante triste. – Meu _pai_ está _morto._ Pare de ficar falando como se ele estivesse viajando, curtindo umas férias. Ele não está!

- Harry...

- Ele não está aqui? Está vendo? Falou com ele hoje? Não! – gritou Harry. – Estou cansado de ficar ouvindo estas coisas...

- CALE A SUA BOCA AGORA! – berrou Sirius, que estava em pé, extremamente vermelho. – SE O MEU AMIGO NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, É POR AMOR A VOCÊ! ENTÃO CALE ESTA SUA BOCA ENORME! Nunca pensei ouvir isso de você, justo de você! Quem colocou estas idéias em sua cabeça?

- Eu... Sirius, eu... – ele gaguejou, arrependido.

- Eu o quê? 'Tô errado também? Não conheço a pessoa que está na minha frente. Não é este o filho de Tiago e Lílian. Você tem que começar a perder mais vezes, pra aprender que nem tudo na vida é do jeito que você quer que seja. – falou rispidamente e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

- Parabéns, Harry... – praguejou-se o garoto.

Só depois de alguns minutos, ele percebeu o tamanho da besteira que havia falado. Malfoy conseguiu envenená-lo, se ele estivesse ali, bateria palmas. Se Harry estava vivo, se ele podia jogar quadribol, estudar, amar, ter amigos, respirar, viver, devia isso ao seu pai. Aos seus pais. Calculado o estrago de sua atitude e o enorme remorso na consciência, foi procurar o seu padrinho. Mas, descendo a escada, encontrou Gina.

- Harry! Eu preciso...

- Agora não. – interrompeu o garoto.

- Você não precisa ficar assim – disse amorosa.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não foi para Hogsmeade?

- Eu não fui porque... Não, eu não devo satisfações a você!

- Ah, ótimo! – exclamou sarcástico – É tudo o que eu preciso mesmo!

- Como eu sou idiota de perder o meu tempo com você! Eu, toda preocupadinha, e você com toda esta grosseria. Fique sozinho então! – gritou a ruiva.

"Definitivamente, hoje não é o meu dia", pensou Harry.

- Não, Gina. – disse Harry, pegando no braço da garota, impedindo-a de ir embora – Me desculpa...

- Vá pedir desculpas pra Cho! Vá atrás dela, está perdendo tempo comigo – respondeu com os olhos marejados. – Me solta!

Ela puxou o braço de volta e saiu da sala comunal.

No dia seguinte, Harry não conseguiu falar nem com Gina, muito menos, com Sirius. Ouviu uma série de gozações dos sonserinos. Durante o café da manhã, Harry recebeu cumprimentos de todos os grifinórios, palavras de carinho e por várias vezes ouviu "Da próxima vez, nós ganhamos". Mas nem isso mudou o seu mau humor.

Durante o almoço da quarta feira, Harry brincava com a comida quando algumas corujas invadiram o salão.

- Correio a esta hora? – perguntou Rony.

Uma coruja marrom-sujo pousou perto de Hermione, ele conhecia aquela coruja.

- Edição extra do "Profeta Diário". – informou Hermione, apanhando o jornal. Alguns minutos lendo a única página, a garota arregalou os olhos e olhou para mesa da sonserina.

- Mione, o que foi? – perguntou Harry. Em resposta ela estendeu o jornal.

A manchete dizia: **Antony Gramond – Novo Ministro**

__

"A Inglaterra vem sido ministrada por Antony Gramond depois do ataque à Estação King's Cross. Ontem, terminou a última reunião da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, confirmando que Gramond é o novo Ministro da Inglaterra."

- Gramond? – perguntou incrédulo.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

- Ele... O pai de Gramond é ministro da Inglaterra! – disse Harry, bastante alto. Os alunos que estavam sentados à mesa perto do trio, arregalaram os olhos.

- Continue a ler, Harry – falou Hermione.

__

"Nascido em Londres, Antony é bastante conhecido por ser diretor da famosa 'Escola de Magia Midley Gramond'. Chamado às pressas para Inglaterra, começou a ministrar antes de qualquer votação do Conselho, que no momento, ocupava-se com a retirada do poder de Cornélio Fudge.

Muitos bruxos estavam bastante indignados com a conduta de Fudge diante de fatos evidentes, o ressurgimento de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O Conselho, depois de muitos anos, foi reunido para tratar da 'insanidade' de Fudge e da nomeação de Antony Gramond.

Até então, não houve o pronunciamento oficial de Gramond e nem tempo para isso. Sérios problemas, alguns resolvidos, como o 'vazamento' da notícia de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado para os trouxas, segurança dos trouxas, bruxos de todo mundo sendo convocados para o combate ao Lord das Trevas. Até então, Gramond tem se saído bem, mas não podemos deixar de esquecer do Lions Alado, desaparecimento de bruxos, Pedro Pettigreiw, _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e o 'esquecido' Sirius Black."_

- Rita Skeeter... – falou Harry ao terminar de ler. – Furo de reportagem...

- Até que enfim ela resolveu _ser_ uma jornalista. – comentou Hermione. – Bem que este nome, Gramond, me soava familiar. É claro! Este Midley é o i_Midley!/i_

- Okay... O pai de Persephone é Ministro... Desde quando? Não estou entendendo merda nenhuma! – falou Rony, mastigando uma torrada.

- Há tempos, Rony... Eu o conheci, falou comigo e Melane quando saímos do isolamento. – contou Harry, que o reconheceu em uma pequenina foto que estava no jornal.

- AHHHHH! – exclamou Rony, longamente – Um grandalhão, negro e com um sorriso enorme?

- Esse mesmo – confirmou – Mas, quem é este tal de Midley?

- Provavelmente um antepassado de Antony. Discípulo de Merlin, gostava da Arte das Trevas. – Rony engasgou com a torrada – Inventou vários contra feitiços, foi perseguido por causa da sua cor... Naquela época eram raríssimos os negros, até hoje ninguém sabe muito bem como ele foi parar na Europa.

- Se aquela garota já era metidinha, imagine agora? – falou Harry. – Não quero nem ver...

- O que realmente importa – disse Hermione, limpando a boca educadamente - é que devemos muito a Midley e que Antony parece um bom Ministro.

- Eu não devo nada a ninguém. – disse Rony risonho – Vamos, temos aula de...

- Feitiços. – completou Harry, levantando-se.

- Podem ir. – disse Hermione, ainda sentada – Tenho que...

- Hermione, você ainda está com fome? – perguntou Rony, fazendo uma careta.

- Não! Eu preciso falar com alguns monitores e...

- Filipe. – completou Rony – Vai, vamos embora. 'Té mais, monitora.

- Hermione anda esquisita, não? – comentou Harry, enquanto se afastavam da mesa.

- É mesmo? – respondeu Rony, desinteressado.

- Não come direito, só pensa na monitoria e em estudar.

- Harry, Hermione é isso! O dia que ela plantar bananeira e não se preocupar com a escola, não falar em Patriani, aí sim, ela estará esquisita.

- Cara, está pouco se ligando pra Mione. Ela é sua amiga também!

- Eu já me preocupei demais com Hermione. Estou cansado deste assunto! Se isso te deixa feliz, eu falo pra ela comer, Harry! Mas eu duvido que ela coma. Menina é assim, elas vivem se achando gordas, feias, gordas, fedidas, gordas, burras e gordas – enumerou Rony.

Durante o período das aulas da tarde, Harry pensou em mil formas de falar com Gina, de se desculpar. Se havia perdido o jogo, magoado Sirius, ela não tinha culpa. Nem ele mesmo reconheceu as suas atitudes no domingo. Gina o fazia tão feliz, o modo como ela sorria e despertava uma enorme alegria dentro de si. Faltando alguns minutos para o término da última aula, Harry deu uma desculpa qualquer para a professora de adivinhação, "Minha cabeça está doendo muito" e saiu em direção aos jardins. Ele sabia que a classe de Gina estaria lá (Trato de Criaturas Mágicas), aproveitou o tempo que lhe restava e, sem que ninguém visse, apanhou um botão de rosa na estufa de ervas e flores.

Ela vinha caminhando junto com Colin quando avistou Harry, que estava próximo a uma árvore, perto do lago. Ela disse alguma coisa para Colin, que acenou para Harry e seguiu sozinho. Gina caminhou apressadamente até Harry, com as feições fechadas. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, nem ele sabia o quanto gostava de Gina, até aquele momento. Percebeu que aquela pequena ruiva tomava conta de todo o seu coração, preenchendo o vazio que sentia constantemente.

O que adiantava ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, se não tinha nenhuma razão para continuar vivo? Agora ele sabia qual era a razão para estar ali, parecia puro exagero, mas era aquele o motivo. Sua razão possuía um metro e sessenta, cabelos longos e vermelhos, pele clara com pontinhos de ferrugem nas bochechas, sorriso tímido, voz doce, olhos cor-de-chocolate e caminhava extremamente brava em sua direção. Como ele amava Gina.

- Se você vai... – começou a ruiva

- Espere, deixa eu falar, depois você briga comigo – interrompeu Harry. – Eu não queria ter te magoado, não mesmo... Eu não deveria ter descontado a minha raiva em você, mas eu tenho milhares de problemas, minha vida é uma confusão. Todo mundo fica me comparando, exigindo que eu seja o melhor e eu... Eu não sei explicar, sabe?

- Harry, calma...

- Não, agora eu vou falar! Todo aquele negócio do Você-Sabe-Quem, eu acabo me exigindo muito de mim. Tem uma hora que não agüento mais, e perder no quadribol foi horrível... A gota d'água, eu tinha acabado de magoar uma pessoa muito importante e depois eu acabei magoando você, que é mais importante ainda e... Eu sinto muito, mesmo – disse Harry, um pouco envergonhado por não conseguir se expressar direito. – Olhe, trouxe isso pra você – e estendeu a rosa para Gina, que apanhou o botão branco.

- É linda... – murmurou Gina, ainda olhando para a flor.

- Achei que você gostaria – contou, levantando o rosto de Gina, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, Harry... – disse o abraçando. – Está tudo bem, você... Você pode dividir os seus problemas comigo agora.

- Gina, eu gosto muito de você... Muito mesmo – contou Harry, ela riu em seu ouvido.

Depois do longo abraço, seguiram de um beijo e mais outro, outro...

Encontravam-se quase todos os dias debaixo daquela árvore. Conversando, rindo, sem olhares indiscretos. Ele não inventava desculpas mirabolantes para Rony, que só pensava em seu projeto de estudo dos trouxas, e Hermione, que continuava triste e não contava o porquê de sua tristeza.

- Harry, temos que sair daqui... Alguém pode nos ver, se é que já não viram...

- E o que tem isso? Quando é que vamos falar com Rony? Ficar se escondendo assim, Gina... Eu não quero isso pra mim, muito menos pra você.

- De novo este assunto, Harry! – disse ela, saindo dos braços do garoto e se virando de costas – Você não conhece Rony, ele é...

- Ciumento, mas e daí? Eu gosto de você e você de mim! Rony é meu amigo e seu irmão, ele vai entender.

- Por que não esperamos mais um pouco?

- Será que dá pra se virar? Eu odeio quando "converso" com as suas costas! – reclamou Harry, e com razão. Ela se virou, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Já esperamos demais, dezembro está aí! Ele está todo atrapalhado, aposto que se eu contar, ele nem vai escutar direito.

- E se ele escutar?

- Gina, nós estamos tirando conclusões precipitadas. Rony não é tão durão assim.

- Só porque você quer. Ele vive me perguntando o que eu converso com Neville, com Colin, qualquer garoto. Imagine se eu chegar agora e dizer: Rony, querido eu...

- Tá, está bem. Vamos pro salão, já devem estar sentindo a nossa falta. Eu vou na frente – e saiu mal humorado.

Chegando lá, as portas já estavam fechadas, a refeição já estava na mesa, sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando estava com Gina. Encontrou seus amigos e, gentilmente, Hermione havia reservado um lugar para ele. Dumbledore estava falando enquanto Harry se acomodava. Ele não prestou muito atenção no que o diretor falava, até ouvir uma gritaria feminina enorme.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, desanimado.

- Por Merlin! Você não escutou? – disse Parvati animada – Um baile, Harry!

- Grande coisa... – resmungou Rony – Bah, odeio bailes.

- Não é um baile qualquer, é um baile de máscaras! – enfatizou Parvati.

- Pode ir se animando, Rony – falou Fred – Pode ir se animando, não precisa comprar uma máscara, você é feio o suficiente.

- Rá-rá-rá. – disse Rony – Não sou eu que...

- Calma aê – interrompeu Hermione – Depois vocês resolvem quem é o mais feio, okay?

"Um baile, temos que falar com Rony...", pensou Harry. Ele ficaria mais feliz com a notícia, se não tivesse que ficar ocultando isso de seu amigo. Fred, Jorge e Hermione já sabiam que Harry e Gina estavam juntos. Ficar escondendo de Rony não era nem um pouco legal. Ele olhou para a mesa dos professores, Melane não estava lá e nem Snuffles. Tinha que resolver o mal entendido com Sirius. Ele correu em direção à sala de D.C.A.T e como tinha previsto, encontrou Melane, Snuffles e, inesperadamente, Lupin.

- Harry! – exclamou Lupin, em direção ao Harry. Abraçaram-se, Lupin parecia estar bastante cansado.

- Harry, já lhe falaram que é muuuuuuuuito legal bater na porta, antes de entrar? – ralhou Melane.

- Me desculpe, é que eu... Queria fala com o... – e apontou para o cão preto, que estava deitado no chão.

- Ah, eu já fiquei sabendo ponto final – disse Lupin.

- A fofoca rola solta aqui, né Melane? – brigou Harry.

- Tudo é culpa da Melane, né Harry? Pombas! Tranque lá a porta, vamos ao meu aposento. – disse dirigindo-se ao fundo da sala. Lupin trancou a porta. Melane subiu a escada que havia em sua sala e Harry lembrou-se da última vez que tinha estado ali. Sem dúvida, Lockhart era o que mais tinha enfeitado o lugar, com todos aqueles quadros.

O aposento era bastante parecido com Melane, bastante confuso. Snuffes transformou-se em Sirius e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

- Isso aqui está uma zona – disse Lupin, apanhando um livro no chão.

- Isso NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – reclamou Melane – Mal você chega e já fica brigando comigo, dizendo que eu sou isso e aquilo. Meu quarto está uma bagunça, mas passa pela sua cabeça se eu tenho tempo para arrumá-lo? Não, né... Você é um...

- Ei! – interrompeu Sirius – Já vai começar? Meu Deus, parem já com isso! Um minuto sem brigar, por favor? O que Harry vai achar disso?!

- Harry é um pirralho, isso é o que ele é – falou Melane – Você se importa com isso?

- Harry não é um pirralho... – corrigiu Lupin.

- Francamente, quando nós tínhamos quinze anos, nós éramos pirralhos – respondeu Melane.

- Você ainda age como uma adolescente às vezes... – disse Lupin, arrumando a escrivaninha de Melane. – Aliás, sempre.

- Deixei a minha escrivaninha assim, Remo. Eu gosto dela bagunçada e assim ela vai ficar – bronqueou Melane.

- Okay, okay... Briga de amor não dói, ou tapa de amor não dói, mas cansa! Estou farto de vocês dois, por que não se arranjam logo? – interveio Sirius novamente.

- Sirius! – disseram Melane e Lupin ao mesmo tempo.

Lupin pegou Melane pelo braço, abriu uma porta que havia na saleta, que provavelmente seria o quarto dela, e fechou a porta.

- Eu sinto muito – começou Harry – Não queria ter te magoado. Toda aquela coisa de quadribol, Cho e tudo o que tem direito.

- Não, você não me magoou... Falou de um jeito como seu pai fosse um qualquer, entende? Um bunda de trasgo!

- Bunda de trasgo? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É, um bundão! O que está acontecendo com você?

- Milhares de coisas...

- Como o quê? Sente-se – disse Sirius, indicando uma cadeira.

Harry deu mais uma olhada em tudo. Era uma saleta, com uma pequenina janela, uma estante totalmente bagunçada, uma lareira do tipo encantada (sem fumaça, sem chaminé), e um sofazinho e uma poltrona de frente para a lareira. Perto da porta havia uma escrivaninha, atolada de coisas. Sirius estava sentado perto da janela, onde havia uma mesinha redonda minúscula e outra cadeira, "Melane deve comer aqui...", pensou Harry, enquanto se sentava.

- O que são estas milhares de coisas? - continuou o padrinho.

- Uma delas é estarem escondendo as coisas de mim. Voldemort me quer... Vocês estão tramando e me deixam fora de tudo, eu não acho isso nem um pouco legal.

- Hum...

- Depois tem esta história de ficarem me comparando, eu acho isso legal, mas tem uma hora que cansa. Eu não quero ficar decepcionando os outros. Meu pai foi o máximo... E se eu não for o máximo? Um fiasco? Como você acha que eu me sinto?

- Mal – respondeu Sirius – Eu entendo, mas não fazer comparações é difícil, porque toda vez que te olho, me lembro de Tiago...

- Mas eu não sou o Tiago, eu sou o Harry – desabafou o garoto – Quero ser conhecido como Harry, e não pelo o que meu pai era... Ficar vivendo na sombra de meu pai. Às vezes é bom, mas é ruim ao mesmo tempo.

- Que mais?

- Ah, tem a...

- Está namorando? – perguntou com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto – Por Merlin! Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado com isso, quinze anos e nenhuma namorada, ou rolo... Ou qualquer coisa. Quem é a garota?

- Virgínia Weasley – disse Harry em um muxoxo.

- Quem? Anh? Não ouvi direito – falou Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

- A Gina!

- Harry... Você não está fazendo nada de errado, digo, ela é...

- Ai, não me venha com asneiras. Ela é irmã do meu melhor amigo.

- E o seu melhor amigo vai virar o seu pior inimigo, quando souber que você está com a irmã caçula dele. Esquece o que eu disse, ele já deve estar sabendo...

- Não, não está – contou, temendo a reação de Sirius.

- Está pedindo pra morrer, não é mesmo? Quem é que sabe desta história?

- Os outros irmãos de Gina e Hermione. Hoje eu discuti com Gina de novo, porque eu tenho que contar pro Rony, mas ela fica com lenga-lenga, com medo da reação dele.

- Ah... Harry, eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele...– contou Sirius – Rony é meio... Quer dizer, ele é inteiro esquentadinho. Fale com ele... Você gostaria que ele fizesse isso com você?

- Mas é claro que não! Eu quero falar, mas Gina não deixa.

- Putz, tá com medo da patroa? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não...

- Não se preocupe com as outras coisas, se você não está sabendo de nada, tem algum motivo, não é mesmo? – falou Sirius, mudando de assunto.

- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore – disse Harry, levantando-se. – Sirius... Você não acha que os dois estão quietos demais?

- Ah... – resmungou olhando para a porta do quarto de Melane - Eu não vejo a hora que eles se acertem logo de uma vez – e sorriu malicioso. – Foram feitos um para o outro, e eu me divirto com as briguinhas. Ele voltou com saudade dela, ela estava com saudade dele. Os dois são cabeças duras e não deram o braço a torcer até agora.

- Mas eles estão namorando?

- Que nada, nunca namoraram... – contou Sirius – Vai entender... Mas acho que hoje sai alguma coisa.

- Ah, eu preciso de uma ajudinha sua.

- Ihhhhhh... – reclamou longamente – O que foi?

- Eu tenho Estudo dos Trouxas agora... O professor Twain sorteou uns temas, eu e a Dani...

- Que Dani? – interrompeu Sirius. – Não era Gina?

- Dani, minha colega de classe. Como eu ia dizendo, nós ficamos com o tema de animais trouxas... Você é um cachorro...

- Ah não! Não mesmo!

- Vai, larga de ser chato... Você só vai ter que ficar na frente e ficar ouvindo a Daniella explicar algumas coisinhas.

- Que coisinhas?

- Uns truques – disse Harry baixinho.

- AH NÃO! Ninguém vai pedir a minha pata e nem que eu role pelo chão!

- Eu preciso falar um negócio com você, Rony– anunciou Harry, ressabiado.

- Sobre?

- Sobre a Gina – resmungou Harry de qualquer jeito.

Eles estavam em mais uma aula prática de Estudo dos Trouxas. O professor Twain era bastante elétrico, não parava de se mexer. Também não usava os livros, sua aula era toda falada, os alunos se atrapalhavam para copiar o que Twain dizia e explicava. Desta vez não era culinária, era Artes Plásticas. Estavam fazendo suas máscaras para o baile que se aproximava.

Havia muitos materiais, penas multicoloridas, tintas, papéis, cola, arame, papelão, tudo o que era possível de se imaginar. Rony estava todo atrapalhado com o tubo de cola, ele apertava com muita força, fazendo com que saísse mais cola do que o esperado. Ele pintava a sua, era preta com algumas coisas verdes. Nem ele sabia o que tinha nas mãos.

- O que tem a Gina? Alguém andou aprontando com ela? Foi o Malfoy? Sabia, eu já...

- Não, não, não! – interrompeu Harry – Malfoy não têm nada a ver com Gina. - Eu queria falar que vou com ela ao baile... Tudo bem?

Rony o olhou de um jeito estranho, como se quisesse dizer com o olhar "O que você quer com a Gina?".

- Ué, vai! Por que está perguntando isso pra mim?

- Talvez porque o cabeçudo aí seja o irmão dela! – brincou Harry.

- Antes você do que aquele grudento do Colin, nunca vi coisa parecida...

- Vamos lá, pessoal, eu sei que vocês estão se divertindo, mas vamos arrumando as coisas – anunciou o professor – Aula de Artes Plásticas já acabou, agora é a hora de arrumar as coisas.

- Como este cara é patético– reclamou Persephone, que estava perto de Harry.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry, Rony e Neville caminhavam para o salão principal, hora do almoço. Harry estava bastante faminto, tanto que escutou o barulho que seu estômago fez. Encontraram as garotas um tanto animadas com o baile, sobretudo Hermione.

- Parece que todo mundo resolveu ficar para o Natal, não é mesmo? – comentou Hermione, animada. – Pouquíssimos alunos deixaram a escola, acho que é por causa do baile. É neste sábado.

- É! Hogwarts nunca esteve tão animada, desde o Baile de Inverno, no ano passado – acrescentou Lilá. – Acho que todo mundo tem par, não é mesmo?

Harry olhou para Rony, que estava sentado à sua frente. Mastigava um pedaço de frango com o olhar distraído.

- O Rony não tem par ainda... – falou Harry, apanhado mais arroz. Hermione exibiu um enorme sorriso.

- É claro que tenho, Harry. Vou com a Pá... – contou Rony.

- Com quem? Pá? Quem é _essa?_ – perguntou Hermione, desfazendo o sorriso.

- A Parvati, vou com ela ao baile... Achei que já tinha contado pra vocês dois – falou Rony meio envergonhado.

- É! – confirmou Parvati Patil, agarrando o braço de Rony – Ele vai comigo. E você, Mione?

- Eu...? Bailes são uma besteira, isso sim! – e saiu derramando suco na mesa.

Mais tarde, depois de voltar de mais um encontro com Gina, Harry encontrou Hermione e Rony, discutindo em um canto no Salão Comunal.

- Parvati, desde quando você é amigo dela?

- Hermione, não fale besteiras, desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo assim?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Isso mesmo que você entendeu! – esbravejou Rony – Se queria ir ao baile comigo, por que não disse antes?

- Ei, parem vocês dois! – gritou Harry. – Parem!

- Hermione fica dando escândalo por causa de bailinho! – explicou-se Rony.

- Eu não estou dando escândalo! – defendeu-se a garota.

- Desde que você chegou em Hogwarts, não conversa mais comigo e nem com Harry. Não come, não dorme, só pensa nesta PORCARIA de monitoria! Depois vem com esta conversinha fiada pra cima de mim. Por favor, Hermione, me poupe! – disse Rony bastante vermelho.

- Quê? Quem está me deixando de lado é VOCÊ, RONALD WEASLEY! Fica pra lá e pra cá, com aquela Gramond. VOCÊ que não conversa mais comigo, VOCÊ que não me dá atenção, VOCÊ que não conta mais piadas, VOCÊ que está ausente!

- Querem parar com isso?! – gritou Harry. Nesta altura, alguns grifinórios olhavam os dois discutindo. – Todo mundo está indo para um canto, e quando nós três ficamos juntos, vocês dois começam a brigar! Por causa de baile, tenha dó!

Harry passou o sábado com os amigos, era dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Aproveitou e se "perdeu" de Hermione e Rony e dirigiu-se à joalheira bruxa, "Jóias da Bruxa" e comprou duas alianças, que estava namorando desde a primeira visita ao povoado, naquele ano.

Aliança prateada, um tanto grossa, com o nome deles gravados e com a data do dia do baile. Ele pediria oficialmente Gina em namoro, resolveria logo o assunto com Rony, não poderia ser tão horrível assim. Encontrou os amigos no Três Vassouras (que estava lotado) conversando normalmente, o que era raro, desde quarta feira, quando Hermione havia brigado com Rony por causa de ciúmes. Harry juntou-se a eles e conversaram e riram bastante, como não faziam há séculos.

- E você, Mione... Com quem vai ao baile? – perguntou Harry, tomando mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Oh...- resmungou bastante sem graça - Com Filipe.

- Eu sabia que você iria com ele. – contou Rony, batucando com os dedos na mesa – Bastante óbvio, monitor e monitora.

- Você vai continuar com este assunto? – perguntou Hermione, com uma voz esganiçada. – Vai?

- Não! Parvati está me esperando. – disse abrindo um sorriso enorme – E aí, vocês vão comigo?

Harry olhou para a porta do Três Vassouras e lá estava Pavarti Patil, com roupas de inverno rosa-claro e acenando para os três.

- 'Té mais. – despediu-se Rony.

Harry encarou ela, que acompanhava Rony e Pavarti com olhar.

- Olá?

- Ah, oi. – respondeu Hermione, sem graça – Sabe, eu acho que vou indo. Até eu me arrumar... e acho que você quer dar uma palavrinha com Gina, antes do baile.

- Pra falar a verdade, não... Você quer conversar?

- Sobre? – perguntou Hermione, levantando-se e apanhando a sua bolsa.

- Sobre você... Não come, não dorme, só estuda... – comentou Harry, levantando-se também.

- Está tudo bem comigo, Harry. Estou bem! – disse com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Tem o Rony...

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

- Você quer conversar sobre o Rony?

Hermione ficou bastante vermelha e começou a andar em direção à porta. Harry a acompanhou, na medida que saíram do bar, um vento congelante atingiu seu rosto.

- O dia que quiser conversar sobre Rony, eu te procuro – contou com uma voz mal humorada.


	18. O pedido oficial

****

Capítulo dezoito – O pedido oficial

Definitivamente Harry Potter não era nem um pouco vaidoso. Não ligava e nem se preocupava com a sua aparência, com o estado de suas unhas roídas e sua barba mal feita. Fred costumavam brincar, falando que mesmo que Harry estivesse sujo de lama, as meninas suspirariam, "AAAH! Como ele é fofinho!". Harry odiava ser _fofinho_ e já estava bastante impaciente sentado em sua cama, esperando Rony arrumar o cabelo. Rony havia ganhado vestes novas dos gêmeos e estava todo feliz.

Fred e Jorge estavam bastante populares, devido as "Gemialidades". Aos sábados, a Torre da Grifinória ficava apunhada de grifinórios, querendo comprar os logros. Ficava impossível o tráfico de alunos, todos os grifinórios em um lugar só, era caótico demais.

- Vamos, Rony! O baile é hoje, não semana que vem! – reclamou Harry.

- Já 'tô pronto... E esta sua barba aí?

- Que barba? – Harry perguntou, passando a mão no rosto – Ah, isso...

- Vai, têm quinze minutos pra se arrumar – disse Rony. – Tenho que procurar a minha máscara mesmo... Você viu onde eu coloquei?

- Não, as suas coisas vivem jogadas... – disse Harry, indo para o banheiro.

- Sua máscara estava embaixo da cama do Simas – berrou Neville, que estava saindo do banheiro.

Minutos depois, estava em pé no tumultuado Salão Comunal, à espera de Gina. Rony já tinha saído com Parvati fazia belos quinze minutos. Harry olhava distraído para Colin, que tagarelava com uma moreninha miúda, quando viu Gina descendo as escadas.

Seus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados e soltos. Usava um vestido azul escuro, que deixava seus ombros à mostra. Gina não era tão branca como aparentava, tinha algumas pintinhas nos ombros e parecia estar imensamente feliz ao ver Harry a olhando daquela maneira.

- Você está linda... – sussurrou Harry ao pé do ouvido de Gina.

- E você fez a barba – brincou a garota, apertando levemente as bochechas de Harry.

Ele estendeu o braço para Gina, bastante orgulhoso e saíram do salão tumultuado.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, tocava uma música lenta, só alguns casais dançavam. Milhares de rostos mascarados, novas identidades era um tanto estranho, circular pelo salão e não reconhecer ninguém. Mas não estava sozinho, tinha Gina ao seu lado. Harry procurou Rony com os olhos, mas era difícil, todos estavam incógnitos, inclusive ele. O salão tinha uma iluminação um tanto baixa, luzes avermelhadas e pretas. Circularam um pouco até que Harry levou Gina até o centro do salão e começaram a dançar. Se Rony visse Harry dançando naquele momento, poderia comentar a melhora do amigo. Dançar com Gina era totalmente diferente, estava ali porque queria, porque a amava.

Como ela estava linda, parecia estar se divertindo também. Sorria bastante, assim como ele, e falava boa parte do tempo, mas ele não conseguia ouvir o que ela dizia, devido ao alto volume da música.

Cansado de estar em volta de "desconhecidos", Harry pegou na mão fria de Gina e saiu discretamente do salão. Andaram até o jardim e pararam debaixo da árvore que costumavam se encontrar. Estava bastante frio, a lua se escondia atrás das poucas nuvens do céu escuro. Ela abraçou Harry bastante forte, com medo que ele escapasse dali. Ele beijou seu pescoço delicado, prosseguindo para as bochechas e finalmente para os lábios. Sentiu Gina em volta de si, e como era bom aquilo, como era bom amar. Simplesmente amor, transbordando em suas veias, em seus pensamentos. Felicidade. Era feliz ao vê-la sorrindo, quando sentia seus lábios junto aos seus e se beijavam, apaixonados. Sem medo, sem pudor. Era aquilo de que sentia falta, de saber que alguém no mundo precisava dele. Assim como ele, precisava dela para encarar mais um dia.

- Gina... - ela o soltou e o olhou timidamente. – Eu sei que parece meio ridículo, depois de todo este tempo...

Ela sorriu mais um pouco, Harry pegou na pequena mão da ruiva, e apanhou em seu bolso a aliança de prata.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Harry. Gina arregalou os olhos, num misto de felicidade e surpresa.

- Harry, eu... Você me pegou de surpresa! – contou a garota. Então, ele colocou o anel no dedo fino de Gina.

- Ficou perfeito... – falou Harry, após ver o anel prateado na mão delicada de Gina.

Ela levantou a mão direita na altura dos seus olhos, contemplou a aliança por algum tempo. Depois, apanhou o outro anel da mão de Harry e colocou no dedo de seu namorado.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso – contou a garota, visivelmente emocionada – _Não acredito!_

- Eu tinha que oficializar a situação não é mesmo? – comentou risonho, fazendo com que o sorriso de Gina desaparecesse do rosto.

- Harry, se eu usar isso... Teremos que contar...

- Por favor, esqueça Rony por esta noite – pediu Harry. - Eu não quero brigar... Só quero ser feliz... E quero que você seja também, entende?

- Eu entendo...

Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir e, em seguida, beijar seu namorado. Depois de alguns minutos namorando, seguiram de volta para o baile.

Já no salão, eles procuravam uma mesa, mas Harry foi puxado bruscamente e quando percebeu, estava dançando com uma garota.

- Que bonito! Se amassando, com a irmã de seu melhor amigo, atrás de uma moita – disse Persephone. Ela não estava vestida para o baile. Usava um jeans preto, sua camiseta estava um pouco suja de terra, e suas bochechas um tanto vermelhas.

- Eu não estava me amassando com Gina e você não tem nada a ver com isso – respondeu Harry entredentes – Me solte.

- Por que te soltaria?

- Porque seria menos embaraçoso soltar a minha mão agora do que eu simplesmente deixar você dançando sozinha.

- Ah, sim... E eu arrasaria agorinha mesmo o seu caso de amor com Virgínia. O que você prefere? – chantageou a garota.

- Isso é chantagem! – disse Harry. – Você é tão suja!

- E você mais ainda. Faz as coisas escondidas... Como diz o professor Twain, você é um santo de pau oco.

- Agora deu para nos espionar?

- Não, tenho muito o que fazer. Aquilo foi um acaso, e só estou aqui para te encher o saco. Olhe lá, a sua _namoradinha_ está vindo. Boa sorte – disse, largando Harry. Gina estava parada no meio da pista, com os braços cruzados e com um enorme bico. Persephone sempre lhe metia em enrascadas.


	19. Novo ataque

****

Capítulo dezenove

No dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã, o salão estava mais barulhento do que o normal. O assunto era o mesmo em todas as mesas: o baile. O final da festa não foi muito divertido para Harry, que teve que explicar o que acontecera entre ele e Persephone. Parecia que Gina, não queria entender e largou Harry sozinho, que ficou sentando o resto do baile inteiro, conversando com Hermione (que parecia estar tão chateada quanto ele) e Patriani.

Harry achou um tanto estranho, Persephone não comparecer ao baile e depois estar suja de terra. Provavelmente estava na Floresta Proibida, mas fazendo o quê? Quem mais não teria comparecido a festa? Todos os alunos usavam máscaras, era impossível destinguir quem era quem. Mas naquele momento, não estava preocupado com isso, quando a porta do salão foi aberta bruscamente. A enorme porta de madeira bateu fortemente na parede de pedra, fazendo um enorme barulho que distraiu à todos. Quem estava na porta, ofegando bastante, era Persephone com um pergaminho nas mãos e uma expressão diferente da que costumava a ver todos os dias. Ela estava sentindo dor, era visível.

- VOCÊ! – disse ela apontando para a mesa dos professores.

As conversas no salão cessaram-se, Persephone era o centro das atenções.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O MAIOR BRUXO DE TODOS OS TEMPOS? – berrou ela, apontando para o diretor. Dumbledore levantou-se, mas não parecia estar assustado.

- O que foi que houve? – perguntou Dumbledore bastante alto.

- Você sabe muito bem o que houve – ela respondeu, caminhando apressadamente por entre as mesas do salão. – VOCÊ NÃO É O TODO O PODEROSO, PORQUÊ NÃO ACABA COM ESTA PALHAÇADA TODA? HEIN, ME DIGA!

- Do que esta está falando? – perguntou Rony baixinho.

- Eu simplesmente não sei... – respondeu Harry.

Snape fez menção em se levantar, mas Dumbledore o impediu. O diretor respondeu alguma coisa para a garota que riu alto.

- FALE PARA TODOS OUVIREM! – berrou Persephone e apontou a varinha ao diretor – SONORUS!

O salão todo exclamou "OHHH". O que a motivava para questionar Alvo Dumbledore daquela forma.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O PODEROSO? ACABE LOGO COM ISSO! ACABE COM A RAÇA DAQUELE LORD DESGRAÇADO! POR QUE NÃO FAZ ISSO, TEM MEDO? PO RQUE NÃO O ENFRENTA LOGO DE UMA VEZ, SE É TÃO PODEROSO ASSIM?

- Persephone, acalme-se – disse o professor de modo que todos os alunos ouvissem, devido ao feitiço lançado por Persephone.

- EU QUERIA SABER PORQUÊ VOCÊ NÃO O ENFRENTA LOGO! – questionou Persephone, que agora chorava. – PORQUÊ?

Um enorme silêncio pairou sobre o enorme salão. A única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração ofegante de Persephone.

- NEM VOCÊ SABE! EU SÓ QUERIA SABER DE ONDE VEM ESTA FARSA QUE TE ENCOBRE.

- Eu sinto muito sobre a morte de sua avó – falou Dumbledore, ele estava falando a mais pura verdade.

- AH! VOCÊ SENTE? - e riu nervosa – SE VOCÊ SENTE ALGO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA. ELE QUER O POTTER, DÊ O POTTER À ELE! POUPARIA MILHÕES DE VIDAS. LUTE COM ELE! AMANHÃ MUITAS PESSOAS IRÃO MORRER, POR CAUSA DO SEU MEDO! NÃO É DO MEU, NEM DE SNAPE, NEM DE NINGUÉM AQUI! É ÚNCIO E EXCLUSIVO SEU! SEU! USE A DROGA DO SEU PODER! OU NÃO É TÃO PODEROSO ASSIM?

De repente, Draco Malfoy se levanta junto com a garota que Harry vira no dia que Rony e Draco brigaram, e dirigiram-se para Persephone, que agora estava caída de joelhos. A garota resmungou alguma coisa para Persephone, que ainda estava de joelhos com a cabeça baixa.

- Ananda, deixe ela – disse o diretor. Ananda olhou para Draco, que não tinha expressão alguma no rosto. Nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo ali, diante de Persephone ajoelhada no chão.

Mais uma vez, a porta do salão de abriu. Era Antony Gramond, todo de preto. Ananda levantou Persephone a força que encarou o pai, com os olhos cheios d'água. Antony olhou severamente para a filha, transferindo o olhar para Draco. Nisso, Dumbledore saia da mesa, acompanhado de McGonagall e Snape. Harry olhou para Melane, que parecia estar chorando. "Será que ela conhece a avó de Persephone?", ele pensou.

Olhou novamente para Persephone, ele leu os lábios da garota que disse ao seu pai, "Não tenho nada pra falar com você" e saiu do salão junto de Ananda.

Persephone não assistiu durante uma semana as aulas porque não estava no castelo. E assim que voltou de viajem só usava trajes pretos. Seu uniforme era diferente, as cores da Grifinória, amarelo e laranja viraram preto e cinza. Foi bastante noticiado a morte de sua avó, Marvela Gramond.

Voldemort aparecera novamente, em um ataque no Chile. Mas não foi algo como em King's Cross, algo para assustar. Voldemort matou bruxos escolhidos a dedo e Marvela foi um deles. Uma reportagem de Rita Skeeter dizia:

__

Novo ataque!

Diferentemente do famoso ataque a estação King's Cross, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado apareceu mais uma vez matando "apenas" três bruxos: Edward Flip, Marcos Camargo e Marvela Gramond que foram atacados na aldeia bruxa, La Rioja localizada no vilarejo de Olivares, no Chile.

Algumas pessoas viram fortes jatos de luzes vindos da casa de Marvela, ás nove horas da noite (horário chileno), que fica próxima a um enorme matagal. Assustado, o bruxo Juan Anjos foi até a casa de Marvela e demorou cerca de meia hora. "A Sra. Marvela sempre foi muito anti-social e pensei milhões de vezes em ir até lá, até porque sua casa ficava bastante longe da aldeia e por Sra. Marvela ser bastante ranzinza. Sabia que encontraria a milhares de feitiços pelo caminho, porque ela não gostava nem um pouco de visitas. Por causa dos feitiços é que demorei aquele tempo todo, para chegar até a casa dela". Chegando lá, Sr. Juan nos contou que viu a enorme Marca Negra pairando encima da casa de Marvela Gramond. Foi então que Sr. Anjos saiu do local o mais rápido que pode. "Realmente foi assustador!" contou Sr. Juan Olivas, "Cheguei no povoado e todos já sabiam, porque a Marca Negra era realmente enorme e iluminava bastante o lugar. Nem com todos aqueles matos, árvores e arbustos que a Sra. Gramond plantou, dava para ver aquele crânio horrendo. Nunca imaginei que Você-Sabe-Quem atacaria o Chile..."

Os aurores chilenos demoraram para chegar em La Rioja, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito. Encontraram a casa bastante bagunçada, sinal que houve um duelo e infelizmente os três bruxos perderam.

Apavorados, muitos bruxos deixaram La Rioja com medo de outros ataques e o vilarejo está bastante vazio, assim como outras cidades chilenas, cuja a população soube do ataque.

O curioso é o porquê da morte destas pessoas, sendo que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus Comensais da Morte, poderiam ter matado todos os bruxos e trouxas existentes na área. O que esconderia Edward Flip, Marcos Camargo e Marvela Gramond?

Tentamos falar com os familiares de Edward, Marcos mas não quiseram dizer nada. Apenas Hades Gramond, neto de Marvela nos disse a seguinte palavra "Justiça...".

É o que todos nós esperamos.

Rita Skeeter

Após ler a notícia Rony deu um sorrisinho.

- Vamos ver a coisa pelo lado positivo – começou ele, com a voz grossa devido as bolachas que mastigava – Existe uma família maior que a minha!

Hermione revirou os olhos com o comentário engraçadinho de Rony e tomou o jornal das mãos do ruivo.

- Bem típico este seu comentário, hein? – ralhou Hermione, colocando o jornal dentro de um livro.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo! Existe Gramond's pra tudo quanto é lado! Até que enfim, uma família maior que a minha! – continuou Rony, fazendo com que Harry achasse graça e Parvati exibisse um sorriso doce.

- Você não existe mesmo, Ronald Weasley! – reclamou Hermione, com uma vozinha aguda.

Assim como os amigos de Harry, Hogwarts inteira só se falava no ataque e no escândalo que Persephone armara, no dia que teve a notícia da morte de sua avó. Harry parou para pensar nos gritos desesperados da garota e por incrível que pareça, concordou com ela. Se Dumbledore era considerado o maior bruxo da atualidade, porque não enfrentava o Lord das Trevas e acabava com tudo logo. É claro, pensar e falar é extremamente fácil... Mas porque Dumbledore não agia logo de uma vez? Ou Harry estava muito desatualizado ou estavam lhe escondendo algo.

Por quê? Era hora de começar a questionar as coisas, perguntar o porquê de tudo, bater o pé, exigir respostas. Persephone tinha falado que Voldemort o queria, então ele tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Teria que falar Dumbledore e foi isso que fez, mas sem sucesso. Disse inúmeras vezes "pipoca doce" a frente da gárgula, que levava a sala do diretor mas ele havia mudado a senha. Tentou outros doces, comidas trouxas e tudo que vinha em sua cabeça mas nada acontecia. Depois de praguejar imensamente para a gárgula, andou em direção a sala de Melane. Andou mais rápido que pode e ficou satisfeito de entrar sala de aula, bater na porta do aposento de Melane e ouvir a sua voz mal humorada do outro lado da porta.

- Quem é, hein?

- Sou eu... – ele respondeu, odiando a própria voz. Ela havia saído um tanto desafinada e ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Melane abriu a porta, ela estava desarrumada, com os cabelos bagunçados, cara amassada e olheiras enormes.

- Estava dormindo? – ele perguntou ao ver o estado da professora.

- Posso dizer que quase...

Da última vez que esteve no aposento , estava terrivelmente bagunçado e agora estava bem arrumado, tirando a escrivaninha bagunçada. Ele enxergou muitas coisas desta vez, uma prateleira com coisas estranhas, umas miniaturas de bronze.. Uma das peças dizia "Melane Walker - Melhor aluna de Poções. Ano de 1964, Hogwarts". Alguns porta-retratos com fotos de pessoas que ele desconhecia.

- Estava fazendo umas coisinhas – ela contou, fechando a porta e correndo para a escrivaninha.

- Onde está Sirius? – perguntou Harry, analisando um abacaxi bronzeado que estava gravado "Melane W.Valentine&Sirius Black – Aporrinhadores de plantão. Ano de 1966, Hogwarts."

- Dormindo... – e apontou para o enorme cão dormindo encima do tapete - Este cão sarnento! Disse que não era pra me deixar dormir!

- Eu queria conversar com vocês, assunto sério – anunciou Harry agora olhando para uma Melane completamente descabelada. Ela ergueu os olhos para o garoto e cutucou Snuffles com o pé.

- Anda, acorda... Harry está aqui – disse ela, ainda o cutucando com o pé. Snuffles abriu os olhos lentamente e transformou-se em Sirius.

- Olá, Harry – ele cumprimentou lhe estendendo a mão para o sobrinho que a apertou fortemente. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Sente-se Harry – falou Melane, apontando uma cadeira – Eu... Vou tomar um banho para ver se eu acordo, já que certos cães bobos e idiotas me deixaram DORMIR!

- Não! – falou Harry – Eu quero falar com vocês dois.

Melane sentou-se no chão e esfregou os olhos, visivelmente morta de sono. Harry consultou o relógio de seu avó e contatou que eram apenas nove e meia da noite. Por que ela estaria tão sonolenta daquele jeito?

- Nossa! Deixe-me ver este seu relógio? – pediu Sirius, com os olhos brilhando. Harry estendeu o relógio de bolso para seu padrinho que ficou o olhando maravilhado.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou Sirius, estendendo o objeto para Melane.

- Minha tia me deu, quando fiz aniversário... Porquê?

- Ah... Ela virou boazinha agora – disse Sirius com um sorrisinho – Uma vez vi sua mãe com este relógio, falou que era do pai dela. Tinha um segredo este relógio... Mas não me lembro o que é agora.

- É, isso deve ser caro... – constatou Melane, arremessando o relógio para Harry – Olha o reflexo!

Por pouco Harry não consegue pegar o seu relógio e Melane bateu palmas.

- Sabia que você conseguiria pegar. Então, o que te trás aqui? Era pra você estar dormindo estas horas – disse Melane, em um bocejo. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Comigo nada, quero saber o que está acontecendo com vocês! – respondeu Harry. Sirius virou a pequena poltrona, (que estava de frente para a lareira) para Harry e sentou-se de frente do sobrinho. – O que estão tramando?

- Tramando? – perguntaram Sirius e Melane juntos.

- É – ele respondeu restrito.

- Ah! Aquilo, Sirius – lembrou Melane, levantando-se em um pulo – Acho que realmente devemos contar pro Harry... Afinal, uma hora ou outra ele ficaria sabendo.

O garoto se animou e sentou-se na cadeira que Melane havia apontado minutos atrás.

- Isso não é nada fácil de te contar, Harry – começou Sirius.

- Nada fácil... – Melane repetiu aproximando-se de Harry, com uma expressão tristonha. – Eu e Sirius... Conta pra ele vai.

- Não conte você! – retrucou Sirius, parecendo bravo. – Você que começou e agora termine.

- Não, não e não! Você é o padrinho dele, então você é que tem que contar! – argumentou Melane. Sirius começou a falar alguma coisa mais rapidamente Melane correu e tapou a boca de Sirius.

- Vai eu conto – ela disse, ainda com a mão na boca de Sirius – É o seguinte... Este Cão Sarnento e eu temos um enorme projeto. Muito grande que se estenderá por todo este mundão de Merlim.

- Sobre Voldemort? – perguntou Harry, bastante ansioso.

- Será para o bem de todos – disse Sirius, tirando a mão de Melane sobre a sua boca.

- Sirius e eu... – disse ela baixinho e olhando para os lados – Queremos dominar o mundo!

- O quê? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Dominar o mundo meu querido! – ela disse subindo encima da mesa. – Dominar, tomar conta! Será para o seu próprio bem! – e ergueu sua a varinha para cima, como se fosse uma espada. Neste instante, Sirius começou a gargalhar bastante. Harry nunca tinha visto seu padrinho rir daquele jeito, ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com toda aquela palhaçada. Harry olhou para cima e lá estava Melane, que continha o riso, com a varinha levantada que jorrava estrelinhas.

- Dominar, dominar e arrasar! Nós vamos detonar! – cantarolou Melane, com uma expressão séria.

O garoto levantou-se tão raivoso que a cadeira que estava sentado, caiu no chão. Agora que Sirius ria mais e desta vez Melane o acompanhava, ainda encima da escrivaninha.

- 'Tá tudo dominado! O Lord das Trevas será piada de mau gosto perto de nós! Aporrinhadores de Plantou! – falou Melane, rindo bastante. Da sua varinha saía mais estrelas e que agora, faziam barulhinhos quando tocavam no chão.

"Porque ninguém me leva a sério?", perguntou-se raivoso. Ele dirigiu-se para a porta mas Sirius o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Ei, espere aí...

- Para vocês rirem mais da minha cara? Não, obrigado!

- Não! Espere aí, Harry – disse Melane saltando da mesa, ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Você deveria rir um pouco faz bem para a pele.

- Não quando é da minha cara e quando eu estou falando sério. Melane, porque você sempre tem que ser assim?

- Quando eu sou séria, você não gosta. Quando eu sou normal, você não gosta. Quando eu faço uma graça, você também não gosta. Agora eu é que pergunto, você sempre tem que ser assim? – disse ela bastante séria – Eu sei que você está preocupado, como se eu e Sirius não estivéssemos. Todo mundo está preocupado. E você saberá das coisas na hora certa. Você é muito impaciente, porque não vai rir um pouco? Pelo amor de Deus, outro Lupin na minha vida não! – ela reclamou e Sirius exibiu um sorriso para Melane.

- Eu só quero saber quando é esta hora, que não chega nunca. Você estava no dia que a Persephone fez aquele escândalo e eu concordo com ela. Se Voldemort me quer, porque me escondem as coisas.

- Ninguém está escondendo nada – respondeu Sirius olhando para os olhos de Harry – Ninguém sabe o porquê daquele maldito te quer morto. O que está em questão até agora, é a sua segurança.

- Eu não quero que os outros fiquem me protegendo, Sirius. Isso é o que vocês não entendem. Eu sou um homem, não tenho dez anos de idade. Não sou um inválido que...

- Ai, por favor me poupe! – interrompeu Melane – Alguém aqui disse que você é um inválido? Não, né? Bom, acho que você tem que dormir. E se não quiser também, tudo bem. Mas não fique aqui, senão Snape...

- Snape? – repetiu Sirius, interrompendo Melane.

- É, ele aparecerá aqui para pegar uns papéis. Se ver Harry aqui, vai falar um montão na minha e na sua orelha e eu não estou afim de ficar ouvindo ele reclamar. Hoje não. Então, Harry... Tchau, vai com Deus. Que os anjos iluminem o seu caminho até a Torre da Grifinória ou qualquer lugar que você vá agora – ela disse empurrando Harry para a porta – Mande um "alô" para Hermione... Aliás, você sabe o que está acontecendo com ela?

- Hermione...? Porquê? – Harry perguntou um tanto surpreso.

- Ela tirou oito nos exames que corrigi ontem. Hermione sempre tira dez...

- Ah, ela também não anda comendo direito – contou Harry.

- Coisas de mulheres – falou Sirius por cima do ombro de Melane.

- Até amanhã, Harry! – despediu-se Melane, fechando a porta no nariz de Harry.

- E foi isso que aconteceu – disse Harry, após contar a conversa que na noite anterior com Sirius e Melane. O trio estava a caminho das masmorras, dois tempos de Poções e não estavam animados com as aulas que teriam há alguns minutos.

- Realmente eles te querem seguro, Harry – comentou. – Agora... Porquê?

- Pela mesma razão que Você-Sabe-Quem quer Harry morto – concluiu Hermione, com o rosto iluminado - Deve existir alguma coisa dentro de você, Harry. Um poder ou algo do tipo, por isso que eles te querem tão seguro assim. E por causa deste poder, digamos assim, Você-Sabe-Quem quer te matar... E tentou isso, anos atrás quando você era pequeno e está tentando até agora. Você é uma ameaça constante à ele.

- É... Mas o que é esta tal coisa? Que droga – resmungou Harry.

- Putz... – reclamou Rony, parando de andar – Esqueci o meu livro de transfiguração no salão comunal. Vão indo na frente, eu vou lá pegar.

- Rony... A aula de Transformação é só depois destes dois tempos de Poções – falou Harry, consultando o horário de aulas.

- Eu sei, mas estamos alguns minutos adiantados. Eu vou rapidinho – contou Rony, endireitando a mochila.

- Okay, eu vou com você Rony – disse Hermione. Harry olhou para Rony que olhou para Hermione, um tanto surpreso.

Naquela tarde Snape parecia estar de bom humor, até agora não havia gritado com ninguém e nem tirado pontos do pobre Neville, que estava sentado ao seu lado. O que chamou a atenção de Harry foi a ausência de Rony e Hermione, que até o momento, não estavam presentes na aula. Quando este pensamento deixou a cabeça de Harry, a porta da sala de aula, range alto rasgando bruscamente o silêncio. Todos os alunos olharam para trás e encontraram Rony com cara que tinha corrido muito para chegar até a masmorra.

- Ronald Weasley, está atrasado dezesseis minutos! Vai colocar a desculpa nas escadas? Virou rotina chegar atrasado ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Snape se aproximando de Rony. – Da próxima vez será suspenso durante UMA SEMANA nas minhas aulas! Não importam os N.O.M's , o azar será todo seu, Weasley. Sente-se!

Rony sentou-se e Harry o observou por alguns minutos, estava aos cochichos com Persephone. Isso era uma das coisas que o intrigava. Rony estava bastante amigo da garota e Harry simplesmente não a suportava. O modo dela falar, lhe dirigir a palavra, ficar lhe chamando de "Potter James" era extremamente irritante. Mais ainda, quando muitos alunos da Sonserina o chamavam assim, especialmente Draco Malfoy. Nunca tinha realmente reparado na aparência de Persephone desde o dia que ela enfrentou Dumbledore na frente de todos. A garota era bastante morena, cabelos cacheados e cara de poucos amigos. O olhar de Persephone lembrava o de Lúcio Malfoy, uma certa imponência e ar de superioridade. Usava óculos enormes, maior que o rosto, simplesmente horríveis e aparelho nos dentes.

Harry voltou a atenção para a sua Poção para Animar, que estava dando certo, assim como a de Neville, que parecia estar pegando o jeito em Poções. Assim que a aula acabou, Harry viu Rony saindo rapidamente da sala e Harry o puxou pela mochila.

- Ei, não vai me esperar mesmo? – perguntou Harry em tom brincalhão.

- Estou com pressa – informou o amigo, saindo da classe.

- O que há com você?

- Do que está falando? – Rony perguntou surpreso fazendo com que Harry levantasse as mãos para o alto.

- Vem, vamos para aula de Transfiguração – chamou Harry, puxando o ruivo para esquerda.

- Não, eu não vou.

- Como, não vai? – disse, arrastando Rony de qualquer jeito. – Você me diz que esqueceu um livro no salão comunal, Hermione vai junto. Ela falta na aula e você chega atrasado. O que foi? Brigaram?

- Não posso te explicar agora, tenho que ir atrás dela – disse, acelerando o passo, tentando livrar-se do companheiro. Harry percebendo tudo, tratou de alcançar Rony e o prensou na parede.

- _O que está havendo? O que você tem? Onde está Mione?_ – perguntou Harry, segurando Rony pelo colarinho. O ruivo o empurrou amigavelmente e correu em direção as escadas.

Harry não entendeu nada, quando viu Rony sumir em meio dos alunos do terceiro ano. Na aula de Transformações Hermione não estava presente assim como Rony. Voltou para o salão comunal, bastante cansado. McGonagall e os outros professores, estavam passando muitos deveres. Até mesmo Melane, que Harry não considerava uma professora de "verdade" passou algumas pesquisas. Eram trabalhos, trabalhos-extras devido aos N.O.M's, em todas as matérias. Agora ele entendia o porquê que Rony odiava os N.O.M's e Harry passou a odiá-los também.

Como sempre o dormitório estava uma bagunça, aliás uma bagunça ao quadrado. Harry saiu catando tudo o que encontrava no chão, meias, livros, camiseta, uniforme jogado e uma galinha de plástico, que chamou muito a sua atenção. Sentou-se em sua cama e apreciou o silêncio. Harry gostava do silêncio algumas vezes, principalmente quando estava imensamente cansado. Mas não durou por muito tempo, Rony entrou como um furacão no quarto, com a cara amarrada.

- Rony... – chamou Harry.

- Nossa, nem tinha visto você aí.

Começou a encarar Rony, esperando uma explicação sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Você viu Hermione? – perguntou Rony, apanhando alguma coisa no baú.

- Quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim – pediu Harry que se levantou e fechou a porta, porque Rony havia largado aberta.

- Eu beijei Hermione – contou.

Harry ficou alguns segundos sem pensar em nada e depois, olhando para o amigo percebeu que fez uma cara estranha, devido a expressão de Rony.

- Você o quê?

- _Beijei Hermione_. Ela saiu e foi embora, procurei por todos os cantos mas não sei onde ela foi parar – contou apressadamente.

Os olhos de Harry estavam imensamente arregalados. Era inacreditável. "Rony _beijando_ Hermione? Não, não...", ele pensou. Mas porque Harry ficou tão vazio de repente, nem ele mesmo entendeu a sua reação. Balançou a cabeça e finalmente sorriu.

- Eu realmente não tenho palavras.

- Nem eu – concordou Rony, sentando na cama do amigo. – O que eu fiz de errado? Se ela não tivesse gostado teria me chutado, empurrado, xingado. Mas ela... Ela ficou me olhando daquele jeito e disse, sei lá... Falou que alguém estava a chamando e foi embora. Achei que ela estaria na aula do Snape, mas não estava! Por que ela não me chutou, esmurrou? Ela apenas deu às costas e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra!

- Ela também não assistiu a última aula... – contou Harry, sentando-se de frente para Rony.

- E agora, o que eu faço?

- Rony, se ela não tivesse gostado ela não teria correspondido ou algo parecido, mas ela não fez. Ela deve ter gostado.

- Então por que saiu inventando uma desculpa esparramada?

- Deve ter se sentido confusa, eu não sei – Harry respondeu, sem saber muito o que dizer.

O ruivo se esparramou na cama e ficou encarando o teto, praguejando-se infinitamente.

- Rony, se ela não tivesse gostado ela não teria correspondido ou algo parecido, mas ela não fez. Ela deve ter gostado.

- Então por que saiu inventando uma desculpa esparramada?

- Deve ter se sentido confusa, eu não sei.

Rony se esparramou na cama, encarando o teto, praguejando-se infinitamente.

- Eu não deveria ter feito isso...

- Não seja bobo, seu louco. Logo ela aparece e vocês conversam. Agora... Vai tomar um banho, você está fedendo! – contou Harry, fazendo com que Rony risse também.

Rony levantou e arrancou a parte de cima do uniforme suado e jogou na cara de Harry.

- Eu estou o quê? – perguntou, tampando a respiração de Harry com a sua camiseta fedorenta. – O quê, não estou te ouvindo?

Harry produzia sons abafados, tentando empurrar Rony e a camiseta fedida pra longe. Mas não estava conseguindo e começou a rir. Fazia tempo que Rony não fazia aquilo, aliás, ele tinha esta mania.

- Okay, eu tenho piedade, coisa que você não tem quando chega dos treinos de quadribol e esfrega suas meias no meu nariz.

- Vai ter revanche! – gritou Harry, quando Rony saía do quarto.


	20. A lendária Ordem

****

Capítulo vinte - A Lendária Ordem

Harry Potter dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama quentinha, no dormitório do quinto ano, localizado na Torre da Grifinória. Um sono calmo e sem sonhos, estava cansado demais para sonhos. Enquanto os grifinórios dormiam, alguém abriu a porta do dormitório e andou cautelosamente para a cama de Harry Potter. Rapidamente, abriu as cortinas que envolviam a cama e tapou a boca de Harry, que nestas alturas já estava acordado.

- Fique quieto! – disse a pessoa envolvida pela escuridão do quarto – Sou eu... – mas Harry demorou alguns segundos para se acalmar e identificar a voz - Pegue os seus óculos, varinha e se arrume em três minutos. Rápido!

O garoto tirou a mão quente que envolvia a sua boca e apertou os olhos para ter certeza de quem era. Suas suspeitas estavam certas, era Melane, que levantou e deixou o quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho. Com milhares de perguntas na cabeça, Harry se aprontou o mais rápido que pôde e saiu do dormitório, encontrando Melane bastante séria.

- Vista isso – disse Melane entregando-lhe uma capa verde musgo escuro; ela vestia uma bem parecida – Vamos, Harry...

Ele se cobriu com a capa e eles desceram a escada de caracol rapidamente. Melane caminhava bastante rápido e ele percebeu que estavam indo para fora do castelo. Lá fora estava extremamente frio, escuro e nevava intensamente. Sentiu os pés serem congelados enquanto descia as escadas, estavam se aproximando do portão de ferro forjado, que se abriu. Eles caminharam cerca de dez minutos, andando junto ao enorme muro de pedra da escola. Melane parou e ficou olhando o chão branco como se procurasse alguma coisa, apanhou a varinha e disse: _Aparecium_. Do chão, surgiu uma enorme vassoura, do tamanho de duas Firebolt. Melane montou na vassoura e pediu que Harry subisse e arrumasse o capuz da capa, e assim ele o fez.

Era extremamente estranho voar em uma vassoura se não era ele quem a pilotava. Aliás, ele sentiu-se totalmente inseguro e com medo. Melane voava perigosamente sobre os telhados de Hogsmeade, muito rápido. Não sabia se era sua insegurança ou se Melane era um perigo voado em vassouras tamanho família. A neve agora caia com mais força e, finalmente, Melane anunciou que estavam chegando. Mas para onde estavam indo?

Os telhados brancos eram cada vez mais raros de se ver e Melane aterrizou em um "monte de nada". A última casa que Harry lembrara de ter visto ficava quinze minutos ao sul. Harry viu a figura de um homem se aproximando, andava na direção dos dois, parecia procurá-los. Melane arrancou o capuz e correu até o homem.

A capa que vestia não era uma capa qualquer, era uma capa de camuflagem. Ele conseguia distinguir Melane, mas ela se perdia algumas vezes no meio da nevasca. Ele apanhou a vassoura do chão e andou na direção que Melane havia corrido e pôde perceber que ela beijava o tal homem: era Lupin. Harry sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade e um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, estavam, ou pareciam estar, juntos.

- Meu Deus, como é bom te ver de novo! – disse Melane abraçando Lupin fortemente. – Eu fiquei sabendo do que houve lá e... Eu...

- Shh, se acalme... – ele falou carinhosamente, ainda abraçado a ela.

Harry distanciou-se um pouquinho, não iria ficar ouvindo a conversa dos dois, até que ouviu Melane o chamar e tirou o capuz. Lupin o cumprimentou, visivelmente acanhado.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Lupin.

- Três e meia – respondeu Harry, tirando o relógio de seu avô do bolso.

- Se afastem... – mandou Lupin. Do solo, surgiu uma pedra um tanto grande. Melane a chutou três vezes e ela se abriu, revelando um buraco fundo e negro.

- Você e Harry primeiro – indicou Lupin.

- Harry, você só tem que cair, okay? Estarei lá embaixo se alguma coisa acontecer – e pulou dentro do buraco. Harry olhou receoso para o chão e depois para Lupin, que sorriu amigavelmente.

Pulou e sentiu um enorme frio na barriga. Mas conforme caía, sentia-se aquecido. Harry ficou imaginando como seria a "aterrissagem", porque estava caindo muito rápido. Foi então que sentiu uma sensação parecida com quando se senta em um colchão de água. Melane estava em pé e da ponta de sua varinha saía um feche de luz. Harry levantou-se da bolha invisível e observou o lugar. Estavam debaixo da terra, em algum lugar que parecia tubulações de esgotos, mas não tinha nenhum cheiro fedorento ou animais escrotos pelo lugar.

- Tire a sua capa e a coloque ao contrário. Não é necessário se camuflar aqui – ela contou, enquanto arrumava a sua capa; Harry fez o mesmo. Lupin logo juntou-se aos dois, que entraram no enorme tubo que ficava à esquerda. Lupin estava bastante magro e tinha ferimentos no rosto, vestia uma capa preta e estava visivelmente cansado.

- Por que Harry está conosco, Melane? – perguntou Lupin depois de um certo tempo.

- Porque ele quer! Queria saber o que está acontecendo e falei com o Professor. Aliás, eu insisti para que ele viesse junto conosco... – ela respondeu.

- Ainda o chama de professor?

- É estranho chamar só de Alvo… – Melane respondeu, dando risada – Afinal, ele sempre está me ensinando várias coisas.

- É verdade... – concordou Lupin, parando de andar – Mas antes de tudo, temos que explicar o que está acontecendo ao Harry.

- Vamos em uma reunião com os aurores de confiança da _Ordem _que estãodisponíveis no momento, mas existem muito mais que esses... Eles estão em missões por aí. Prof. Dumbledore nos chamou, Harry. – explicou Melane baixinho – Não fale nada e não fique aparecendo muito. Ninguém sabe que você está conosco. Não sei se Dumbledore o apresentará para o resto...

- Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os dois – Andei lendo sobre isso e é uma lenda! Se isso for mais uma brincadeira sua e de Sirius, eu juro que...

- Não é brincadeira! – ela retrucou severamente – Você acha que eu viria até aqui para brincar com a sua cara?

- Você e Sirius andaram pregando peças? – perguntou Lupin, olhando severamente para Melane, que respondeu com um sorriso:

- Não com ele... Mas foi só uma brincadeirinha… – ela disse inocentemente – Sirius que andou aprontando com Severo de novo! E desta vez eu queria ter visto a cara dele, Remo. O.k., vamos entrando.

Harry olhou e não viu nada, a enorme tubulação não parecia ter fim.

- Você contou os passos? – perguntou Melane – Pelas minhas contas está certo, cento e setenta passos. E você?

- Cento e quarenta, está certo. Onde está a porta? – perguntou Lupin apalpando a parede.

- Passos? – perguntou Harry, não entendendo nada.

- É, temos que contar os passos até chegar aqui – ela disse apalpando a parede a procura de uma passagem – Quem criou esta sala andou cerca de duzentos passos e criou a passagem. Mas cada um é cada um. A minha contagem são cento e setenta passos; cada pessoa tem pernas diferentes, então varia. Se ultrapassarmos a medida, ficaremos perdidos aqui durante muito tempo. O bruxo que inventou isso aqui não era muito espero... Se voltar aqui, comigo ou com Remo, lembre-se de contar seus passos...

- Aqui! – mostrou Lupin. Harry aproximou-se e iluminou a parede da tubulação com a luz de sua varinha. Lupin colocou a mão esquerda na parede, que movimentou-se para frente. Era uma porta de pedra, bastante grossa e um feixe de luz escapou por ela, enquanto se abria magicamente. Harry ajeitou o seu capuz e entrou na sala. Era bastante simples o lugar, uma gigantesca mesa de madeira ao centro da enorme sala. Havia um enorme lustre em cima da mesa, iluminando o local. Ao todo eram dez bruxos reunidos, contando com ele próprio.

Uma bruxa totalmente estranha se aproximou de Melane, que, ao vê-la, estampou um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela tinha o cabelo vermelho-sangue e bastante curto. Baixa, um metro e sessenta e se vestia como um homem: calça jeans larga, uma camiseta três vezes maior que o seu número, sapatos surrados e uma boina verde. Nada combinava e Harry nunca tinha visto uma mulher daquele jeito. bastante desleixada. Ele só se deu conta que travava-se de uma bruxa devido aos seios enormes que a camiseta tentava ocultar. O mais interessante era que as duas não falavam, comunicavam-se através de sinais. A tal bruxa era muda.

Lupin também cumprimentou a muda, estava bastante feliz em vê-la. Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se assustado e viu Alvo Dumbledore, que sorriu amigavelmente e depois fez um gesto para que Harry o seguisse. Cruzaram a sala subterrânea e entraram em uma pequena saleta. Havia uma mesa, bastante organizada, e algumas cadeiras, onde Dumbledore pediu que Harry se sentasse.

- Bem, acho que lhe devo explicações, não é mesmo? – começou Dumbledore – Melane andou conversando comigo sobre o seu respeito e ela estava um tanto aflita. Contou-me tudo e decidi que já está mais do que na hora de você saber o que está acontecendo, ou melhor, o que irá acontecer.

- Melane fez isso mesmo? – Harry perguntou, retirando o capuz.

- Sim. Apesar de parecer uma eterna adolescente, ela é bastante adulta. Fez muitas coisas, é uma grande mulher. Você deveria se orgulhar de tê-la como professora e guardiã.

Harry pensou um pouco. Por mais que quisesse, ele via Melane como uma amiga, e não como alguém superior a ele, uma professora como os outros. Talvez fosse o espírito jovial de Melane...

- Então aqui é a Ordem da Fênix?

- Não, essa é apenas uma reunião um tanto secreta – respondeu Dumbledore – Na Ordem ninguém mostra o rosto ou se chama pelo nome. Temos que fazer isso por causa dos espiões. Estão reunidos aqui aurores e alguns membros especiais da Ordem. Está tendo um enorme avanço de Artes das Trevas por toda a Inglaterra. Desaparecimentos, roubos, venda excessiva de certos materiais para poções e a última delas foi a morte de Marvela Gramond, que você já sabe.

- É a avó de Persephone...

- Ótima feiticeira, perdemos uma grande aliada. Mas gostaria de saber se você está disposto a fazer parte de nossos planos.

- Mas é cla...

- Não é assim, Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore – As coisas não são assim. Existe todo um segredo em volta da Ordem da Fênix, você tem que estar disposto a morrer. Seja em algum combate, sacrifício, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Lutamos por um ideal.

- Está certo...

- Os nossos combatentes são escolhidos a dedo e muitos deles, como Marvela, morreram e morrerão. É um segredo absoluto, tanto que se você for um de nós, não poderá contar nada para Hermione e muito menos para Rony. Para a segurança de todos, de seus amigos, familiares... Uma vez descoberta a identidade, é morte na certa. Mortos pelo outro lado, o lado das Trevas. Está disposto a isso? Você poderá pensar nisso com calma. Caso não queira, terá a sua memória alterada.

- Mas eu quero, eu estou disposto.

- Bem, eu acho que você entenderá as coisas mais tarde – disse Dumbledore quando foi interrompido por um "toc-toc" na porta. Era a bruxa que conversava com Melane e Lupin.

- Rouge! – Dumbledore exclamou levantando-se da cadeira – Pode entrar, por favor.

Rouge fez não com a cabeça e começou a gesticular; Harry começou a olhá-la. Nunca tinha visto alguém mudo antes. Rouge tinha uma boca grande e bonita, olhos um pouco puxados e seu rosto estava bastante queimado do sol. O garoto a encarou tanto que ela percebeu e o encarou também.

Rouge apertou seus olhos, parecia conhecer Harry de algum lugar.

- Filho de Tiago? – ela disse, embora não saísse nenhum som de sua boca. Harry lera seus lábios.

- Sim... – ele respondeu baixinho.

- Prazer, sou Rouge De'Buller – e esticou a mão para Harry, que levantou-se e a cumprimentou. Ela sorriu, olhou para Dumbledore e começou a falar em sua língua.

- Vamos andando, Harry, estão nos esperando - informou Dumbledore, saindo da sala. A muda juntou-se aos outros bruxos, que já estavam sentados na enorme mesa. - Rouge cursou Hogwarts junto com seus pais e disse que está feliz em vê-lo – contou Dumbledore. Antes de sair da sala, Harry colocou seu capuz.

- Ela não fala... – comentou Harry.

- É, mas não fique com pena ou senão ela arranca sua cabeça e dá para jacarés devorarem – brincou o velho professor.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Lupin e quando Dumbledore ficou a frente da mesa, todos os bruxos levantaram-se.

- Podem sentar. Acho que temos novidades, não é mesmo?

- Oh, sim sim! Temos uma enorme novidade! - exclamou um bruxo gordo - Eu e De'Buller estivemos no Chile, como todos vocês sabem. Investigamos a casa de Marvela e achamos dezenas de objetos de Artes das Trevas. Por que o Ministério Chileno nos informou disso antes? Eu disse que Marvela não era flor que se cheirasse. Eu nunca, NUNCA confiei naquela velha caduca e coroca!

- Acalme-se, Greg! Onde vocês acharam estas coisas? - perguntou Dumbledore - Lembro que ninguém nos contou nada sobre isso, e se os aurores chilenos tivessem achado, teria nos informado.

- Eles são uns incompetentes, isso sim! A velha Gramond possuía um porão debaixo do assoalho da cozinha. Estava repleto de coisas que eu mesmo nunca vi na vida! – disse Greg, visivelmente nervoso – Olhem só isso, me digam se não tenho razão.

Greg puxou uma sacola preta e começou a tirar inúmeros objetos, o mais curioso era um colar com pingente de crânio, cujos olhos eram verdes.

- Magia negra por todos os cantos - disse uma velha senhora, que Harry parecia conhecer - Mas isso deve ser alguma experiência de Marvela, vocês sabem... Ela gostava de mexer com isso e estava ensinando algumas coisas aos netos dela. Magia Defensiva.

- Creio que não, Sra. Figg! Os netos dela são tão incompetentes quanto ela. E isso são só algumas coisas, o resto ficou lá... Por falar em netos, como é que eles estão? – perguntou Greg se dirigindo a Melane.

Figg? Harry olhou para a bruxa nomeada Figg e a reconheceu imediatamente. Sra. Figg, vizinha de seus tios, que cuidava de Harry quando pequeno. Bruxa, a Sra. Figg era uma bruxa...

- Ponha os objetos na sacola, Greg. Lupin, examine-os, por favor, e assim que descobrir algo me informe - falou Dumbledore - Por enquanto, nenhuma mudança de comportamento de Persephone. Recebi ontem de noite uma coruja de Moody. Parece que Hades tem sido seguido por um bruxo, o velho Jork.

- Mas ele não estava morto? - perguntou Melane apreensiva.

- Eu também me surpreendi, Melane. O fato é que Voldemort não conseguiu o que queria com a família Gramond, já que colocou Jork para seguir Hades. Melane, olhos abertos em Persephone e Ananda De'Windson. Nós sabemos muito bem em que lado os De'Windson estão e acho que isso não difere muito de Ananda. E você, Lupin, todos nós ficamos sabendo do incidente...

- Quase capturei Mcnair. Mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu e conseguiu me atingir com um feitiço. A única coisa que descobri é que no dia vinte de março os recém comensais se reunirão, no norte do país, em Glasgow... Mas acho que esta informação não é mais confiável, porque me descobriram - contou Lupin seriamente.

- Concordo com você, Lupin, mas mesmo assim deveremos conferir esta reunião no dia vinte - falou a Sra. Figg - É um risco que temos que correr!

- Vamos contatar os outros membros - anunciou Dumbledore - Estão dispensados: Remo Lupin, Rouge De'Buller e Arabella Figg. Precisarei da ajuda dos outros, principalmente você, Gregório - o bruxo gordo sorriu contente. Então apareceram envelopes brancos na frente de cada bruxo, menos para Harry. Melane abriu o seu envelope e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Aguardem o meu sinal. Estão dispensados!

Todos os bruxos se levantaram, Gregório um pouco exaltado, com a face vermelha. Saíram da sala junto com Melane, Lupin e a estranha Rouge. Harry tratou de contar os passos até que chegaram à passagem.

- Rouge, por que você não vem conosco e fica uns tempos aqui em Hogsmeade? Aproveita e fala com Sirius... – Rouge fez uma cara feia – Fique em minha casa! Não é mesmo, Remo? Faz tanto tempo que todos nós não ficamos juntos – falou Melane bastante animada.

- Eu acho que Rouge quer descansar depois da missão que teve, Melane. Ela e Sirius poderão se reencontrar outro dia, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas – disse Lupin, olhando o relógio.

Rouge falou alguma coisa, mas o garoto não entendeu nada. Para ele, aqueles gestos eram códigos e ele não sabia decifrá-los. Melane fez uma careta depois de toda gesticulação de Rouge, que parecia estar aliviada. Seria ela alguma coisa de Sirius? Reencontro? Ah, Harry havia muito o que conversar com o seu padrinho. Mais bruxos chegaram e acenavam para os quatro, que ainda não haviam subido. Harry observou os outros membros subirem, enfeitiçarem a bolha invisível e pronunciarem alguma palavra com a varinha erguida para cima, em direção ao buraco que estava um pouco acima de suas cabeças e sumirem. Logo chegou a vez de Harry. Um feitiço básico de imobilização na bolha e para subir ele deveria dizer apenas "Up", a magia fazia o resto. Na verdade, ele não subia, era sugado, subindo em toda velocidade, e em instantes, estava na superfície branca e gelada. Melane, Lupin e Rouge subiram em seguida. Andaram cerca de meia hora naquele "monte de nada", estava fazendo bastante frio e Harry pensou "Vou ficar resfriado". Lupin explicou que não dava para chegar onde estavam aparatando, pois era protegido por um feitiço parecido com o de Hogwarts. Então eles tinham que andar um bocado para aparatar. Quando Harry já estava bastante "congelado", Rouge e Lupin se despediram dos dois e aparataram.

- E aí, gostou da Rouge? – perguntou Melane curiosa, assim que os outros dois aparataram.

- Hum... Um pouco estranha. O que ela é do Sirius?

- Ah, essa é uma longa história e não sou eu que devo lhe contar – ela respondeu, consultando o relógio - É uma boa pessoa, minha amiga... De sua mãe também - acrescentou, subindo na vassoura e se cobrindo com a capa camufladora.

- Vocês estudaram juntos, então? – Harry concluiu, subindo na enorme vassoura.

- Aham. Aliás, Rouge ficava mais com a sua mãe do que comigo. Eu vivia aprontando as minhas, conseqüentemente de detenção, era divertido. Eu, Sirius e Tiago passávamos muito tempo em detenções. – ela disse e Harry ouviu o som de sua risada.

Durante a viajem, eles conversaram bastante e Harry ficou sabendo de muitas coisas da adolescência de Melane. Ela fugiu de casa quando terminou Hogwarts, não queria viver com os pais controladores. Começou a trabalhar, mas no início não conseguiu muita coisa, por ser um tanto indisciplinada. Seus pais tentaram fazê-la voltar para casa, mas ela continuou firme, até que foi deserdada. Não falava e nem via seus pais há anos. Com o tempo, ela foi conseguindo o seu próprio dinheiro e viajou para alguns países, estudando uma porções de coisas, conhecendo novas pessoas.

- Você não sente saudades dos seus pais? – Harry perguntou.

- Ás vezes... - disse com uma voz triste - Tem uma hora que você se acostuma com a ausência, ainda mais na situação em que eu estou. Na verdade, a briga toda foi com o meu pai, ele não queria a filha dele andando por aí, solta no mundo. Eu tenho certeza que minha mãe não está braba comigo.

- Mas você está braba com ela?

- Não... Minha mãe é... Era, não sei, muito submissa ao meu pai, coisa que eu não sou. Tudo o que tenho, fui eu que construí, Harry. Por isso, nem liguei por causa da porcaria de herança, dinheiro não me importa muito. Eu não estava nem um pouco feliz lá, então eu fugi... Depois uns capangas do meu pai me descobriram, daí fui embora de novo... Voltei à força e briguei com todo mundo lá em casa, só o meu irmão que me dava apoio.

- E o que aconteceu com seu irmão? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Também não o vejo há séculos... Depois que saí definitivamente de casa, eu só o vi mais uma vez. Eu vivia me mudando, indo de um lugar para outro. Usei transfiguração facial em mim, para ninguém me reconhecer. Eu queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido, viver outra vida. Fui deserdada, expulsa e todas estas coisas... Meu pai me tirou até o nome, mas eu nem faço questão dele.

- Walker é da sua mãe?

- É, meu nome completo é Melane Walker Valentine.

O sol começou a aparecer e em pouco tempo já estavam em Hogwarts. Melane recomendou que não contasse nada para Rony e Hermione e que tomasse algo quente, porque havia tomado bastante vento.

Harry teve tempo para tomar o seu banho tranqüilamente e acordar Rony, que estava com uma cara péssima. A língua de Harry coçou, ele queria compartilhar as coisas que sabia e quem sabe animar a cara de seu amigo, que acabou se atrasando e desceu para o salão comunal sozinho.

Foi uma semana estranha e cheia de deveres de casa, menos em D.C.A.T. Melane estava ensinando magia defensiva e Harry estava se saindo bem. A professora dizia que já estava tratando do dever de casa e confessou aos alunos que ela achava bastante inútil muitas tarefas, sendo que muitos alunos faziam de qualquer jeito, eles teriam que aprender na prática. "Livros são bons, mas não adianta ficar estudando e não pôr nada em prática". Em Transformação, aprendiam a se "auto transfigurar", mudando o formato do rosto, cor de pele, olhos, cabelo, forma física. Era um tanto complicado, mas Hermione estava bastante empenhada em ajudá-los. Snape estava ensinando poções explosivas e corrosivas; Harry nunca detestou Poções tanto quanto detestava agora. Durante a semana, diversas vezes a poção explodia em seu rosto e Snape tirava pontos de sua casa.

O mais estranho foi ver a partida de quadribol entre Sonserina e Lufa Lufa. Em dez minutos de jogo, Draco Malfoy apanhara o pomo, e Harry percebeu que teria um enorme trabalho se jogasse contra a Sonserina. "Malfoy deve ter treinado em casa", comentou Rony após o fim da partida.

Hermione estava mais distante do que nunca, andava com Filipe Patriani o tempo todo e isso deixava Rony mordido de ciúme. Depois que Rony a beijara, a garota vivia evitando-os.

Mas na manhã de fria de sexta feira, quando Rony deixara a mesa bastante nervoso, derrubando suco de abóbora por toda mesa, Hermione encarou Harry tristemente.

- Você está esperando o quê? Vai atrás dele, dê-lhe explicações – ele disse severamente. Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo atrás de Rony.

- Então você sabe o que está acontecendo, Harry? – perguntou Gina bem baixinho.

- Mais ou menos, o importante é o que está acontecendo neste exato momento – ele respondeu, terminando o seu suco de abóbora.

Persephone juntou-se à mesa e, como de costume, sempre perguntava de quê era o suco.

- Você sabe muito bem que só servem suco de abóbora – respondeu Pavarti.

- Depois falam que eu sou mal educada. Eu odeio suco de abóbora – disse transfigurando o seu suco – Odeio.

- Transfigure o meu também, eu sempre vejo você tomar isso daí com um gosto – pediu Gina. Persephone a encarou e transfigurou o suco de Gina sem dizer nada. Harry olhou a namorada e disse:

- Eu acho que você não deve tomar isso, Gina...

- Potter James, se tivesse alguma coisa neste suco, eu daria a você, e não para a Weasley – disse Persephone tomando o suco. – O que achou, Weasley? Ruim?

- Péssimo, isso é horrível! – disse Gina, limpando a boca.

- Não tanto quanto esta joça que vocês gostam. Eu não sou boa em Transformações, mas prefiro tomar isso do que esta abóbora doce. Onde está Ronald, Potter James?

Harry odiava a maneira como Persephone o chamava.

- Rony já foi para a estufa – contou Parvati – O que você quer com ele?

- Nada do seu interesse – ela respondeu, saindo da mesa.

Harry terminou seu café rapidamente e foi atrás de Persephone, provavelmente ela arrumaria alguma confusão. Ele avistou Hermione suficientemente longe de Rony, com cara de quem havia chorado. O amigo conversava com Persephone.

- Bom dia, Potter James! – exclamou Persephone sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Rony, vamos – disse ele ignorando a presença da garota.

- Eu já estou saindo, Potter James. Não consigo ficar no mesmo lugar que você, o ambiente começa a ficar perigoso e ainda não quero morrer. Tenha cuidado, Ronald, o Lord das Trevas pode se enganar e matar você em vez do Potter James – disse ela caminhando em direção às estufas.

- Hermione tem razão sobre essa garota.

- Hermione não, Harry – pediu Rony.

- Ela veio atrás de você... O que aconteceu?

- Começou a falar coisas sem nexo e ficou chorando – contou, caminhando para a estufa.

- E você?

- Ela disse que tinha os seus motivos e todo aquele "blá blá blá" de quando alguém te dá um fora e vem querer consertar o que não tem conserto...

- Você ainda gosta dela, Rony.

- Não precisa me lembrar. Já sinto o suficiente.

- A convivência com Persephone anda te fazendo mal... O que é este tal trabalho que nunca acaba?

- Você sabe que não posso contar... Enfeitiçou o pessoal, não tem como você ficar sabendo.

Entraram na estufa, estava bem mais agradável.

- Ainda vou descobrir o que está por trás disso...

- De quê?

- De tudo, Hermione e o segredinho daquela insuportável.

- Não tem nada o que descobrir sobre a Hermione...

****

N/A: Este capítulo é bem grandinho, né? Desculpe pela demora, o capítulo estava pronto há séculos mas vivo tendo problemas com meus betas. Depois, infelizmente a Hteca ficou fora do ar. Mas, está tudo certo agora. Estou escrevendo o capítulo vinte e três...

Quem gosta de **R/Hr** leiam "**Amo-te tanto**" (uma sidestory, está aqui no fanfiction.net), daí vocês descobrirão o que acontece entre estes dois. Até a próxima!


	21. Confusões e o segundo elemento

****

Capitulo vinte e um - Confusões e o segundo elemento

- Harry, sabe o que eu venho pesquisando? – disse Hermione enquanto faziam o dever de Transformações. Rony não olhou para a garota, os dois não se falavam desde o desentendimento.

- O quê?

- Sobre o Lions... – contou misteriosa – Por que o Ministério não falou nada de concreto sobre o animago até agora?

- Estão preocupados com outras coisas mais importantes – respondeu Harry.

- Mais importantes? O Lions é importante! Se não fosse por ele, nós três estaríamos mortos... Eu principalmente.

- O que você descobriu?

- Andei conversando com Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey e aquela sua colega da Lufa-Lufa, Daniela e fiz uma lista das possíveis pessoas que poderiam ser o animago – disse ela, tirando dois pergaminhos da mochila. Estendeu um para Harry e outro para Rony, que fingiu não estar interessado.

- Você descartou a possibilidade de ser um aluno... São poucas pessoas, então – falou Harry, sem examinar a lista.

- Nada disso, tem alunos com grande potencial, que eu tenho certeza que podem se tornar um animago – contou Hermione.

- Mas a Prof. McGonagall disse que não havia possibilidades! – lembrou Harry – Só se ela queria...

- Ocultar alguma coisa! – completou Hermione.

- Isso é ridículo, Hermione! – disse Rony, após examinar a lista – Minha irmã, um Lions? – ele perguntou após ler os nomes na lista. Hermione fez uma cara feia e arrancou a lista das mãos do ruivo.

- Sua irmã! – confirmou ofendida – O Lions na briga contra Você-Sabe-Quem machucou uma das patas, não é mesmo?

- Como sabe disso? Você estava mal àquela hora! – retrucou Rony.

- Quer me deixar terminar, fazendo um favor? – disse mais ofendida ainda – Eu _pesquisei_ sobre isso, li jornais da época. Não estou inventando!

- Se acalme, Mione – falou Harry, olhando severamente para Rony, que cruzou os braços.

- Então Gina está na lista porque ela machucou um dos braços. E segundo depoimentos de bruxos que estavam presentes no local, o Lions feriu a pata dianteira, pata esquerda. Exatamente o braço que Gina quebrou. Segundo, a Gina é boa em transfiguração. Terceiro, ela é a sua irmã - falou olhando para Rony - e nossa amiga, por isso se transformou no meio de todo mundo para nos salvar – concluiu Hermione – Ela tinha inúmeras razões...

- Parece que a sua teoria se encaixa – disse Harry, um pouco convencido – Mas por que ela não contou que era o animago?

- Medo, tenho certeza. Ela nos salvou na estação, mas isso é uma coisa ilegal... Digo, não tem a aprovação do ministério, um Lions Alado ilegal.

- Isso tudo é um absurdo, se ela fosse um animago eu saberia – disse Rony irritado – Ela me contaria, além do mais Gina teria que estudar muito para se tornar um Lions.

- Rony, lembra que nós fomos na biblioteca, lá no Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Harry e Rony fez que sim com a cabeça – Aquela bibliotecária disse que Gina sempre ia lá pegar alguns livros. Conhece tudo aquilo como a palma da mão, eu acho que ela vem se empenhando para se tornar um animago.

- Viu! – falou Hermione triunfante – Mas além de Virgínia existem outras possibilidades... Aquela tal de Ananda, que anda com a Gramond.

- Hermione, _ela é da Sonserina_ – disse Harry e lembrou que Dumbledore na reunião dos aurores da Ordem havia dado a entender que a família de Ananda estava do outro lado – Eu acho que não...

- No dia em que briguei com Malfoy e ficamos na enfermaria, ela entrou escondido e nos contou o que deveríamos falar se alguém perguntasse por que nós dois brigamos. Talvez ela não seja tão ruim assim.

Imediatamente, Harry lembrou quando ele e Persephone estavam voltando da sala do diretor, quando Persephone havia topado com Ananda no caminho para a Torre da Grifinória e elas ficaram cochichando por um tempo.

- Ela fez isso porque Gramond pediu - contou Harry - Eu e Gramond estávamos voltando da sala do diretor e ela ficou conversando com esta tal de Ananda.

- Ananda está na lista porque se encaixa no perfil que eu montei com a ajuda de Daniela e Hagrid. Andei conversando com os dois e a Daniela acha possível um animago em Hogwarts. Tem Parvati... - lembrou meio desanimada - Se lembram de quando ela ficou toda irritadiça quando a Prof. McGonagall disse que nenhum aluno teria capacidade de se tornar em um animago? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça - Foi estranho ela se irritar daquela forma, mas ela não se encaixa.

- Ela não foi a única que ficou irritada... – comentou Rony com um sorrisinho. Harry examinou a lista: em primeiro lugar estava o nome de Gina, depois de Ananda e Sidra Tranks. Ao lado dos nomes estavam os argumentos e algumas características das alunas.

- Quem é Sidra? – perguntou Harry.

- Sidra Tranks é da Corvinal, amiga da Cho... - e fez uma careta de desaprovação - Ela é boa em Feitiços e também quebrou o braço esquerdo naquela confusão toda. Ao todo, foram dez pessoas que quebraram o braço. Destas dez, quatro quebraram o esquerdo. Fui descartando aos poucos, restaram estes três nomes...

- Mas... Sidra teria que ser boa em Transformações, e não em Feitiços - lembrou Harry.

- É, mas Hagrid disse que existem alguns feitiços que ajudam na transformação. Assim como Ananda se destaca em Poções… Quantas vezes eu vi Snape se gabando por ela? Sidra já está no sétimo ano, já têm poderes suficientes.

- É... E você fez isso por quê? – perguntou Harry, relendo a lista.

- Por várias razões, curiosidade... Não entendo o porquê do Ministério e McGonagall estarem escondendo isso. E também não entendo por que a bruxa não legaliza logo esta situação, não devia esconder este grande potencial!

- Ela deve ter as suas próprias razões e McGonagall pode não saber de nada disso - falou Harry.

- Por que ela não saberia? Ela é professora, vai ver foi uma ordem não responder nada referente ao animago. Coisa do novo ministro, algo ultra secreto ou alguma coisa do tipo – disse Hermione procurando não olhar muito para Rony – E o mais interessante é o signo delas...

- Gina é de libra – contou Rony em um muxoxo.

- Gina é libriana, Sidra geminiana e Ananda é de aquário, todos os signos com o elemento **Ar**, fundamental para ser um animago alado.

Depois da conversa com Hermione, eles seguiram para o salão principal para jantar. Harry teria muito o que conversar com Gina… Se ela era um Lions, por que não havia contado a ele, seu namorado?

Os alunos do quinto até o sétimo ano de Hogwarts estavam reunidos no salão principal, onde as quatro mesas haviam dado lugar ao conhecido palanque de duelos. Melane estava em cima dele, com um sorriso ansioso. Os alunos conversavam bastante ansiosos, seria a volta do "Clube dos Duelos" que Lockhart começara anos atrás. "Só espero que não dê confusão", comentou Rony enquanto esperaram os outros alunos chegarem.

- Por favor, silêncio! – pediu Melane, e assim os alunos fizeram – Já fiquei sabendo que há três anos um professor de vocês tentou montar um Clube de Duelos e parece que ele não se deu muito bem… Hoje é só o começo, porque ficar duelando no salão principal não vai dar muito certo. Vamos colocar em prática a Magia Defensiva que vocês estão aprendendo: escudos, contra-feitiços... Antes de vocês perguntarem, "Professora, vai valer nota?" – ela disse, imitando voz de criança – Vai, eu estarei avaliando todos vocês, com a ajuda de Severo – e apontou para o Prof. de Poções.

- Ai, era só o que faltava... – resmungou Rony insatisfeito.

- TODOS vocês duelarão. Não há como fugir, entenderam? – continuou Melane, andando pela "passarela". – Ah, eu ainda não decidi, mas eu acho que vou misturar vocês. Um aluno do quinto ano duelando com um do sexto.

- Mas, Professora, isso é injusto! – reclamou uma quintanista da Corvinal – A Senhora – Melane fez uma careta ao ouvir o "senhora"- concorda que eles sabem mais do que nós?

- Eu disse que não havia decidido – ela respondeu prontamente – Okay, vamos às regras! – disse fazendo um gesto com a varinha – Primeiro, nada de conjurar animais. Cobras, lagartos, baratas, elefantes, moscas, nada. Segundo, nada de sair na pancadaria. Somos bruxos e bastante civilizados para socar uns aos outros – falou olhando para Draco e depois para Rony – Terceiro, não adianta tentar fazer um feitiço se ainda não o praticou ou viu em um livro qualquer, lembre-se de que ele pode se virar contra o feiticeiro e nós não queremos isso. Quarto, o objetivo disso tudo é treinamento. No caso dos alunos do quinto ano, ganha o duelo quem imobilizar o oponente primeiro. Cada ano é um caso...

Os alunos começaram a conversar entre si. Melane desceu da passarela e dirigiu-se a Snape.

- Eu sabia, estava sendo fácil demais… – comentou Parvati – Imobilizar é dificílimo! Eu ainda não consegui imobilizar uma aranha, imagine uma pessoa.

- No segundo ano, eu consegui imobilizar uns dragonetes... Mas foi bem no susto, não sei se agora conseguiria - comentou Hermione. Lilá olhou para Hermione como se quisesse dizer "Fica quieta" e virou-se para Parvati.

- Ai, Pá! – retrucou Lilá Brown – Você também quer as coisas fáceis demais. Não conhece a Professora Walker? Quando ela não passa nenhum dever, é que está tramando alguma coisa... Temos que aprender a imobilizar, definitivamente.

- Rony... – disse Pavarti manhosa – Você já consegui imobilizar uma aranha?

Hermione revirou os olhos e Rony deu um sorriso. Melane havia falado para os alunos treinarem com aranhas e gafanhotos.

- Não, eu não gosto de aranhas – falou fazendo uma careta - Estou treinando com a minha coruja!

- Hum, quer dizer que o Escudeiro Weasley tem _medinho_ de aranhas? – caçoou uma voz atrás de Rony. Era o insuportável Malfoy, acompanhado de seus capangas.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa, seu _loiro azedo_, eu vou imobilizar uma coisa que você nunca mais poderá usar - disse Rony enfrentando Draco.

- Weasley, Weasley... Antes loiro azedo do que pobre e enferrujado! - retrucou Malfoy, fazendo com que Crabbe e Goyle rissem alto.

- Vai, Malfoy, área. Não adianta falar como você costuma fazer - disse Harry, se pondo na frente dos dois - Vamos ver o que você pode fazer lá em cima - disse Harry, apontando o palanque.

- Okay, vamos... Malfoy, você é um monitor, não pode fazer isso que está fazendo, gerando desarmonia entre os alunos. Não é isso que Professor Dumbledore quer entre as casas de Hogwarts - disse Hermione bastante convicta no que falava. Draco a fuzilou com o olhar e, estranhamente, Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada em sua cicatriz, a mesma pontada de quando vira Snape pela primeira vez.

- Fique fora disso, Granger. Vamos ver, anseio por isso, _Potter James_. Ao contrário de você, eu não venço por pura sorte. Crabbe, Goyle... - chamou Draco, dando as costas para Harry e os demais. Mas Harry avançou sobre Draco se pondo na frente do loiro.

- O que você disse? Sorte?

Draco riu, não sarcasticamente como de costume. Ria porque achara engraçada a pergunta de Harry.

- Você não é tão estúpido assim, Potter. Você têm sorte, nasceu com ela. Está grudada na sua testa, só que em forma de cicatriz. Acha que é famoso porque _fez_ a sua fama? Nem sabe o porquê de ainda estar vivo!

- Não tem nada a ver isso que está falando, Malfoy! - disse Rony impacientemente - Vai, já torrou o saco aqui. Loiro azedo e INVEJOSO! - terminou Rony gritando a última palavra, fazendo com que outros alunos se aproximassem para ver a discussão.

- Cala sua boca, Escudeiro! - Draco falou, ainda olhando para Harry, que notou que Draco estava cada vez mais parecido com a forma de olhar. - Você é uma das estrelas, como a minha mãe diz... Nasceu com sorte. Não morreu quando era pequeno, também não morreu quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, junto com aquela ruivinha nojenta. E veja, também teve bastante sorte no Torneio Tribruxo - contou sarcasticamente - Você ganha o torneio, escapa do Lord das Trevas e ainda embolsa o prêmio! O que isso se chama?

- Sorte - respondeu Crabbe.

- Veja o Escudeiro Weasley, ele nasceu com a estrela dele na bunda e ela já foi embora há muito tempo, quando ainda era um projeto de Weasley. E existe a minha estrela, eu faço a minha sorte. Quando eu perco, eu perco. Quando eu venço, eu _realmente_ venço. Sou um homem, diferente de você, que é apenas um nome. Uma farsa. Potter, você não é nada, já parou para pensar nisso? Qualquer um pode ser melhor que você no quadribol, na escola. Qualquer um que seja realmente talentoso. Você é um qualquer - falou friamente e tocou a cicatriz de Harry - Uma cicatriz, um fraco.

- Cale a sua boca agora! - berrou Harry com todas as forças.

- A verdade dói, não é mesmo? Admita, eu estou certo - Draco falou orgulhoso - Já perdi muito tempo com você - e saiu acompanhado de Goyle e Crabbe.

Harry havia perdido o chão. O sangue lhe subiu na cabeça. Sentiu a mais pura raiva contra Draco Malfoy. Afinal, ele estava certo... Não estava? Harry sempre ganhava no final? Ganhava... Mas quem era Harry Potter?

- Harry...

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Harry? - chamou a voz novamente. Ele se virou e se deparou com Cho Chang, que parecia estar apreensiva. - Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu, mas vou dar uma queixa contra Malfoy, ele não pode ficar causando tumulto.

- Ah, eu já havia dito isso a ele - falou Hermione, aproximando-se de Harry; Cho a olhou de uma forma estranha. Harry mirou o pequeno círculo de pessoas que estavam em volta deles, Rony estava tão nervoso e transtornado como Harry. Parvati o segurava pelo braço, meio apavorada, e Rony seguia Malfoy com os olhos, que se perdia no meio dos alunos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Chang, Granger?! – perguntou a voz ríspida de Snape - Ah, sabia! Potter tinha que estar no meio de toda esta confusão!

- Professor Snape, não está acontecendo nada. Apenas uma conversa um tanto calorosa - contou Cho - Vamos, vamos, circulando.

Cho começou a colocar ordem na casa, dispensando a ajuda de Hermione, que ficara visivelmente irritada.

- Granger, você é monitora, tem que fazer com que isso não aconteça, está me ouvindo? - continuou Snape.

- Professor, o agitador disso tudo foi Draco Malfoy, monitor da sua casa - respondeu Hermione cheia de mágoa.

- _Eu não estou vendo o agitador_ - retrucou Snape.

- Me dêem licença - falou Harry saindo do tumultuado salão.

Mais uma vez Draco Malfoy acabara com o seu dia. Harry sentia o sangue ferver enquanto caminhava para a Torre da Grifinória, sua cabeça latejava. "Malfoy inútil", ele pensava constantemente. Ele se perguntou inúmeras vezes se era mesmo tudo aquilo que Draco havia falado, um sortudo. Quanto mais ele se perguntava, mais certo estava de que realmente tinha tido muita sorte em toda sua vida. Convenceu-se de que era apenas um nome, um qualquer.

Deitou-se em sua cama, mas o sono não vinha. Três palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça: "Sou um perdedor". Depois de algumas horas deitado, ele ouviu a voz de Rony o chamando, mas não respondeu. Rony não entenderia, ninguém entenderia o que Harry estava passando naquele exato momento, em sua cama, com uma confusão de sentimentos em sua mente.

- A astrologia influencia bastante para se tornar um animago, hoje vamos saber quais são os dois elementos que regem vocês. Um é do signo e o outro nós descobriremos agora - falou a Prof. de Adivinhação.

Harry estava extremamente mal humorado por causa da noite anterior, ainda questionava a sua sorte.

- Por favor, apanhem a bola de cristal de vocês - pediu a professora - Vamos, vamos! Trabalharemos em duplas e vocês já sabem muito bem como é que funciona a bola de cristal. É só interpretar o que ela diz, e para isso basta lançar um feitiço na pessoa e pronto, o cristal diz tudo.

- Aham, o cristal diz tanto que não quero falar com ele hoje - caçoou Rony - Estou com dor de ouvido.

Pavarti e Lilá, que sentaram-se na mesma mesa que Rony e Harry estavam, deram risinhos estridentes. Harry se lembrava muito bem quando as garotas odiavam as gracinhas dos dois. "Garotas...", resmungou Harry.

- Vamos lá, Harry Potter! - falou a professora caminhando em direção ao garotos - Qual é o seu signo?

- Leão... - resmungou sem interesse.

- Turma, temos um leonino! - exclamou com vivacidade - Bem, um dos seus elementos é o fogo e isso é bastante interessante. Pode se tornar um animal arisco, sabia? Os leoninos não gostam de ser definidos como egocêntricos, mas o termo é mais que apropriado a eles. Mesmo sem abrir a boca, um leonino é sempre notado. São teimosos, determinados e pouco influenciáveis. Grandiosos por serem o único signo regido pelo Sol. A fé, mais que otimismo ou entusiasmo, parece inabalável, principalmente no que depende deles.

- UAU! - exclamou Parvati olhando para Harry.

- Temos mais algum leonino? - perguntou a professora, mas ninguém se manifestou - Hum, o único leonino... Vamos ao feitiço, prestem atenção. Depois que lançar o feitiço em você, coloque a mão na bola - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça - _Vicareska_!

Harry sentiu uma onda de calor por todo o corpo, e logo depois sentiu o calor ser apagado com um balde de água fria. Olhou para professora assustado, estava com frio... Havia uma corrente de ar dentro do próprio corpo e ele sentiu um pequeno tremor. Colocou a mão na bola de cristal, a professora apanhou o objeto e examinou, colocando-o de volta na mesa em seguida.

- Olhe para o cristal...

Harry se inclinou para a mesa e tentou ver alguma coisa. Tudo que viu foi uma névoa branca.

- Parece... Lama, terra... - constatou Parvati.

- Sim, sim! Cinco pontos para Grifinória, é terra! Harry, você é regido pelo Fogo e Terra. Você viu?

- Oh, sim sim... - ele resmungou.

- Você pode ser qualquer felino ou canino. Os felinos são do fogo e os caninos da terra; um lobo, pantera...

- Professora, faz comigo! - falou Rony entusiasmado.

- Qual o signo?

- Peixes... - respondeu Rony prontamente.

- Hum, água… Você tem muita sorte ou azar. Tudo ou nada. A água apaga o fogo, ou seja, você pode não conseguir ser um animago - Rony fez uma cara feia - Mas ela também é o elemento mais transformável. Alguém mais de peixes? - três alunos levantaram a mão - As pessoas dos signos de água são instintivas, receptivas, intuitivas, têm a imaginação rica, convivem bem com o oculto, com o mágico, com o inexplicável. Têm dificuldade em lidar com o lado racional, ponderado e lógico; encaram e reagem à vida de forma emocional. Isso tem a ver com você, Weasley?

- É...

- Não são objetivas, movem-se motivadas pelo que sentem e são extremamente sensíveis à rejeição. - Harry deu um sorrisinho - Solidários, prestativos, despretensiosos, são ingênuos também. Confiam demais nos outros e freqüentemente são vítimas da má-intenção de alguém. Um signo profundamente religioso, não no sentido dogmático. Seu desejo é de que todos estejam bem, que todos sejam felizes, que todos se realizem, embora possa se apegar muito a uma pessoa. Anotem: todos os signos de água são, de alguma forma, dependentes e possessivos. Está pronto?

- Sim... - resmungou. A professora aplicou o feitiço e Rony colocou a mão no cristal.

- Nossa! - exclamou a professora. Harry viu claramente, havia uma imensa labareda de fogo dentro da bola de cristal. Parvati ficou animadíssima, assim como Lilá.

- Fogo! Provavelmente um animal muito arisco, poderoso... Lembra, a água é bastante mutável e isso quer dizer quê...?

- Rony pode se tornar qualquer animago, seja terra, água ou ar - falou Neville.

- Alguém arrisca um animal? - perguntou a professora.

- Um explosivin - falou Simas, fazendo com que Rony fizesse uma careta.

- Uma mula sem cabeça! - falou Daniela - É verdade que existem mulas na Floresta Proibida?

- Deve existir... Uma mula, hein, Weasley! - falou a professora. Harry não pôde deixar de rir, assim como os outros alunos.

- Um dragão... - sugeriu a voz de Persephone, vinda do fundo da sala. Rony exibiu um sorrisinho. - Pode ser muito bem um dragão, ou um zion...

- Zion? O que é um zion? - perguntou Harry, achando-se um idiota.

- Zion, cavalo alado da cor terra roxeada. Solta fogo pela boca, sua crista e rabo são de fogo - falou a lufa-lufa Daniella, de modo que todos ouvissem - Só podem montar nele aqueles que realmente têm a sua confiança. Não gostam de mulheres... Mais ou menos como um unicórnio não gosta de homens.

- Weasley não gosta de mulheres - caçoou longe a voz debochada de Persephone. Rony se virou e fez um gesto um tanto grosseiro com um de seus dedos. Harry ouviu a garota rir, assim como outras pessoas na classe. A professora tornou a falar.

- É, um Zion. Cavalo de fogo, costumam dizer... Bem, chega de conversa e vamos ao trabalho! - disse a professora animadíssima, dirigindo-se à mesa de Neville.

- Então, Hermione, quer tentar? - perguntou Harry, enquanto almoçavam - Vamos lá, só pra saber qual o seu outro elemento.

- Harry, eu não confio muito em bolas de cristal - disse, bebericando o suco de abóbora. Harry apanhou a sua bola de cristal da mochila e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Que signo você é?

- Virgem, sou Terra - informou ela, parecendo um pouco mais interessada. Harry pegou seu livro de Adivinhação e abriu no capítulo de astrologia.

- Chamam a atenção pela inteligência, pela rapidez de raciocínio, pela mente que registra e analisa tudo o que vê - leu Harry, fazendo com que a amiga desse um sorrisinho - Buscam a perfeição no que fazem. O olhar é crítico, é criterioso, é detalhista e as deduções que fazem do que lhes acontece são óbvias, simples, desconcertantes muitas vezes.

Harry olhou Hermione, que parecia estar gostando do que ouvia.

- Prossiga... - ela pediu curiosa.

- As emoções não são mostradas facilmente: podem ser alegres, extrovertidos e falantes, mas o que lhes vai na alma passa por um crivo rigoroso antes de ser mostrado - Harry ergueu os olhos para Hermione, que agora estava vermelha. Rony ouvia com bastante atenção o que Harry lia - Manifestações efusivas de afeto, grandes paixões ou juras de amor eterno raramente estão associadas a eles.

Harry fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de suco e prosseguiu com a leitura:

- Têm dificuldade em compartilhar o que sentem, o que muitas vezes é traduzido por frieza e indiferença, mas reações desse tipo revelam apenas as defesas que escolhem quando sentimentos estão envolvidos. Muitas vezes inibem a inteligência, a imaginação e a criatividade em troca de algo seguro. Reagem com extrema sensibilidade a qualquer tipo de crítica.

- Ohh! - interrompeu Parvati - Isso é verdade!

Harry pigarreou alto e voltou a ler.

- Cobram-se tanto, dão tanto, esforçam-se tanto que não imaginam ser justo que alguém desaprove o que fazem. Com eles, mesmo que não saibam recebê-lo, um elogio sempre opera milagres... - finalizou Harry.

- Hermione, surpreendente! - comentou Parvati. - Você é a própria virginiana! Não é mesmo, Rony?

- Hum... É, não sei... Não estava prestando atenção - resmungou Rony, com a voz grossa, pois mastigava um pedaço de frango.

- Me poupe, Parvati - retrucou Hermione seca - E aí, Harry?

- Okay, tudo que eu preciso fazer é um feiticinho bobo - falou apontando a varinha para Hermione - _Vicareska_!

A garota chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou para Harry assustada.

- É assim mesmo! Vamos, Mione! Coloque a mão na bola - falou Lilá animadíssima.

Com um pouco de receio, Hermione colocou a mão no cristal.

- E agora? - ela perguntou tirando a mão da bola de cristal e encarando o objeto.

- O que você vê? - perguntou Harry, inclinando-se para examinar melhor o objeto. - Eu já disse que sou péssimo nestas coisas?

Parvati apanhou a bola de cristal e olhou, logo depois exibiu um sorriso.

- Terra... Vocês não vêem? - perguntou, com o cristal erguido - Tá meio fraquinho este sinal... - e colocou o objeto na mesa - Eu, Mione, Harry, Lilá e mais um pessoal ainda não está pronto pra se tornar um animago.

- Como você sabe disso? - retrucou Harry.

- Eu não sei... - contou e sorriu envergonhada - É apenas um chute, mas o sinal do Rony, Neville e Persephone foram bastante fortes.

- Segundo o livro... É, são bastante as opções que têm aqui... - constatou Harry.

- Não disse, Adivinhação é um ramo de magia muito impreciso - respondeu Hermione - Deixe-me ver isso... - ela apanhou o livro das mãos de Harry e fez uma caretinha - Macacos!

- Macacos são inteligentes - consolou Harry, segurando o riso.

- Harry... - falou Gina baixinho, que estava sentada ao seu lado. - Eu preciso falar com você, o quanto antes melhor.

- O que aconteceu, alguma coisa de grave? - perguntou levemente preocupado.

- Não, nada de grave, mas não deixa de ser importante - disse ansiosa - Depois das aulas me encontre no corujal.

- Tudo bem... - concordou Harry – Rony, assim que acabar as aulas, vai pro campo de quadribol e Mione fica na sala comunal... Vejo você mais tarde, Gina.

- Leve as alianças - ela disse sorrindo. Depois do baile, Gina devolveu a aliança que ganhara de Harry. Ela não poderia usá-la, ainda não.

Depois das aulas, Harry esperava Gina no corujal. Ele tinha as alianças na mão, ansioso a espera da namorada, que demorou a chegar.

- Desculpe, Harry - ela falou feliz ao encontrar o namorado dando ração para Edwiges - McGonagall nos segurou alguns minutinhos e o chato do Pirraça estava enchendo, jogando bexigas de água.

Gina estava com os sapatos molhados.

- Então, por que me trouxe aqui, em um local tão romântico? - ele brincou - Edwiges gostou da minha companhia.

- Eu estou te enrolando há tempos pra contar o nosso namoro pro Rony. Eu acho que você já esperou demais - disse rapidamente, corando um pouco - Vamos falar com Rony agora. Neste momento - e puxou a mão de Harry.

- Tá falando sério?

- O que você acha, hein? Eu estava esperando Rony ficar de bom humor, porque ele e Hermione brigaram. Mas... - ela respirou fundo - Isso era mais uma desculpinha pra mim mesma e eu já estou de saco cheio. Todos os dias nós falamos sobre isso, eu disse que falaria ontem, anteontem, semana passada. Temos que falar agora, senão eu desisto!

- Okay, então vamos logo, antes que você mude de idéia - brincou Harry. Ele beijou levemente os lábios de Gina e saíram de mãos dadas do corujal.

- Rony está no campo de quadribol. Vamos passar no salão comunal, porque está frio lá fora.

Ao chegarem de mãos dadas no salão comunal, arrancaram vários olhares curiosos. Hermione foi em direção aos dois, com cara de choro e aflita.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você - informou Hermione. - _Preciso _falar com você.

"Justo agora?!", ele pensou. Gina respirou fundo e encarou Harry.

- Nós já adiamos tanto isso... Estarei esperando aqui - falou Gina e subiu a escada para o dormitório feminino.

Harry e Hermione saíram do salão e ficaram alguns minutos andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em silêncio.

- Hermione, o que foi, hein?

- Eu não... Não consigo falar direito. São tantas coisas que... - ela pareceu engolir o choro - Que eu não consigo achar as palavras certas.

- HARRY! - berrou Parvati - Eu estou interrompendo, né? Desculpa! Sabe onde o Rony está?

- No campo de quadribol - respondeu rapidamente, a fim de que ela fosse embora logo - Onde vai, assim... Arrumada? - mas ela não respondeu, saiu correndo.

Harry percebeu que estava no andar do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme e foram para lá.

- Aqui ninguém vai encher - disse Harry, fechando a porta do banheiro. Hermione o abraçou, chorando bastante.

- Eu só quero... Lembra que você disse que eu poderia falar com você sobre o Rony?

- Claro!

- Eu não queria ter brigado com ele, Harry. Eu não queria, mais foi impossível. Parvati fala o tempo todo nele, depois eu beijei ele, e depois ele... E eu..

- Se acalme, por favor! - pediu Harry. Ele não sabia muito o que fazer quando uma garota chorava, principalmente Hermione, que parecia ser uma rocha.

- Eu não queria ter brigado com o Rony, porque... Eu gosto dele - confessou finalmente Hermione - Gosto muito dele, mais do que eu pensava. Passei este tempo todo engolindo tudo isso… Às vezes eu desconfiava que ele gostava de mim também, mas isso não era certo. Fiquei com medo de falar alguma coisa e quebrar a cara, sabe? Mas aí ele me beijou… - falou sorrindo e cada vez mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione - Foi bom, foi maravilhoso, mas foi errado!

- Por quê? O que tem de errado nisso?

- Parvati, ela andou conversando comigo... Parece que ela gosta dele também.

- E...?

- Ela contou isso para as meninas antes de mim - falou desapontada - Não poderia chegar no outro dia e dizer: meninas, eu beijei o cara que a Parvati gosta, isso não é o máximo? - ironizou Hermione. - Entende o que eu quero dizer? Mas daí, eu já tinha beijado. Já tinha brigado, fiz um monte de besteiras... Me afastei, fiz o Filipe ficar comigo o tempo todo, pra não falar com o Rony.

- Não deu muito certo... - comentou Harry.

- Não, não deu... - Hermione falava com bastante dificuldade - Mas parece que quanto mais longe, pior. Eu gosto dele, Harry. Não sei o que fazer, ele mal olha pra minha cara e depois disso tudo, se eu chegar pra ele e contar, ele não vai entender... Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu... Tô angustiada, não agüento mais esta situação.

- Olhe... - disse Harry, enxugando as lágrimas de Hermione - Rony gosta muito de você, sério mesmo. Tanto que ele abriu mão de você, sabia? Por algumas horas eu achei que gostava de você, senhorita Granger - a garota abriu a boca - Mas era só impressão. Conversei com o Rony, abri o jogo com ele. Eu nunca tinha visto o Rony chorar, mas naquele dia ele chorou, disse que você gostava de mim e eu deveria investir, abriria caminho pra mim. Foi isso que ele fez e vem fazendo até agora. Mas, é claro, eu enchi o saco dele, dizendo que era coisa daquela cabeça oca.

- Então é por isso que ele anda estranho...

- É, não conversa muito com você, te evita socialmente… Meu Deus, mas que rolo, hein? - comentou Harry e Hermione sorriu - Lembra quando Rony brigou com Draco? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas que pareciam finalmente terem acabado – Ele brigou por causa de você, estava te defendendo. Malfoy te insultou, daí ele ficou bem nervosinho. Ele te ama, se você quer saber.

- Ele brigou por minha causa... - ela repetiu com um sorriso no rosto. - Correu o risco de ser expulso da escola por minha causa…

- Rony poderia ter matado o Malfoy de tanta raiva que ele ficou. Mione, eu abri o jogo com o Rony e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, com ele e com a Pavarti. Anda, vai atrás dele!

- Agora?

- Eu preciso mesmo responder?

Hermione o abraçou e saiu correndo, batendo a porta do banheiro. A conversa com Rony teria que ser mais tarde e ele achou até melhor. Caminhava para a Torre da Grifinória quando foi surpreendido por Melane.

- Oi - ela saldou - Que bom que lhe encontrei, o Prof. Dumbledore quer falar com você.

- Putz, eu tinha esquecido.

- Tudo bem, vamos a minha sala, preciso te dar uma coisa.

Harry estava um pouco cansado daquela correria das últimas horas, a sala de Melane ficava bem longe da Torre da Grifinória. Já tinha andado tanto, um pouco mais não faria mal. Ela lhe entregou um envelope branco, semelhante ao que os aurores tinham recebido na reuniam.

O salão da Grifinória estava absurdamente barulhento e Harry ouviu o seguinte comentário: "você viu, Weasley e Patil... Juntos!". Procurou Rony e Parvati, mas tudo que encontrou foi Hermione chorando.

- Harry! - exclamou Hermione desesperada - Encontrei Rony _beijando_ a Parvati! Você _não sabia disso_, né?

- Anh?

- Eu vi... Depois eles apareceram aqui, de _mãos dadas_! Estão namorado! - exagerou Hermione.

Harry saiu correndo, a procura de seu amigo. Após uma curta caminhada, encontrou Rony e Parvati, juntos.

Quando estavam próximos, depararam-se com Harry, que parecia aflito.

- Rony, preciso falar com você! – disse Harry, não deixando de olhar as mãos entrelaçadas de Rony e Pavarti.

- Eu não posso, tenho um assunto... Tenho que falar com Parvati agora – respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

- Parvati – falou Harry, encarando-a. – Eu _realmente_ preciso falar com o Rony. Vocês terão tempo de conversar, namorar... _Discutir a relação_ depois - ironizou Harry.

- Não existe relação, Harry... Depois eu te procuro, Rony – disse Parvati, aproximou-se do ruivo e dando-lhe um leve selinho.

Rony, que não esperava, ficou sem ação, e Harry extremamente vermelho. Depois de Parvati sumir de vista, Harry puxou Rony em um canto e disparou a falar.

__

- Você está namorando a Patil?

- Não...

- Então o que foi _isso?_ – perguntou, atônito.

- Eu não sei...

- Primeiro, está um falatório na salão comunal que vocês estão namorando, Hermione vem falar comigo desesperada...

- Hermione? – interrompeu Rony.

- Hermione veio falar comigo desesperada, – disse novamente, ignorando o amigo - dizendo que gostava de você. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Contei que você costumava ficar nas arquibancadas no campo de quadribol. Depois de algum tempo, ela volta mais desesperada ainda, viu você e a...

Rony fez cara que não estava entendendo nada, passou a mão nos cabelos e encarou Harry.

- Você tem o poder de estragar as coisas, hein? – caçoou Harry.

- Hermione é louca... Ela fez um escândalo, não gosta de mim, isso é obsessão dela! - contou Rony.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de arremessar um balaço nesta sua cabeça! Ela gosta muito de você, Rony! Estou falando sério. Fez tudo isso para poupar Parvati, que parece ter algum sentimento por você também... Ela quis respeitá-la porque ela falou dos sentimentos primeiro – explicou Harry.

- Isso não tem justificativa. É muito fácil fazer isso... Não acredito mais nela, Harry... Não quero acreditar. Me dá um pé na bunda e depois vem com essa conversa pra cima da gente?!

- Hermione foi verdadeira comigo, os sentimentos...

- Harry, não fale idiotices! – interrompeu Rony – E os meus sentimentos não contam? Na hora de falar que foi um engano, ela não se importou nem um pouco com isso!

- Rony...

- Rony? - repetiu incrédulo - Você sempre está do lado dela, esta é a grande verdade – falou, cruzando os braços.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém, só que vocês realmente se gostam - defendeu-se Harry.

- Não sei se gosto mais dela – mentiu o ruivo.

- Está escrito na sua testa: "Eu amo a Hermione"! Acho que você está sendo um tremendo babaca, mais do que já é! – falou sorrindo. – Agora, você tem que ver... Falar com a Parvati.

- Hermione acha que sou uma droga de um cachorro trouxa, só ela fazer sinal que vou correndo atrás dela! É muito fácil colocar a culpa nos outros, é muito fácil mesmo. Por que ela não disse logo de cara sobre a Parvati? Não, ela fez do modo mais difícil e doloroso. Só para dizer depois "Ah, eu também sofri". Merlin, dai-me paciência!

- Olhe pelo lado dela… e se isso acontecesse com você? Ou melhor, já aconteceu e você fez a mesma coisa, renunciou. Tá lembrado?

- É diferente, Harry.

- Ah, muito diferente! - zombou Harry - Você renunciou Hermione por mim, ela fez o mesmo pela Parvati.

- Eu não ficava me insinuando para ela, ficava? É diferente, não adianta arranjar desculpas. Ela errou e não estou disposto a correr atrás.

- Olha, Rony - começou Harry - Você vai fazer dezesseis anos, sabe o que está fazendo, o que está perdendo. Não sou eu quem está mentindo para mim mesmo, é você. Já disse o que tinha que dizer, agora quem escolhe o curso da sua vida é você... Vem, vamos para a Torre.

Os dois seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória em silêncio. Assim que chegaram no tumultuado salão, Harry pensou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores do que estavam... ou poderiam? Ele procurou Gina e Hermione com os olhos, mas não achou nenhuma das duas.

- Harry, eu vou tomar um banho... - disse Rony se levantando.

- Tudo bem, vai lá, qualquer coisa estou aqui embaixo. Está muito frio para ficar nos jardins.

- Harry, contou para o Rony? – perguntou Gina, aparecendo de repente.

- Contou – informou o irmão – E quero tomar um banho agora, Gina...

- _E você não vai falar nada?_ – perguntou incrédula.

"Oh, não". Harry fazia sinais para Gina, ele não havia contado nada sobre o namoro dos dois e aquele definitivamente não era um bom momento.

- Falar o quê? Não tem nada pra falar, o que tiver que ser será.

Gina não entendia o que Harry gesticulava e continuava a falar.

- Rony, você está muito estranho... Achei que faria um escândalo. Ainda bem que Harry falou com você, sempre achei que era melhor, afinal são amigos.

Gina deu um abraço no irmão, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Gina, _do que está falando?_ – perguntou Rony, soltando-se delicadamente dos braços da irmã.

- Ora, do que você está falando? – perguntou ela com um sorriso.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, um pouco aflito e inquieto demais.

- Rony, vamos... - disse puxando o amigo para longe da irmã.

- Espere aí, Harry – interrompeu Rony. – Do que mesmo estávamos falando?

- Ai, Rony! Do meu namoro, claro! – Gina disse feliz, olhando para Harry, que parecia um tomate.

- _NAMORO? QUE NAMORO?_ – vociferou o ruivo.

Gina arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry, que devolveu o olhar para Rony. Finalmente ela havia entendido a inquietação de Harry.

- Engraçadinho, quase você me pega! - zombou Gina - Eu e Harry estamos namorando, achei que...

- _Namorando? Como assim NAMORANDO? _Você e _HARRY?!_ – perguntou espantado e alto. Tão alto que muitos olharam o que estava acontecendo. O desencontro de informações foi enorme.

- Se isso fosse verdade, Harry já teria me contado, não é mesmo? – perguntou, olhando Harry furiosamente.

- Rony, aconteceram umas coisas, eu... – começou Harry, que foi interrompido por Gina:

- Harry, você não contou a ele?! Mas nós conversamos ontem sobre isso, hoje de manhã, de tarde e agora ele não sabe! – brigou Gina.

- Não, Gina, aconteceram muitas coisas hoje, eu ia falar. Eu juro, só que... Rony está com problemas...

- Harry, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? E você, Virgínia? Hein? Não existe mais possibilidade de diálogo com vocês! _Não EXISTE! –_ falou Rony muito bravo. Subiu as escadas correndo, aquilo era demais para um dia só.

- Harry! Eu simplesmente não acredito que não conversou com ele! Onde esteve este tempo todo? - perguntou Gina bravíssima.

- Eu estava tentando te dizer o tempo todo que não tinha falado com o Rony! Você também, hein?

- Eu?! Você sempre me deixa em segundo plano e a culpa é MINHA?!

- Ninguém aqui está dizendo que a culpa é sua, Gina. Eu tive que resolver uns problemas, depois a Professora Walker quis falar comigo, eu não pude falar "não".

- Você diz sim pra todo mundo, menos para mim! Olha... Depois nós conversamos porque tá todo mundo olhando e eu estou sem cabeça pra isso - disse Gina, mas Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- 'Cê não entendeu ainda, eu não poderia falar com o Rony porque Hermione estava chorando e ele estava beijando a Patil. Depois aconteceu toda aquela ceninha... Quem tem que ficar bravo aqui sou eu, não você.

- Solta o meu braço, Harry - pediu, fazendo cara feia.

- Ninguém aqui me escuta, nem você! Eu achei que também tinha o direito de ficar bravo, de mandar todo mundo catar coquinho! Mas não, mesmo eu estando certo, tenho que pedir desculpas - falou Harry, depois soltou o braço de Gina. Ela ficou olhando o namorado por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não queria ir embora, vai! Vai! Eu não quero brigar, eu não queria brigar com você. Mas às vezes é impossível ser legal o tempo todo.

- Escuta... Eu sei por que você está assim, eu fiquei sabendo...

- Sabendo de quê?

- Da discussão que você teve com o Malfoy - falou mais calma - Por isso que está nervoso, não é?

- Estou nervoso porque tenho o direito de ficar nervoso! Tô nervoso porque minha vida está uma zona e estou ficando de saco cheio. Tô nervoso porque a minha namorada não quer me escutar. Boa noite, amanhã nós conversamos direito. – e com isso dirigiu-se para o dormitório masculino.

****

N/A: Mas que rolo, hein? Todo mundo brigando com todo mundo, ê beleza. Mas eu prometo uma cena **BEEM H/G** no próximo capítulo!

Na verdade esta nota é para avisar que tudo o que falei sobre os signos (peixes, virgem e leão) é verdadeiro. Fiquei pesquisando e parece que os signos caíram como uma luva nos personagens, né? Então, quem é de leão, virgem e peixes se identificaram com alguma coisa?

Não canso de dizer: quem for **R/Hr** até debaixo d'água (como eu ) e quiser saber o que aconteceu quando Hermione encontrou Rony e Parvati se beijando, leiam **Amo-te tanto.**

Ah, me desculpem pela demora do envio do capítulo, mas estava enrolada, procurando um beta. Daí foi final de provas, vestibular, formatura (terminei a escola!) e assim vai. Mas, agora está tudo sossegado e estas mudanças me fizeram bem, porque a fic já é betada pela Bel Wood (beta do 3V) e vou atualizar sempre. Só uma pausa para o Ano Novo, porque vou viajar... '''

Lembram dos encapusados vagando por Hogwarts? Aguardem no próximo capítulo! ;-)

Feliz Natal para vocês!


	22. Os sonserinos

Capítulo vinte e dois - Os sonserinos

O boato de que Harry Potter e Gina Weasley estavam namorando se espalhou por toda Hogwarts depois da confusão no salão comunal. Rony não falava com ninguém, isolou-se com Pavarti e Lilá. Hermione andava inconsolável; Harry e Gina ainda não tinham conversado direito.

Harry estava a espera de Daniella Barsos na porta da biblioteca (porque iriam "treinar" Snuffles para o trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas) quando viu Gina caminhar em sua direção.

- Você não acha que precisamos conversar? - perguntou Gina com uma voz tristonha.

- Gina, sinto muito, mas eu não tenho como conversar contigo agora.

- Ah, é? - perguntou fazendo uma cara estranha - Todo mundo resolveu virar a cara pra mim, inclusive você?!

- Você começou com isso, Gina - ele corrigiu - E não é porque eu não quero falar com você, _eu não posso_, estou esperando a Daniella porque...

- Quem? - perguntou enciumada. - Quem é Daniella?

- Aquela... - apontou Harry, enquanto a loira se aproximava - Estou fazendo um trabalho e ela é minha parceira.

Daniella vinha arrastando um Snuffles relutante, com a coleira azul apertadíssima no pescoço.

- Ela é loira... - analisou a namorada - Eu não gosto de loiras - resmungou - E tem... uma _senhora_ _comissão de frente_ - ela finalizou com ênfase na "comissão".

- Você está com ciúmes - disse Harry, puxando Gina para si - Ciuminho bobo.

- Então não está mais brabo comigo? - perguntou manhosa.

- Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, Gina - e beijou a bochecha da garota. Snuffles latiu alto e Harry se "desgrudou" da namorada.

- Oiiiiiiiiii! - cumprimentou Daniella feliz da vida – Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim... - e olhou para Snuffles, que olhou frustado para Harry.

- Dani, está é Gina, _minha namorada._ E, Gina, está é Dani, minha colega da Lufa-Lufa - apresentou Harry. Gina deu um sorrisinho amarelo, mas Daniella estava muito agitada para notar a "animação" da ruiva.

- O que vocês irão fazer com este... Enorme cachorro? - perguntou Gina, tomando distância de Snuffles.

Daniella começou a falar com Gina, disparando tudo o que sabia sobre cachorros trouxas, o treinamento, o que eles comem e deixam de comer. Harry notou que Snuffles estava visivelmente incomodado com aquela coleira e se abaixou para tirá-la.

- Ela não é linda, Sirius... - sussurrou Harry, enquanto arrancava a coleira do cachorro, que ergueu a cabeça - Já está aprovada, hein?

Harry e Daniella despediram-se de Gina e seguiram para a sala de troféus, onde não haveria ninguém para incomodar. Não havia muito o que ensinar para Snuffles, já que ele era um animago e sabia muito bem o que fazer. Daniella, empolgadíssima, a cada comando que dava ao cachorro e este fazia certo, dava gritinhos de alegria. Harry desejaria fazer o mesmo.

- É impressão minha ou você não está no melhor dia, Harry? - perguntou Daniella - Se você quiser ir... Sunflles está sendo um cachorro legal.

- Não, não! Eu fico aqui, afinal somos uma dupla - respondeu Harry, sentando no chão da sala de troféus.

- Ai... - resmungou a loira - Olhe, eu sei que não falo há muito tempo com você, mas... Se você quiser conversar sobre o que está se passando… - falou, sentando-se ao lado de um Harry tristonho - Eu sei por que você está assim.

- Todo mundo sabe, este é o problema.

- E você realmente acreditou naquilo que o Draco Malfoy disse?

- E você não?! - perguntou com um tom irritado na voz.

- Malfoy sempre foi assim, já me acostumei com aquele jeito dele, "eu sou o bom e você cala a boca". Ele fala, faz tudo aquilo porque é bastante solitário. Não tem ninguém, ao contrário de você. Ele que é o "Zé Ninguém".

- Sei... - disse, procurando não olhar para a colega que estava ao seu lado.

- É a mais pura verdade - afirmou novamente - Ele não tem ninguém, por isso que simplesmente não consigo odiá-lo. Como eu, Daniella, posso odiar uma pessoa tão... Triste, solitária no meio de uma multidão igual ao Draco?

- É por isso que você é uma Lufa-Lufa - comentou Harry.

- A solidão faz isso com as pessoas, Harry. Tudo bem, você teve sorte lá no Torneio Tribruxo, mas pensa bem. Você acha que _qualquer bruxo _sairia dali vivo? Se fosse assim, o Cedrico também estaria vivo nestas horas - falou, enquanto fazia carinhos em Snuffles, que tinha a cabeça no colo da garota - Realmente acha que qualquer pessoa poderia escapar de Você-Sabe-Quem? Eu acho que não...

- Você conhecia o Cedrico?

- Todo mundo da Lufa-Lufa conhecia o Ced - disse com o olhar longe - Eu era uma colega dele, mas ele era muito popular. Tipo o nosso Harry Potter - comparou sorrindo para o garoto - Quando ele morreu, todo mundo ficou abalado... É estranho uma pessoa estar viva e depois morrer.

- As pessoas morrem, Daniella.

Silêncio. A loira olhou para Harry tão profundamente que ele sentiu-se nu, sendo varrido por aqueles olhinhos pequenos que estavam um pouco lacrimejados.

- Você foi muito grosso agora. Muito grosso.

"Ai, merda...", praguejou-se.

- Sinto muito, Daniella... - disse quebrando o silêncio incômodo. - Não era pra sair isso.

Dani desfez a cara tristonha e sorriu levemente.

- Você fica vermelho à toa, não é mesmo? - perguntou, mudando totalmente de assunto. Talvez aquilo ainda fosse um pouco doloroso. Harry resmungou alguma coisa, que nem ele e nem Daniella entenderam.

- Eu estou brincando com você, Harry! Talvez fosse bom se você conversasse com outras pessoas. Não estou falando que seus amigos são ruins, nada disso... Mas respirar uns ares novos fazem bem, né?

- É, os meus amigos andam estranhos, igual a mim. Todo mundo brigado...

- Só Draco brigou com você - corrigiu Daniella.

- Não, o Rony também.... E depois briguei com a Gina, mas aparentemente parece que ela não ligou muito.

- Briguinha de namorado é assim mesmo. Mas por que brigou com o Rony? Não é o ruivinho, irmão da tua namorada?

- É... Brigamos porque a Gina não queria falar nada do nosso namoro, ficou me enrolando este tempo todo e até agora não entendi bem o porquê disso. Houve um tremendo mal entendido e ele descobriu tudo de uma forma não muito legal - Harry suspirou - Nossa, foi horrível quando ele soube de tudo.

- Af... - e fez uma careta, recompondo-se logo depois - Mas é assim mesmo, logo vocês estão se falando de novo.

- Duvido muito - resmungou Harry.

- Pessimista?

- Realista... Essa é a realidade, Daniella.

- Dê um tempo e depois converse com ele - falou levantando-se - Tá melhor? - e estendeu a mão para que Harry se levantasse.

- Bastante, obrigado - agradeceu, levantando-se com ajuda da colega.

- Vou levar Snuffles, ele parece um pouco cansado... - analisou a garota - Talvez com toda essas coisinhas que ele fez.

- Ele é preguiçoso mesmo - falou Harry olhando para o cachorro que latiu alto.

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele é mais inteligente que qualquer cachorro. Parece que ele realmente _entende_ tudo que a gente fala.

- Dani, chega de animais por hoje! - brincou Harry. Daniella era uma espécie de Hermione Granger tratando-se de animais - Você leva o Snuffles para a Prof. Walker?

- Levo! Te vejo na hora da janta! - despediu-se Daniella e Harry seguiu para a sala de Alvo Dumbledore, tinha algo a resolver. Mas só após chegar em frente à gárgula, ele lembrou-se que o diretor havia mudado a senha.

- Eu não tenho a senha! - falou para a gárgula, como se ela pudesse entender.

- Quindim - disse uma voz atrás de Harry - Eu tenho a senha!

Ele virou-se e encontrou o diretor, sorrindo por de trás da barba, e Severo Snape, com a mesma carranca de sempre. Harry imaginou se o professor já teria provado todos aqueles doces que viravam senha.

- Me comunique se tiver alguma novidade, Severo. Pode ir - falou Dumbledore e Snape retirou-se, mas não sem antes lançar mais um dos seus olhares estranhos para Harry.

- Problemas, problemas... - disse o diretor, enquanto subiam para a sala.

- Algo sério, professor?

- Não muito. Alguns alunos fora da cama, Pirraça... Bem, já imagino o porquê de estar aqui. Sente-se, Harry.

- Eu tomei a minha decisão, eu quero entrar para a Ordem da Fênix. Muito - disse Harry sentando-se.

- Fico feliz de ter um Potter novamente conosco. Seja bem vindo! Seus pais, ah, são tantas lembranças… - falou melancolicamente - Às vezes olho para você e lembro de Tiago. Ele entrou pra Ordem aos dezesseis anos, junto com Sirius. Mas só com dezessete eles colocaram em prática o que aprenderam.

- E a minha mãe?

- Ah, ela ficou sabendo da Ordem quando tinha dezessete, assim como Lupin. Faziam parte do grupo que planejavam as estratégias, os planos. Sirius, Pedro e seu pai os colocavam em prática.

- E eu? - perguntou e depois pensou o quão boba era a pergunta.

- Eu não sei, você será chamado. Te avaliarão e aí sim você saberá a sua função na Ordem.

- Meus pais eram bem mais velhos que eu, professor.

- Eram... Mas você já enfrentou várias coisas que na idade deles, eles nem sonhavam em fazer. Você tem uma força grande dentro de si. Admiro isso.

- Obrigado, professor.

- Bem, vá jantar, Harry. Amanhã será um grande dia.

Ao sair da sala do diretor, Harry não foi jantar, estava sem fome alguma. Foi direto ao seu quarto, verificar aquela carta que Melane havia lhe dado. Praguejou-se bastante por não tê-la aberto antes. Chegando ao aposento, o envelope estava em cima de sua cama. Harry achou estranho, não lembrava de tê-lo deixado lá. Por fim, abriu-o. A carta dizia:

Harry James Potter,

Seja bem vindo a Ordem da Fênix. Seu treinamento começará amanhã, esteja pronto às oito horas no salão comunal. Você receberá um sinal.

Agora, você tem mais que um nome a zelar. Tem pessoas para proteger e uma Ordem para honrar, um sigilo a aguardar e as forças das Trevas a enfrentar.

Uma fênix sempre renasce das cinzas.

Moody Olho Tonto

Auror, Fênix Dourada

Lá estava Harry Potter no salão comunal da Grifinória a espera de um sinal. Mas... Como ele iria perceber o tal sinal? Eram sete e meia da noite, o salão comunal estava apunhado de alunos. Para qualquer lugar que olhava, ele via um sinal. Um garoto magrinho do primeiro ano cutucando o nariz poderia ser um sinal... Não poderia?

- Harry, como vai, hein? Vai me abandonar também? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado - Este ano está sendo estranho, cada um pro seu lado.

- Eu também sinto falta, Mione.

- Às vezes eu penso que isso é uma provação, para saber se mesmos nas dificuldades ainda somos amigos - falou tristemente.

- E como estamos saindo?

- Mal, muito mal - respondeu desanimada.

- Tá falando do Rony, né?

- Estou falando de tudo, Harry - desconversou a garota - De tudo. Por que está acontecendo tudo isso?

- Tudo isso o quê? Você virou monitora, daí se afastou um pouco de nós. Rony começou a ficar com segredinhos com a Persephone e eu comecei a namorar a Gina. Foi isso que aconteceu!

- Falando assim parece simples demais. E por falar em Gina, como é que estão as coisas? Depois daquela confusão toda, ela veio conversar comigo. Eu contei a minha parte, daí ela entendeu tudo... Pode ter certeza de ela gosta muitíssimo de você.

- Oh...

- Dá pra ver nos olhos dela, Harry.

- É disso que eu tenho medo.

- Medo?! - perguntou pasma - Medo dela gostar de você?

- Não... Eu não sei, pra ser sincero. Tenho medo de não corresponder às expectativas dela, entende?

- Harry, não fale besteiras!

- Gina parece tão frágil, pequena... Como um cristal, sabe? Eu tenho medo de machucá-la.

- Não se preocupe com isso - disse Hermione tentando tranqüilizar Harry - Ela gosta de você deste seu jeito. Bom... - disse em um suspiro cansado - Eu já vou indo, preciso organizar a tabela de duelos.

- Ah, deixa eu ver! - pediu Harry, bastante animado.

- Nananinanão, só amanhã! - falou levantando-se - Vejo você de manhã. E se cuida, você tá com cara que vai aprontar.

Despediu-se da amiga com um beijo na bochecha. Foi nesse momento que viu algo voando, que brilhava no salão. Era um vaga-lume e fazia piruetas perto do buraco na parede que dava para fora do salão comunal. Seria o sinal? Harry olhou para os lados, ninguém notava o enorme vaga-lume, que agora voava sobre sua cabeça. Olhou no relógio, eram oito e cinco da noite.

De repente, o vaga-lume saíu em direção ao buraco na parede, enquanto Neville entrava na sala. Harry saiu imediatamente atrás do pontinho brilhante. Subiu e desceu degraus, correu por entre os corredores gelados da escola atrás do vaga-lume que cada vez voava mais depressa. Até que o bicho parou em frente de uma estátua que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Uma estátua de uma bruxa pequenina, com cabelos lisos e olhar doce, em cujo ombro havia uma fênix com os olhos fechados. Harry olhou onde ao redor e percebeu que nunca tinha estado naquele andar do castelo.

Era uma sala redonda, repleta de quadros e outras estátuas. Prateleiras com uma poção de coisas que Harry não conseguira ver, pois estava escuro. Muito escuro. "Cadê o vaga-lume?", perguntou-se. Mas havia ruídos na sala, respirações ofegantes, assim como a dele. Por um momento, Harry achou que ele estaria só lá. Achou que era o único aluno de Hogwarts com quinze anos que faria parte da Ordem. Mas estava errado, havia outros como ele, mais novos, mais velhos. Preparados ou não, com o mesmo objetivo: acabar com Lord Voldemort.

- Atenção! - exclamou uma voz masculina e severa, que ecoou por todo salão. No mesmo instante, várias portas se fecharam, causando um enorme estrondo.

- Todos vocês são pássaros em rumo a um único objetivo. Voando juntos, unidos. De hoje em diante, vocês têm mais uma família. São da família Ordem da Fênix. Irmãos! Uma família que devem honrar, defender e dar tudo de si! Estão dispostos a isso?

- Estamos! - responderam em uníssono.

- Vocês estão prontos para irem dormir, isso sim. Estão dispostos OU NÃO?  
- Estamos! - responderam fortemente.

- Primeiro, começaremos a nos defender. A defesa é _sempre_ o melhor ataque. Depois, atacaremos, e logo após começaremos os duelos. Um contra o outro. Quero bom desempenho aqui, nos treinamentos e, principalmente, na escola. EU NEM vocês querem médias medíocres, baixas, só para passar de ano. Vocês devem sempre dar 110% de si mesmo. Não basta ser bom só em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E se vocês se depararem com uma poção ou um feitiço complicado e não souberem preparar ou executar alguma coisa? O verdadeiro bruxo usa a cabeça, a inteligência, e não ficar usando magia todas as horas.

- Sim, senhor!

- A primeira coisa que acontece quando se é apanhado é ter a varinha apreendida. Se você não souber fazer nada sem ela, podem começar a rezar. Agora, se usarem a cabeça, então estão a três passos a frente.

Um feixe de luz caiu sobre o dono da voz. Lembrava Snape, _demais_. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelo capuz, mas Harry conhecia o mestre de Poções há todos aqueles anos que estavam em Hogwarts. Se não fosse Severo Snape, era um homem muito parecido com ele. Conforme ele deslizava pelo salão, arrastando a capa, o feixe de luz o acompanhava. Passou por perto de Harry, que teve a impressão de estar sendo olhado. Definitivamente era Snape.

Depois do encapuzado percorrer por todo salão redondo, ele explicou como dividia-se a Ordem da Fênix e Harry escutou atento, procurando entender cada palavra que o suposto Severo Snape falava.

A Ordem dividia-se bastante, estava crescendo. Os recrutas eram chamados de Pombos (Harry não gostou muito desta parte), porque estavam fora de forma e não sabiam nada, estavam aprendendo. Depois vinham as Rolinhas, Andorinhas, Falcões, Águias e, com muito esforço, talvez um dia e tornassem uma Fênix. No começo ele achou patética a idéia de "serem" pássaros, mas conforme o tal homem parecido com Snape explicava, a mente de Harry se abria. Quando se era Rolinha, já sabia defender-se, mas ainda não poderia entrar para as batalhas. Batalhas só quando se tonasse um Falcão, "Voando com suas próprias asas e não em grupos como os outros pássaros", ou seja, quando soubesse se cuidar sozinho. Harry se lembrou do pergaminho que havia recebido de Moody, ele era uma Fênix Dourada, mas até então o encapuzado que falava severamente não havia falado em Fênix Dourada.

Receberam instruções de como deveriam agir se alguém sentir a falta da presença deles, teriam que inventar um codnome e usariam uma espécie de uniforme - que receberiam mais tarde - e mudar em alguma coisa seus corpos. Ele já sabia o que teria que mudar: a cicatriz.

- Meu nome é Sparow **(N/A: reconhecem este nome? Me mande um e-mail!)**. Saíam por onde entraram - e desapareceu.

Não dava para enxergar nada. Os olhos de Harry teimavam em não se acostumar com aquele manto negro que envolvia o salão redondo. Magia, ele pensou. E lá estava o vaga-lume lhe chamando atenção. Olhou para os lados, ainda sentia a presença de outras pessoas, embora elas estivessem caladas. Talvez só Harry visse o vaga-lume. Hogwarts e seus encantos! Chegou à Torre da Grifinória cansado. Desabou na sua cama, sem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

- Harry... - chamou a voz de Gina, bastante distante dos pensamentos de Harry. - Sou eu que sou chata demais ou você que não dá a mínima para o que eu falo? - reclamou.

- Desculpe, eu não estava ouvindo...

- Eu percebi! - falou chateada - Vai, o que se passa por sua cabeça?

Estavam no salão comunal, Gina fazendo seus deveres e Harry tentando fazer os seus, mas a cabeça teimava em não se concentrar em Transfigurações.

- Você é um animago? - perguntou de repente. Gina ficou subitamente vermelha.

- Por que está perguntando isso? - falou assustada e com a face cada vez mais vermelha.

- É ou não é?

- Não... - respondeu, mas Harry não acreditou – Por que a pergunta?

- Você perguntou o que estava se passando pela a minha cabeça e eu lhe contei.

- Hum... - resmungou, ainda desconfortável – Por que acha que eu seria?

Harry falou as mesmas coisas que Hermione havia lhe contado sobre Gina ser um suposto animago. Ao final da explicação, a ruiva encontrava-se com a boca meio aberta.

- Vocês três ficam tramando, recolhendo pistas! Sobre _mim!_ - enfatizou a última palavra - Eu não sou o Lions, se é isso que quer saber.

Mesmo assim, Harry não ficou muito convencido, ela parecia apreensiva; com medo que sua boca a denunciasse. Ele só não entendia o porquê de Gina não contar tudo. Talvez ela tivesse um motivo, um muito bom para não dizer nada para ele.

- Aí está ele! - disse uma voz sutilmente nervosa. Harry desviou os olhos de Gina e olhou para onde tinha vindo a voz. Era Jorge ou Fred (ele nunca sabia quem era quem), com o rosto fechado, parecendo bravo.

- O que está fazendo? - indagou o gêmeo.

- Estudando? - arriscou Harry, que não entendia nada.

- Harry...- e suspirou meio nervoso - Rony não lhe disse nada? - mas ele nem deixou que Harry o respondesse - Ah, também não está falando com você. Mesmo assim, deveria saber. Estamos treinando, lá fora! E cadê o nosso apanhador?

Com isso, Harry lembrou-se dos milhares de avisos de treinos que Jorge (ou Fred) havia dado. Esquecera completamente. Ele olhou pela janela, não estava tão frio assim. O problema é que Harry não sentia-se nem um pouco animado com a idéia de treinar.

- O jogo é sábado! Alícia teve um enorme trabalho de conseguir o campo pra hoje.

- Desculpe, Jorge - e levantou-se instantaneamente - Apanho a minha vassoura em um minuto.

- É, Gina... Harry deve gostar bastante de você para se esquecer do treino – caçoou o garoto; Gina mostrou a língua pro irmão. - Mas da próxima vez, fale pra este mongol - agora foi Harry que fez careta - que eu sou o Fred - e rui animadamente - Bom, te espero lá fora.

- Gina não vai? - perguntou Harry a Fred.

- Não! - ela mesma respondeu - Andei treinando a semana toda e estou meio atrapalhada com estas coisas de... - e olhou para o livro aberto em sua frente - Feitiços para animar. Os meus animam demais da conta! Olhem o Neville... - e olharam o moreno, que pulava pelo salão comunal, rindo bastante acompanhado de Colin - Foram as minhas cobaias, tenho que desfazer o feitiço.

Harry subiu até o dormitório rapidamente e apanhou a sua vassoura, desceu e acenou de longe para a namorada. O treino foi puxado, Alícia era tão exigente quanto Olívio. Os reservas treinavam mais ainda que os titulares, porque no ano seguinte, muitos deles seriam os titulares. Rony continuava de cara amarrada e Harry sentiu-se triste. Provavelmente Rony não queria ouvir o som da voz de Harry por um bom tempo. O final da tarde passou rapidamente, era a hora da janta e eles ainda treinavam. O moreno nem estava tão cansado, deixava para a apanhadora reserva apanhar o pomo. Mas sentia pelo resto do time, era o único que estava em uma posição confortável. Persephone, de longe, parecia ser a mais cansada. Nem levantava mais o seu bastão com o vigor de antes. Rony aparentava cansaço também, mas não deixou se abater. Já eram umas oito horas quando Alícia dispensou todos.

Harry caminhava para o castelo, varado de fome, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Cho Chang.

- Harry! - chamou alto - Como anda depressa!

- Olá... Não tinha te visto.

- Não?

- Não! - respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Hum... - ela resmungou e os dois começaram a caminhar - Assisti a uns quinze minutos do treino de vocês. Estão se preparado bem para o jogo contra a Lufa Lufa, hein?

- É. Temos que ganhar, senão adeus campeonato - respondeu Harry - Anda nos espionando?

- Não! - respondeu parecendo um pouco ofendida - Eu estava jantando e resolvi tomar uns ares, daí vi vocês voando, me animei e fiquei por lá mesmo.

Simplesmente não tinha assunto com a chinesa. Logo ela começaria a falar do tempo. Um, dois, três...

- Parece que vai chover - ela comentou, olhando para o céu escuro. Ventava um pouco, mas Harry não percebeu, porque seu corpo ainda estava quente, devido ao treino. Falar do tempo sempre era uma saída - nem sempre boa - para quebrar o silêncio.

- Isso me lembra que tenho que tomar um banho antes de jantar - ele falou, parando de caminhar. Não poderia aparecer todo fedorento no salão principal.

- Olhe lá a sua namorada - apontou Cho.

"Ai, não!", lamentou Harry, "vai achar que estava acontecendo alguma coisa". Gina correu até os dois e deu um sorriso amarelo para a chinesa, que despediu-se rapidamente.

- O que ela quer tanto com você, Harry? - disparou Gina, assim que Cho estava suficientemente longe dos dois.

- Eu não sei - e balançou os ombros - Vou tomar um banho... Já estava indo comer, daí lembrei do banho.

- Esqueceu do banho por causa dela, né? - perguntou Gina, cruzando os braços.

- Esqueci do banho porque estava com fome... E com saudades desta sua cara amarrada - confessou o garoto, puxando a namorada para perto de si.

- Você está melado... - constatou a ruiva - E fedendo - e abriu um enorme sorriso. Ainda está bravo comigo?

- Não consigo ficar mais que um minuto bravo com você, Gina - ele disse manhoso. Ele passou os braços pela cinturinha de Virgínia e a olhou nos olhos. Sentiu o cheiro de cereja que tinham aqueles cabelos vermelhos e a beijou, como há tempos não fazia. Primeiro os lábios se tocavam, depois as línguas e os corações se uniam. Ele apertou-a contra si, sentindo mais o seu corpo e o calor da namorada. Harry poderia morrer sempre quando estava beijando Gina, pois morreria feliz. Realmente gostava da ruivinha invocada que, sem explicação, havia roubado seu coração.

- Eu me sinto tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão triste...- disse Gina, abraçada a Harry.

- Por causa de Rony... Eu também, mas agora não podemos mais fazer nada. Temos que nos dar um tempo e a ele também.

- Está sentindo isso? - perguntou Gina, soltando o namorado.

- O quê?

- Está chovendo! - falou puxando Harry em direção ao castelo - Vamos, ou você vai ficar aí?

Harry sorriu malicioso.

- Eu não vou em lugar nenhum - contou, enquanto puxava Gina novamente para os seus braços - e nem você – e a beijou novamente.

A chuva aumentou e os beijos também. Os dois já tinham esquecido como era bom namorar um pouco, esquecendo os problemas. Naquela hora nenhum do dois pensava no quanto estavam molhados, como chegariam à Torre da Grifinória sem serem notados, na briga com Rony. Não pensavam em nada, absolutamente nada. A única coisa que poderia ser encontrada na mente de Harry e Gina era o quanto os dois estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, que o agarrou forte.

- O que foi? - perguntou Harry, levantando o queixo da ruiva para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Mau pressentimento - contou Gina rapidamente.

- Enquanto eu estiver vivo, nada vai acontecer com você, Gina.

Ela suspirou e tentou sorrir.

- O problema não é comigo, é com você... Me deu um medo agora... - ela suspirou novamente - De perder você - acrescentou sem jeito. Ele sorriu e a ergueu no alto.

- Larga a mão de ser boba!

- Harry, nós vamos cair! - avisou Gina. Tarde demais. Lá estavam os dois esticados no chão. Gina estava sobre o corpo molhado de Harry, que ria da cara assustada dela.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou rindo também, saindo de cima de Harry.

- Ah, foi engraçado. Olhe para o céu. Não é estranho olhar a chuva assim?

- É... - e colocou a cabeça no peito de Harry - O mais estranho é nós dois, nesta chuva que não pára e cheios de lama.

- O mais legal é ninguém vir aqui nós atrapalhar - e começou a acariciar os cabelos molhados de Gina.

Os dois não souberam quanto tempo ficaram deitados naquela grama molhada, olhando a chuva. Só saíram de lá porque o estômago de Harry roncou alto, fazendo com que ele ficasse envergonhado. Foram para a cozinha, que Gina não conhecia. Harry comeu bastante, já que os elfos eram generosos, Dobby principalmente. Os dois andavam rapidamente pelo castelo, em direção a Torre da Grifinória. A Firebolt ainda estava ensopada, Harry e Gina um pouco menos molhados. Dobby improvisara algumas toalhas para que os dois se secassem, mas os sapatos faziam barulhos engraçados conforme andavam. Harry ouviu um ruído muito longe no corredor e parou de andar. De repente, as tochas que iluminavam o corredor se apagaram. Eram eles novamente. Gina olhou para o namorado perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Este olhou para os lados, não havia onde se esconder. Pegou o braço de Gina e correu na direção que as tochas se apagavam, cruzando mais um corredor e mais outro. Tentou abrir as portas e por sorte uma delas estava aberta.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Gina ofegante. Harry colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios de Gina, pedindo silêncio.

- Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é perigoso...

Alguns minutos depois, ouviram um pequeno ruído e Harry olhou pela fresta debaixo da porta. Estava tudo escuro lá fora, sinal de que a "procissão" estava se aproximando. Harry continuou observando a fresta, depois de segundos a claridade havia voltado.

- Gina, eu preciso que você volte imediatamente para a torre. Tenho que ver o que está acontecendo.

- E você tem que me dizer o que está se passando!

Ele já imaginava que Gina falaria isso.

- Uma vez, - começou Harry - eu e Rony estávamos andando pelos corredores à noite e vimos um bando de gente usando roupas pretas andando pelo castelo. Um deles tinha deixado cair um colar com uma cobra, eram sonserinos! Sabe aquela garota que anda com a Gramond?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então, o nome dela é Ananda e é da sonserina. Na noite seguinte, - e coçou a cabeça - nem me lembro se foi _exatamente_ na noite seguinte... Mas eu e seu irmão ficamos esperando aquele pessoal estranho passar, pra saber o que era. E houve uma tremenda confusão. Estávamos seguindo a tal passeata, com a minha capa de invisibilidade e daí...

- Anh? Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade?! – perguntou, como se fosse algo sobrenatural.

- Tenho, então... - ele tentou começar.

- Não, não, não! - interrompeu, cruzando os braços - _Onde_ você conseguiu uma?

- Gina, é uma longa história - falou rapidamente - O que importa é que um deles chegou atrasado e tropeçou em nós. Era a Gramond! - Gina fez cara de espanto - E um dos encapusados foi ver o que estava acontecendo, o Malfoy. Nos descobriram.

- Todos eles?

- Não, só os dois... O resto do bando tinha ido embora. E foi nesta noite que Malfoy e Rony brigaram.

- Então era mentira aquele negócio de duelo?

- É... Mais ou menos. Gina, eu tenho que ir atrás deles! Para saber o que se passa, entendeu?

- Você quer arranjar confusão. Não vai não! - e segurou Harry pelo braço, que bufou.

- Eu tenho que ir! E você vai para a torre, pode ser perigoso.

- Sempre fico fora de tudo! Até você, Harry! - falou, fechando a cara de vez.

- Não quero que você corra perigo, Gina.

- E eu quero que você corra? - rebateu Gina. É, ela estava certa.

- Não vou mais então... - falou Harry, só para saber o que a ruiva iria dizer.

- Lumos... - disse Gina e um feixe de luz saiu de sua varinha. Ela o encarou com os olhos castanhos tristonhos. Tinha que deixa-lo ir, por mais que seu coração (e razão) pedissem para ele ficar - Você volta?

- Claro! - disse, quase abrindo um sorriso.

- Pode ir, então, vou ficar te esperando no salão comunal - Harry fez menção de dizer que não precisava, mas ela continuou a falar - Senão, nada feito.

- Ok... Obrigado.

- Obrigada nada! Promete que vai se cuidar? - perguntou melosa. Harry fez que sim e se beijaram mais uma vez. Gina teve a sensação ruim novamente quando seus lábios se encontraram com os de Harry.

Ele lhe entregou a Firebolt e saiu da sala escura, com o coração apertado. Correu pelos corredores a procura pelos sonserinos. Quando pensou em desistir, viu-os caminhando normalmente, descendo em direção às masmorras. Como Harry queria ter sua capa de invisivibilidade, ou saber um feitiço para tirar aquele ruído irritante que seus sapatos molhados estavam fazendo! Cada vez desciam mais, e não existiam mais tochas acessas, o que facilitava para que Harry não fosse visto. A única luz eram as que saiam da varinha dos supostos sonserinos, e as luzes eram verdes. De repente, todos pararam em frente a uma parede de pedra; Harry deu vários passos para trás e tentou ver o que estava se passando. Uma passagem se abriu e começaram a entrar em fila. E agora? Ele iria entrar, mas como sair depois? Porque de certo aquela passagem era protegida por uma senha. A última pessoa entrou e Harry seguiu-a, procurando não fazer tanto barulho com os sapatos, parecia um pato correndo com as pernas abertas. Ele quase passou pela passagem, não fosse o seu braço esquerdo que havia ficado de fora. Uma dor insuportável começou em seu braço, sentiu seu cotovelo sendo esmagado pela parede de pedra.

Harry sentia claramente a pressão que a parede exercia sobre o seu membro, tentava puxá-lo, mas isso não estava dando muito certo. Com sua outra mão, tentou puxá-lo novamente. Nada. Cada vez a parede fazia mais força e a dor entorpecia Harry.

Virou-se para a passagem, apoiou seu pé na parede, colocou sua mão direita em cima de seu cotovelo quase esmagado. Juntou o resto de suas forças - porque a maioria delas tinham sido levadas pela dor - e fez força na perna que apoiava na parede e no braço. Nem ele soube como não conseguiu gritar, porque doeu muito. Estava caído no chão de pedra gelado, ofegando e gemendo de dor. Não conseguia mover o braço esquerdo, mas não se lamentou, pelo menos estava solto. Levantou-se e seguiu pelo corredor, onde no fundo havia uma luz.

Ele se deparou com um salão redondo e luxuoso com as cores da Sonserina. Havia um lugar para duelos, e em volta da passarela havia cadeiras, as quais estavam quase cheias. Olhou para cima e um enorme lustre iluminava o local. Em frente à passarela havia uma cadeira que estava em um nível superior ao da sala. Para se chegar a tal cadeira, tinha-se que subir alguns degraus. Ele não poderia ficar ali, porque era uma passagem, alguém poderia chegar e apanhá-lo.

Os sonserinos estavam bastante agitados. Harry mudou a cor de suas roupas para preto, aquele uniforme de quadribol era bastante chamativo. Largou os sapatos em um canto do corredor, o chão estava congelado e congelou os pés de Harry também, que correu com dificuldade para a outra extremidade do salão, onde havia sombra. Aquilo parecia um teatro, pois haviam lugares em cima. Uma arena de duelos, pensou Harry. Se encolheu no canto escuro, pensando em algum feitiço para aliviar a dor de seu braço quebrado. Notou um enorme painel, com um monte de nomes, parecia uma chave de campeonato. Ele não conseguiu ler, porque estava bastante longe.

- Silêncio! - pediu um sonserino, enorme por sinal. O salão, que já estava silencioso, ficou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível - Eu disse silêncio! Onde está Gramond?

Era um garoto alto, forte, com expressões fechadas. Suas sobrancelhas pareciam uma só, nariz pequeno e cabelos curtíssimos. Ele sentou na cadeira, a espera de sua resposta. - Malfoy!

Harry viu o loiro se levantar de uma das cadeiras que estavam próximas a passarela.

- Não se preocupe, Deep. Ela virá, tenho certeza.

- Isso é o que dá em admitir uma _grifinória_ entre nós! - exclamou uma voz feminina. - Aposto que deve estar fazendo alguma _caridade_ pelo caminho!

Malfoy olhou para a dona da voz, uma garota minúscula e tão loira que chegava a ofuscar os olhos. Deep levantou-se da cadeira e andou até a menina. Falou alguma coisa, mas desta vez a voz de Deep não ecoou pelo salão, ele disse somente para a loira. De repente, ouviu-se um berro e Harry estremeceu. Deep executara a maldição Crucciatus a garota, que gemeu alto de dor e se retirou.

Onde é que ele havia parado?! Nenhum sonserino pareceu surpreso, e a loira deixou o salão por onde haviam entrado.

- Alguém mais tem alguma reclamação a fazer? - perguntou severamente e obteve o silêncio como resposta - Enquanto isso, Richardson e Spears podem começar.

Draco sentou-se. Uma menina gordinha, que deveria estar no sexto ano de Hogwarts, levantou-se e subiu na passarela. Do outro lado, havia um ENORME garoto negro. Harry já o havia notado uma vez. Deveria pesar uns 90 quilos, no mínimo. e mais ou menos dois metros de altura. Harry ficou com pena da gordinha.

Ficaram nas devidas posições e começou o duelo. Richardson e Spears duelavam _de verdade. _Todos assistiam atentamente, a cada feitiço dado era uma exclamação da platéia. E Harry era o que estava mais impressionado de todos, só não estava mais devido a dor em seu braço.

- _Pultrakti!_ - berrou a gordinha. Saíram faiscas roxas de sua varinha; o garoto berrou de dor e ficou suspenso no alto, como se estivesse sendo crucificado. Gotas se sangue começaram a pingar dos pulsos do garotos. A gordinha abaixou sua varinha, e com isso o garoto foi descendo aos poucos, mas ainda esticado.

A varinha dele rolou pelo chão. Ela apontou a varinha para o coração do garoto, que contorcia-se de dor.

- Você está morto! - exclamou feliz.

"Morto?", pensou Harry. "Morto? Oh, é claro. Ela poderia matá-lo com o Avada."

- Está de parabéns, Spears - disse Deep - Matou o Richardson. Finnite Incantament.

Richardson caiu feito um saco de batata no chão, Spears sentou-se orgulhosa.

- E você, Icky Richardson, trate de treinar a sua defensiva, que está péssima. Até Lockhart o derrotaria deste jeito. Não lhe menosprezando, Spears - e olhou para a gordinha - Mas deste jeito ninguém conseguirá o que tanto querem. E olhem só, a Batedora chegou!

Persephone fez cara de bunda. --''' (rs, imaginem uma cara de bunda!)

- Perdeu um bom duelo - falou Deep, levantando-se de sua cadeira e andando rapidamente em direção a Persephone - Pronta para a morte ou para matar?

- Nenhum dos dois - ela respondeu - Quero que seja adiado, porque não estou em condições.

Deep gargalhou alto.

- Como não está em condições? Você nem ao menos jantou hoje - ele virou-se para os sonserinos e disse – A Batedora não está em condições de duelar hoje! - todos riram, menos Harry e Persephone. - Você conhece as regras! Se está indisposta, é um problema seu. Hoje é a final e você está nela! Tem que lutar! - falou severamente.

- Já convivi o bastante com a dor por hoje! E não tenho medo do seu crucio. Vocês são um bando de medrosos! - disse olhando para os sonserinos sentados. Draco levantou-se.

- Está com a macaca, Gramond - falou Deep, dando as costas para ela. Isso a deixou brava. Ela puxou Deep pelas costas, que lançou um feitiço na garota. Persephone voou para a passarela e bateu forte a cabeça. - Também estou com a macaca hoje.

Ele pulou na passarela. Persephone levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade; Draco mantinha-se em pé. Os olhos da garota percorreram o salão, cheios de ódio. Deep começou a falar, mas ela não prestava atenção, olhava para um certo vulto na sombras.

Persephone tinha visto Harry, ma ele se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra. Ouviu a voz de Gramond, estridente como sempre, e colocou a cabeça para fora. Draco o viu também.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você! Crucio! - Deep berrou.

O grito de Persephone deixou Harry surdo e ele levou sua mão direita ao ouvido. Draco havia sumido.

- Para onde você tanto olhava? Hein? - e vasculhou o salão, parando os olhos onde Harry estava.

- A decoração... - mentiu Persephone com dificuldade.

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e estremeceu. Deep olhou para a pessoa atrás de Harry e depois encarou o moreno, sorrindo maléficamente, fazendo com que ele estremecesse.

- POTTER! - berrou Persephone - COMO VOCÊ É BURRO!

É, ele sabia disso.

N/A: E aí, que o que será que acontecerá com o nosso herói Potter James?!


	23. Gina contra ataca

****

Capítulo vinte e três - Gina contra ataca!

__

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e estremeceu. Deep olhou para a pessoa atrás de Harry e depois encarou o moreno, sorrindo maléficamente, fazendo com que ele estremecesse.

- POTTER! - berrou Persephone - COMO VOCÊ É BURRO!

É, ele sabia disso.

* * *

- Quer dizer que temos uma visitinha um tanto inusitada! - Deep falou bem alto, de modo com que todos os sonserinos percebessem a presença do grifinório.

A mão apertou o ombro de Harry, que virou-se para ver quem era. Como esperava, era Draco com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

- Mas que feio, Potter, invadindo uma festa sem ser convidado! - debochou Draco, puxando Harry pelo colarinho.

- Me solte, Malfoy! - falou Harry, tentando soltar-se do loiro.

- Traga-o aqui, Malfoy! - mandou Deep - Vamos nos divertir hoje!

Draco empurrou Harry para frente, que olhou feio e caminhou para a passarela, pensando em como sair de lá.

- Gramond, espero que isso não seja mais uma de suas obras - continuou Deep, olhando Harry e Draco se aproximarem. Os sonserinos olhavam para Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, Persephone fitava Harry com ar de desaprovação.

- Gramond, estou falando com você! - esbravejou Deep.

- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo... - ela respondeu calmamente - Veio por burrice própria.

Harry não conseguia pensar em nada. Aliás, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era que eles não poderiam lhe matar. Ou podiam?

- O que eu faço com você, hein, Potter? Vamos, suba aqui! - Deep ordenou e, sem escolha, Harry andou até ele e o encarou.

- Potter, Potter... Está encrencado, descobriu o nosso segredinho. Gramond tem razão, você é um burro e muito curioso. O que lhe trás aqui? - Harry não disse nada - Vamos, responda-me!

- Isto é ilegal, sabia? - disse Harry encarando os olhos negros de Deep - Você está em sérios problemas.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Entenda como quiser...

- Da última vez que um grifinório entrou aqui, primeiro ele sofreu e _muito._ - contou Deep - E depois...

- Ele foi morto, assim que saiu de Hogwarts. Ninguém entra no salão de Slytherin sem ser convidado - completou Draco com satisfação.

Um burburinho tomou conta do salão. Harry sentiu seu estômago congelar-se.

- Deep, por que Draco não duela com o Potter? - ouviu-se a voz de Goyle um pouco trêmula - Gramond disse que está indisposta, seria bem mais interessante...

Deep ficou quieto, cruzou os braços e olhou para Draco, Persephone e depois para Harry, que segurava o braço machucado.

- Até que enfim uma idéia boa vinda de você, Goyle - disse Deep. Ele puxou Persephone pelo braço - E você vai assistir seu _colega _de casa ser massacrado. Junto comigo, convidada especial.

Persephone tentou soltar-se de Deep, mas ele era mais forte. Harry passou a mão na cabeça e olhou Draco, que estava altivo e pomposo, seria um prazer para o loiro.

Deep conjurou uma cadeira parecida com a dele e empurrou Persephone, que caiu sentada.

- Em seus lugares! - ele disse sentado em sua cadeira. Os sonserinos ficaram quietos, Harry caminhou para a outra extremidade - Potter, está pronto para morrer ou para matar? - perguntou e depois riu alto.

- Para matar! - ele berrou alto. Persephone estalou os dedos, parecia estar ansiosa; Draco balançou a cabeça, descordando de Harry.

- Duelem!

Harry não teve tempo de fazer nada, só sentiu uma dor intensa em seu braço machucado. Estava de joelhos e sua varinha quase rolou de seus dedos. Malfoy foi rápido e o feitiço eficaz.

- Vamos, Potter, levante-se! - desafiou Draco. Harry o fez com dificuldade e pensou em quando estava isolado com Melane na mata, das coisas que ela tinha lhe ensinado. Ele teria que colocá-las em prática, mas estava cansado demais.

- Frateska! - disse Harry com força, uma luz clara saiu de sua varinha. Só que, ao mesmo instante, Draco lançou um feitiço (o qual Harry não conhecia) e a luz clara que tinha saído da varinha de Harry ficou parada no ar. Draco balançou a sua varinha e Harry viu o feitiço voltar contra ele.

- Protetium! - o grifinório disse assim que percebeu o que aconteceria. Draco olhou com um certo espanto para Harry. Uma explosão aconteceu em seguida e Harry desfez o escudo.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Potter!

- Como se eu tivesse... Vamos, Malfoy, venha! - falou com uma certa raiva.

O rosto branco de Draco encheu-se de raiva, os olhos faiscaram e Harry sentiu uma certa confiança em si mesmo. O braço doía, a cabeça latejava e os joelhos não sustentavam-no firmemente, mas ele teria que escapar dali. Vivo. O loiro fez menção de lançar um feitiço, mas uma voz feminina estremeceu todo o salão.

- NÃO!

Todos pararam e procuraram a dona da voz. Era uma loira pequena, com vestes da sonserina, que estava meio apreensiva.

- Pare com isso, Malfoy! - continuou ela, em pé, com um olhar perdido.

- Anh? - resmungaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo? - berrou Deep nervoso, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

- Er... Eu exijo que parem este duelo! - a lorinha continuou com uma voz mandona.

- Exige? - Draco rebateu - Quem é você, para exigir alguma coisa aqui?!

- Vamos garota, qual seu nome? - perguntou Deep indo em direção a loira - O seu nome, será que ficou surda?

- Nianda Kilen - ela disse rapidamente.

- Kilen?

- Kilen! - repetiu ela, com a voz medrosa - Olhe, você não acha que o Potter está podre demais para fazer algo direito? - agora nem Harry entendeu - Digo, olhe o estado dele... E aquele braço todo _coisado_?!

- Coisado? - Deep perguntou olhando para Harry - Ele está _quebrado._

- Então! - e o rosto da sonserina iluminou-se - Como ele pode duelar direito se está naquela condição? Seria injustiça, não seria?

- Vamos ver se eu entendi... Você está nos atrapalhando por causa do braço do Potter? - perguntou Draco impaciente.

- Cale-se, Draco! - ordenou Deep - Está defendendo o Potter? - e virou-se para a garota.

- Não, estou defendendo o Malfoy! É claro que Malfoy está mais preparado, todo nós sabemos e...

- Pare de puxar o saco dele e vá logo ao que interessa!

- Malfoy ganharia injustamente, porque ele não está em condições de lutar. Certo? Digamos, Potter se entregaria sem ao menos lutar.

- Eu não me entregaria! - respondeu Harry nervoso; a garota olhou Harry de um jeito diferente. Aquele olhar... Não havia fúria, rancor, desprezo. Era um olhar meio desesperado, _amigável_.

- Ela tem razão - concordou Persephone sentada no fundo do salão. - Draco tem que ganhar de Harry em cem por cento e não em... - olhou para Harry - dez por cento.

- E mais - a Nianda continuou - Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa com aquele clube de duelos e fazer com que Harry e Draco lutem na final. A escola toda vai vê-lo perder. Mas se este duelo continuar, Potter pode alegar que já estava machucado...

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que ele perderá? - perguntou Deep desafiando-a.

- Porque está é a chance que Malfoy mais quer na vida, provar que é melhor do que Potter, e acho que ele não deixaria esta chance escapar. Se auto afirmar na frente da escola toda...

Nianda subiu na passarela e parou ao lado de Draco.

- O que você acha?

Draco olhou para Nianda e deu um quase sorriso. A garota ficou ao lado de Potter e pegou em seu braço.

- Potter, onde você fez isso? - perguntou transparecendo um tom de voz quase preocupado.

Deep pulou na passarela e...

- Estagmata!

Harry ficou suspenso no ar pelo seu braço quebrado. O sangue começou a escorrer e a pingar no chão. Nianda olhou assustada e disse "Agüente firme...". Harry sabia muito bem quem é que estava por trás dos cabelos loiros...

- Está com sorte hoje, Potter... - falou Deep. - Como sempre, você é um filho da mãe sortudo.

Harry engolia o berro de dor fortemente, até que Deep cansou-se e desfez o feitiço. Harry caiu no chão feito um saco de bosta, mas levantou-se imediatamente. Não queria que os outros pensassem que ele fosse fraco, por mais que parecesse.

- Nianda, Nianda... - continuou Deep e passou a mão nos cabelos da loira.

Harry estremeceu. Conforme Deep tocou as mechas loiras da garota, o cabelo mudou de cor, tornando-se vermelhíssimo. O disfarce de Gina tinha ido por água abaixo.

- Vai ser melhor mesmo... - ela disse.

Deep olhou-a surpreso, assim como todos no salão.

- Melhor mesmo, _Weasley!_

Em um impulso, Harry apanhou a mão fria de Gina e os dois pularam a passarela.

- Peguem-nos! - berrou a voz rouca de Deep.

Houve um enorme barulho, estavam perdidos, mas mesmo assim não desistiram de chegar até a passagem de pedra.

- Accio Firebolt! - disse Gina, e do escuro da passagem apareceu a vassoura de Harry, que por pouco não fica do outro lado, porque a passagem se fechou rapidamente - Vamos, Harry! Suba!

Os dois já estavam em cima da vassoura, que decolou.

- Temos que procurar uma saída! - falou Gina desesperada. A ruiva inclinou a vassoura para cima a fim de escapar dos feitiços que estavam sendo lançados. Ele segurou na cintura da namorada, e este gesto fez com que ela estremecesse levemente.

Harry tentou conjurar o escudo, mas estava sendo impossível se concentrar naquele balanço da vassoura desajeitado, nos berros e os feitiços e azarações que ele tentava escapar.

Até que um jato púrpura atingiu em cheio a vassoura e começaram a perder altitude.

- Harry... - falou a ruiva molemente - Harry...

- Protetium! - e finalmente o escudo deu certo. Ele se afastou um pouco de Gina e puxou o cabo da vassoura para cima. Se seu braço doía, agora ele nem o sentia, e mais sangue escorria e mais fraco sentia-se.

- Vocês não tem como escapar! - berrou a voz grossa de Deep.

Harry estava parado no meio do salão, havia sonserinos na parte de cima e em baixo. Gina se apoiou em Harry, aparentemente adormecida. Foi quando ele olhou para as paredes do lugar na esperança de achar uma janela. E ele a encontrou. Não pensou duas vezes: com o seu braço quebrado "segurou Gina" e com o outro impulsionou a Firebolt para frente. Ele podia ouvir o barulho dos feitiços indo de encontro à bolha roxa, até que um deles a estourou. Estava tão perto, não poderia deixar-se vencer. Com seu pé esquerdo, chutou com força a janela que se quebrou.

E seguiram embalados pelo vento.


	24. Verdades e mentiras

****

Capítulo vinte e quarto - Verdades e mentiras

As mãos sujas de Harry, agora estavam trêmulas segurando a vassoura, que voava a toda velocidade. Gina estava quase caindo: teria que aterrissar. Pensou em procurar Hagrid, mas teria que contar o que tinha acontecido ou inventar uma mentira enorme. "Melhor não...".

Deu uma volta no castelo e localizou a Torre da Grifinória. Abriu a janela com um feitiço, fez o menor barulho que conseguiu. Teria que chamar Hermione, para cuidar de Gina e ele teria que inventar alguma coisa para Madame Pomfrey não achar estranho o seu braço quebrado. Estava cansado e tomado por um sono anormal.

Olhou para Gina, sua pulsação era bem fraca e sua testa ardia em febre. De repente ouviu o ruído de pessoas descendo a escada. Rapidamente fechou a janela, apanhou a namorada e se encolheu em um canto escuro do salão comunal.

- Harry, é você? - chamou baixinho a voz de Hermione.

- O que você acha! - resmungou uma segunda voz - Lumus!

Harry saiu do canto escuro e enxergou Hermione acompanhada de Persephone ao pé da escada que levava para o dormitório feminino. Hermione correu em direção ao amigo com o olhar apavorado.

- Harry, Gramond me contou o que aconteceu, nós podemos cuidar de Gina mas você...- e olhou para o braço do amigo - Tem que ir correndo ver Madame Pomfrey - falou rapidamente - Vai, Harry!

O moreno olhou para o lado, Persephone havia levitado o corpo de Gina e levando em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- O que exatamente ela te contou?

- O suficiente para mim entender a gravidade do problema - disse Hermione, um pouco nervosa devido a situação. Ela virou as costas e subiu atrás de Persephone.

Assim, ele foi o mais rápido que conseguiu até a enfermaria. Agora com a situação "amenizada" ele percebeu o quanto seu braço doía, a cada pontada era um grito reprimido. Olhou para o seu braço, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Suas blusa já estava ensopada de sangue. Quando chegou na Ala Hospitalar, só se lembra de ter chamado Madame Pomfrey e aquele sono imenso o invadiu, fazendo com que caísse em qualquer leito, antes que a enfermeira aparecesse para socorre-lo.

Sonhou com uma mulher ruiva caída no chão, sentiu-se imensamente triste. Parecia estar morta de repente muitas vozes invadiram seu sonho, fazendo com que ele despertasse.

Piscou os olhos rapidamente, os raios do sol iam de encontro com seus olhos. Virou a cabeça em direção as vozes, não enxergou nada, além de vultos porque estava sem seus óculos. Eles se aproximaram, Harry fingiu estar dormindo.

- Ele ainda está dormindo meninas, voltem mais tarde... - falou Madame Pomfrey.

- A senhora sempre diz a mesma coisa - reclamou Gina - Ele pode acordar...

Madame Pomfrey resmungou mais um pouco e deu-se por vencida, saindo da Ala Hospitalar a procura da professora Sprout. Harry abriu os olhos.

- Harry! - Gina exclamou feliz.

Ele piscou mais três vezes, Gina estava diferente, ainda estava loiríssima e com os olhos claros.

- Nós lhe acordamos? - perguntou Hermione, aproximando-se do leito.

- Não... - mentiu Harry - Onde estão os meus óculos?

Gina alcançou os óculos de Harry na mesinha ao seu lado e entregou ao namorado, que tratou de colocá-los. Hermione tinha um sorriso cansado nos lábios e Gina, estava bem melhor da última vez que Harry a tinha visto, tinha cor de gente viva e não aquele branco-morto-vivo que estava da última vez.

- Como é que você está, Harry? Madame Pomfrey nos proibiu de visitá-lo... Estávamos preocupadas, porque você tinha perdeu muito sangue - contou Hermione - E foi encontrado desacordado aqui na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey calculou que você tivesse se machucado jogando quadribol, porque você estava com as vestes de treino.

- Você quebrou o braço em três partes, Harry... - Gina falou baixinho - Ou melhor, _quebraram_ pra você.

- Eu estou bem - ele disse, ajeitando-se na cama - Mas e você, o que tinha? E porque está loira de novo?

Gina ficou levemente vermelha e disse:

- Eu estava nervosa naquele dia e usei um feitiço forte demais, acabou dando errado e agora estou de novo loira até encontrar um bom contra feitiço, que até agora nem eu e nem Mione achamos... - e olhou um pouco tristonha para Harry - Eu estou _muito_ feia?

- Não, você está um pouco diferente - respondeu sorrindo um pouco.

- Gramond fez uns feitiços para que ela voltasse ao normal. Gina perdeu as duas aulas da manhã aquele dia - disse Hermione. - Porque não tinha acordado ainda, nós ficamos a noite toda tentando fazer com que ela voltasse ao normal.

- Gramond disse o que estava acontecendo lá? - Harry perguntou.

- Não, ela não disse nada. E também Harry, não tem nada para saber. Aqueles sonserinos idiotas, fazendo reuniões secretas - a ruiva disse com a voz um pouco alterada. - E _aquelazinha _fazendo parte de toda aquela seita idiota - ela acrescentou baixinho.

- _Aquelazinha_ fez com que você voltasse do seu sono, Gina - censurou Hermione.

- Ela não fez mais que a obrigação, porque estava junto com aqueles outros, Mione. Eu não gosto nem um pouco dela e não faço questão de fingir.

- Como é que você foi parar lá, Gina? - disse Harry interrompendo a discussão - Você não tinha a senha!

- Bom, depois que você foi embora, eu decidi ir atrás porque estava achando que alguma coisa ia dar errado.

- E deu... - interrompeu Hermione - Vocês dois são uns irresponsáveis! Poderiam ter morrido!

- 'Pera aí, Hermione! - ralhou Gina, olhando feio para Hermione - Então... - e virou-se novamente para Harry - Fui atrás de você, mas nem eu sabia onde estava indo... Desci lá pelos lados das masmorras e encontrei uma menina sonserina saindo de uma passagem na parede. Daí - e Gina sorriu - Fiz umas coisinhas que os gêmeos me ensinaram.

- Se atracou com a menina, vamos dizer - resmungou Hermione, verificando a porta para ver se ninguém iria entrar enquanto falavam sobre aquilo. Os olhos de Harry encaram-na ligeiramente abertos.

- Ficamos discutindo, fiquei sabendo qual era a senha e dei uma rasteira nela - contou rindo um pouco - Uns feiticinhos e pronto, ela estava desacordada... Troquei de roupa com ela e o resto você já sabe. E agora, você tem que nos contar o que _você _sabe!

- Isso que nós sabemos é muito grave, Harry. Digo, pelo que Gina me contou, tudo aquilo que você viram é magia negra, sem contar a Maldição Imperdoável que o tal Deep lançou no pessoal. Gramond não quer nos contar nada sobre as reuniões, disse que se nós quisermos falar alguma coisa para Dumbledore, podemos ir em frente. Mas... Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. - contou baixinho.

- Eles estavam realizando duelos com Artes das Trevas! E Gramond está participando disso! - acrescentou Gina. Harry coçou a cabeça. O que era o mais certo a fazer?

- Talvez não seja nada de tão grave assim - falou Harry, fazendo com que as duas bufassem alto.

- Harry, Artes das Trevas é _grave_! - relembrou Hermione - O mais estranho é este salão que vocês estavam. Pense bem, Harry... Vocês desceram pela escola, estavam debaixo da terra, como é que apareceu uma janela para que vocês fossem embora? E o fato das luzes se apagarem e, ninguém nunca ter descoberto, digo, professores e o Filch. Isso é _muito estranho!_

- Assim que sair daqui vou falar com Gramond porque... - começou Harry. - Tem muita gente por trás disso.

- Sim, sim, meu filho você pode até quebrar o seu braço de novo se quiser, mas por enquanto está sobre os meus cuidados - falou Madame Pomfrey adentrando a Ala Hospitalar - Vocês duas, chega de conversa!

Hermione acenou para Harry e puxou Gina pelo braço.

- Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui?

- Só mais algumas horas, creio que você não poderá mais jogar quadribol este ano Harry - avisou a enfermeira.

- Não!

* * *

Harry estava bastante nervoso, se fosse um dragão, teria saído da enfermaria cuspindo fogo para todos os lados. Mentalmente ele tinha feito uma lista de coisas que não poderia deixar de fazer, e o tópico número um era falar com Persephone Gramond. Mas, assim que chegou ao Salão Comunal teve que tomar nota de das lições que havia perdido (e que não eram poucas, pois perdera dois dias de aulas), dos deveres que tinha que fazer e os que tinha deixado para depois. Uma montanha de lição elevada a quarta potência.

Persephone havia passado para segundo plano, depois para o terceiro devido aos treinamentos que vinha recebendo para a Ordem da Fênix, mais tarde para quarto porque Hermione o perseguia em seu tempo livre para estudar para os N.O.M's.

O mais insuportável era que teve que assistir o jogo da Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa nas arquibancadas. Wendy McFerson não era uma excelente apanhadora e Harry tinha conseguido melhora-la mas, o time da Lufa-Lufa não conseguiram um bom apanhador e assim. Grifinória ganhou de 250 à 100.

E para piorar só mais um pouco as coisas, Rony estava se saindo bem na missão de ignorá-lo. Não foi como das outras brigas, que sentia que uma hora ou outra Rony voltaria a falar com ele. Por muitas vezes Harry teve a sensação de que o amigo não o ignorava, porque se isso acontecesse de certa forma ele estava o vendo, mas agora era como se Harry _realmente não existisse. _Só mais uma pessoa estava sofrendo ainda mais com esta situação: Hermione.

Harry tinha a impressão de que Hermione já tinha decorado uma boa parte dos livros da biblioteca da escola. Andava apagada, uma estrela sem brilho, ofuscada pelos acontecimentos.

* * *

- Minha aula está tão chata ou vocês é que estão barulhentos demais? - perguntou Melane um pouco irritada.

Era sexta feira, última aula do dia e todos os alunos estavam cansados e agitados pelo fim da semana e Melane ainda queria que eles prestassem atenção na aula, estava sendo um pouco difícil.

Todos ficaram quietos e Harry olhou para o seu lado, até Hermione estava um pouco dispersa da aula.

- Bom, prestem atenção... - começou a professora, assim que os alunos ficaram quietos - O clube de duelos vem dando resultado, não é mesmo? Alguns alunos conseguiram aumentar as notas, não é mesmo? Vou mudar as regras e tornar o jogo mais difícil, porque imobilizar se tornou tão fácil como um simples "alorromora". Prestem atenção, eu não vou dizer mais de uma vez.

A sala de aula ficou mais silenciosa, se é que era possível.

- Para ganhar o duelo terão que fazer o Feitiço Espelho... Por exemplo, eu e Sr. Malfoy - e todos olharam para Draco, exceto Harry e Hermione - estamos duelando e eu, muito malvada quero lançar um feitiço para queimar as madeixas loiras do Malfoy, ele muito esperto lança o Feitiço Espelho e pronto eu fico torrada igual um churrasco.

Alguns alunos riram e Hermione, como de costume, levantou o braço.

- Professora... Nós ainda não aprendemos isso - disse Hermione.

- Eu sei disso, mas já chegou a hora. É um feitiço muito útil e na próxima aula iremos praticar um pouco e o Professor Flitwick também vai ajudar vocês, já que é um feitiço um pouco complicado. Exige uma certa concentração.

Pavarti Patil levantou o braço, meio indignada.

- Mas prof. Walker, _que eu saiba_ este feitiço só vamos aprender o ano que vem. Não tem uma coisa mais fácil, não?

- Se eu não me engano você foi a primeira a reclamar do feitiço para imobilizar e veja que você já o domina muito bem, senhorita Patil. Então, não reclame muito... Eu sei muito bem do que os meus alunos são capazes e do que não são - respondeu Melane, um pouco mal-humorada. - Não haverá dever de casa neste final de semana e nem na semana seguinte, creio que vocês estarão ocupados estudando para os N.O.M's - a turma toda comemorou o anuncio da professora - Ah, mais uma coisa... A tabela dos classificados para a próxima etapa dos duelos estará afixada no salão comunal de suas casas. Quem não quiser participar mais, só me comunicar ou falando com os monitores de suas casas, que me passarão os nomes dos desistentes. Já avaliei a todos, então não serão mais obrigados a participar. Estão dispensados, até segunda que vem.

Harry arrumou suas coisas rapidamente ele e Hermione foram para a sala de experimentos, onde faziam as poções de lição de casa. Adiantar a lição era uma coisa que Harry passou a fazer, depois que brigou com Rony e não era tão ruim assim, porque ele aproveitava melhor seu final de semana.

- Hermione? - chamou Harry.

- Hum...

- Porque a minha poção nunca fica da cor que tem que ficar?

Hermione levantou os olhos para o amigo e esticou o pescoço para ver a coloração da poção do amigo, que estava quase um rosado, mas segundo o livro ela deveria estar vermelha.

- Bom, você e Rony costumam colocar os ingredientes a mais, a menos ou simplesmente i_não colocam./i_ - falou sorrindo um pouco. Ela examinou a poção de Harry e fez uma careta.

- Snape mencionou que poção de insônia cairia no exame dos N.O.M's?

- É claro, Harry... - disse ela verificando seus ingredientes - Você precisa de mais pó de salamandra, eu não tenho mais... E pelo visto você usou tudo o que tinha.

- Acho que a Melane deve ter alguma coisa... Aproveito e vejo o Snuffles.

- Tá bom então, vou com você... - falou Hermione, arrumando suas coisas em um piscar de olhos.

Os dois seguiram para a sala de Melane, conversando sobre clube de duelos, quando cruzaram com Pavarti e Rony, de mãos dadas. Harry olhou rapidamente para Hermione, que tinha uma expressão tristonha. Parvati passou sorrindo e como sempre, Rony sem se quer se abalava ao vê-los.

- Parece que Rony está se virando bem sem nós - disse Harry amargurado. Hermione não falou nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Da próxima vez não escondemos nada dele - disse, abrindo a porta da sala de Melane. Os dois subiram rapidamente a escada de pedra que dava para o aposento de Melane e bateram na porta, que por sinal estava aberta.

Para a surpresa dos garotos, encontram Snape.

- Olá... - falou Melane limpando um tipo de lança. - O que devo a honra da visita de vocês?

Harry não queria falar que estava precisando de material para a poção de Snape e nem que precisaria de uma certa ajuda e pensou em inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas não foi preciso porque Lupin adentrara o aposento. Ele tinha um aspecto doentio e branco, trazia consigo Snuffles. Hermione trancou a porta e Snuffles pode se transformar.

- Uma festa e não me convidaram? - falou Sirius com um enorme sorriso.

- Pra você a vida é uma festa, não é mesmo? - falou Snape amargamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - rebateu Sirius com uma certa ferocidade desnecessária.

- Eu o chamei aqui, porque precisava de um pouco de pó de prata - explicou Melane, passando o pó de prata na lança.

- Prata? - perguntou Lupin, Harry e Hermione.

- Aham... - ela respondeu concentrada em lustrar a arma - Tem um lobisomem rondando a Floresta Proibida, amanhã é noite de lua cheia e vou dar um jeito naquele traste.

Todos ficaram quietos.

- Eu tive que entrar na floresta, buscar umas ervas que só podem serem colhidas em noite de lua cheia, acho que isso foi mês passado... Bom, mas não importa. Eu vi um e tenho uma certa antipatia por lobisomens, são seres das trevas não é mesmo?

Todos olharam para Lupin, que ficou mais branco.

- Ah, é? Porque não gosta de lobisomens? - perguntou Snape olhando para Lupin.

- Bom...- Melane pareceu não gostar muito do assunto - Eu era pequena...- ela fez uma pausa e continuou a polir a lança - Não era tão pequena assim, eu e meu irmão estávamos acampando em uma floresta, quer dizer... Tava toda a minha família lá, em uma clareira da floresta e...

- Melhor deixar este assunto pra depois - interrompeu Sirius.

- Não! - falou Melane séria e decidida a continuar - Eu adentrei muito a floresta, estava brincando, sabem? Bom eu ouvi uivos era ele, o lobisomem. Então, eu o vi - os lábios de Melane tremiam enquanto ela contava, com certa dificuldade - Estava pronto para me atacar, quando Patrick pulou em cima de mim, eu vi meu irmão ser devorado por uma fera. Não conseguia me mover, gritar, meus olhos estavam grudados em Patrick e aquela besta peluda. O lobisomem poderia ter me atacado, mas ele me olhou chorando, com a boca cheia de sangue do Patrick e foi embora... Lobisomens são ruins e aquele era especialmente maligno - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Melane e ela tratou de secá-la rapidamente. - Não quero que aconteça nenhuma desgraça em Hogwarts - disse se levantando, com a lança da mão - Isso aqui só vai deixá-lo fraco, depois no amanhecer, eu pergunto o que ele está fazendo aqui... Uma escola cheia de alunos, curiosos por sinal... Eu já entrei muitas vezes na Floresta Proibida quando estudava aqui e acho que isso não mudou muito...

Harry, Hermione, Snape e Sirius não entendiam porquê Melane estava falando daquele jeito, sendo que Lupin era um lobisomem e este era o único que parecia entender aquela situação estranha. Ele se virou, em direção a porta, mas Melane o interrompeu:

- Ei, Remo! Você não quer vir comigo amanhã?

Lupin virou lentamente o seu rosto pálido para Melane.

- Prof. Walker, aonde quer chegar com tudo isso? - falou Hermione nervosa, quase chorando - Pare com isso imediatamente.

- Hermione, eu não vou _matar_ ninguém - resmungou Melane, pendurando a lança na parede.

- Então você não sabe... - começou Snape.

- De quê eu não sei? - perguntou Melane, que agora guardava o restante do pó de prata.

- Isso não é engraçado, zombar deste jeito! - disse Hermione bastante alterada. Harry segurou a mão da amiga, pedindo para que ela parasse de piorar a situação.

- Durante todos estes anos ninguém lhe contou, Walker - Snape falou aproximando-se de Melane - É meio difícil perceber algo estranho quando ele está bem debaixo do nosso nariz, ainda mais estando apaixonada por ele...

- Do que está falando, Snape! - disse Melane um pouco brava. Harry se convenceu de que ela não sabia nada sobre Lupin.

- Remo Lupin é um lobisomem! - contou Snape com os olhos faiscando.

Melane ficou sem se mexer por alguns instantes e olhou para Lupin, horrorizada e depois tornou a olhar Snape.

- Isso não é verdade, se fosse eu _saberia_... Ele me _contaria_, não contaria Remo? Sirius? - falou Melane soando desesperada.

- Por Deus, Walker! Onde esteve durante todos estes anos? - continuou Snape - Porque você acha que ele não é mais professor de Hogwarts? Todos descobriram o segredo dele, que aliás, só era segredo pra você...

- Cale esta maldita boca, seu seboso de araque - falou Sirius, avançando sobre Snape.

Então, Sirius começou a brigar com Snape. Melane e Lupin pareciam estar congelados, sobre algum feitiço, porque eles apenas se olhavam, sem dizer nada um para o outro.

- Parem com isso! - falou Harry - Chega!

Os dois pararam com a gritaria.

- Vamos embora - falou Harry, puxando a amiga pelo braço - E acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

- Isso é verdade? - falou Melane, lutando contra as lágrimas - Snape disse a verdade?

- Eu sinto muito, Melane... - confessou Lupin, com um ar triste que Harry jamais tinha visto - Sinto muito.

hr

Harry ficou pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, como Melane conseguiu i_não saber que Lupin era um lobisomem/i_? Era difícil de acreditar, durante todos aqueles anos, estudando juntos e ela não sabia, nem desconfiara.

- Eu ajudei naquela confusão toda, Harry - desabafou Hermione desolada - Como ela não desconfiou em nenhum momento?

- 'Tava pensando nisso agora e acho que não é tão difícil assim - falou Harry, os dois pararam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda - Contos de fadas!

- Certamente... - o retrato disse, abrindo a passagem para os dois.

Os dois se sentaram perto da lareira, que estava acesa. No salão havia bastantes alunos, alguns estudando, outros chegando do jantar e alguns fazendo bagunça: Fred, Jorge e Lino eram um deles.

- Hermione, nem eu e nem o Rony desconfiava do Lupin, até que ficamos sabendo de toda a verdade naquele dia, na Casa dos Gritos.

- Mas Melane é uma professora, Harry. Ela leciona i_Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas!/i _- frisou Hermione, com ar seríssimo.

- O que tem a prof. Walker? - perguntou a curiosa Gina, que sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Ela não sabia que o Lupin é um lobisomem... - informou Harry.

- Oh... - resmungou Gina - E isso é grave?

- Bom, eu acho que eles tinham, tem i_alguma coisa_,/i sabe - continuou Harry - Foi horrível como ela ficou sabendo...

- O amor é cego - filosofou Gina. - Por onde vocês andaram? Com a i_Daniella/i, _Harry? - perguntou fazendo uma carinha de zanga.

- Não, procurando pó de salamandra... - falou observando Persephone entrar sorrateira no salão comunal - Eu sei quem pode ter - falou, levantando em um salto - Já volto...

Harry desviou de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano, de Neville que caminhava com uma pilha de livros e de Lilá Brown, que atravessava calmamente o salão. Persephone andava em direção ao dormitório feminino, quando Harry a alcançou e segurou-lhe o braço.

- Gramond - chamou Harry, segurando o braço da garota. Ela se virou e pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo - Precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada a tratar com você, Potter James - respondeu, puxando o braço.

- Ah, não?

- Ah sim! - respondeu virando-se para a escada. Harry a puxou novamente.

- Eu quero falar com você! Há semanas que tenho adiado esta conversa e você escorrega como sabão - disse Harry. Persephone olhou para os lados, verificando se alguém escutava a conversa e Harry fez o mesmo. Todos estavam ocupados demais para perceber que Gramond e Potter conversavam ao pé da escada que dava para o dormitório feminino.

Persephone andou até a janela que ficava perto da estante de livros, ali ninguém iria vê-los conversando e Harry, foi atrás.

- Vamos logo com isso, Potter. O que quer de mim?

- O que quero de você?! - rebateu Harry - Você sabe muito bem o que quero falar com você. Que aconteceu aquele dia nas masmorras?

- Você é cego? - perguntou espremendo os olhos por de trás das lentes grossas de seu óculos.

- Não, eu não sou - ele respondeu irritado - Vocês estão praticando i_magia negra/i_ na escola!

- E daí? Vai dizer que praticou magia negra? - perguntou debochada, rindo depois.

O coração de Harry pulsou mais forte. Ela deveria achar aquilo uma grande palhaçada e ele deveria ser o palhaço mais engraçado do circo.

- Então terei que comunicar Dumbledore - Persephone parou de rir na hora, analisou Harry e sorriu amarelo.

- Por que você não fez isso antes então, Bom Samaritano? - perguntou ameaçadora.

- Porque queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo lá. Eu poderia ter morrido, Gina também.

- Se vocês não fossem tão idiotas de nos seguirem. Ninguém os convidou lá, e Deep é bastante esquentado, quem procura acha, i_querido./i_ E ninguém é suficiente burro de matar alguém na escola.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort, Gramond?

- Além de cego, enxerido é burro - disse com certa raiva - Minha vó foi morta por ele, você acha que eu estaria lá para me alistar a ele?

- Mas magia negra é i_magia negra!/i_ - relembrou Harry.

- E daí, Potter? Você acha que o mundo é dividido entre o bom e o ruim_? iBruxos bonzinhos/i_ não sabem executar um Avada Kedrava e i_bruxos feiosos/i_ não sabem executar um Alorromora? Ora, por favor!

Harry sentiu-se estúpido.

- Nós estávamos nos divertindo. Só com magia negra se acaba com magia negra e é bom eu ficar esperta, é isto que venho fazendo e eles também. E alguém quer ser aspirante ao Lord das Trevas, Comensal eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E nem você, Potter. Deveria me agradecer - ela falou convicta.

- Pelo quê?

- Por dar um jeito na sua namorada - falou meio zangada, apertando os olhos como a pouco havia feito.

- E aquele papo de quem invadir a reunião morre? - perguntou sentindo-se mais estúpido.

- Deep falou para botar medo, mas isso não quer dizer ficará livre deles para sempre. Você invadiu o clube de duelos ultra secreto e blá blá blá. Os sonserinos tentem a serem meio vingativos, se é que me intende... Então, se acontecer mais algum acidente com você e a Weasley, será obra deles. Fique atento, Potter James. Alguém pode colocar uma poção caganeira no seu suco de abóboras e fazer com que você perca algum exame, uma visita a Hogsmeade... - sugeriu a morena sorrindo um pouco. - Eu já disse, ninguém vai matar alguém aqui em Hogwarts, ou fora... Você é muito inocente, Potter James.

- Porque está me falando estas coisas se me odeia tanto?

- Hum... Talvez porque eu realmente seja da Grifinória - e fez cara de pensativa - Eu não te odeio, i_querido/i_, só acho você metido à besta, salvador da pátria, pobre e inocente. Esta sua pose de coitadinho, sabe... Ninguém é santo, Potter James. Se acha o tal, como todos aqui.

- Não tenho culpa se você não se encaixa em Hogwarts e se acham todos aqui metidos demais - debochou Harry - A metida aqui é você! Só anda com sonserinos, fala e faz o que bem entende, quem é a idiota não sou eu, é você. Eu não sou coitadinho - defendeu-se irritado.

- Potter James, você sabe o que é ser arrancada de onde você vive, da sua escola, longe dos seus amigos e perder a sua avó, tudo de uma vez?! - disse apontando o dedo no rosto de Harry - Não! Então cale esta sua boca imunda, certo?

- Você veio de onde?

- E o que isso te interessa? - rebateu irritada, cruzando os braços. Harry ficou quieto, já sabia tudo o que queria. - Eu sou irlandesa, - respondeu de repente - mas só fico na Irlanda mesmo no Natal, com toda a família reunida. Escutava na escola dos meus antepassados, no Chile e morava com a minha avó lá. Meu pai era diretor da escola, mas daí surgiram uns pepinos aqui na Inglaterra, ele é inglês e foi convocado e... - ela suspirou meio entediada - E virou nisso tudo que você sabe. Eu tenho motivos para não gostar daqui e muito mais para não gostar destes ingleses i_almofadinhas_./i

- Você anda com os piores almofadinhas de Hogwarts, é uma surpresa os sonserinos te aceitarem - disse Harry rapidamente, olhando nos olhos nublados da garota.

- Ai, cansei de falar com você! - disse ela com maus modos - Potter James, eles não vão te deixar em paz tão cedo, não vou ficar passando a mão na sua cabeça. Abra seus olhos - preveniu a garota deixando-o sozinho.

Enfim a conversa com Persephone tinha sido bem mais produtiva que Harry pensara.

****

N/A: Hoho, nem **EU** acredito que terminei este capítulo. Tá meio chatinho, mas no próximo terá _muita ação, _quem sabe o nosso "amiguinho" Voldie dê as caras, ele anda bastante sumido, não? ''


	25. Que comecem os duelos

****

Capítulo vinte e cinco - Que os duelos comecem!

- Que bom que as aulas acabam mais cedo hoje - disse Gina satisfeita, enquanto bebericava seu suco de abóbora espetacularmente doce.

- Fale por si só - resmungou Harry, verificando que horas eram, faltava muito para ele relaxar em uma poltrona fofa do Salão Comunal da Grifinória - Os duelos começam hoje...

- E você está inscrito neles - completou Gina. - Sinceramente, eu acho que você vai morrer deste jeito, Harry.

Harry encarou a namorada e tento sorrir. É verdade, ele estava se acabando. Os treinamentos para ingressar _de vez_ na Ordem da Fênix estavam se tornando cada vez mais cansativos. E Harry pode perceber, que o volume de pessoas que estavam sendo treinadas diminuíra com o tempo. No começo, eram mais de quarenta, ele tinha certeza. E agora, eram quinze, contando com ele.

Harry não sabia há tempos o que era sonhar ou ter um pesadelo qualquer, devido a sua exaustão. E além dos treinos, tinha a escola, as aulas, deveres e ainda, o Clube de Duelos da professora Walker, que Harry tinha se saído bem na primeira etapa.

Ele estava mexendo a sua comida, sem vontade de come-la, perdido em seus pensamentos quando uma voz um pouco rouca chamou atenção de todos na mesa:

- Gina, que diabos você fez com o seu cabelo?

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Harry levantou a cabeça tão rapidamente que chegou a ficar zonzo, os gêmeos que falavam alto, se calaram rapidamente. Gina ficou imóvel, segurando seu copo de suco a alguns centímetros de sua boca. Parvati riu divertidamente e em seguida, Lilá deu-lhe um cutucão. E finalmente, Hermione deixou cair seu garfo fazendo um barulho extremamente alto.

- Gina? - repetiu Rony, parecendo meio zangado.

__

Rony falando com Gina. Hermione olhou Harry esperançosa e Harry olhou para a namorada, que estava quase sorrindo. Todos fitavam Rony, pasmos e Hermione cutucou a amiga com o pé, para que ela falasse algo.

- Meu cabelo? - balbuciou Gina.

- Este amarelo ovo está _estranho_.

- Oh - e riu nervosa - Todo este tempo me ignorando e agora, reclama da cor do meu cabelo!

- Eu estou falando isso, porque achei estranho ninguém te dizer nada - falou Rony tentando ser educado e olhou para Harry e Hermione. Apanhou suas coisas e deixou o salão, com Parvati em seus calcanhares.

- Pelo menos isso é um começo... - observou Jorge, levantando-se também.

- Isso é o começo para a minha morte, você quer dizer - reclamou Gina mal humorada.

- Até agora não entendi o porquê de você ter mudado a cor do seu cabelo, Gina - disse Lilá analisando a ex-ruiva.

- Isso é um probl... - começou Gina, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Foi porque eu pedi - disse Harry rapidamente, atraindo olhares confusos, principalmente de Gina - Eu acho as loiras bonitas, sabe...

Jorge e Fred riram alto, Hermione balançou a cabeça e Gina fez uma cara horrível e Harry não se preocupou qual tom de vermelho estavam as suas bochechas.

- As loiras são frias, meu chapa, experiência própria - falou Fred, levantando-se. Jorge lhe deu uma piscadela e se retiraram.

Harry olhou desanimado para Gina, teria que lhe dar explicações mais tarde.

- Os trouxas consideram o cachorro, como o verdadeiro amigo do homem, por ser leal. E eu tenho que concordar com eles, acho mais interessante ter um cachorro do que uma coruja, um sapo... - falou Daniella a frente da classe.

Estavam apresentando o tão "temível" trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. Snuffles parecia bastante entediado e Harry sabia o quanto era chato tudo aquilo para ele, apesar de ser interessante para os demais.

- Mas ter um cachorro não é tão fácil, principalmente se for macho que são teimosos, que é o caso do Snuffles. Você tem que adestrá-lo e isso é particularmente difícil, quando o cão já é adulto e tem os seus hábitos - completou Harry.

Todos os alunos olhavam com um absurdo interesse. "Era tão raro um bruxo criar e ensinar um cachorro?" E Daniella começou os truques. Snuffles deu a pata, sentou, rolou, fingiu-se de morto, buscou a bolinha que Daniella arremessara e mais outras coisas, arrancando "ohhhh" dos alunos.

Snuffles começou a se divertir depois que rosnou para Persephone, quando estava pegando pela décima vez a bolinha que Harry havia arremessado. Daniella definiu tal comportamento como "Isso acontece de vez em quando, mas o seu cão não atacará a pessoa, ao menos que você peça", "Coisa que você não vai fazer, Barsos", replicou Persephone fazendo uma cara extremamente mal humorada.

A sineta tocou, anunciando o final das aulas. Harry acariciou o enorme cachorro preto (que no início do seminário, Daniella definiu de 'enorme labrador preto, alguma anomalia genética'), e fez tudo o que teria que fazer. Tomar banho, alimentar-se e seguir para o saguão da escola. A maioria dos quintanistas estavam lá, inclusive Draco Malfoy, que fez questão se sorrir sarcástico para ele. Assim que todos os inscritos chegaram, prof. Walker os levou a uma sala no final do corredor no andar térreo.

A sala era enorme, com a conhecida "passarela" de duelos, cadeiras para os espectadores. Um armário com líquidos de diferentes cores, que ele presumiu que eram poções. Mais ao fundo, duas "passarelas" de duelos e mais cadeiras. Harry não se lembrava de ter tido alguma aula no térreo da escola, a sala era bem maior do que as outras que ele já havia entrado, tirando a vez que ele ficou preso no meio de todos os sonserinos.

__

"Sonserinos", ele refletiu mais uma vez. Olhou em volta, Hermione permanecia calada ao seu lado (distante, ele já tinha se acostumado com aquilo), e uma estranha agitação nos sonserinos. "Com quem eu tiver de lutar, vai ser fácil, porque os Sonserinos já arranjaram tudo", Harry pensou.

- Hermione... - ele chamou, ela olhou para o amigo com seus olhos achocolatados tristonhos. - Você se lembra com quem eu vou duelar mesmo?

- É um corvinal - respondeu Hermione - Porquê?

- Lembra, quando aconteceu aquilo tudo?

- Seja mais específico... Nossas vidas andam cheias de acontecimentos que vamos ter que passar a numerá-los - falou encarando o amigo.

- Sobre os sonserinos moverem os seus "pauzinhos" e perderem, fazer chantagem com os outros alunos, para que eu possa duelar junto com o Malfoy?

- E você acha que isso pode acontecer? - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça - Pois eu também acho... Houveram algumas desistências - comunicou Hermione - Mas eu acho que os corvinais e os lufa-lufas não concordaram com isso. E se concordarem, Harry - e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes de Harry - Você tem muito a ganhar com isso.

Harry não entendeu.

- Bom, se caso estiver tudo planejado e você duelar com Draco e perder vai ser uma pena - continuou com o rosto iluminado - Maaaas, se você ganhar, imagine só Harry! O Malfoy não vai poder falar que foi sorte ou algo do tipo. Se eu fosse você, ficaria lisonjeado de todos os quintanistas estarem se mobilizando pra vocês e Malfoy duelarem.

- Eu não sei, Mione.

- Suba lá e faça o melhor que você puder.

Peter Tyler era um garoto da mesma forma física que Harry: alto e magro. Os cabelos de Peter eram de um castanho claro, bem curtinhos. Será que o corvinal estava corrompido? Os dois se posicionaram, ao longe, ele escutou a contagem regressiva de Melane.

"Apenas sinta seus movimentos", disse Harry para si mesmo.

3, 2, 1...

- Bolbulhas! - disse Peter, da varinha do corvinal saíram jatos de luz azul claro, mas Harry demorou demais para se esquivar e foi atingido pelo feitiço. Peter deu um sorriso, satisfeito com o seu feito. Harry não notou nenhuma diferença em seu corpo. Um corvinal executando um feitiço errado? Era a mesma coisa se alguém lhe dissesse que Hermione tirou sete e meio nos exames. Difícil de acreditar, impossível.

Então, Harry lançou um Feitiço de Imobilização em seu oponente, mas ele se esquivou com facilidade. E ele percebeu que seu oponente só estava esperando uma brecha, para executar o Feitiço de Espelho e vencer o duelo. Foi quando Harry sentiu-se leve... Leve até demais, como uma bolha de sabão, que flutuava com qualquer brisa que batesse. Ele percebeu que muitos assistiam o seu duelo, e que olhavam para cima.

"Para cima?"

Harry flutuava como uma bolha em cima da passarela, uns três metros acima do chão. Aquele era efeito do feitiço que o tinha atingido de primeira. Harry pulava, para tentar voltar para o chão, mas todas as suas tentativas estavam dando errado. Tentou sair usando magia, mas nada funcionava. Foi nas tentativas frustadas de Harry, que Peter aproveitava e tentava executar o Feitiço Espelho.

- _Finite Incantatem_! - explodiu Harry nervoso. Nada acontecia.

Ele observou de cima uma luz branca sair da varinha de Peter e parar no ar. O feitiço estava dando certo e ele estava perdendo a luta.

- Protetium! - e uma bolha roxa envolveu Harry na hora exata. A luz branca bateu em seu escudo e se dispersou. Harry tirou o escudo de si e resolveu que tinha que duelar a três metros de altura acima de seu oponente.

- Isto é injusto, Potter! - reclamou Peter.

- Prof. Walker não disse nada a respeito de escudos e nem de feitiços de fazem o oponente virar uma bolha - gritou Harry.

Era bem mais fácil atacá-lo de cima, pensou Harry.

- Expelliarmus! - e um jato de luz vermelha veio com alta velocidade em cima de Harry. Ele correu para o lado e escapou do feitiço por pouco.

Era como se Harry nadasse no ar, se movimentar no alto chegava a ser divertido e rápido. Ele pensou em petrificar Peter, mas não seria muito inteligente, pois o corvinal não poderia revidar e ele, não poderia espelhar nenhuma magia.

- Devagar! - falou Harry. Peter foi atingido com facilidade, pela luz verde-musgo que saíra da varinha do grifinório. Peter movimentava-se devagar e estava furioso.

Era mais fácil de atingi-lo, mas Harry não queria fazer isso. Teria que cansar o oponente, que estava sendo fácil, pois o corvinal estava fazendo bastante esforço para se movimentar, enquanto Harry tinha mais disponibilidade de movimentos e uma visão melhor.

Peter já estava cansado e sua concentração diminuíra, pois não estava conseguindo espelhar os feitiços de Harry.

- Expelliarmus - tentou Peter de novo.

- Reversus! - da varinha de Harry saiu uma luz branca, que parou no ar. A luz vermelha, que vinha de encontro com Harry, atingiu a parede branca. Com velocidade maior, o expelliarmus de Peter voltou-se para ele mesmo, o corvinal foi arremessado da passarela.

E Harry ganhou o duelo.

No dia seguinte todos estavam falando do duelo de Harry Potter e Peter Tyler. E de como Harry tinha derrotado o corvinal à três metros de altura, com o braço engessado. Harry até gostou um pouco do falatório no começo, mas depois... O assunto se esticou pela semana inteira. Mesmo com Hermione derrotando brilhantemente Aretha Darkins, uma lufa-lufa, Draco Malfoy que apenas demorou cinco minutos para acabar com Jimmy Carton. O assunto era sempre Harry, Harry e _Harry Potter_.

Gina também parecia se incomodar um pouco, mas nunca reclamou nada para Harry. Gina também estava se saindo bem no Clube de Duelos, até agora só havia perdido uma vez.

- Porque vocês garotas discutem tanto sobre este baile? - perguntou Dino Thomas carrancudo. Quando não falavam dos duelos de Harry, falavam do Baile Surpresa (e ninguém sabia qual era a surpresa) - Nós já tivemos este ano outro baile e foi a mesma coisa. Com que roupa você vai? E blá blá blááá!

- Que importa as roupas! - acrescentou Neville.

- Alguém tem que escrever um livro da importância de roupas e porque as mulheres se importam tanto com elas - falou Filipe Patriani. Os meninos deram risada.

- Pra que tanto pano, o que importa é que vamos tirá-los depois - debochou Fred, abocanhando um pedaço de maça.

- Vocês precisam facilitar o nosso trabalho - completou Jorge.

- Calem a boca todos vocês! - disse Angelina irritadíssima - O que você sabe de tirar roupas alem das suas, Fred Weasley?

- Xiiii...- chiou Harry. Nisso, Gina lhe beliscou o braço.

- Isso é serve pra você também, Harry!

E começou uma discussão engraçada, as meninas também reclamavam que os garotos falavam além da conta sobre Quadribol. Quando Rony aproximou-se da mesa (espirrando bastante) todos ali perto, ficaram calados...

Assim que Rony sentou, Lilá lhe lançou um olhar estranho. Patil o olhou, sorriu fraquinho.

- Bom dia, Rony – ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia... – respondeu encabulado.

- Resfriado?

- Um pouco...

- Seu nariz está vermelho, acho melhor você tomar alguma poção para resolver isso – aconselhou Pavarti, gentilmente.

- Rony, não acredito que você está resfriado! – brigou Lilá. – E agora?

- Um zerão! – brincou Neville.

Harry virou-se para Gina e sussurrou:

- Lá estão eles falando deste mistério que envolve Gramond, algo sem magia e notas.

- Será que tem algo a ver àqueles duelos dos sonserinos?

- Eu não sei, Gina... - respondeu Harry baixinho.

- Quando ela souber... Vai te matar - continuou Lilá, referindo-se a Persephone.

- Quem vai matar quem? – perguntou Hermione se sentando à mesa.

- Gramond, quando souber que Rony está gripado... – contou Neville. – Quantas vezes ela falou para você não tomar vento, Rony?

Rony tinha um acesso de tosse, tossia, tossia. Foi ficando vermelho e sem fôlego.

- Eu achei que você tinha perdido a hora, Mione - falou Gina, comendo os seus ovos.

Hermione estava diferente naquela manhã. Mais corada e um sorriso perdido nos lábios, Harry notou rapidamente, porque aquela melancolia havia desaparecido dos olhos achocolatados de Hermione.

- Rony vai morrer hoje. Com sua tosse ou pelas mãos de Persephone! – supôs Lilá.

Rony se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Pavarti. Ela olhou, sem entender nada, Hermione também olhou e fez uma cara estranha.

- Tenho que falar com você, é rápido – contou Rony.

- Rony...

- Vai logo, Pá! – disse Lilá, empurrando a amiga para fora do banco. Ela se levantou, mas não pegou na mão de Rony. Assim que os dois se afastaram, Lilá virou-se para Hermione com uma cara amarga.

- Eles terminaram se é isto que quer saber - contou Lilá, com os olhos quase faiscando.

- E o que isso me interessa? - perguntou Hermione, passando manteiga em seu pão.

- Eu apenas respondi a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça - explicou Lilá. Por segundos Hermione parou de passar manteiga em seu pão, encarou a colega e continuou a se servir.

- Onde está o Ronald, James Potter? - perguntou Gramond, bastante alto.

- Eu tenho cara de bússola, para saber a localização exata do Rony? - falou Harry - Porque você _sempre pergunta_ pra mim?

- Porque eu gosto de irritá-lo - respondeu altiva. Gina deu um risinho baixo e Lilá disse que Rony vinha vindo. Gramond se irritou com o sorriso da Weasley e começou a discutir. Como sempre...

- Aí está você, Ronald! O que diabos pensa que faz com a sua vida? – falou Persephone, muito brava.

- Eu estou um pouco gripado – disse com tom anasalado.

- _Um pouco?_ Sem comentários – ela se aproximou de Rony e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Hermione, Harry e Gina trocaram olhares.

- Gramond, é só Rony tomar uma poção e pronto! Sem escândalos e sem confusões – falou Harry, só agora Rony tinha percebido a sua presença.

- O dia que precisar de alguma opinião sua, Potter James, choverá Poção do Amor! Não se meta onde não é chamado! – disse rispidamente.

- Não fale assim com ele – defendeu Gina.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, Virgínia? Minha discussão é com Ronald e não com você, garota petulante. Depois conversamos, você e todo o resto – e saiu, dirigindo-se à mesa sonserina.

- Não agüento mais ela – falou Gina bem alto.

Rony se sentou à mesa, começou a apanhar várias coisas para comer e Harry ficou olhando para ele, esperando alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou o ruivo.

Gina olhou para o irmão surpresa.

- Nada... E a tosse? – perguntou Harry.

- Está tudo bem comigo.

- Santo Deus, quer dizer que está tudo em paz agora? – perguntou um Jorge sorridente.

- Sempre esteve tudo em paz – falou Rony, levantando-se.

- É UM BOM COMEÇO! – gritou Fred, feliz enquanto via o irmão deixar o salão.

Harry e os outros membros da Ordem estavam sentados na familiar sala redonda, escondida em algum lugar de Hogwarts, esperando Sparow para começar os treinamentos. Harry era conhecido como "J", não que ele realmente quisesse ser chamado de J, mas ele demorou muito para falar a sua identidade nova, e Sparow o nomeou de J, assim como outros integrantes: Texas, Nake e Peppers.

Sparow tinha uma boa imaginação e Harry ficara feliz por não ser chamado de Nake ou qualquer estado dos Estados Unidos ou algo parecido.

Houve um grande baque na extremidade esquerda da sala, lá vinha Sparow, deslizando com sua capa preta, como um dementador, pela sala. Os quinze se levantaram.

- Eu vou ser curto e grosso - ele começou com a voz mal humorada - Andei assistindo os duelos, como vocês mesmos já esperavam e calculo que se estivessem em combate, já estariam mortos. Ou seja, tudo o que nós passamos até agora foi completamente inútil.

Harry sentiu Peppers estremecer ao seu lado, o companheiro tinha os punhos cerrados.

- Será que não sabem se comportar em um duelo? - continuou furioso. Sparow andava de um lado para o outro, na frente deles. - Todos vocês foram espetacularmente mal nos duelos!

- Eu ganhei o duelo - falou Nake bem alto, no final da fila.

- Eu sei, todos aqui ganharam, mas ganhar uma batalha não significa nada. Todos vocês, _todos_ foram atingidos pelo primeiro feitiço. Estão devagar demais! Para reagir, para bolar estratégias, para tudo!

- Se ao menos... - começou Peppers.

- Se ao menos o quê? - retrucou Sparow - Quero mais garra, vai força de vontade. Todos vocês estavam confiantes demais durante nesta semana de duelos. Na primeira etapa havia muito mais força de vontade, será que é porque estavam valendo as duas notas para D.A.C.T? Ou porque todos vocês, estão se achando um máximo serem recrutas da Ordem da Fênix?

Todos ficaram quietos.

- Estão dispensados!

O salão ficou escuro e Harry seguiu para o salão comunal de sua casa, frustado, irritado. Tudo bem que não foi um bom começo virar uma bolha se sabão no meio de todos, mas ele aproveito de sua desvantagem e transformou-a em vantagem. Era isso que Sparow vinha falando em todas as reuniões e Harry tinha feito isso. Chegando no dormitório, para sua surpresa, encontrou todos os garotos acordados: rindo.

- Aee, Harry! - cumprimentou Dino Thomas - Aonde é que você estava, a esta hora da madrugada?

Harry ficou parado na porta, olhando os colegas de quarto. Ele teria que mentir e sabia que era péssimo nisso.

- Harry sempre sai de madrugada - comentou Neville - De vez em quando eu acordo e vejo que ele não está na cama...

- Eu sei o que ele estava fazendo! - anunciou Simas, com os olhos brilhando. Ele pulou da cama e em seguida, em cima de Harry, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

- Sabe? - perguntou Harry, empurrando Simas pra longe e fechando a porta.

- 'Cês são um bando de Zé Roelas - comentou Simas cheio de si, encostando-se na porta. - É muito óbvio onde ele estava até agora...

Harry começou a juntas as peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, tentando disfarçar a sua agitação. Os meninos pararam de conversar e começaram a gritar feito uns loucos. Pulando de cama em cama, sobretudo Neville e Rony. Os dois cantarolavam algo como "Nós ganhamos um galeão, nós ganhamos um galeão!". Simas e Dino gritavam também, mas Harry não entendeu o que era.

- Querem parar com o barulho! - pediu Harry, sem sucesso - Pareeeeeeeeeeeeem!

Não adiantou nada, depois de três minutos gritando, ele deu com os braços e entrou na folia: arremessando sapatos, travesseiros e qualquer coisa que encontrasse pela frente; e os outros faziam exatamente a mesma coisa. Harry estava perto da porta, colocando dentro de um travesseiro o sapato de Rony, que ele logo arremessaria em alguém.

- Hey, Harry! - chamou Rony. Ele olhou surpreso, quando quatro almofadas vinham em sua direção. Ele abaixou a cabeça e neste instante Filipe Patriani abriu a porta do quarto violentamente. A porta bateu com força em Harry, fazendo com que ele caísse de quatro no chão, já que estava agachado. Harry se recompôs rapidamente, parecendo mais um tomate. Os cinco ficaram quietos, Filipe entrou sem dizer nada e apanhou da mão de Harry o travesseiro.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - perguntou Patriani.

- Guerra de travesseiro - falou Rony - Quer brincar também? - perguntou, fazendo com que os amigos dessem risadas.

- Agora não é hora de brincadeiras, Weasley. Assim como vocês me acordaram, poderiam acordar os outros alunos, que estão _descansando após um dia duro de estudos_! - disse Filipe, bem bravo. - E o que tem nestes travesseiros?

- Sapatos - respondeu Harry - Pra doer um pouquinho, sabe...

- Vai, Patriani, qual é a sua? - intimidou Rony - Você parece o meu irmão Percy, que só pensa na sua monitoria e isso e aquilo. Você precisa se divertir um pouco e parar de amolar a vida dos outros. _Vive_ me amolando!

- Não tenho nada contra guerra de travesseiros, mas vocês poderiam lacrar a porta com um feitiço silenciador - falou o monitor - Mas você não tem competência pra isso!

Rony ficou vermelho de raiva e desatinou a falar uma porção de besteiras.

- Silêncio! - disse Patriani apontando a varinha para Rony, que ficou mudo na hora.

- Cinco pontos a menos pra Grifinória, Weasley - anunciou. Olhou ameaçador para os outros garotos.

- Tudo bem, Filipe - começou Dino - Nós sabemos que é a sua obrigação...

- Rony que é um idiota bocudo - acrescentou Simas, pisando no pé do ruivo - Obrigada pela dica do Feitiço Silenciador.

Filipe sorriu e fechou a porta.

- Finite - disse Neville, liberando o feitiço da boca de Rony - Você precisa _parar_ de odiar ele.

- Eu não odeio ele! - falou Rony nervoso, jogando-se em sua cama.

- É a Hermione, não é mesmo? - continuou Simas rindo. - Ê lêlê, hein? Só porque eles vivem grudados?

Rony levantou-se meio nervoso e arremessou com força uma almofada em Simas.

- Porque vocês começaram com esta guerra de travesseiros? - perguntou Harry, tentando mudar o assunto. Neste instante, Rony se dirige ao banheiro masculino. Neville fez menção de explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas Harry seguiu Rony.

No banheiro, o ruivo lavava o rosto. Harry apanhou a sua escova de dente, o banheiro estava quase silencioso, se não fosse a torneira de uma pia que estava quebrada, a água pingava e fazia um barulho irritante. Quando o ruivo secava o rosto, Harry resolveu falar alguma coisa...

- Rony você não acha que devemos conversar? - disse Harry. O Rony desceu um pouco a toalha e sua sobrancelha esquerda estava levemente arqueada, parecia surpreso.

- Quanta cerimônia - resmungou Rony, apanhado sua escova de dentes.

- Como assim, você nem ao menos olhava pra minha cara!

- Você quer ir direto ao ponto? - perguntou Rony, o moreno lhe encarou um pouco bravo - Harry, se ponha no meu lugar, o que você faria. Você tem uma irmã e eu começo a sair com ela...

- Rony, eu não estava _saindo_ com ela - interrompeu Harry.

- Seja lá o que for! - respondeu exaltado - Tô saindo com a sua irmã, nem te falo nada, porque acho que você não entenderia, que iria ter ataques de ciúmes ou isso ou aquilo. Sendo que todo mundo já está sabendo, inclusive os meus pais e as namoradas dos meus irmãos. Como é que você ficaria?

- Rony, eu...

- Rony uma ova! Você e a Gina acham as piores coisas de mim, a Hermione também!

Harry respirou fundo e disse:

- Nós não achamos as piores coisas de você, Rony.

- Ah, não? - resmungou impaciente.

- Acha que eu não queria ter lhe contado tudo no primeiro instante?

- E porque não contou?

- Por causa da Gina... Ela achou que era melhor dar um tempo, mas por favor, não fique bravo com ela. Isso é besteira, Rony.

- Humf... Você ficava todo bravinho porque estava de segredo coma Gramond, sendo que é um trabalho que nós estamos fazendo. E depois, fala que foi besteira... É ruim ser pré julgado. Harry, se tivesse um cara para namorar a Gina, que _seja você_, entende? - Rony fez uma pausa - É meu amigo, entende?

- Entendo, por isso que quero lhe pedir desculpas. Isso não vai mais acontecer, ficar com adivinhando as coisas... - contou Harry - Me desculpa, cara... Está sendo horrível ficar brigado com você - Rony abriu um sorriso - E deve ser um porre ficar andando com a Pavarti e a Lilá atrás de você.

- Até que não, eu tive as minhas vantagens - e Rony sorriu de novo - E deve ter sido um saco ficar estudando com a Hermione. Não fiquei com muita raiva de você... Quer dizer na hora, se sua cabeça tivesse explodido eu acharia engraçado, mas foi bom dar um tempo e me arrepender por não ter te escutado...

- Ok, jogo limpo então - e Harry estendeu a mão.

- Qual é, não precisamos desta formalidade - disse, jogando no cabelo de Harry poção para dentes.

Uma gota de suor de Harry escorreu da sua testa, deslizando por trás da lente de seus óculos e quase chegando ao seu lábio, quando sua mão trêmula impedisse que o fizesse; secando esta gota de suor como as outras que se espalhavam em sua face.

Não sabia se estava com mais fome do que cansado. Havia mais de uma hora e meia que estava treinando no salão oval.

Todos os pombos treinavam feitiços de defesa, a mando de Sparow, que ainda não tinha se cansado de relatar o fracasso de todos eles, que para Harry, de início não parecia ter fracassado tanto assim, mas agora ele _sabia_ que deveria ser mais esperto e atento ao seu ataque e retaguarda. Seu parceiro, Nake, era muito bom em qualquer feitiço de defesa. Melhor que todos ali e deu um trabalho enorme para Harry. O treinamento acabou e Harry foi o primeiro a deixar o salão oval, enquanto caminhava rapidamente para a Torre da Grifinória (todos tinham 15 minutos para voltarem as suas casas, não importava o quão longe era do salão de treinamento), que as coisas estavam começando a entrar nos eixos e chegava a sorrir com isso.

Rony aos poucos voltara ao normal, Hermione não andava mais tão distante como o costume e o sorriso voltara a fazer parte de Gina.

Harry entrara no salão comunal e encontrou Hermione, subindo as escadas. Na verdade, foi Hermione que _encontrou_ Harry:

- Harry? O que está fazendo fora da cama? - o garoto virou-se com o coração batendo forte.

- Nada... - mentiu ele.

A amiga encarou-o novamente e percebeu que Harry estava nitidamente suado e com ar de cansaço.

- Não sabia que _fazer nada_ fazia soava tanto - observou Hermione, indo de encontro ao amigo. - Você estava treinando quadribol não é mesmo? Com este seu braço quebrado...

- Sim - Harry concordou rapidamente - Quero estar melhor para a final, se é que vou participar da final...

Hermione sorriu com pena do amigo.

- Harry... Porque você não esquece um pouco do quadribol e pensa em outras coisas mais saudáveis e que você possa fazer, sem tantos sacrifícios?

- Como os exames dos N.O.M's - disse sem vontade. O rosto da amiga se contorceu em um sorriso.

- Não, estou falando do baile de amanhã...

- Baile? - perguntou - Ahhhhhhhh, sim sim! Vai com quem?

- Com ninguém... - contou, parecendo feliz demais para alguém que não tinha par. - Você sabe se o...

- Não... - respondeu Harry, sem ao menos ouvir a pergunta toda de Hermione - Rony não vai com ninguém, ele me disse... Falou que só ia aparecer um pouco - Hermione ardeu em fogo. - E aí, como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

- Maiores que as minhas expectativas - falou rapidamente - Mas é estranho, sabe?

- O quê?

- Pavarti... É horrível ficar naquele dormitório. Eu preferiria dormir no lago, com aquela lula gigante do que ficar lá. Pavarti nem olha mais para a minha cara, Lilá também... Eu sempre andei mais com vocês do que com as meninas em geral - contou Hermione - Foi tão horrível este tempo todo, ainda está sendo. Não tenho nada o que fazer, eu arranjo algo para me distrair, mas não adianta. Os grupinhos já estão formados, parece que todas as meninas de Hogwarts estão sem solidariedade com a Patil. Porque Rony não está mais com ela, acham que eu puxei o tapete, que a _Monitora_ fez isso, que _Monitora_ fez aquilo... Eu não fiz nada, Harry, você sabe disso! - desabafou, com os olhos cheios d'água. Ele puxou a amiga e abraçou-a forte. Hermione chorava bastante.

- Às vezes fico pensando o que fiz de errado para merecer isso... Não quis roubar o namorado de ninguém, evitei mais o que pude. E eu ainda evito, mas não tenho inteiro controle sobre mim - disse com a voz pastosa de choro - Você me entende, Harry?

- Hermione, vocês dois se gostam, as garotas tem que entender isso. Ninguém planejou nada, ninguém pede para se apaixonar - consolou Harry.

- E pior, acham que eu dei uma _Poção do Amor_ para o Rony - contou, soando desesperada. Harry arregalou os olhos. - Eu sei que é ilegal e _nunca, nunquinha_ na minha vida eu faria algo do tipo.

- Mione, o que tiver que ser, será. Não ligue para estas meninas, são um bando de invejosas - Hermione sorriu um pouco - Vai, vamos dormir...

Ela soltou-se de Harry e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Durante todo o dia, Harry procurou o amigo pelo castelo. Primeiro de março, aniversário de Rony, mas parecia que o ruivo tinha evaporado da escola. Sem sinal de Rony Weasley por todo castelo. Cansado de procurar pelo amigo, resolveu ir atrás de Gina e descobriu que ela e mais uma porção de meninas, estavam começando a se arrumarem para a festa. Harry olhou em seu relógio de bolso, eram três e meia da tarde e o baile começaria as sete... Resolveu tirar um cochilo e dormiu a tarde toda. Algumas vezes acordava devido ao barulho que os garotos faziam, mas Harry estava dominado por um sono tão grande, que se virava de lado e dormia novamente. E durante seu sono, sonhou com uma mulher de cabelos ruivos caída no chão.

- HARRY!

Ele esticou-se na cama, devido ao susto e abriu os olhos rapidamente. Era Dino Thomas, todo arrumado, acompanhado de Simas.

- Acorda seu trasgo - disse Simas, chacoalhando Harry - São sete horas e você ainda está dormindo!

- Você dormiu o dia todo, cara - acrescentou Dino. Harry sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente. Bocejou umas dez vezes e só então percebeu que _realmente_ eram mais que sete horas.

Harry nunca se arrumou tão rápido e desejou ter dormido mais um pouco, porque neste momento estava mofando no sofá do salão comunal, meia hora sentado e olhando para o teto. Até que ele viu Gina descendo as escadas.

De vestido grafite escuro, com uma saia rodada, cabelos completamente soltos e cacheados nas pontas. E o melhor de tudo, sorria para ele.

Harry saltou do sofá e foi quase correndo de encontro com a namorada.

- Preciso dizer que você está linda?

- Hm... - e fez cara de pensativa - Precisa!

- Você está linda, senhorita Virgínia Weasley - e beijou a mão da namorada. - E você voltou a ser ruiva novamente - falou, dando o braço a namorada.

- Graças! Não me agüentava mais me ver com aqueles cabelos Loiro-Malfoy.

Quando os dois chegaram ao salão comunal o baile ainda não tinha começado. Todos olhando esperançosos para as cortinas do palco instalado no salão principal.

- Será que aconteceu algo com As Esquisitonas? - perguntou Gina.

- Como você sabe que são elas por de trás das cortinas?

- Tô chutando, toda vez é a mesma banda...

Alvo Dumbledore surgiu a frente do palco, parecendo um pouco feliz demais.

- Com vocês, a banda de Hogwarts! NO NAME!

Gina e Harry olharam-se rapidamente, depois para o palco. Harry realmente não acreditou no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

- O QUE O RONY TÁ FAZENDO _LÁ_?

- Você vem perguntar pra mim!

Aparentemente Rony estava nervoso, segurando o seu baixo, cantando Beatles junto com Lilá, Neville e _Gramond._ Harry logo entendeu, olhou para Gina que tinha a boca aberta, assim como tantos a sua volta.

- Desde quando Rony sabe tocar?

- Gina, era por isso que ele saía tanto com a Gramond, por causa da banda.

- E porque eles não podiam contar para nós?

- Sei lá... Para não estragar a surpresa, estas coisas em Hogwarts se espalham rapidamente.

Hermione apareceu radiante perto dos dois, acompanhada de Filipe.

- Vocês acreditam nisso? - perguntou empolgada.

- O Weasley superou desta vez - acrescentou Filipe.

- Wow, tá pensando o quê? - falou Gina - Eu sou uma Weasley também.

- Afê - resmungou Filipe - Todos vocês são esquentadinhos demais ou é impressão minha?

- Vai Gina, vamos dançar... - disse Harry, puxando-a para a pista. Foi quando a banda parou de tocar:

- Olá, Hogwarts! – gritou Lilá muito animada.

Os alunos vieram abaixo, foi uma gritaria total, especialmente da Grifinória, pois a banda era composta de alunos desta casa.

- OLÁ HOGWARTS!- gritou Lilá, desta vez mais alto. O barulho foi maior ainda.

Rony se sentiu extremamente satisfeito.

- Este é o nosso projeto de Estudo dos Trouxas e resolvemos montar uma banda. Nesta noite cantaremos somente músicas dos Beatles, grupo que fez muito sucesso em todo mundo trouxa. Foi um mito, muitos adolescentes de nossa idade ainda gostam de Beatles – contou Lilá.

Depois, Rony começou a falar, com a voz meio embargada. Todos prestavam atenção em cada integrante da banda falava. E logo, todos os alunos estavam dançando novamente.

Gina colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, que passou seu braço pela cintura da namorada.

- Se eu pudesse ficaria sempre assim... - Gina falou amorosa no ouvido de Harry.

- Eu também, só queria estar sem este gesso no meu braço.

Gina desgrudou-se um pouco de Harry, ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Gina, adorava fazer aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos e se beijaram, no meio do salão.

Já fazia um certo tempo que não namoravam e beijar Gina, era uma das melhores coisas a se fazer.

- Harry... - disse Gina sorrindo - Eu gosto _muito_ de você.

- Eu também, Gina.

Dançaram bastante músicas, perdidos no salão e como sempre, Harry meio atrapalhado mais a namorada parecia não se importar muito.

- Ei, Harry – chamou Rony, cutucando o amigo nas costas – Viu a Hermione?

Ele se virou, num sorriso só.

- Hum, quer dizer que era isso que você andava fazendo? Uma banda! Não sabia que você tocava – disse alegremente.

- Nem eu... Desde quando você toca aquele troço? - perguntou Gina.

- Depois eu explico, vocês viram Hermione? – perguntou Rony novamente.

- Ah, sim... Hermione estava aqui, foi falar com a Chang - informou Gina.

- Foi? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu não sei... Ela estava com a Cho, andando por aí, parece que elas ficaram amigas agora.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Hermione? - Gina fez que não com a cabeça - Vamos lá pra fora, então.

A música já estava baixinha, quando Harry e Gina estavam perto dos portões de Hogwarts, na enorme escadaria. Harry contou sua conversa com Hermione, na noite passada.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada, Harry.

- Porquê?

- Porque não podemos fazer nada para mudar a opinião daquelas meninas sobre a Hermione - falou soando seca.

- Falando assim parece que você nem ao menos se preocupa com ela, sabia?

- Eu acho que você se importa _demais_.

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi.

Gina cruzou os braços e bufou alto.

- Harry, você nem ao menos me perguntou como foi o meu dia, sabia? Você está preocupado com Rony, Hermione e toda a Hogwarts, mas às vezes parece que você não se importa comigo.

- Gina, não é assim...

- Não é assim? - falou brava - Quantas vezes conversamos sobre _nós dois_? Você se preocupa demais com os outros, Harry. Tem que parar se _ser_ assim. Amigo é uma coisa, agora ficar vivendo pelos outros é outra coisa completamente diferente! Quantos momentos tivemos só nós dois? Hein?

Harry ficou calado e o rosto de Gina estava ficando com uma coloração vermelho claro.

- Tá vendo, você não sabe! Pouco se importa comigo.

- Está sendo injusta, Gina! - respondeu Harry - Injusta e egoísta.

- Egoísta? - repetiu ela bastante alto - Só porque eu quero um pouco de atenção do meu namorado. A mesma atenção que você dá ao Rony, Hermione ou qualquer outra pessoa. Você quem está sendo egoísta e injusto, Harry!

Gina sentou-se nos degraus da escada e apoiou seus cotovelos nos joelhos, e com as mãos segurava a cabeça; estava com um bico enorme.

Garotas eram mais complicadas do que ele poderia imaginar. Tinha uma leve idéia ao conviver com Hermione, que era só sua amiga. Ele não sabia o que fazer, a não ser a ficar murmurando pra si mesmo "socorro, socorro". Talvez Gina tivesse razão, quase não ficava com ela, quase não conversam... "Mas eu gosto dela, tenho _certeza_!". Gostava tanto que estava doendo vê-la daquele jeito. Harry andou até Gina e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O.k., me desculpe...

Gina virou o rosto para o outro lado e disse:

- Você sempre me pede desculpas e sempre eu te perdôo, mas não vai ser assim desta vez.

O coração de Harry parou por alguns instantes e sentiu sua garganta seca. De repente parecia faltar até ar, mesmo com a brisa gelada que batia em seu rosto.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry com a voz meio embargada. Ela olhou Harry no fundo de seus olhos.

- Eu não sei, Harry... - disse com uma voz trêmula - O que você quer que eu faça com um cara que não está nem aí para mim?

- Gina eu _gosto muito de você_!

- Não parece! - falou se levantando - Está frio aqui... - e começou a subir a escada. Harry ficou a observando subir, a saia do vestido sendo balançada pelo vento. Gina começou a subir correndo e Harry viu o cabelo vermelho dela sumir na escuridão do castelo. Tinha o abandonado, fugindo dele... E poderia ser para sempre. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e seu coração pareceu parar novamente.

****

N/A: Eu sei que prometi _ação_ neste capítulo, mas não coube! Estou escrevendo o mais rápido que posso... Próximo capítulo duelo entre Hermione e Pavarti, que bicho será que vai dar, hein? Gina terminou mesmo com Harry? E cadê o Voldemort? Hmmmm! :-P

Quem quiser saber o que está rolando entre Hermione e Rony, só ler **Amo-te tanto**, que estou mandando os capítulos aos poucos.


	26. Vinte de março

****

N/A: Duelos decentes, Sirius dando conselhos amorosos, um pouco mais sobre Rouge. Lembram dela? Se quiser saber mais, só lendo! :-P

Antes que me esqueça, obrigada aos e-mails (tá chegando um monte!) e meu pai está bem, Graças à Deus.

Ah! Tentem não ligar se o nome da Parvati, se estiver escrito errado, meu Word não gosta nem um pouco, ele troca por Pavarti e assim como Merlin/Merlim e eu cansei de lutar contra este programa. Até pensei em azara-lo, mas depois, como eu iria ficar para escrever a fic? Um à zero pra ele. ¬¬'''

E R/Hr de plantão, **Amo-te tanto** já acabou e você ainda não sabe ainda o que aconteceu?! Não dê uma de Harry Potter pra ficar esperando o Rony contar tudo, vai lá e "veja" com os próprios olhos, eu empresto a minha capa de invisibilidade. Só não suje de gordura! =)

Este capítulo estava enorme. Ele tinha **_dezenove_** páginas, mas andei fazendo uns cortes e deixando algo para o próximo capítulo. Senão iria ficar cansativo demais para ler. Aproveite cada linha, tô fazendo uma loucura, mandando este capítulo sem ter terminado o seguinte. Escrever, eu escrevo rápido, fiz este em seis dias! O problema é a falta de tempo, meu computador não está muito legal e quando arranjo umas horas pra escrever, caio na cama. Acordar todos os dias cinco da manhã, ficar o dia todo fora, ter aula aos sábados está se tornando cansativo demais. Por favor, sejam pacientes comigo! =)

Capítulo vinte e seis - Vinte de Março

Harry subia revoltadíssimo para o salão comunal, batendo o pé forte, como se estivesse marchando. Tudo o que menos queria era brigar com mais uma pessoa. "Talvez seja o meu destino, brigar com os membros da família Weasley", pensou bastante armagurado. Subiu a escada correndo e abriu a porta do dormitório nervoso. Foi então que viu Persephone.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Persephone tinha os olhos quase arregalados e sua respiração estava bastante intensa e deixou cair um livro no chão.

- Porque está mexendo nas minhas coisas?

- Não estou mexendo em nada - ela respondeu, meio alterada - Só estou deixando este livro aqui - e pegou o livro do chão - Presente meu para o Rony...

- E desde quando você é _tão legal_ que dá presentes para os outros?

- Potter, qual é o seu problema, hein? - falou arremessando o livro na cama de Rony - Por Merlin, larga a mão de ser ranzinza. E além do mais, eu já estou indo... Ela passou por Harry, então ele puxou-a pelo braço.

- Você não me engana, Gramond.

- Me deixa em paz, Potter James! - ela pediu, livrando-se da mão de Harry e deixou o ambiente.

No dia seguinte todos falavam sobre o baile e logicamente sobre a banda. Harry não estava muito a vontade de falar sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada. Não viu Gina durante as refeições, no primeiro instante pensou em procurá-la, mas se ela não estava no salão principal esta razão chamava-se: Harry Potter. No dia seguinte, nenhum vestígio de Gina, tentou insinuar algo para Rony, mas...

Rony estava no País das Maravilhas durante todos aqueles dias, sendo aclamado por saber tocar baixo e o fator _Hermione_. Algo acontecera na noite do baile, estava certo disso, porque o ambiente estava diferente entre os dois _amigos_. Rony tentou-lhe contar alguma coisa, mas desta vez foi Harry quem não lhe deu muita atenção. Sua cabeça estava cheia de caraminholas plantadas por Gina.

Uma brisa gelada bateu no rosto de Harry, já era tarde, mais que oito horas da noite e ele ainda estava sentado em uma das árvores que ficavam próximas ao lado de Hogwarts.

- Caraminholas na cabeça, Harry?

Ele virou-se para ver quem era e reconheceu a silhueta de Melane, que estava junto com Snuffles.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela prosseguiu.

- Estou estudando a inclinação da lua, Melane...

- Professora Walker para você, Potter. Vamos, vamos para dentro. Já está tarde, não me faça tirar pontos da Grifinória.

- _Prof. Walker_ - enfatizou Harry - Eu poderia falar um pouco de _latim_ com o Snuffles.

- Agora? - disse ela olhando para os lados - Isso vai contra as ordens de Dumbledore, Harry. Ele não pode se transformar aqui - falou baixo. Snuffles chorou baixinho e Harry fez carinho em sua cabeça.

- Não, nada disso... - disse Melane olhando para o cachorro - Você disse cinco minutos, estamos passeando desde o final do jantar, eu estou cansada e tenho que dar aulas amanhã, lições para corrigir e tem o Clube de Duelos e você sabe mais que eu que _não pode se transformar aqui fora_, então não chore. E Harry, desfaça esta sua cara de dó, porque eu sou uma mulher má agora.

- Melane, são apenas cinco minutos...

- Por que não deixam esta conversa para amanhã? - ela recomendou e Snuffles chorou baixinho de novo. - Ou para depois, já que não posso mais receber alunos no meu quarto...

- Porquê?

- Snape - respondeu ela chateada - Disse que era anti-ético! E mais um monte de asneiras, ele fica me perseguindo, aquele narigudo de uma figa! - falou com a cara fechada - E agora vamos... - disse Melane, puxando a guia de Snuffles que não se moveu.

- Vai, Professora!

Melane olhou para a cara dos dois e pensou no quão perigoso aquilo seria.

- Isso vai me custar a vida se Dumbledore ficar sabendo! Vamos entrar um pouco na Floresta, assim não corremos nenhum risco.

Então, os três adentraram um pouco a floresta. Harry viu o seu padrinho e uma sensação de alívio apareceu. Melane se distanciou um pouco, depois de ser expulsa por Harry da conversa.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius.

- Problemas com a namorada - falou Harry rapidamente.

- Ai não! Eu não entendo _nada_ disso, Remo é o cara certo...

- Humf, se ele fosse o cara certo Melane já saberia que ele é um lobisomem.

- Ah, mas isso é uma outra coisa, muito mais complicada do que você possa imaginar.

- É eu sei, tanto que quero me manter fora disso.

- Eu ouvi o meu nome!!! - ressoou de Melane ao fundo.

- Mas o que aconteceu entre você e a ruivinha?

- Ela me disse que sou egoísta e... E...

- Injusto - completou Sirius.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque eu sou o Rei do Egoísmo e da Injustiça, fora outras coisas que você vai aprender com o tempo.

- Ah, também disse que eu só penso nos meus amigos, que não dedico o meu tempo à ela e coisas do tipo. Mas Sirius... O que ela quer que eu faça, seja um Clark Kent da vida? Saia por aí voando e coisas do tipo?

- Quem é Clark Kent?

- É um garanhão famoso entre os trouxas...

- Ah... Então, provavelmente ela não quer que você seja o Clark Kent da vida dela, Harry.

- Porquê?

- Oras, porque é coisa de trouxas e provavelmente ela não conhece - e abriu seu sorriso faceiro, Harry riu também.

- Sirius eu estou falando sério.

- Eu sei. Olha, eu tive muitos problemas com garotas. Lógico, um cara como eu, lindo, inteligente, ninguém resistia a mim.

- Sirius eu estou falando sério - falou Harry rindo de novo.

- Mas é sério! Melane vem cá!

- Ah, não! - reclamou Harry.

Melane já estava perto dos dois, com a coleira azul na mão.

- Eita conversa da mais demorada, hein - reclamou Melane. - Já trocaram todas as receitas?

- Mel, eu não era o garanhão de Hogwarts? - perguntou Sirius.

- Você me chamou para me perguntar isso? - ela rebateu - Sirius, você era insuportável, junto com Tiago e todos os garotos da sua idade. Com a joça do seu cabelo cumprido jogando pra lá e pra cá. Eu realmente não sei o que as meninas viam em você... Lembra da Caterine?

- Sim, eu me lembro... - falou Sirius com pesar. Melane começou a rir sem parar - Porque está rindo... Caterine nunca me deu bola. Tá, tá Melane, pare de rir!

- Você é quem pensa que ela nunca te deu bola! - disse Melane, ainda rindo.

- Como assim? - perguntou ele, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu disse pra ela que era a sua namorada, que namorávamos escondidos e se ela fizesse algo, usaria uma Poção Corrosiva no cabelo dela, uma poção irreversível.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Melane! - falou Sirius raivoso - Eu sempre tentava algo com ela, mas nunca dava certo!

- Mas foi por causa de Rouge - disse Melane.

- Rouge que pediu? - perguntou amolecido.

- Não, não... - disse Melane quase em um suspiro - Eu, como boa amiga, fui lá dar um jeito na situação...

- Quem é Rouge? - perguntou Harry - Quer dizer, eu sei quem ela é... Mas, o que ela é sua, Sirius?

- Uma ex-namorada - respondeu com um estranho tom de voz - Como você conhece ela, Harry?

- Depois eu te explico, Sirius - disse Melane. - Agora vamos.

- Eu ainda não terminei com Harry... - reivindicou Sirius.

- Ai, do que vocês estão falando?

- Harry brigou com a namorada - informou.

- O que você fez? - perguntou Melane.

- Eu não fiz nada, ela que me disse um monte. Sou egoísta, que penso mais em meus amigos do que em nós dois, que estou sendo injusto. E no final, foi embora e agora está fugindo de mim - defendeu-se o garoto.

- E você está indo atrás dela?

- Não! Se ponham no meu lugar, pelo menos um instante. Todos os professores estão dando toneladas de lições, tem os N.O.M's, os duelos. E quando sobra tempo, lógico que eu quero ficar com ela, mas acontece que não sobra nem tempo para mim e ela me cobra uma coisa que não tenho.

- Entendo a gravidade do problema, mas vou deixar Sirius cuidar deste rojão sozinho... - disse Melane se distanciando.

- O que eu faço, Sirius? - perguntou Harry.

- Bom... - e coçou a cabeça.

- Eu gosto da Gina, mas eu não sei se me entende... Me disse que eu me preocupo demais com os meus amigos e com ela mesmo, nada. Não me preocupo _tanto_ com ela, porque está tudo bem. Estive brigado com Rony este tempo todo, por causa do meu namoro com ela, mas isso _ela não viu isso_. Hermione também estava com problemas, eu estava conversando sobre isso com ela, quando aconteceu a briga toda.

- Lição número um, nunca fale de garotas para a sua namorada.

- Hermione é minha amiga - ressaltou Harry.

- Eu sei. Mas você anda com Hermione para cima e para baixo e quando está com Gina, acaba falando da amiga de novo. Entenda, qualquer um ficaria com ciúmes. E se ela está sentindo isso é porque você não está dando a atenção devida à ela.

- Mas Sirius...

- Nada de mas. Harry, invente, sabe. Compre uns chocolates e mande Edwiges entregar para ela, escreva bilhetes, se faça presente mesmo não estando. Não adianta gostar se você não demonstrar isso a ela. Entendeu? Eu sei muito bem como é isso... Quando eu namorava com Rouge, eu deixava isso acontecer de vez em quando, daí o teu pai me disse isso.

- Foi ele mesmo?

- E deu certo?

- Lógico! Tiago também chamava atenção as meninas, por ser bom em quase tudo que fazia. Mas fazia a linha tímido se tratando de mulheres e ainda tinha a Lílian, também. Rouge me parecia grudenta na época, queria fazer isso e aquilo, tudo junto... Eu não gostava. Eu queria a minha liberdade e não ficar me amarrando, apesar de gostar dela. A maioria das meninas gostam de coisas assim, meio piegas.

- É...

- Conversa com ela, faz um agrado e as coisas voltam ao normal.

- Eu espero, realmente espero.

Harry olhou seu próximo rival no Clube dos Duelos, com corvinal novamente. Quando verificou o quadro que ficava exposto no Salão Comunal (e agora no Saguão Principal) achou até estranho, mas falando com Hermione, ela disse que estava correndo tudo bem nos duelos dos alunos no quinto ano. Uma coincidência. "Talvez", falou uma voizinha no fundo da mente de Harry, "Talvez...".

Desta vez duelaria contra Edward Globus. Prof. McGonagall (que juntamente com Snape, ajudavam Melane a supervisar os duelos) deu sinal para que os dois tomassem as suas posições.

Edward sorriu de leve para Harry, que ao longe, ouvia a contagem regressiva da Prof. de transfigurações.

__

3, 2, 1!

- Engorgiomembro! - proferiu Harry, apontando para um dos braços do corvinal.

- Expelliarmus! - disse Edward, uma fração de segundo depois.

Uma fração de segundo preciosa, pois Harry conseguiu desviar do _expelliarmus_ e conseguiu atingi-lo o adversário, que tinha o braço direito (cujo segurava a varinha) enorme. O corvinal ficou olhando alguns instantes para o braço triplicado e neste instante, Harry lançou o inevitável (e velho conhecido) feitiço de furúnculos, deixando seu adversário irritadíssimo. Este era o plano, fazer com que o adversário de irritasse e lançasse algo contra Harry por instinto e daí ele atacaria, espelhando o feitiço.

- Incendio! - proferiu o corvinal.

- Reversus! - saiu uma luz branca da varinha do grifinório, formando uma espécie de parede de luz; o jato de fogo que ia de encontro a Harry foi bloqueado, o chicoteando e indo de encontro à Edward. A barra do uniforme do corvinal começara a pegar fogo, McGonagall apagara em instantes. E mais uma vez, Harry ganhou o duelo e se gabou "Estou ficando bom nisso".

Desceu da passarela de duelos e Rony foi falar com ele. Harry estava pronto para falar de seu duelo, estava até animado, coisa que não costumava acontecer, quando o ruivo lhe puxou pelas vestes dizendo:

- Vamos, Mione vai duelar com a Parvati!

Os dois foram desviando dos alunos que estavam espalhados, pelo enorme salão. Hermione e Parvati já estavam em suas posições, Snape estava com a costumeira cara de raros amigos.

- Sem gracinhas, senhoritas - recomendou Snape - Nada de cobras ou qualquer animal.

Hermione parecia um pouco tensa. _Tensa_ demais, porque já era quase um costume duelar no Clube de Duelos, talvez fosse Parvati que estava a desconcertando. Harry viu Hermione trocar significativos olhares com Rony, que disse baixinho "Boa sorte" e Harry deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Aos seus lugares - anunciou Snape alto - Três, dois, um!

- Locomotor pétria - proferiu Parvati.

- Expelliarmus! - falou Hermione.

O feitiço de Parvati foi mais rápido, atingindo Hermione em cheio que voou longe. Um enorme e sonoro "Ohhhhhhh!", se espalhou pelo salão. Então, Parvati executou o feitiço espelho, Harry sentiu Rony prender o fôlego por alguns instantes, soltando um enorme suspiro quando o feitiço não deu certo. O _quase_ fracassado _expelliarmus_ de Hermione, atingiu Parvati e sua varinha voou um pouco.

- Anda Hermione, _anda, anda!_ - disse Rony, olhando para Hermione no chão. Ela se movimentava demasiado lento.

- Ela não vai se ir tão rápido, Rony - contou Neville - Locomotor pétria é se locomover como uma pedra, ou seja, ela está pesada, isso vai consumir a energia dela.

Hermione fazia visivelmente um esforço enorme para se mexer, enquanto isso Parvati apanhava sua varinha, que estava no meio da passarela. Hermione conseguiu sentar-se e gotas de suor formavam-se em sua testa. Sua respiração estava ofegante.

Parvati não se cansava de lançar inúmeros feitiços contra Hermione, que era atingida facilmente, sem tentar alguma defesa. Quando Hermione conseguiu se levantar, foi atingida pelo encantamento perna-de-pau, ou seja, Hermione caíra sentada com as pernas travadas. Estava sendo humilhante e Hermione, aos olhos de Harry, nada fazia para se defender. Não era questão de treinamento da parte dela, mas sim de força de vontade, parecia que entrara na passarela derrotada.

- Mas o que _acontece_ com ela? - exasperou-se Rony.

- Você quer que ela faça o quê? - respondeu Dino Thomas. - Está perdida!

Rony olhou feio para Dino e aproximou-se da passarela, no lugar que Hermione estava sentada e pareceu falar alguma coisa a ela. Harry olhou em volta, os outros duelos já tinham acabado e uma massa de alunos assistia as grifinórias e surpreendentemente, Gina estava ao seu lado.

- Gina?

- Olá Harry... - cumprimentou, olhando-o de leve.

- Você nem me deu tempo para me explicar - começou Harry, falando baixinho.

- Iria dizer a mesma coisa de sempre, não é mesmo? - disse, fitando Harry - Eu sei muito bem que Hermione está tendo problemas com as meninas do ano dela. A ala feminina da Grifinória toda sabe disso...

Uma vibração enorme explodiu no salão chamando a atenção dos dois: Hermione estava em pé, com a face em fogo.

- Ilusão! - ela proferiu. Parvati tentou espelhar o feitiço, mas não estava concentrada e foi atingida. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou incrédula para Hermione, que ofegava.

- Este feitiço é nível N.I.E.M's - falou Dino Thomas alarmado, Harry olhou para Gina e notou que ela estava com a boca levemente aberta.

Feitiço de Ilusão era como se a pessoa atingida visse um bicho papão em sua frente, o que ela mais temia se tornava real apenas para a pessoa atingida, a confundindo profundamente. Existem vários tipos de Feitiços de Ilusão e ninguém ali sabia qual Hermione executou, já que uma parte do feitiço tinha que ser mentalizado e depois proferido.

Parvati começou a executar vários encantamentos de sua varinha e todos iam na direção exata de Hermione, que os desmanchava e os transformava em rosas brancas. Muitas flores cobriram o chão da passarela e o perfume se alastrou por todo o salão; e mais uma vez Harry se surpreendeu com as habilidades de Hermione, porque transfigurar feitiços em flores era espetacularmente difícil. A frente de Harry, Lilá Brown dava um show de nervosismo, dando gritinhos histéricos de tempos em tempos.

- Petrificus Totalus! - berrou Pavarti.

- Reversus! - explodiu Hermione imediatamente. Uma luz branca saiu rapidamente da varinha de Hermione, formando a parede de luz. O feitiço de Parvati bateu na parede de luz e voltou-se contra a bruxa a toda velocidade, que caiu no chão.

Todos vibraram como se estivessem assistindo um jogo de quadribol, no lance em que o apanhador captura o pomo. Prof. McGonagall exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso, Prof. Walker tentava se conter, já que tinha que parecer imparcial aos duelos e Snape olhava com certo espanto para Hermione. Harry viu Rony subir de pressa na passarela e abraçar Hermione.

Sem dúvida todos tinham assistido um grande duelo.

Durante o café da manhã, como o de costume, os duelos da noite passada sempre eram assunto para o dia todo, às vezes por alguns dias da semana e desta vez, Hermione e Pavarti eram o foco do assunto.

A derrotava permaneceu muito quieta durante todo o café da manhã, assim como Lilá Brown, sua amiga. Hermione parecia um pouco incomodada, com os comentários e as fotos de Colin Creevey. Mas Rony era o mais orgulhoso, de longe. Harry ainda não tinha conversado com o amigo sobre os acontecimentos do baile e parecia que Rony estava ocupado demais para conversar com Harry; com certeza estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois, que o deixava feliz.

Os dias estavam um pouco mais agradáveis com a chegada da primavera, Harry estava um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos caminhando para a aula de Hagrid.

- Agora acabou a segunda fase dos duelos - comentou Rony parecendo satisfeito - Nem sei como fui classificado, porque perdi duas vezes... Não tem algo de errado, tem?

- A questão não é só ganhar... É claro que isso é importante - Hermione acrescentou rapidamente - Mas os feitiços que nós usamos e o nível de dificuldade, estratégia e principalmente o encantamento que a professora pede.

- Eu gostaria de duelar com o Malfoy, aquele aguado - comentou o ruivo, rindo um pouco.

- Malfoy não perdeu nenhum duelo até agora, sua pontuação é boa.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada!

- Quer dizer que não acha que sou capaz, hein?

- Rony eu disse...

- Hermione, nem vem! - interrompeu Rony - Você acha que sou um perdedor, não acha?

- Quer calar a boca, Rony! - disse Hermione séria e ele fez mais cara de ofendido. Harry revirou os olhos e se juntou ao grupo de alunos na área que Hagrid costumava dar suas aulas.

Hagrid estava bastante animado, os olhos escuros chegavam a brilhar um pouco. Ele esperou um grupinho de alunos sonserinos se aproximarem e começou sua aula. Havia um enorme cercado e dentro um cavalo de com um tanto incomum, como terra arroxeada, crina vermelhíssimo. Os alunos se aproximaram mais do cercado, vendo isso Hagrid alertou:

- Está bem, não tão perto.

Imediatamente os alunos deram significativos passos para trás.

- Aparentemente um animal normal, não é mesmo? - continuou Hagrid.

- Aposto que cospe fogo... - falou Draco Malfoy, em tom debochado.

- Cinco pontos para a Sonserina - anunciou o professor - Cospe fogo pela boca, um dos seus mecanismos de defesa. Sua calda e crina podem ficar em fogo, conforme as emoções deste animal. E aí, alguém já sabe a raça deste cavalo?

A costumeira mão de Hermione se estendeu no ar, junto com outras timidamente estendidas.

- Pode dizer, Filipe...

- É um Cavalo-de-fogo, não é mesmo?

- Sim! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. É uma maravilha, vocês não acham? - perguntou, olhando para o cavalo.

- Mas professor... - continuou Filipe pensativo - Este tipo de cavalo não está em extinção?

- Por causa de suas propriedades mágicas o Cavalo-de-fogo, ou zion, se tornou mais raro do que já era. Alguém sabe as suas propriedades mágicas?

Muitas mãos se estenderam e Hilton, um sonserino, foi escolhido.

- Os pêlos do Zion podem ser usados para fabricar poções de invisilibildade e varinhas, também tem propriedade de velocidade. Seu coro pode ser usado em capas de invisibilidade. Além de cavalgar _muito_ rápido...

- Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Sonserina... É por isso, que é proibida a sua caça e geralmente, vivem na reserva de dragões na Romênia. Vamos dedicar três aulas só estudando este belíssimo animal - comentou Hagrid entusiasmado - Primeiro, para se um caso mutíssimo remoto encontrarmos ele em alguma floresta da Inglaterra, de onde ele é natural. Segundo, por causa de suas propriedades mágicas e também, pode cair alguma coisa sobre ele no exame dos N.O.M's.

Esta foi uma das aulas mais interessantes que Harry teve sobre Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. O cavalo era visivelmente arisco e Hagrid não chegou muito perto do cercado. Todas as vezes que a crina do zion tornou-se fogo, arrancava exclamações da turma. Hagrid disse que ele estava entediado, porque estava muitas horas no cercado e não gostava de muitas pessoas desconhecidas olhando-o daquele jeito. Já era a última aula e Harry pode imaginar o quanto o animal deveria estar entediado.

- Professor Hagrid, se este animal é tão arisco com pessoas que não convivem, o que ele está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts? - perguntou Rony - Digo, ele poderia nos atacar, não poderia?

- Não, não, Rony! - falou Hagrid sorrindo por trás da barba - Ele pertence à uma velha amiga minha, que não se incomodou de trazer ele aqui, já que está passando uns tempos aqui no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. E aliás, lá está ela...

Os alunos viraram para trás e imediatamente Harry conheceu a dona do zion, era Rouge, com sua boina verde; só que desta vez estava melhor vestida, do modo com que as pessoas a conhecessem como _mulher_.

Harry nunca tinha visto cabelos tão vermelhos como de Rouge. Os cabelos de Gina e de sua mãe (que tinha visto por fotos) não eram tão "ensangüentados" como de Rouge. Ela sorriu para Harry, disse algo à Hagrid que respondeu "Pode levá-lo, eu já terminei com os meus alunos", em seguida o professor dispensou os alunos, mas todos permaneceram lá.

Rouge pulou para dentro do cercado, imediatamente a crina se tornou fogo, ela acariciou o animal e em um movimento, já estava montada no zion, sem o uso de cela. E de repente, ela havia saltado do cercado e disparado em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.

Harry nunca tinha visto um animal disparar tão rápido em frações de segundos.

- Uauuuuuu! - falou Rony, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry. - Você viu aquilo? Foi mais rápido que... Que... Que... Eu simplesmente não sei!

- Você a Mione começarem a discutir? - sugeriu Harry.

- Exatamente! - falou estalando os dedos - Ei! - e deu um leve empurrão no amigo. - Eu vi aquela ruivona sorrindo pra você, de onde conhece ela?

- Por fotos... No álbum de fotos que tenho dos meus pais - mentiu Harry - É um antigo namorico do Snuffles, sabe.

- Espeto ele, hein - comentou Rony - Se bem que não posso reclamar muito...

Harry olhou para Rony, que estava levemente rosado.

- O que 'tá acontecendo entre vocês dois?

- Nada, ainda...

- Nada? - repetiu Harry - _Nada, nada, nada?_

- O que você define como nada? - perguntou erguendo sua sobrancelha esquerda.

- O que _você_ define como nada?! - Harry rebateu.

- Bem, depois daquele dia lá... Daquela confusão toda...

- Desta parte eu sei!

- No baile eu a _beijei_ novamente - contou Rony quase sem graça.

- E...?

- E o quê?

- Nada?

- Como _nada_! Acabei de dizer que _beijei_ ela aquele dia! Fiquei com ela e conversamos...

- E...?

**__**

- E O QUÊ? - berrou Rony.

Harry sentiu-se envergonhado, os alunos que estavam ao redor, subindo as escadas em direção ao castelo, olharam para os dois. Rony olhou feio de volta para os curiosos e todos voltaram ao seu caminho.

- Harry, o que você _andou fazendo exatamente com a minha irmã_?

- Nada!

- Esta conversa do _nada_ de novo! - disse Rony, sentando em um degrau da escada.

- Quero dizer, se você não a pediu em namoro ainda - sugeriu Harry, sentando-se ao lado no amigo.

- Ahhhh!!! - exclamou Rony parecendo aliviado - Não. Você acha que é preciso?

- Lógico! Duh! 'Tá namorando ela e não avisou?

- Não! 'Num é isso... Nem falei nada de namoro, é muito cedo... Não é? Chegar, chegando deste jeito - e olhou incerto para o amigo - Depois de tanto tempo, não quero que ela se assuste e vá embora.

- Rony, as garotas gostam desta coisa de "Você quer namorar comigo?", flores, bilhetes, coisinhas que elas possam guardar em seus diários e lembrar: este foi o dia que aconteceu isso e aquilo.

- Elas _gostam_?

- Com toda a certeza.

- E você fez toda estas coisas pra Gina?

Harry coçou a cabeça.

- Que parte, você diz?

- Todas, ora bolas!

- Bom, só a parte do "Você quer namorar comigo?".

- Ahhhhhh!!! - exclamou o ruivo novamente e em seguida, deu um peteleco na cabeça de Harry.

- Isso doeu! - ele reclamou, passando a mão na cabeça.

- Você me dá todas estas dicas sendo que só fez uma delas! E ainda me faz este ar de bonzão. Quem te disse isso?

- Sirius... - contou Harry baixinho - Melane disse que as garotas piravam nele.

- Ele costumava fazer isso?

- Pelo que eu entendi, não... São dicas do meu pai.

- Hum, a Dinastia Potter. Deu certo com seu pai, porque não vai dar com nós dois?! - brincou Rony - E você e Gina, como estão?

Era estranho falar aquilo com o Rony, porque era irmão de Gina e ao mesmo tempo seu amigo. Estava envergonhado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós brigamos, na verdade ela que brigou comigo.

- Por que vocês brigaram?

- Por causa de Hermione...

- Hermione? - repetiu Rony - Que ela tem a ver com isso?

Então, Harry contou porque havia brigado com a namorada.

- Vou dar um jeito nesta confusão, Harry - disse Rony - Vou falar com Parvati, eu achei que estava tudo bem entre nós. Digo, entre nós está tudo bem, mas com as garotas... As mulheres são perversas! - e de repente o rosto de Rony se iluminou - É por isso que Hermione ainda desconversa um pouco, quando eu chego perto dela. Por causa da Parvati! E você, dê um jeito na Gina...

- Como? Ela não quer nem conversa comigo! Eu esperava que você me dissesse algo sobre a tua irmã.

- Sei lá, escreve algum cartão! Ou melhor, amanhã nós vamos pra Hogsmeade, lá você fala com ela.

- E você fala com a Mione - completou Harry enquanto se levantava. Ele estendeu a mão para Rony, que reparou no anel que Harry usava.

- Gina também tem um deste, né?

- Tem...

- Eu acho estranho usar um anel assim... - contou Rony - Parece um cinto no dedo! Não tem que ser tão grosso, tem? E além do mais, isto é coisa de maricas!

- 'Tá em chamando de maricas?

- Tem mais alguém aqui, Harry? - zombou Rony.

- Só quero ver, mais tarde você vai ser _A Maricona_, daí eu quem vai dar risada. E ainda vai dizer "Olhem só o meu anel!"

- Ele será meu precioso!

Era um dia típico de primavera, raios solares rasgavam o céu azul. Era sábado, todos animados, preparando-se para a visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Enquanto isso, Harry preocupava-se como iria entrar na Estufa 11, onde ficavam as flores da professora Sprout. Lá estava Harry, em frente à estufa, tudo por causa de Gina. Mulheres gostam de flores, pensou Harry, se aproximando dos vidros. Tentou a maçaneta e surpreendeu-se, pois a porta estava aberta.

- Professora Sprout? Tem alguém aqui?

Ele olhou em volta, era só ele e as flores, que deixavam o ambiente perfumado. Eram tantas que Harry ficou um pouco zonzo, devido ao colorido. Pensou até que umas conversavam com as outras. Caminhando encontrou algumas rosas espalhadas na mesa da professora. Porque estariam ali, largadas daquela maneira?, ocorreu a Harry. Mas logo este pensamento evaporou-se quando avistou um botão branco e apanhou. Olhou para a rosa branca, tão bonita e pequenina, como Gina. Olhou para as outras, havia várias vermelhas, lhe ocorreu apanhar uma vermelha. Mas a branca lhe chamava tanta atenção, pronto, seria aquela. Harry saiu da estufa e caminhando para o castelo avistou os alunos descendo a escada, em direção aos coches.

Andou contra o mar de alunos, levando alguns empurrões, tropeçando em outros e avistou descendo a escada do saguão. Ele colocou a rosa atrás de si e sorriu para a namorada.

Gina falou alguma coisa para as colegas que a acompanhavam e andou em direção à Harry.

- Oi, Gina...

- Olá.

- Trouxe uma coisa para você! - anunciou Harry, ele entregou a rosa para Gina que olhou bastante surpresa.

- Obrigada... - falou meio acanhada e cheirou a flor - Eu nunca ganhei uma rosa de ninguém, sabia?

- Sabia, eu tenho uma bola de cristal...

Ela sorriu, apertando um pouco os olhos e cheirou a flor.

- Não pense que com esta rosa vai conseguir aliviar a sua situação comigo.

- Eu sei. Pediria até mil desculpas, mas sei que não aceitaria. Sinto muito em ter feito você pensar que era menos importante para mim. Falo sério - Gina abriu um sorriso e Harry se tranqüilizou por dentro - Temos um dia inteiro só para nós dois, ninguém vai nos perturbar.

- Vamos, então - falou animada e em seguida, pegou na mão de Harry.

Ninguém poderia prever um dia de primavera tão bom quanto aquele e os dois não queriam mais que aquilo. Apenas ficar um perto do outro, conversar qualquer coisa, rir e ver de quanto estavam felizes naquele exato momento.

O sol estava na medida certa, o cheiro de flores se espalhava por todo vilarejo. Os moradores tomando o seus rumos, os estudantes circulando, rindo, aproveitando o dia de folga, saindo do castelo gelado de Hogwarts.

Gina havia levado Harry em um lugar do vilarejo que ainda não conhecia. Harry sequer poderia imaginar no pequeno parque que tinha no coração de Hogsmeade. Bastante árvores, algumas frutíferas. Era agradável, alguns balanços e bancos. No centro do pequeno parque havia uma estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, ela segurava um livro e tinha uma águia em seu braço esquerdo.

Harry e Gina estavam sentados, à sombra de uma enorme macieira. Gina apoiava sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, que tinha envolvia a namorada com o braço esquerdo. Ele podia sentir o calorzinho bom que ela lhe transmitia, a sua respiração e o perfume de seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Harry?

- Hm...

- Me conta alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Como o quê?

- Qualquer coisa... - ela disse suavemente - Como um segredo.

- Um segredo?

- É, aposto que você tem um monte. Como é ter um segredo?

- Como assim? Vai dizer que não tem segredos também?

- São coisa bobinhas minhas.

- Sei...

- Tenho um livro, mas não é _qualquer_ livro - ela contou.

- Já sei, um diário - supôs Harry. - Você não tem medo de ter um diário depois do que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta? Foi horrível...

- Eu sei e tento esquecer de tudo aquilo que aconteceu. De vez em quando me sinto a pior e mais maligna garota de todos os tempos. Eu tinha onze anos e já estava metida com Arte das Trevas.

- Não fale bobagens, Gina - bronqueou Harry - Você não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não tem culpa de nada, foi uma vítima. Por alguns segundos achei que você estava morte e nunca mais te veria. Fiquei apavorado.

- Isso é sério ou 'tá falando só para me agradar?

- Eu não brincaria com uma coisa destas... - disse em um suspiro - Tá vendo, isso que você tem é um segredo e dos grandes.

- Mas este não conta, você estava lá para me salvar - disse sorrindo - Eu não sabia que você teve medo que eu morresse.

- Então acaba de saber um segredo meu - falou beijando o alto da testa de Gina e ela se aconchegou mais no peito de Harry. - Mas você estava falando do seu diário.

- Não é um diário, Harry. Um livro de bruxo, com as minhas anotações, feitiços, poções, encantamentos, contra-feitiços. Anoto tudo nele.

- Pra que faz isso?

- Já pensou se nenhum bruxo anotasse as suas descobertas? A sociedade bruxa seria um fiasco, ninguém teria conhecimento. Então, quem sabe um dia, eu acabo fazendo parte da história com meus encantamentos. Hermione tem um livro, Fred e Jorge, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Como sabe que ele tem um?

- Porque me mostrou, já tem um tempo... Lembro quando eu perdi o meu livro, fiquei desesperada, você se lembra? Lá n'A Toca, procurei ele por todos os cantos.

- E achou?

- Sim... Depois de toda aquela confusão que Você-Sabe-Quem fez, tivemos que ficar isolados e toda aquela chatice, quando voltei pra escola, minha mãe me mandou o livro e...

De repente Gina parou de falar e deu risada.

- Que foi?

- Olhem ali, Rony e Mione.

Os dois caminhavam por entre as árvores, Hermione segurando um livro e Rony parecendo meio frustrado, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Se soubesse que o livro atrapalharia o Rony.

- Anh?

- Aquele lá é o meu diário-que-não-é-diário - falou Gina - Mione disse que queria dar uma olhada, acho que ela vai me devolver hoje. Sabe... - e virou-se para Harry - Fui falar com a chata da Parvati. Quase brigamos, ela disse que eu tinha que dar razão a ela. Humf, vê se pode... Parece que as coisas estão menos piores no dormitório delas.

- Ótimo, Rony me contou ontem que Hermione ainda estava um pouco insegura.

- Olhe lá, Harry! - disse animada, olhando novamente para o irmão e a amiga.

Eles ficaram assistindo os amigos, como se fosse um filme. Rony parecia enfezado com alguma coisa, ele parou de andar e ficou uns instantes falando e gesticulando bastante e depois tomou o livro que Hermione segurava e jogo-o no chão. Desta vez foi Hermione que ficou brava e enquanto falava apontava o dedo no rosto de Rony.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui espiando os dois? - perguntou Harry.

- Lógico.

- Gina, isso é uma coisa _pessoal_ dos dois... Eu não gostaria que espiassem a gente e além do mais, logo logo vão notar a nossa presença aqui, por mais longe que nós estamos.

- Ai, Harry! Só quero ver no que vai dar... Rony é muito mole, olha isso!

Harry supôs que Rony deveria ter dito algo importante para Hermione, porque ela baixou seu dedo e pareceu parar de falar. Harry desgrudou-se de Gina e cruzou os braços; ele olhou-a e tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Por Merlin, beija ela logo! - torcia a ruiva - Como ele é mole...

- Você acha que ele é mole?

- Lógico!

- Acha que é fácil beijar uma garota sendo que ela está brava com você? Quer dizer que eu sou mole também? - perguntou indignado.

- Depois discutimos sobre isso... - Gina respondeu rapidamente, olhando para os dois ao longe.

Hermione segurou a mão de Rony, como um gesto de carinho e o ruivo beijou-a. Gina suspirou e Harry deixou um sorriso escapar pelo seus lábios.

- É estranho ver seu irmão beijar uma garota - constatou Gina, se levantando. - Finalmente os dois se entenderam - Gina estendeu a mão à Harry, que a puxou e ela caiu sentada em seu colo.

- E nós? Nos entendemos?

- Bastante - respondeu Gina, com os lábios próximos dos de Harry. Ele olhou-a por mais uns instantes, antes que seus lábios se encostassem, formando um beijo apaixonado.

- Fico meio mole quando você me beija - contou Gina, com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- Isso é bom ou é ruim?

- É ótimo... - disse dando um selinho no namorado.

Os dois se levantaram e viram Hermione, que estava encostada no tronco de uma árvore, beijando Rony. Gina suspirou mais uma vez e Harry a puxou de lá, a fim de beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras.

O bar estava lotado como sempre, os dois sentaram em um lugar reservado, longe de olhares curiosos. Gina tomava uma taça enorme de sorvete de morango e Harry bebia cerveja amanteigada.

- Quando vai tirar este gesso, hein?

- Esta semana, graças à Merlim. Será que tenho chance de jogar na final contra a Sonserina?

- Se você conseguir arranjar um espaço na sua agenda - caçoou Gina - Malfoy nem parece o mesmo apanhador, deve ter treinado, está mais rápido... Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

- Ah, é? Além de namorada, historiadora vai ser a minha treinadora?

- 'Cê vê, Gina Weasley três em uma - disse rindo - Olhe lá os dois pombinhos. Hey Rony! - chamou Gina, levantando-se da cadeira - Venham cá!

Gina mexeu seu sorvete e disse para Harry:

- Os dois viram a corujinha verde.

Hermione e Rony se juntaram aos dois com as caras mais felizes do mundo.

- Tome Gina, obrigada pelo livro - agradeceu Hermione, estendendo o livro grosso de capa vermelha para Gina.

- Só você mesmo, Mione. Trazer um livro em dia de passeio - reclamou Rony.

- Nós já discutimos sobre isso... Eu sonhei com ele vários dias e quis entregar a Gina mais rápido possível.

- Sonhos? - perguntou Gina - Não tinha me falado nada sobre isso.

- Não queria te assustar. Parece que tinha algo nele, coisa ruim, eu não sei... Mas não tem nada nele.

- Artes das Trevas? - perguntou Harry, analisando o livro. - Não tem nada escrito.

- Está encantado - respondeu Gina - Hermione, não tem nenhum relato meu aí, falando de Artes das Trevas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Não que você tenha colocado algo aí - falou Rony - Algum cabeçudo fez por você.

- Não achei nada - falou Hermione - Acho que devemos mostrar o livro pra Melane.

- Mione, 'tá me assustando deste jeito.

- Tá, tá, tá. Vamos mudar de assunto... - falou Rony.

- É vamos - concordou Melane, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry. Ela estava estranha, parecendo um pouco transtornada - Todo mundo indo embora para escola, o tempo mudou, tá uma ventania e não quero nenhum aluno meu no meio de uma tempestade.

- Professora, estava fazendo calor até agora - disse Rony - E eu nem passei na Dedosdemel ainda.

- Nada de chororô no meu ouvido, Weasley. Todo mundo indo tomar seu coche! - ela avisou - Não quero falar isso mais uma vez.

- Okay, eu vou chamar os outros alunos - falou Hermione.

- Não, senhorita Granger. Todos os alunos para o coche, inclusive os monitores.

Os quatro levantaram meio relutantes e assim que Harry pôs o pé fora do bar, percebeu algo estranho no ar.

Um vento bastante forte para um dia de primavera. Aliás, o sol havia se escondido atrás de nuvens cinzas, agora estava imperceptível. Os moradores andavam rápido, assim como as centenas de estudantes com uniforme de Hogwarts. Harry viu Hagrid, McGonagall e Flitwick no meio dos estudantes.

Sentiu sendo puxado por Gina e Rony percebeu também a mudança de atmosfera no vilarejo.

- Sua cicatriz está doendo? - perguntou baixinho para o amigo.

- Não - respondeu Harry, parando de andar. Os três pararam também e Gina olhou aflita para o namorado.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Harry? - perguntou Hermione.

- Que dia é hoje? - Harry perguntou.

- Vinte de março... - respondeu Gina - Porquê?

A data martelou na cabeça de Harry e lembrou-se de ter ouvido esta data em algum lugar: na reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

- _Porquê?_ - repetiu Gina, com uma voizinha histérica de apavoramento. Os pensamentos de Harry eram como raios, rápidos, velozes e aterrorizantes.

Dia vinte de março era dia de uma reunião de Comensais de Morte, no interior da Inglaterra, Lupin que havia descoberto a informação mas fora apanhado por alguém. Haveria uma operação de risco, mas Alvo Dumbledore a manteve. E agora, toda aquela atmosfera densa no vilarejo. Desta vez, o Lord das Trevas tinha sido mais rápido. Hogsmeade iria ser _atacada_. "Atacada!", ele pensou com terror. Olhou no rosto assustado e branco de Gina, Hermione segurava o livro de Gina e a mão de Rony com força e este parecia que estava lendo os pensamentos de Harry, por que pareceu entender tudo com apenas um olhar de Harry.

- Não importa o que aconteça, fiquem juntos!

****

N/A 2: Há! Música de mistério Próximo capítulo se chama **Avada Kedrava**, quem é que vai morrer, hein? E porque a Melane estava tão preocupada? Hmmmm!!!


	27. Avada Kedrava

****

N/A: Oi! Até que não demorou tanto para eu atualizar desta vez, né? Capítulo tá grandinho, quinze páginas do Word. Não sei quando sairá o próximo, porque ainda não comecei a escrever. Mas acho que daqui pra frente vai ser bem mais rápido, já está quase acabando a _fic_. Aqui no fanfiction.net as coisas são diferentes, tô me acostumando ainda. Deixem comentários (reviews), pra eu saber o que acharam deste capítulo. Ah, mudei de e-mail! Se quiserem falar comigo mandem para camilaweasleyyahoo.com.br Ok? Boa leitura!

* * *

****

Capítulo vinte e sete - Avada Kedrava

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - perguntou Gina com um pouco de histeria.

"Hogsmeade vai ser atacada", Harry disse a si mesmo.

O vento cada vez mais forte, uma estranha neblina tomando conta de tudo e muitas trovoadas rasgando o céu de chumbo. Como ele poderia ter esquecido de algo tão importante? Como _os outros_ poderiam ter esquecido?

- Nós temos que ir, vamos - disse Harry. Ele agarrou a mão de Gina e seguiu com a multidão, Rony e Hermione seguiam mais a frente. Harry sabia que os outros estudantes sequer podiam dar conta do que estava para acontecer; só andavam rápido devido suposta tempestade que estaria por vir. Apertava forte a mão de Gina, não queria que nada acontecesse com ela desta vez.

Os passos começaram acelerar, parecia que as ruas tinham aumentado de comprimento e as pernas de Harry cada vez mais curtas e cansadas. E de repente, um estampido forte. Uma rajada de frio, tristeza e gritos de sua mãe invadiram Harry, sentiu-se fraco e pequeno.

Gritos, correria e Harry no meio de tudo isso, caído de joelhos no chão de pedra de Hogsmeade. A mão de Gina se perdeu da sua. Olhou para cima, uma multidão de pernas correndo para todos os lados. E, como em câmara lenta, uma mão lhe ergueu para cima; o rosto de Gina estava vermelho.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou desesperada. - Harry, por favor! O que há desta vez?

Harry despertou aos poucos, aquele barulho todo o fez acordar. De longe viu Hermione andar contra a multidão de alunos.

- Hermione! - chamou virando-se contra a maré de estudantes, olhou para trás e puxou Gina consigo - Seja lá o que acontecer, pense em coisas boas. Coisas boas!

- Okay! - ela disse, sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Foram contra os estudantes, tropeçando em muito deles, atrás de Hermione. A neblina se intensificava e aos poucos, os dois perderam a amiga de vista assim como já haviam passado por todos os estudantes.

- Hermione! Rony! - ele berrou.

- Eu me sinto péssima - disse Gina, soltando-se de Harry.

Estavam parados, no meio do nada. Era incrível, não podia se enxergar quase nada. Estava frio, o céu estava negro e aquela neblina assustadora e a voz de Lílian ecoava baixinho na cabeça de Harry.

- Rony! - ele continuou a chamar - Hermione, Rony!

- Nós não vamos achar eles, Harry - choramingou Gina.

- Rony! - chamou mais uma vez - RONY! RONY!

- Nós não vamos achar eles...

- **HERMIONE! RONY!** - e Harry começou a se desesperar.

- Harry, você me salvaria de novo de Tom?

"Tom?", ele repetiu em seus pensamentos. Em frações de segundos ele perguntou-se quem seria Tom.

- Harry, eu escuto _ele _me chamando... - continuou Gina.

Ele virou-se espantado, assim como ele costumava ouvir a voz de sua mãe, Gina ouvia a voz de Voldemort. Ela estava pálida, ele tocou o rosto da namorada, estava estranhamente gelada, sem nenhum traço de felicidade.

- Por que está me perguntando isso? É lógico e faria isso quantas vezes fosse preciso. Gina, me escute - falou Harry, segurando os braços dela - Pense em coisas boas.

- Como quer que eu pense em coisas boas? Ele está me chamando, eu posso ouvir perfeitamente - disse, colocando as mãos na cabeça - Harry, não deixe que ele me pegue, não deixe.

- Tem dementadores por aqui, Gina. Por isso você tem que pensar em coisas boas! - ele olhou por trás de Gina e pensou em ver um vulto, seja ele qual fosse - RONY! ROOOONY!

- Eu acho que perdi meu irmão, vamos ficar perdidos aqui a vida inteira, Harry. Não há nada que possamos fazer... Eles estão vindo.

Talvez em cada pessoa a ação dos dementadores fosse diferente. Ele ouvia baixinho os gritos de sua mãe em sua cabeça, mas sabia se controlar, depois de tantas experiências. Se deixasse levar pelo desespero, talvez tinha dado por vencido. Mas Gina nunca tinha lhe dado com algo como aquilo. Harry tinha certeza que pela redondeza, havia pelo menos uns cinqüenta dementadores.

E Gina continuava branca, apagada, como um desenho sem cor, justo ela... A garota mais colorida que Harry conhecia. Colorida em todas as formas que Deus pode colorir uma mulher: naturalmente. Os cabelos vermelhos, o rosto iluminado, o sorriso contagiante, a forma que preenchia os espaços vazios no coração de Harry.

Agora ela estava ali: apagada, branca e cinza. Uma estrela apagada.

Harry aproximou-se de Gina, segurou seu rosto e a beijou. Algo inesperado, algo que ele simplesmente desejou. Apenas beijá-la e perder-se em seus lábios.

No começo foi frio, quase que sem graça, sem vida. Mas depois, Gina o puxou forte e passou as mão por sua cintura. Aos poucos ela ia se esquentando, através do calor dos lábios dele. De frio o beijo foi esquentando, até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego e se separassem.

Encarou Gina e ela voltara ao normal, com todas suas cores e mais algumas que só apareciam quando ele a pegava de surpresa.

- Nós devemos fazer isso mais vezes - disse ela, ainda vermelha. Ele sorriu aliviado.

- Gina, escute, você tem que pensar em algo bom e se concentrar.

E ao longe, ele escutou alguém lhe chamar o nome.

- RONY! - chamou de volta, andando no meio da neblina.

- Rony? Hermione? - Gina chamou timidamente.

- ESTAMOS AQUI! TÁ TUDO BEM AÍ? - gritou Rony de algum lugar.

- 'TÁ! - respondeu Gina - CADÊ VOCÊS?

Harry e Gina ficaram quietos por algum tempo, olhando ao redor até que viram, bem ao longe três pessoas andando lentamente na direção deles. Gina pegou na mão de Harry e ambos foram na direção dos três.

Ao chegar mais perto, ele percebeu a expressão de alívio no rosto de Hermione e que Rony, que carregava Colin nos braços.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Gina aflita. - Estão bem?

- Ele foi arrastado pelos alunos, tropeçou e eu vi - contou Rony - Fui ajudar ele a se levantar, mais teve gente que passou por cima, sabe? Todo mundo começou a correr de repente... Colin torceu o pé, estava acordado até agora, mas desmaiou...

- Eu e Rony já tentamos tudo, mas nada quer acordar ele - completou Hermione.

- Temos que ficar juntos e sair deste nevoeiro o mais rápido possível - falou Harry.

- Eu sei, tem dementadores por aqui, não? - perguntou o ruivo. - Eu estou me sentindo fraco...

A cabeça de Harry foi invadida pelos gritos de sua mãe e por uma tristeza horrível. Ele viu vultos pretos por trás da neblina, fechando um círculo entre eles.

- Pense em coisas boas! - berrou Harry - Expecto patronum!

Um fiapo prateado saiu de sua varinha. Tentou mais uma vez e mais outra e outra. Já estava de joelhos, Gina deitada ao seu lado. Rony, Hermione e Colin deveriam estar atrás dele, caídos como Gina.

"Gina, Gina, Gina...", pensava Harry.

- Expecto patronum! - proferiu Harry e desta vez o feitiço pareceu dar mais certo, o fiapo tinha se tornado em uma grossa corda, nada mais do que isso.

"Eu gosto quando beijo Gina e sinto borboletas em meu estômago. Adoro quando ela sorri encabulada para mim e o toque de sua mão. Gosto quando beijo Gina e sinto borboletas no estômago".

- Expecto patronum! - falou Harry, com todas as forças que possuía naquele momento. E um fabuloso cervo tomou conta do lugar, junto de um lobo prateado. Harry observou atônito, depois uma apareceu enorme rosa prateada, cheia de luz e conforme suas pétalas caíam, afastavam os dementadores ao redor. Fizera tudo aquilo sozinho? Harry estava tão zonzo, um sono incondicional lhe tomou conta, estava cansado e feliz. Os dementadores tinham ido embora. Colocou suas mãos no chão e de certa forma o gelado das pedras da rua lhe acordaram. Alguém lhe puxou pelas vestes.

- Harry, você está bem? - perguntou a voz de Sirius desesperada. - Está bem?

- Estou... Sirius? - indagou ele, passando a mão nos olhos - O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry baixinho, sua voz estava fraca, assim como ele. Olhou atrás de Sirius, estava Melane ajudando Hermione a se levantar.

- Aluado não estava puxando o meu saco quando disse que meu afilhado sabia executar um Patrono - falou Sirius orgulhoso, puxando Harry para um abraço. Estava seguro agora. Todos estavam. Ele sorriu e viu Gina, paralisada ainda, olhando atônita olhando Harry abraçar o seu padrinho.

- Legal, seu Patrono hein, Harry - comentou Melane. - Acho até que nem precisava dos nossos para se livrar daqueles dementadores, né, Sirius? - falou um pouco descontraída. Mas no estante seguinte ficou séria - Okay, o que aconteceu com este garoto aqui? Colin, não reage a nenhum de meus feitiços! - Melane constatou, ajoelhada no chão, tentando cuidar de Colin que permanecia desacordado. Rapidamente, Rony contara o que tinha acontecido com Creevey.****

- Precisamos ser rápidos - falou Melane. - Olhem, todos nós estamos em perigo aqui... Existem dementadores em todo lugar da vila, então todos vocês irão para a Casa dos Gritos. Juntos, no maior silêncio que conseguirem. Sabem fazer o feitiço de orientação?

- Sabemos - respondeu Hermione.

- Vocês juntos são fortes, se surgir alguma coisa, ataquem juntos. Ponham em prática o que viemos treinando no Clube de Duelos. Se algo aparecer, paralisem o indivíduo, petrifiquem, faça-o dançar lambada. Qualquer coisa para vocês ganharem tempo e escaparem - recomendou Melane. - Na Casa dos Gritos estarão seguros. Nada de encarar um Comensal da Morte, fugir é a coisa mais sensata a fazer.

- Comensais? - Gina Hermione.

- É - confirmou Melane, que aplicou um feitiço na roupa dos garotos, tornando-as brancas. - Todos camuflados, lindos e maravilhosos. Tome aqui... - disse ela, tirando do bolso chocolates. - Comam agora e guardem um para Colin.

- 'Pera ae, vocês dois não viram conosco? - perguntou Rony.

- Não, seria burrice se ficassem conosco, porque simplesmente não contam com isso - falou Melane - Chegando na Casa dos Gritos, estarão seguros, sabem muito bem como voltar pra escola.

- Eu ainda acho que eu devo ir com eles - disse Sirius.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, Sirius. São _meus alunos_ e Harry está _sobre a minha segurança_, então eu digo a ele o que devemos fazer o que é mais seguro, para todos nós - falou Melane brava.

- Harry é _meu afilhado_ se você não esqueceu, Melane - disse Sirius indignado.

- É suicídio vocês ficarem aqui! - disse Harry, brabo - Melane, você vem conosco! Tem muitos Comensais por aqui, eu posso sentir a presença deles.

- Harry, eu sei muito bem como cuidar destes bundas sujas - falou rindo - E Sirius, também. Questão de estratégia...

- Estão indo rápido demais - falou Gina nervosa - Desde quando Sirius Black está do nosso lado? E a Casa dos Gritos não é amaldiçoada? E por que ninguém parece se incomodar com isso?

- Eu achei que ela sabia... - comentou Sirius e estendeu a mão para Gina - Prazer, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry. Resumindo, tudo que ouviu de mim é mentira não sou perigoso e não matei os pais de Harry e...

- Tá, tá... Depois Harry conta isso para ela - interrompeu Melane nervosa - Andem logo. Gina vai ao lado de Harry, executando um feitiço de brisa e você - falou apontando para Harry - Vai indicando o caminho com a varinha. Rony e Hermione alerta... Rony, por favor, continue carregando Colin, eu fiz um encantamento, ele está mais leve e logo logo vai acordar. Por favor, todos juntos. Se aparecer algum dementador, Patrono neles. Comensal, algum feitiço para imobilizar, nada de bancarem os _heróis_. Agora vão!

Gina saiu na frente e disse:

- Brisa! - e da varinha, começou a sair uma brisa, apontou a varinha para chão e aos poucos, a neblina ia se dissipando, mostrando o caminho. Harry fez o feitiço bússola para indicar a direção certa da Casa dos Gritos e quando olhou para trás a fim de se despedir, mas Melane e Sirius já tinham sumido.

Depois do inesperado encontro com seu padrinho, a atmosfera entre Gina e Harry ficou densa. Estava visivelmente irritada, não só com ele, mas com todos. Já conhecia muito bem a sua namorada e quando ela contraía suas bochechas, respirava um pouco mais rápido e ficava com o rosto vermelho, algo e errado estava acontecendo.

Mas como Harry poderia contar algo de tão secreto para Gina? Simplesmente _não podia_. Não que ele não quisesse, mas era um segredo que teria que ser guardado, um segredo até que não lhe pertencia. Rony e Hermione só sabiam de Sirius, porque estavam junto com Harry quando as coisas foram descoberta, no seu terceiro ano de Hogwarts.

Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de contar à Gina, mas era impossível e ele teria que viver com aquilo, só que não era tão fácil aceitar segredos dos outros. Ele mesmo, sempre que havia uma brecha para o assunto, discutia o porquê de Rony ficar andando com Persephone Gramond. Um pouco de ciúmes do amigo, sentimento de exclusão, sabia muito bem o quão ruim era aquilo e se colocou no lugar de Gina e sentiu-se péssimo.

Voltou seus pensamentos para Hogsmeade, andavam embaixo de um céu tenebroso e um silêncio mórbido. A vila estava sem vida, aquilo era até mais assustador que o ataque em King's Cross. Pelo menos, Harry ouvia gritos, havia pessoas em todos os redores. Tudo estava quieto demais, o céu não se manifestava, a cicatriz de Harry não doía, não havia dementadores. Apenas o completo silêncio dava sinais de perigo.

- Não gosto quando fica tudo quieto... - comentou Hermione baixinho.

- Vamos andar mais rápido, então - disse Rony.

Mais alguns passos e os cinco estavam fora do nevoeiro. Harry olhou para trás, era como se alguém tivesse jogado uma névoa em cima do vilarejo, como um feitiço. Hermione pediu para que voltassem para neblina, para desfazem o feitiço das roupas. Feito isso Gina subia o morro bem a frente, nervosa e Rony a seguiu, com Colin nos braços.

- Ela está nervosa... - falou Hermione, referindo-se à Gina. - E nós deveríamos ficar juntos.

- Mas o que eu pod...

Harry nunca chegou a completar a frase, três Comensais da Morte se materializaram na frente de Gina e Rony, que estavam mais a frente. Ao seu lado Hermione gritou e um Comensal montado em uma vassoura apanhou-a pelo colarinho.

- Socooroooo! - berrou Hermione, deixando cair o livro que segurava.

- Accio vassoura! - disse Harry, apontando para a vassoura do encapusado. A vassoura do Comensal voou na direção de Harry, que apanhou-a. O Comensal e Hermione haviam caído mais ou menos de um metro e meio. Ao longe, ele escutou a voz de Rony que gritava por Hermione.

A garota, levantou-se rapidamente, mas o Comensal puxou-a pela perna.

- Estupore! - proferiu Harry, correndo em direção da amiga. A cabeça do Comensal caiu direto no chão enlameado da colina. Colin estava largado no chão, Rony corria na direção de Harry e Hermione; e Harry não viu Gina. Sentiu-se apavorado.

- Precisamos fugir! - disse Harry exasperado. Apanhou a vassoura e nela, os dois Hermione subiram, ganhando alta velocidade. O Comensais invocavam feitiços em direção dos dois, Rony consegui imobilizar um a muito custo. Do alto Harry conseguira localizar Gina que tinha um Comensal, deveras atrapalhado, em seu encalço. E outro ainda tentava derrubar Hermione e Harry da vassoura.

Hermione tentava azarar o Comensal que corria atrás de Gina, mas estavam longe demais.

- Temos que aterrizar e ficar junto com os outros - berrou Harry. - Protetium!

A bolha roxa envolveu os dois. No instante que aterrizaram, Harry olhou para o céu, duas pessoas sobrevoavam o local, eram Aurores. Eles olharam para trás, uma estranha fumaça vermelha pairava sobre a cidade, mesclando-se com a densa neblina. Uma chuva forte começou a cair.

- Vamos! - disse Harry para a amiga. Com a chuva forte, era difícil subir correndo aquela colina cheia de lama. Rony agora carregava novamente Colin e Gina corria ao seu lado. Harry e Hermione aceleraram a corrida e alcançou os irmãos Weasley; todos juntos outra vez. Muitos feitiços iam em direção deles e o escudo que protegia Harry e Hermione, se rompeu. Não havia nada na frente deles, mas a Casa dos Gritos ainda estava longe. Os pés de Harry se atolavam na lama, dificultando mais ainda a corrida.

- Gina e Harry, quando um Comensal vier, vamos atingi-lo com o feitiço de imobilização - falou Hermione.

- Certo! - concordaram os dois.

Comensais e Aurores duelando, o céu preto, nuvens vermelhas e uma neblina bem ao fundo, este era o cenário. Melane alcançou-os, com vários cortes no rosto, gritando para que eles subissem mais rápido. "Vamos, vamos!". A lama dificultava muito, Hermione estava bastante ofegante. Harry puxava a amiga pelo braço e Melane vinha logo atrás, gritando qualquer coisa. Foi quando dois Comensais, surgiram mais a frente. Da varinha de um deles surgiu uma luz amarelo-ouro e dirigiu o feitiço em Hermione, Melane empurrou os dois para o lado, ela foi atingida pelo feitiço e caiu no chão.

O outro mascarado, chutou Harry para longe e apanhou Hermione novamente. Rony novamente largou Colin no chão e empunhou a sua varinha.

Juntos, Rony e Gina imobilizaram o Comensal que atingira Melane. O encapusado caiu no chão, duro feito pedra. Harry levantou-se com ajuda de Gina, já Rony lutava com o outro Comensal, que segurava Hermione pelos cabelos. Harry e Gina executaram o feitiço de imobilização para ajudar Rony libertar Hermione.

O Comensal largara Hermione no chão e transformou os feitiços de Gina e Harry em tijolos voadores. Gina e Harry abaixaram-se no chão rapidamente. Rony vôou em cima do pescoço do Comensal.

- Corra, Hermione! Saí daqui! - disse ele.

Mas não houve tempo para isso, porque mesmo Rony sendo forte, o Comensal conseguiu livrar-se de Rony, dando-lhe um chute em seu baixo frente. Rony berrou alto e imediatamente caiu no chão, rolando de dor. Uma dor que Harry pode até sentir de longe, só de ver a expressão de Rony. Teria que fazer algo para proteger Hermione.

- RONY! - berrou Hermione.

-****Uediuósi! - proferiu Harry, em direção aos tijolos que estavam no chão. O feitiço foi de encontro ao Comensal que persistia em levar Hermione. Os tijolos fizeram um bom trabalho e Hermione libertou-se do Comensal, correndo em direção a Rony.

- Onde está o Colin? - perguntou Gina, andando em direção do irmão.

- Eu não sei! - falou Rony, levantando-se com ajuda de Hermione.

- Colin está ali, perto do corpo de Melane - falou Hermione apontando para os dois. Harry olhou para a colina abaixo, estava uma verdadeira guerra e tinham algum tempo para chegar ao abrigo, que estava próximo. Com o feitiço mobilicorpus, Harry trouxe Colin para perto do grupo e Hermione trouxe Melane. Eles já podiam ver a porta da Casa dos Gritos, quando novamente, outro Comensal de vassoura apanhou Hermione.

- MALDITOS! O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COM ELA?! - berrou Rony. - Incendio! Incendio! - disse Rony. Mas Rony não fora feliz em nenhuma das tentativas, a chuva atrapalhava demais para atingir alguém voando, no meio daquela tempestade. Gina entrou na casa, arrastando Colin. Harry não sabia porque o corpo desacordado de Melane não entrava na casa, parecia que estava sendo bloqueada. Harry arrastou um Rony relutante para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Harry! Você está louco? Temos que salvá-la! - disse nervoso, empurrando o amigo para longe. Rony abriu a porta e não havia sinal de nenhuma vassoura no céu de chumbo. Ele tentou puxar Melane para dentro e não conseguiu.

- Impervius! - disse Gina apontando para Melane, então a chuva parou de cair em Melane e a ruiva fechou a porta.

Rony encostou-se na parede, com os olhos arregalados e foi deslizando até sentar-se no chão empoeirado da casa. Gina também estava em estado de choque e começou a chorar baixinho. Harry aproximou-se dela e abraçou, Gina o segurou forte e disse:

- Eles queriam a mim Harry, eles queriam a mim...

- Temos que voltar para Hogwarts - disse Harry.

- Potter James, se você descobrir como sair daqui, lhe dou um galeão - falou Persephone.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry, atônito. Estava ela e Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso odioso nos lábios.

- Estamos presos - respondeu ela.

- Mas porque estão _aqui_? - ele continuou.

- Estávamos _brincando de casinha_ - ironizou Malfoy - O que você acha que estamos fazendo, Potter?!

- Talvez estivessem ajudando com a bagunça que está lá fora!

- Por favor, chega de discussões! - gritou Gina - Já não basta uma guerra lá fora, será que precisamos lutar aqui também?!

Nisso, Rony tentava abrir a porta, sem algum sucesso. Rony socou a porta, desesperado, chuto-a e nada da porta ceder. Foi em direção da janela, quando Persephone interveio.

- Não adianta, Ronald... Esta casa está sob algum feitiço, magia de proteção. Eu e Draco já tentamos de tudo, não há como sair daqui.

- E não há nada para você lá fora, Weasley. Eles a pegaram, conforme-se - falou Draco.

Rony virou-se para Draco, com os punhos fechados, tremia de nervoso.

- Draco! - chamou Persephone - Você quer calar a boca?!

- Eu estou sendo franco, pegaram a Granger, Sangue Ruim, seja lá qual o nome dela...

- Vocês olharam tudo e _não _fizeram _nada_? - perguntou Gina, bastante vermelha.

- Eu gostei quando que chutaram o Potter, bastante hilário... - comentou Draco.

E como Harry esperava, Rony avançou em Draco. Parecia até que Harry estava revendo a luta que vira meses atrás, o amigo se atracando com o sonserino. Desta vez, por mais tentado que Harry estivesse para ver a cara do sonserino amassada, separou a briga com ajuda de Gina.

- Me solta, Weasley! - falou Draco, soltando-se de Gina.

- Malfoy, como alguém pode ser tão podre quanto você? - respondeu Gina. - Será que não corre sangue nas suas veias? Como pode rir de uma desgraça igual a esta?

- Você merece morrer, seu podre! - disse Rony rangendo os dentes - Não acredito nisso! Vocês viram toda aquela confusão e não fizeram _nada_! Persephone, por que fez isso?! - perguntou desesperado.

A morena abriu a boca pra responder, mas Rony continuou:

- Eu abri esta porta agora, então ela tem que abrir de novo! - falou desesperado.

- Parece que foi enfeitiçada. Ela só se abre mais uma vez depois que estamos aqui dentro. Não adianta, só pode ser aberta pelo lado de fora - contou Persephone.

E como um baque a porta se abriu e um Comensal da Morte apareceu. O silêncio pairou na casa. O servo das trevas riu alto ao admirar os adolescentes, que até a pouco estavam brigando.

- Sorte grande - disse o Comensal com uma voz abafada, por de trás da máscara que usava.

Harry, que ainda segurava o amigo, soltou-o Rony em um movimento brusco, que chamou atenção do Comensal fazendo-o com que apontasse a varinha para Harry.

- Harry Potter - falou o encapusado, com bastante prazer. - Harry Potter! Sua cabeça vale ouro.

O Comensal levantou sua varinha e uma luz verde tomou conta do lugar.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Ouviu-se um baque surdo e agora jazia um cadáver no chão.

* * *

****

N/A 2: Quem matou Lineu? Ou melhor, que foi que morreu? Ou ainda, quem foi que matou?!


	28. Persephone

_- Harry Potter - falou o encapusado, com bastante prazer. - Harry Potter! Sua cabeça vale ouro._

_O Comensal levantou sua varinha e uma luz verde tomou conta do lugar._

_- AVADA KEDRAVA!_

_Ouviu-se um baque surdo e agora jazia um cadáver no chão._

**

* * *

****Capítulo vinte e oito – Persephone**

Harry ficou receoso, respirou forte como se fosse a primeira vez. Por uma fração de segundo achou que ele tinha morrido. Mas a luz veio de um lado contrário a ele. Abriu os olhos e viu o Comensal caído no chão. Morto.

Harry olhou para trás e viu o braço esticado de Persephone, bastante trêmulo. Ela acabara de executar uma Maldição Imperdoável. "Como?!", perguntou-se. Ele não pode acreditar e não parecia ser o único surpreso. Todos estavam assustados demais para falar alguma coisa. Um relâmpago rasgou o céu lá fora e assim, Harry pode ver a expressão que Persephone tinha no rosto. Draco aproximou-se da morena e baixou sua varinha.

- Você vem treinado bastante... - comentou o loiro, olhando o cadáver - Não sabia que estava _tão_ empenhada assim.

- Gramond... - chamou Harry, ainda assustado e irritado com o comentário de Draco - O que pensa que fez?

Ela olhou assombrada para Harry. Seus lábios tremeram e ela ergueu sua varinha para Harry.

- O que pensa que estou fazendo? Seu idiota! Demônios! - disse com raiva. Gina assustou-se e se pôs a frente de Harry.

O ambiente ficou mais tenso se é que era possível. Persephone ainda tinha a sua varinha apontada em direção da cabeça de Harry. Gina tinha os punhos cerrados, Draco de braços cruzados e Rony sem dizer uma palavra.

- Como você... Você... Você matou! - falou Gina. - Agora vai nos matar também?

- Vocês queriam que eu fizesse o quê? - ela respondeu indignada. - Que ele nos matasse? Hein, hein?!

- Nós temos que _capturar_ um Comensal e não _matá-lo_ - advertiu Harry.

- Talvez eu devesse ter deixado ele te matar primeiro, Potter James - ela comentou - Aliás, talvez eu devesse terminar o serviço que ele tentou começar - disse apontando para o Comensal - Te matar agorinha, Potter? O que me diz? Você e sua namorada, hein? Seria lindo, digno de um romance.

- É, talvez você devesse mesmo! - esbravejou Harry - Eu sempre desconfiei de você! Agora mais do que nunca! Que tipo de bruxa de quinze anos tem o poder suficiente para matar alguém?

- Eu salvei a tua vida, seu ingrato! - ela gritou.

- Você não queria que ele ficasse com os créditos de ter me capturado! – continuou Harry - Quer a recompensa de Voldemort só para você!

- Não fale besteiras - falou Rony, intrometendo-se na discussão. Em um movimento rápido, o ruivo apanhou a varinha de Persephone. - Parem de brigas vocês dois!

- Rony! - disse Gina em desespero - Você está do _lado dela_?!

- Isso aqui vai ficar melhor do que esperava - comentou Draco, sentando-se no sofá empoeirado da casa.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - falaram todos aos mesmo tempo. Draco apenas sorriu e cruzou os braços.

- Escuta aqui, Gramond - começou Harry - Se você acha que...

- Não escuto nada! - berrou nervosa - Não escuto! Eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte, nunca, _NUNCA_ me aliaria com aquele bicho peçonhento! Aquele maldito Comensal que entrou aqui iria nos matar e eu sei me defender, coisa que você _não sabe_! E agora você me ofende deste jeito? 'Tá pensando o quê?! E nem me venha falar "Voldemort matou meus pais", porque você quando diz isso mais parece um papagaio. Voldemort matou a minha avó, agora seqüestrou a Granger, Prof. Walker está desacordada na chuva, existem aurores se quebrando lá fora. Você não é a _única_ vítima aqui!

- Não estou dizendo que sou a_ única_ vítima aqui! - revidou ele.

- Mas parece! Ronald, me dê a minha varinha - mandou Persephone. Rony entregou rapidamente. - Da próxima vez, eu deixo você resolver as coisas.

- Você não quer entender! Sabia que você pode ir pra Azkaban? - perguntou Gina.

- Acho que Azkaban nem existe mais, com todos aqueles dementadores pela vila... - comentou Draco.

- Tá, depois discutimos isso - interrompeu Rony, aflito - O que vamos fazer com este presuntão?

- Vamos desmascará-lo! - falou Persephone, aproximando-se do cadáver.

- O quê? - replicou Draco - Tirar a máscara? Está louca?

- Está com medo que seja um de seus amiguinhos, Malfoy? - perguntou Rony.

- Weasley... - o loiro debochou - Sinceramente, achei que viria uma piadinha melhor que você. Pelo menos o meu _amiguinho_ está morto e não a minha _namoradinha_ voando em uma tempestade igual a essa; na garupa de um Comensal da Morte. O que é mais engraçado?

O ruivo, cego de raiva, em um movimento rápido, avançou sobre Draco e puxou o braço esquerdo do loiro. Draco relutou mas Rony conseguiu puxar a manga do sonserino. Rony olhou com certo terror para Draco, que puxou seu braço de volta.

- Quer ver o outro, Weasley? Eu deixo - falou Draco, massageando seu braço.

- O que tem lá, Rony? - perguntou Harry ansioso. Rony tinha a expressão de derrota no rosto e anunciou:

- Nada, nenhum tipo de marca...

- E você esperava encontrar alguma?

- Ora, vamos, Malfoy! - o ruivo exclamou zangado - Sei muito bem no ninho de cobras que você nasceu e...

- Rony - interrompeu Harry e colocou a sua mão gelada sobre o ombro molhado do amigo - Deixe a discussão para mais tarde.

Harry pode ver nos olhos de Rony que ele não queria deixar a discussão para mais tarde.

- Que vamos fazer com este cara, então? - perguntou Rony novamente.

- Eu me livro dele... - falou Persephone. Ela abriu a porta e rapidamente arremessou o corpo do Comensal longe. Neste instante, Draco passou pela morena, saiu da casa e fechou a porta. Persephone começou a gritar, esmurrar a porta tentando abri-la, mas de nada adiantou. Harry não entendeu o que seus olhos acabaram de mostrar. Por que raios Draco saíra no meio daquela tempestade, com uma batalha imensa lá fora?

- Por que ele foi embora? - perguntou Gina, se aproximando da janela.

- Eu não sei, mas quem sabe nos temos sorte e ele acabe morrendo lá fora - debochou Rony.

Os estrondos aumentavam cada vez mais, era grande a possibilidade de Draco não chegar com vida em Hogwarts. Se é que ele saiu da Casa dos Gritos com tal propósito.

- Não podemos ficar parados aqui - disse Harry, com ânimo na voz - Gramond, você tem certeza que não há como sair daqui a não ser por aquela porta?

- Qual é? Acha _mesmo_ que estou de brincadeira?

- Tentou as janelas do segundo andar?

- Não, mas devem estar bloqueadas.

Harry saiu da sala em direção a passagem secreta que havia usado anos atrás, que levava ao Salgueiro Lutador. Mas a passagem estava bloqueada. Então, subiu a escada para o segundo andar da casa, com Gina em sua cola. Tentou abrir a janela do único cômodo da casa, mas não adiantou nada. Cada vez que observava a batalha fora da casa, mais era a sua gana que teria que fazer alguma coisa. Gina apanhou uma cadeira que havia no cômodo e jogou contra a janela. O vidro explodiu, foram muitos os estilhaços e um deles acabou atingindo o rosto de Harry.

- Harry? 'Tá tudo bem? - perguntou a ruiva, preocupada. O estilhaço havia cortado a maçã esquerda do rosto de Harry. Saía bastante sangue, o que deixou a garota preocupada.

- 'Tá tudo bem - ele garantiu e passou a mão no corte - Foi apenas um corte o melhor foi que você conseguiu _abrir_ a janela.

Gina sorriu fraquinho e os dois ouviram passos apressados subindo a escada.

- Harry? Gina? - perguntou Rony, com o rosto meio apavorado tentando entender o que tinha acontecido - O que foi isso? Estão bem?

- Sim, nós estamos... Veja só, Rony... Existe mais falhas no feitiço de proteção na casa - falou Harry. - Vamos pegar tudo o que tem aqui e arremessar pra fora.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam e o brilho no olhar de Harry continuava o mesmo.

- Feitiços a longa distância, Rony! - lembrou Harry - Aprendemos isso no primeiro bimestre, nas aulas de feitiços... Arremessamos qualquer coisa nos Comensais, isso vai ajudar na luta com os Aurores.

- Eu lembro destes feitiços... - disse Rony, coçando a cabeça - Mas... Eu não fui bem na prova, lembra? Meus arremessos não vão muito longe, tirei um seis e meio. Se Mione estivesse aqui e...

- Mas ela não está - disse Gina, duramente - Eu não aprendi isso ainda, mas vocês podem me ensinar. E tem a Gramond que pode nos ajudar...

- Acho que ela não está em condições de nos ajudar - falou Rony.

- Por que não? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu acho que só agora ela se deu conta que usou uma Maldição Imperdoável. Que matou uma pessoa... - o ruivo explicou - Estado de choque...

- Boa hora para se entrar em estado de choque - replicou Gina.

- Deixe ela para lá, então - disse Harry - Precisamos juntar o máximo de tralha e jogar nos Comensais, antes que eles acabem com os Aurores.

Os três vasculharam rapidamente o lugar, conseguindo bastante madeira velha e com um feitiço as multiplicaram.

No começo, não estava dando nenhum resultado. Ou melhor, estava atraindo feitiços contra eles. Então, Harry e Rony concentração a magia dos dois em um só alvo. Finalmente estava dando bons resultados, os Aurores conseguiam capturar os Comensais, se livrar deles e com esta pequena ajuda dos três grifinórios, a batalha foi melhorando para o lado dos Aurores. Ter a atingida por pedaços de madeira tirava a concentração de qualquer um.

Aos poucos, o campo de batalha foi se tornando mais "calmo" e as madeiras acabaram. Gina selou a janela e os três desceram, cansados mas um pouco realizados.

Persephone estava encolhida em um canto, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Por que está chorando? - Gina perguntou, sentando-se do lado dela.  
- Eu não sei... - ela respondeu em um choramingo - Deu vontade de chorar.  
- Nunca pensei em um dia te ver chorando - comentou Harry, sentando no chão.  
- Me pague uns trocados não é sempre que tem a chance de ver este espetáculo - ela falou, tentando se recompor. - Me pergunto quando tudo isso vai acabar. Quero ir embora. 'Tô com frio, fome, quero dormir...  
- Você não é a única - falou Gina. - Cadê aqueles chocolates que o Sirius e a Melane deram?  
Rony tirou uma gosma marrom do bolso.  
- Eu acho que não estou mais com fome... - disse Harry.  
- Sirius? _Sirius Black_? - perguntou Persephone.  
- Exatamente – confirmou a ruiva, olhando para o namorado - que história é esta de Sirius Black? Hein, Harry Potter? - perguntou Gina, mandona. - Desde quando ele está solto? Desde quando ele é _bom_?  
- Desde sempre...- respondeu Harry, em um suspiro - Mas acho que não posso discutir isso com a Gramond por perto.  
Isso fez com que Persephone desse risada.  
- Céus, agora todo mundo vai saber que Sirius apareceu, todo mundo vai saber, Harry! - exclamou Gina, com uma voz irritada.  
- É uma história muito longa... - começou Rony.  
- Temos todo o tempo do mundo agora - continuou Gina.  
Harry, com a ajuda de Rony, explicou resumidamente a história de Sirius Black e Rabicho. Omitiu o vira-tempo, Bicuço e outras coisas, a história tinha ficado meio confusa, mas... Não que Gina não fosse digna da confiança de Harry, mas Persephone Gramond ainda não lhe descia pela goela de Harry. No final Gina e Persephone estavam com suas bocas ligeiramente abertas. Realmente, era uma história fabulosa.  
- Coitado do Sirius... - suspirou Gina.  
- Isso dá uma história para um livro - comentou Persephone - Já pensou no caso?  
- Não deboche! - bronqueou Rony.  
- Não 'tô debochando! É uma história e tanto. Já até vejo o título: Potter James e o Fugitivo de Azkaban!  
- "Harry Potter", ficaria melhor - acrescentou Gina. - Harry Potter e o Fugitivo de Azkaban!  
- Você teria milhares de fãs, Potter James - falou Persephone, sorrindo - Uma legião, mais até do que na vida real.  
- Vocês estão viajando... - falou Harry, com sonolência. - Quem se interessaria por isso?  
- Os trouxas, é lógico... - respondeu Rony - Poderia até ter um filme!  
- E Potter James ficaria rico, milionário... - continuou Persephone.  
- Os trouxas iriam amar, realmente! Fãs pelo globo terrestre - sonhou Gina.  
- E você teria que disputar o seu namorado com outras meninas - azedou Persephone.  
- Haha! - riu-se Rony - Será que eu teria fãs também?

- Lógico - Persephone respondeu prontamente.  
- Até Voldemort matar todos nós. Eu, os trouxas e querer um livro só pra ele! - disse Harry irritado - Lord das Trevas e o Menino-Que-Morreu! Parem com este lixo!  
- Por que sempre quer acabar com o divertimento dos outros? - brigou Persephone.  
- É Harry, o título é péssimo... Eu não compraria um livro com este nome medonho - falou Rony, rindo - Isso é só uma brincadeira. Quem perderia tempo com isso?  
- É... - resmungou Harry.  
- E quem é que compraria um livro chamado "Harry Potter e o Fugitivo de Azkaban"! - acrescentou Gina.  
- E quem é que acreditaria em tudo isso? - continuou Rony.  
- Os trouxas - respondeu Persephone.  
- Os trouxas _não são_ _tão trouxas _assim - falou Harry.  
- Vai saber... - ela resmungou em resposta - Sempre tem um que acredita... Por que chamamos eles de trouxas, então? O próximo livro da sua vida será "Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Trouxas", só para você parar de ser besta.  
- Tá, chega desta conversa... - disse Harry, meio irritadiço - Vamos falar de você.

- De mim? - perguntaram Rony, Gina e Persephone.

- De Persephone - ele respondeu.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero.

- Haha.

- Rá, rá, rá o quê? - ele irritou-se - Você já sabe a minha história. Conte um pouco da sua.

- Contar o quê? - ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Como você conseguiu fazer aquele feitiço? - começou Gina - Esta história está muito mal contada.

- Já disse, minha avó me ensinou!

- Abra o jogo – continuou a ruiva - Você veio de outra escola, coisa que nunca vi em Hogwarts, anda com o Malfoy, participa de reuniões estranhíssimas com os sonserinos, mata um Comensal da Morte. Qual é a sua?

- Reunião com sonserinos? - perguntou Rony - Que história é esta?

- Looooooonguíssima história - respondeu Gina. - Vamos, fala logo. Sem contar que nunca vi uma grifinória andando com um bando de sonserinos. Ainda mais você, vinda de não sei aonde. Sem contar naquele escândalo todo que fez, chegou _berrando_ no salão comunal.

- Aquilo não foi um escândalo - Persephone defendeu-se.

- Ah, não? Eu nunca vi alguém _gritando_ com Dumbledore daquele jeito - comentou Gina. – Na frente de Hogwarts inteira.

- Nem eu... - concordou Rony. Harry teve que fazer um pequeno esforço para saber o que Gina estava se referindo. Então ele lembrou, foi quando a avó de Persephone morreu e ela chegou gritando no salão. Chamando Dumbledore de medroso e pedindo que Harry se entregasse a Voldemort.

- Não quero falar sobre este episódio... - disse Persephone - Eu não quero _mesmo_.

- Por quê? - replicou Harry.

- Você gosta de ficar falando da morte de seus pais?

- Não... - respondeu baixinho.

- Então, isso responde tudo... - disse parecendo bastante satisfeita.

- Já que não quer falar _mesmo_ sobre isso, conte outra coisa - continuou Harry insatisfeito - Pode começar por que anda com o Malfoy.

- Porque nós nos conhecemos desde criança, meus pais são amigos dos pais de Draco - ela respondeu sem rodeios.

- Se conheceram aonde? - perguntou Rony.

- Ah, não sei... - ela desconversou - Acho que em Hogwarts... Nunca perdi tempo em saber de onde veio a amizade com os Malfoy.

- Tem mais uma coisa... – começou Gina – Por que todo este interesse em Artes das Trevas? Você só tem quinze anos...

- Dezesseis – ela interrompeu – Eu repeti um ano...

- Mas isso não faz nenhuma diferença – respondeu Gina rapidamente – Sabe, você é _estranha_ demais, Gramond.

- Hogwarts é a única escola do planeta Terra que não ensina Artes das Trevas para os alunos. Eu sou estranha ou são vocês? Ou melhor, Alvo Dumbledore? – disse ela, com desdenho na voz – Gostar de Artes das Trevas não me faz ser uma pessoa má, um bruxo ruim. Não sei quem enfiou isso na cabeça do povo desta escola... Hogwarts deve praticar alguma lavagem cerebral em seus alunos, não é possível!

- Eu gostaria de saber o que você vai dizer quando acharem o corpo do Comensal que você matou, Gramond. Já pensou se todo mundo soubesse executar uma maldição Imperdoável? Qualquer discussão seria motivo para uma morte – disse Harry.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer... – a morena respondeu, com certa sinceridade em sua voz. Ela levantou-se e se aproximou da janela, depois olhou de volta para os três – Nós podemos mentir.

- Nós? – indagaram os três.

- Aham... A confusão lá fora diminuiu bem, nós podemos pensar em alguma coisa. Quero dizer, só confirmar a minha história – ela contou, sentando-se no chão novamente.

- Persephone, isso não é _nem um pouco_ seguro – disse Rony – E se eles descobrirem?

- Não tem como descobrir alguma coisa se vocês me ajudarem. Estava cheio de Aurores de Comensais lá fora. Por que um feitiço transviado não poderia ter atingido o cara, hein? Aliás, nós nem vamos falar nada, porque nós não vimos nada. O cara morreu lá fora, assim como outros... – falou Persephone, com os olhos esperançosos – Pensem bem, se não fosse eu, Potter poderia estar morto. Todos nós poderíamos... Ou pior – continuou, agora com os olhos arregalados – Sendo torturados, sei lá, coisa mais violenta do que simplesmente morrer com um Avada na cabeça.

- Mas e o Draco? Ele pode ter contado isso pra alguém – lembrou Rony.

- Não, ele não iria.

- Por que tem tanta certeza? – questionou Harry.

- Porque eu tenho. É só um favor... Não há como ninguém saber que eu matei o Comensal. Não tem!

- Bom... – falou Rony – Acho melhor você rever seus conceitos – e esticou seu dedo para a escada que levava a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Harry sentiu a respiração de Persephone acelerar, a pessoa caminhou para a pouca luz do lugar revelando-se. Era Rouge, seu rosto estava pálido, molhado de chuva, sujo de suor, sangue e barro. Rouge fitou Persephone por alguns segundos e fez sinal para que a seguissem. Mas Persephone permaneceu imóvel.

* * *

**N/A: **som de vaias Estas vaias me perseguem e com certa razão. J.K Rowling escreveu Ordem da Fênix e terminou o sexto livro (que ainda não gravei o nome) e eu **AINDA NÃO TERMINEI A RECOMEÇO**! Cami tentando se matar Isso está pior que Senhor dos Anéis versão estendida. Quem acompanha as minhas _fics_ sabe que sou **enrolada**, eu confesso. Sou **desorganizada** entre outras coisas. O ano de 2004 não me ajudou nem um pouco. Nem um pouco _mesmo_. Eu fiz cursinho por causa do vestibular, tinha que estudar. Larguei um pouco a internet e com isso as minhas _fics_, infelizmente. Quando pensei que poderia retomar, meu pai foi internado. No mês seguinte minha avó Narcisa. Ela saiu do hospital e depois de alguns meses foi internada novamente e faleceu em setembro. Mais tarde, descobrimos que minha mãe estava com um problema no coração. Logo depois minha avó Marina morreu. Meu irmão com problemas na escola e eu não passei na **USP** por **UM PONTO**! Mas, tudo está voltando ao normal na minha vida, pelo menos eu espero. E retomei todas as minhas _fics_, voltei a postar nos fóruns de HP e ?

Desculpem-me de ficar trocentos meses sem postar nada, mas não dava. Eu amo escrever, eu amo tudo isso mas tem horas que não dá. Tive que parar: para respirar, para estudar, para ficar junto de minha família. Me aguardem! Não sei quando o próximo capítulo virá, mas espero que não demore mais de um mês.

Obrigada pela paciência... E pela preferência!

AH! Feliz Natal! ;-)

* * *

Obrigada Vanessa, Simas Potter, Louise Blacke e Kawaii-m pelos comentários. ;-) 


	29. O plano

**Capítulo vinte e nove – O plano **

Harry, Rony, Gina e Persephone acompanhavam os passos apressados de Rouge que levava Colin ainda desacordado em seus braços. Harry sabia aonde a ruiva os guiava: para a sala de Dumbledore. As perguntas pipocavam na cabeça dele, tanto que nem sabia o que perguntar primeiro. Mas de longe a pessoa mais tensa ali era Persephone que tinha pânico exalando em forma de suor por suas têmporas.

A gárgula se abriu e todos depararam-se com a sala vazia. Rouge sentou Colin em uma cadeira e fez com que ele acordassem. O ruivo despertou bastante assustado e Rouge sorriu para ele como querendo dizer que estava tudo acabado. Pelo menos por hora.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou ainda desnorteado.

- Você dormiu na melhor parte, Creevey – Gramond disse displicente – Nada de fotos desta vez.

Gina lançou um olhar chamuscante para a garota.

- Você foi atingido por um feitiço e ficou boa parte do tempo desacordado – disse a ruiva – Acredite, eu queria ter ficado no seu lugar. Esta mulher veio nos resgatar na Casa dos Gritos...

- O nome dela é Rouge – interrompeu Harry.

- ... destrancou a porta e pegou você do lado de fora da casa. Havia alguma coisa enfeitiçando a casa porque tentamos colocar você lá dentro e não conseguíamos – completou Gina.

- Onde está a minha máquina? Eu tinha conseguido tirar boas fotos... Dos Comensais – disse baixinho – Aquilo pode servir de alguma coisa.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta porque Alvo Dumbledore adentrou a sala com o rosto bastante comprimido, formando rugas imensas na testas. Rugas que de certo deveriam ter aparecido naquele final de tarde.

- Desculpem pela demora – falou o diretor – Problemas, problemas. Rouge, estão te esperando no hall de entrada. Obrigada por trazê-los.

A ruiva gesticulou algo para Dumbledore que respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – ele acomodou-se em sua cadeira – Quero dar parabéns para os irmãos Weasley e Harry Potter pelo que vocês fizeram. Tentando proteger Colin – e olhou bondosamente para o garoto, que encolheu-se um pouco na cadeira – prof. Melane e a nossa querida Hermione. Harry, Rony, Gina, Colin vocês conseguiram se livrar de Comensais da Morte brilhantemente, não foi nem questão de sorte, mas de talento... Agora quero saber de todos vocês a verdade. E acho que Persephone pode me contar o que houve – concluiu Dumbledore encarando a garota de uma forma diferente. Ela olhou diretamente para os olhos do diretor e disse:

- Professor Dumbledore, eu acho que seria melhor se o Potter contasse. Posso me alongar demais.

O diretor não disse nada e fixou os olhos na garota.

- Bom... – ela resmungou - Sempre que encontrava Draco em reuniões de amigos por causa dos nossos pais ele sempre me falava da tal Casa dos Gritos e contava muita vantagem em cima disso, falando que estivera lá diversas vezes. Quando o Draco começa, ele não pára mais. Então, desde que comecei a estudar aqui venho pentelhando ele, Ananda e a Pansy para me levarem lá. Eles sempre desconversavam. Eu fiz uma aposta com ele e ganhei, ele tinha que me levar lá... Draco me levou e de repente começou uma tempestade e não conseguíamos sair da casa. Minutos depois apareceram os Comensais e nós começamos a brigar... Não sei como, Draco conseguiu abrir a porta, ele iria embora mas eu estuporei ele. Fiz isso porque estava perigoso lá fora... – ela falou parecendo estar calma, mesmo apertando os dedos de sua mão esquerda - Daí apareceram Aurores e vimos que a gangue do Potter James estava vindo se abrigar na casa. Vi a prof. Walker levando um feitiço na cabeça... Depois levaram a Granger e acredite, não dava pra fazer nada além de ficar vendo a confusão lá fora. Gina, Harry e Rony se abrigaram na casa e começamos a brigar. Do nada, apareceu um Comensal falando que a cabeça do Potter valia ouro, eu fiquei nervosa, porque sabia que ele iria nos matar, sabia que ele ia me matar. Como fizeram como a minha vó, lá no Chile. Então... Eu tentei matar o Comensal e eu _consegui_. Eu não achei que tinha dado certo nos primeiros quinze minutos, mas daí ele já estava morto e alguém conseguiu abrir a porta e jogou ele lá fora e foi nesta hora que o Draco foi embora. Os Weasley junto com o Potter ficaram um bom tempo no andar de cima da casa e fiquei lá embaixo, pensando no que tinha feito. Professor, ele iria fazer picadinho da gente e na hora... Na hora eu nem pensei em nada. Sei lá quanto tempo depois, os Weasley e Potter desceram e conversamos por um tempo e eu pedi a eles que não contassem a ninguém que tinha matado uma pessoa... Foi aí que apareceu aquela ruiva, a tal de Rouge e nos tirou de lá. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Harry olhou para Persephone e a garota parecia aliviada e Colin estava branco feito cera de vela.

- Você confirma a história, Rony? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sim, foi isso que aconteceu – o ruivo respondeu.

- Nós ficamos no andar de cima porque descobrimos que o feitiço que protegia a casa tinha umas falhas – falou Gina para o diretor – E nós arremessamos umas madeiras velhas em direção aos Comensais, assim os Aurores ganhavam um certo tempo...

- Eu fiquei sabendo Gina e vocês não sabem o quanto ajudaram – Alvo respondeu – Eu tenho que ser breve agora, tenho muita coisa para fazer... Eu apenas precisava saber ao certo o que realmente tinha acontecido na Casa dos Gritos. Tenho que me apresentar no Ministério agora, me ausentar de Hogwarts.

- Por quê? – replicou Harry.

- Por causa de Sirius Black. Com o Ministério sabendo que Sirius Black estava aqui em Hogwarts. Os aliados de Voldemort já sabiam e de fato, nem eu e nem Sirius estávamos preocupados com isso. Ele estava seguro aqui. Então, terei que responder a isso. Assim como outros professores de Hogwarts que sabiam que ele é um animago. Terei que responder pelo seqüestro de Hermione entre outras coisas...

- Mas professor, você não tem culpa de Hermione ter sido levada – falou Harry – Isso é injusto! Por que o Ministro não vai acertar contas com os verdadeiros culpados? Procurar saber quem era o tal Comensal que levou a Hermione e prender ele.

- Os pais dela já sabem que ela foi levada, ou não sabem? Você-Sabe-Quem já fez algum contato? O senhor acha que ela está viva, não acha? – disparou Rony.

Rony claramente iria perguntar mais coisas, mas o movimento que Dumbledore fez com a mão calou a voz do ruivo.

- Uma de cada vez, Rony... – ele pediu – Não tenho idéia alguma de onde Hermione esteja, infelizmente. Os pais dela já foram contatados e estão em extrema segurança. Voldemort não fez nenhum contato. Eu não acho, mas tenho _certeza_ que ela está viva. Porque se Voldemort pretendia mata-la ele já teria o feito, mandado os Comensais fazerem na frente de vocês. Se ele está com Hermione tem planos para ela, planos que inclui todos nós. Ele quer atrair você, Harry – contou o diretor, olhando nos olhos verdes do garoto – Atrair Rony, Gina e quem mais vocês trazerem consigo. O Lord das Trevas sabe que você tem uma certa mania de meter-se em encrencas – comentou, olhando para Harry - salvar todos ao seu redor. Ele sabe disso tão bem e sabe que você se parece _demais_ com Tiago neste sentido. Por isso, nada de heroísmo ou algo parecido. O que precisar ser feito, será...

- Onde está Draco? – perguntou Persephone.

- Na enfermaria. Ela conseguiu avisar um dos Aurores que haviam pessoas presas na casa de logo depois foi atingido por um feitiço. Nada demais, está apenas dormindo.

- Malfoy _fez_ isso? – duvidou Rony.

- Sim, ele fez isso, Rony. E creio que faria o mesmo por ele.

- E Melane? Sirius?

- Melane está em St. Mungus, o caso dela é um pouco mais grave. Eu não sei onde Sirius está – contou – Todos vocês queiram se dirigir ao salão principal, menos você Persephone.

Todos levantaram-se em silêncio e se separaram no final do corredor. Os quatro caminharam para o salão em silêncio mesmo tendo muitas coisas a dizer. Chegaram no salão principal que estava bem escuro, algumas velas iluminavam fracamente o ambiente.

- Onde vocês estavam? – sussurrou Patriani ao ouvido de Harry – Quase vocês perderam o pronunciamento.

- Que pronunciamento?

- Do Ministro – o monitor informou.

As velas se apagaram e bem acima da mesa dos professores um enorme espelho apareceu. Alguns minutos na completa escuridão o espelho iluminou-se e nele apareceu a imagem do Ministro da Magia.

- Boa noite a todos bruxos e seres mágicos – anunciou a voz grossa de Antony – Hoje ouve um grande incidente no vilarejo de Hogsmeade: um ataque de Comensais da Morte e Dementadores. Um ataque a mando de – ele respirou fundo – Voldemort.

Houve um sonoro "Oh!" no salão.

- Uma pessoa está desaparecida e alguns Aurores hospitalizados e três Comensais foram capturados. Todos nós já sabíamos da volta do Lord das Trevas, uns não queriam acreditar e outros precisavam de mais provas concretas, além do incidente em Kings Cross. O fato é que o Lord das Trevas retornou e está forte. Aconteceram mais dois ataques além de Hogsmeade no dia de hoje e estamos tentando coligar estes outros ataques, que felizmente, foram de pequena dimensão. Os Dementadores estão fora do nosso controle também e devido a isso peço para que os bruxos interessados a ensinar a conjurar Patronos e que queiram defender-se de Dementadores, compareçam amanhã ao Ministério. E lá será divulgado a lista de lugares aonde você pode aprender ou relembrar como combater a estas criaturas das trevas. Peço a colaboração da imprensa bruxa, evitar notícias sensacionalistas que causem pânico e alarde que só aumentará mais a dimensão do problema. Também peço para a nossa população manter a calma e se aliar ao Ministério da Magia. Recolhendo informações ou juntando-se a nossa força de combate contra Voldemort – anunciou o Ministro – Só com todos os bruxos unidos conseguiremos derrotar de vez o Lord das Trevas. Muito obrigado.

A imagem do Ministro desapareceu feito fumaça no espelho. As luzes acenderam-se vagarosamente e o burburinho entre os alunos se iniciou. A mesa dos professores estava quase vazia. Melane, Snape, Hagrid e Alvo Dumbledore estavam ausentes. Minerva McGonagall levantou-se e todos voltaram ao silêncio inicial.

- Um minuto de atenção, por favor – pediu a professora – Alvo Dumbledore teve que se ausentar devida as circunstâncias e até a sua volta eu vou supervisar Hogwarts. E tenho alguns recados e peço que todos escutem com atenção. Os passeios a Hogsmeade serão suspendidos até a segunda ordem. Alguns alunos de Hogwarts gostam de se aventurar pela Floresta Proibia e que agora está mais perigosa ainda e mais proibida do que nunca. Se algum aluno for pego a qualquer hora do dia na Floresta será expulso na hora e terá a sua varinha partida ao meio. Conseqüências drásticas para movimentos impensados. A professora Melane Walker se ausentará do cargo até se recuperar a as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas serão dobradas. Começarão a ter aulas aos domingos, já que isso tornou-se mais do que necessário defender-se. E gostaria de frisar que todos nós temos que se unir para combater o mal, começando a chama-lo pelo nome, Voldemort. Temer um nome só aumenta o medo e nos deixa vulnerável. Por hora, estão dispensados.

- Prof. McGonagall não disse nada a respeito sobre o seqüestro de Hermione – disse Rony mal humorado – É como se ela não existisse, não fizesse falta.

- Para que eles iriam falar isso, cara? – Harry falou – Para causar mais alarde e desespero nos alunos e nos pais dos alunos, que acham que Hogwarts é segura.

- Hogwarts é segura, Harry – respondeu Gina.

Os trio entrou no Salão Comunal e Ron subiu mal humorado a escada de caracol. Harry acenou rapidamente para Gina e correu atrás do amigo. Entrou no dormitório bagunçado e viu Ron encarando a cama de Harry.

- Veja só, Harry. Tem um presente pra você...

Ele aproximou da cama e viu a espada que havia usado há três anos atrás, a espada de Godric Griffindor.

- O que isso está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou apanhando a espada.

- Talvez esteja aí porque alguém quer que você a use – comentou Rony – Pra se proteger.

- Prof. Dumbledore disse para não bancarmos os heróis por ai. E agora, deixa isso na minha cama.

Ron afundou-se na poltrona mais próxima e jogou uma almofada longe, as orelhas do ruivo estavam vermelhas.

- Por que Você-Sabe-Quem está com esta obsessão com Hermione? Primeiro, foi naquele ataque na estação e depois a levaram hoje. Debaixo do meu nariz...

- Do _nosso_, Rony...

- Eu não pude fazer nada, nada. E isso está me matando porque se ela tivesse no meu lugar ela teria conseguido ter feito alguma coisa.

- Como é que você sabe, Rony? Nós tentamos salvar Hermione, fizemos o possível e o impossível. O Ministério vai encontrar Hermione... Foi como Prof. Dumbledore disse, se Voldemort a pegou ele tem suas razões e não fará nada de mal com ela.

- Você fala isso porque Hermione não é _nada_ sua – disse Ron com os olhos marejados.

- Rony, você sabe o que acabou de dizer? – ele perguntou ofendido - Hermione é minha amiga, assim como você. O fato de você ser o namorado dela não justifica nada. Ela significa muito... Eles poderiam ter levado Gina também, não poderiam?

Rony riu nervoso e levantou-se da poltrona.

- De qualquer jeito a corda sempre vai estourar do lado mais fraco, porque Gina é a minha irmã caso você tenha esquecido. Eu sofreria do mesmo jeito.

- Rony, NÓS ESTAMOS DO MESMO LADO - berrou Harry – Você está sendo egoísta.

- Eu não estou sendo egoísta, estou sendo realista, Harry. Como deve estar Hermione agora? E os pais dela? Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Quer começar por onde, então, Sr. Sabe-Tudo?

- Eu não sei.

- Por que será eu não me espanto com a sua resposta?

Rony empurrou Harry para o lado e saiu do dormitório e alguns segundos depois Gina entrou no quarto.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Seu irmão é um egoísta insuportável, é isso que está acontecendo aqui – Harry disse mal humorado.

- Meu irmão? Pensei que ele fosse seu amigo.

Harry não respondeu nada.

- Já que não quer saber de conversa vou sair daqui antes alguém se magoe – ela disse – E acho que você deve ir até a enfermaria... Tirar esta gosma branca que um dia foi um gesso e ver este seu corte no rosto.

E foi o que Harry fez. Ele procurou Rony pelo castelo mas não encontrou, voltou para a Torre da Grifinória e notou Gina lendo um livro sozinha, aparentemente a espera de Harry.

- Levei uma bronca da Madame Pomfrey – contou Harry aproximando-se da ruiva – Ela disse que eu deveria ter colocado um feitiço no meu braço para que o gesso não se molhasse.

- Agora você é um homem livre de gesso – ela falou fechando o livro – O braço tá doendo?

- Um pouco...

- Por que brigou com o Rony?

- Nós não brigamos...

- Sei... – ela resmungou.

- É sério... Ele falou um monte de besteira e nós dois ficamos nervosos mais do que já estávamos. Ele deu a entender que não estou sofrendo como ele.

- Por causa de Hermione, né?

- É... Hermione é minha amiga também e estou preocupado com ela assim como ele.

O quadro se moveu e os dois observaram Ron entrar na sala comunal.

- Por onde você esteve? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu estava pensando – ele contou – Eu tenho um plano.

- Que plano? – perguntou a irmã.

- Para salvar Hermione e vou precisar de toda a ajuda necessária.

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

_- Mudando um pouquinho só de assunto, como é do conhecimento de vocês ninguém que vem dar aula desta matéria de Hogwarts sai bem daqui. E tô começando achar que aquela baboseira de que o cargo está enfeitiçado seja verdade. Portanto, como vocês acham que sairei daqui? _

_E na lousa apareceu uma letra tosca dizendo:_

_a) Mais louco do que já é;_

_b) Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado irá arrasta-lo pelos cabelos e te comer com catchup e mostarda;_

_c) Morto por envenenamento;_

_d) Cairá ACIDENTALMENTE da Torre de Astronomia;_

* * *

Cami levanta uma placa com os dizeres**: _TEM ALGUÉM LENDO ISSO? COMENTE E NÃO ME DEIXE FALANDO SOZINHA!_**


End file.
